


Be with you

by TokioMisa



Series: Through Thick and Thin [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Clans/gangs, Hybrids, M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 97,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokioMisa/pseuds/TokioMisa
Summary: Whose fault is it this time?! Does it even matter though? Chaos will always ensue. It's just up to you if you want to find out...and we know you want to.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It's the next part of these series! I hope you guys are still with me after the ending of the last series. Please don't murder me and enjoy another roller coaster ride of emotions! 
> 
> P.S. Don't read this yet if you haven't read the last part of the series!!!!!!! It will ruin many things. Spoilers from the last series, 'Wind beneath my wings'. You have been warned!
> 
> P.S.S. the title is from the song, 'Be with you' that Jaebum sings. Look it up if you haven't listened to it!

Two years later…

Heeled boots run across the bridge, blue eyes taking in the many cars underneath. The night air makes it hard to breathe, the many lights reflecting off one another. Mark counts, eyes trailed on one vehicle in particular. Five...four...three...two...one! Mark grips the side railing before jumping off the bridge. Landing, he makes it onto the vehicle he wanted before quickly ducking down as gunshots whiz past. The vehicle tries swerving to jerk him off but Mark manages to hold on. He waits for one of the guys to come out the window and uses that chance to pull the guy out before sliding in. He kicks another when he gets inside and disables the passenger in the front seat. “Who the fuck are you?” The driver shouts and Mark bares fangs, “You took something precious from me.” The driver’s eyes go wide at realizing he’s looking at a hybrid. Sliding a gun up to the guy’s head, “Now drive.” Slamming on the gas, the male speeds up to catch up with the other vehicles. Mark’s sole focus was on the vehicle in the middle. “Take me close to it.” The guy follows directions and as soon as they get close, Mark flings the door open, it collides with the vehicle beside and flies off. “Are you crazy?!” The male shouts but Mark is already moving to the other vehicle. The vehicle swerves at the same time, Mark grabbing on but not where he wanted to. He almost slid off the back as the car speeds up faster. Regaining his grip, he breaks the glass on the sunroof and drops inside, right into Jackson’s lap. He’s bound with duct tape over his mouth but his eyes shine with glee. Several guns are instantly at Mark’s head but Mark smirks, purring out, “Why hello there boys. Care to play a little game?” His pretty smile distracts the men and Mark makes his move, grabbing the closet two and firing their guns to shoot the other. Mark then leans back after taking one of the guns and fires at the other two. The one in the passenger seat ended up firing and killing the driver. The car swerves, Mark hurrying in taking off Jackson’s chains as Jackson is mumbling at the same time that Mark is trying to control the wheel. “Give me a second! This is hard doing one handed!” He gets Jackson out of the bounds, Jackson ripping off the tape and ready to repeat himself when they hear a loud honking noise. Both turned to see a semi truck racing their way. Eyes going wide, they scramble to turn the wheel and end up scraping along the side instead. Heart beat going fast, the two sigh in relief after shoving the driver to the back and stopping the car on the side of the road. Sinking back into the seats, the two end up looking at one another before a fit of giggles comes out of Mark. “Really? You’re laughing at a time like this?” Jackson can’t help his mouth twitching into a smile himself though. Running fingers through his hair, Mark gives him a look, “Would you rather me get onto you for getting us into this mess in the first place?” Jackson huffs, “No, you’re right. Like I was supposed to know not to sneeze in a hunter’s face that just happened to be the leader.” Mark shakes his head fondly, “It was when you ‘accidentally’ punched him in mid sneeze.” Jackson deflates. “Alright, you’re right again. I couldn’t help it, ok? He was talking about killing cats and my fist slipped.” Mark giggles more, before pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Fully understandable. How bout we celebrate with some dim sum?” Jackson’s eyes go wide and sparkly, “Oooo! Please, please!” Mark nods and Jackson claps. “But first we need to get rid of the bodies and ditch the car.”

Walking out of the convenience store with a snack galore, Jackson makes his way back to a nice black sports car. Sliding into the driver’s side, he goes to hand Mark the snacks when he sees Mark is looking at something. It’s an old photo of the pack all together from two years ago. Jackson’s eyes zero in on Jinyoung right away and he has to look away, coughing to hold himself together as he sets the snacks down in the center console. “I’m sorry.” Jackson is looking ahead, fingers tapping on the steering wheel when Mark apologizes. “Don’t,” Jackson replies back. “But because of me…” Mark doesn’t finish his sentence, words trailing off. Does he need to say it? That he died. His bond was completely severed with Jinyoung because of it. And even though he was brought back to life, everyone’s memories were erased. “I chose this, Yien. Not you. I did. And I don’t regret my decision. Jinyoung would’ve understood. He would’ve done the same if Jaebum had let him back then.” Hearing Jaebum’s name makes Mark jerk slightly. His last memory of Jaebum was when he lost control of his body and he almost killed him in the process. A hand touches his, fingers intertwining to ground him back to the moment. “You know, we haven’t been to Thailand in a while. We could go there and pig out on their delicious food.” But Mark doesn’t smile this time. “I miss them, Jiaer.” Jackson sighs, the mask breaking, “Me too, Yien. Me too.”

That day two years ago, when they went off the cliff and back into the Underworld...a lot has changed since that day. They went off the map and have been all around the world. Mark was even able to find an invisible collar that would hide the angel in him. He refused to use his angel as it had caused so many issues and he didn’t want his father being able to find him. They kept tabs on his whereabouts though, making sure to not fall on his radar as they laid low. Apparently, they weren't the only ones laying low as their father eventually went off the grid too. Using that opportunity, they’ve been trying to find ways to keep what happened before to ever happen again, but so far they haven’t had any luck. But really, things couldn’t go back to the way they were. There was no reversing someone’s memories or feelings being taken. It was a one way ticket that Mark thought for sure he wouldn’t be alive when he asked that favor of Namjoon. He had all intentions of ending his life for the sake of his loved ones and his angel had to go and save his life once again as well as Jackson’s. Looks like sacrificing himself became a steady theme for rebirth. Was it a power of his? Or just some weird coincidence? Mark didn’t know and he didn’t want to find out. Why would he want to be alive when he couldn’t be with his loved ones? With the pack. With Jaebum. With the twins… But Jackson keeps him going. Holds him together as he does the same for Jackson. It’s all they got. They’re all they have now.

They could’ve kept in contact with BTS but it would’ve been too painful and risky. Risky because they might end up meeting the pack or they would overhear them. Not to mention, the twins look just like Mark so they would no doubt connect the dots and then chaos would ensue. They have a silent agreement though that if they ran into one another, they would act like it was nothing and keep going. So far, that hasn’t happened but it's appreciated. They didn’t have to do all of this for him but they did. They cleared out the dorm since it was damaged anyway and put the pack in a new one. All evidence was taken out and destroyed while stories were fabricated. There isn’t a day that goes by where Mark doesn’t wonder how they’re doing. If they’re ok. He just hopes they’re still together which he’s sure they are. They were together before Jackson and him got into the pack to start with.

Mark stands in front of the mirror of some hotel. Staring at himself he doesn’t like what he sees. He’s wearing green eye contacts with another hair color he needs to change by morning. Add in the stupid vanilla scent blocker stinking up the bathroom too. He never thought he’d be back doing this again. Glancing out the bathroom door, he finds Jackson asleep on the bed before his fingers reach up to take off his invisible collar. It’ll only be for a brief moment. It wouldn’t hurt right? His hands were shaking as he puts the collar down onto the counter top before he looks back up. Taking a deep breath, he turns slightly and pulls his shirt down so he can see it. It’s like a punch to the gut. The black markings and veins are gone but what remains hurts so much more. Jaebum’s mating bite that’s blackened and faded. A clear sign of a bond being severed when one dies. He had been so lucky the first time. For that time, he wasn’t dead for long but this time, he was dead for almost an hour before he came back. Tears cloud his vision, hands having to grip the counter top to steady himself as his legs want to give out. Biting back the sob, he attempts to hold it together. A few seconds later, hands come to place the collar back around his neck and hiding the constant reminder of what he lost; what he could never have again. “Shh, I got you,” Jackson’s sleepy voice soothes him, arms wrapping around his middle as he pulls Mark back against his chest. Mark doesn’t stop the sob from coming forth this time and let’s it out. Just the other day he had to hold Jackson when he broke down walking past a bookstore. One of Jinyoung’s favorite books was in the display window and they spent a good thirty minutes in a back alley before they could go any further. Now, it was Jackson’s turn to try and hold Mark together. Looks like it was going to be another sleepless night.

Jackson bops his head to the music that’s playing in the car. Fingers tapping on the steering wheel as he sits in traffic. Glancing in the rear view mirror, he sees his reddish brown hair trying to come through the roots. He’s gonna have to stop at a store and get more platinum blonde dye. Leaning back, he looks over and Mark is asleep against the passenger door. Last night was hell for the both of them so Jackson is glad Mark is finally getting some rest. With a light sigh, he goes back to the traffic and moves forward a bit before coming to a stop. There must be a wreck up a ways but then again, L.A. was always busy and thrumming with traffic. The traffic is now moving a good bit though, so he hurries up in changing the channel to another radio station. Jackson sits back, about to jam out to a cool song when his eyes catch something in the rear view mirror. His breath hitches cause, holy shit! That scared him but then he relaxes cause it’s just the twins in the back seat. It takes a second to hit, eyes going wide once more before he slams on the brakes. The car jerks hard that Mark hits his head on the door and groans. Opening his eyes as he rubs the spot on his head, “Is everything ok, Jiaer?” But Jackson doesn’t answer and Mark focuses on him to find he’s staring into the back seat like he’s seen a ghost. Curious, Mark peeks his head to the back, his own eyes going wide as he takes in Lilly and Kyo who instantly perk up at seeing him, “Mommy.” How the fuc-, oh god, Kyo teleported again.


	2. Chapter 2

“Give it to me!” Bam hisses out, trying to climb Yugyeom who was holding the last lollipop in the air. “No! We all know you’re going to be dirty with it!” Bam is basically koala hugging Yugyeom by this point and Yugyeom is shoved against the fridge as the two are fighting over a lollipop. This is how Jinyoung finds them, eyebrow raised in curiosity. “You guys already look like you’re fucking. You might as well give him the lollipop,” he says. The two stop, not even realizing that it did look like they were rutting on one another. But then they both look at Jinyoung and say, “But this is fun.” Jinyoung rolls his eyes, hands on his hips. “Well, then take it somewhere else. Youngjae’s been waiting patiently to get into the fridge and I need to start making dinner soon.” The two spot Youngjae off to the side, who has been staring at the fridge for a good minute now as he wanted the blood box inside. “Oops!” Yugyeom gets off the fridge, not even bothering to hold Bam as he weighs like a feather clinging to him. Youngjae perks up, flinging the fridge open and snatches the blood box. “Oh, my god! I’ve been starving!” He cries as he stabs the straw into the box and sucks away. Jinyoung pats his head before leaning into the fridge to get some ingredients. “You should’ve said something, hyung,” Yugyeom feels bad but Bam doesn’t. “He was obviously enjoying the show.” Yugyeom tickles Bam’s armpits and Bam instantly squirms and squeals before yelping as he let go and fell on his butt. “You jerk! You did that on purpose!” Yugyeom just sticks his tongue out but Bam ends up smirking as he pops the lollipop into his mouth. Gasping, Yugyeom ends up growling, “No fair!” Bam scrambles to get up as Yugyeom launches himself at him, the two about to wrestle on the floor when they spot something coming in fast. Panicking, they both cling to the other as two dragons come flying past. They sigh in relief that no one got hurt but then freak out again for they can hear something else coming and it’s big. “No, no, no, Jaebum!” The two scream as the giant panther had been hot on the twins’ heels, jumping over the two that glue themselves flat to the floor. Jaebum shifts in mid jump, arms grabbing a hold of the twin dragons before pulling them to his chest. “Got ya!” The twins shift and giggle, “Daddy!” Jaebum chuckles himself at seeing the twins all happy and bubbly. “Did you think I’d let you two get out of a bath?” The twins nuzzle against him, giggling more as Jaebum plants kisses against the side of their faces. “Come, the faster we get this done, the faster we can eat with the pack.” The twins get excited, “Pack! Pack!” Jinyoung shakes his head fondly as he cuts away at the vegetables while Jaebum carries the twins back down the hallway to the bathroom.

Lilly was done first as she sat in front of the dresser mirror with a brush going through her hair. Being six now, she knows how to do more things by herself and this was one of them. Both have gotten taller that they come up to most people’s waists. Their dragon forms have grown too. Only one can fit on someone’s shoulders instead of two though. But they’re only allowed to shift in the dorm unless ordered by the pack for emergencies. Lilly’s blue eyes take in herself as she looks into the mirror. Every day this has become a routine and it brings her both joy and pain. Because this is the closest she can get to her Mother. She hasn’t seen any pictures, but she knows she looks like him because she doesn’t look like her father. Though the two have Jaebum’s raven hair and beauty marks, the blue eyes and angelic looks are definitely from their Mother. He had to of been beautiful, like breathtakingly so. Her eyes move to look at the photos around her mirror. They’re full of the pack with a lot with just her and Kyo. She wished there were photos of her Mother. She knows he died giving birth to them but he also apparently wasn’t part of the pack. Did that mean her Mother had just been a random stranger? It just didn’t settle right with her. She had asked about it but her father won’t tell her anything. After seeing how much it bothered him, she never asked any questions about Mother again. But she still can’t help this feeling deep inside her. “Lilly!” Kyo comes running into the room and boops into her side. “Jinyoungie says it’s dinner time!” Taken from her thoughts, she nods, taking Kyo’s hand as the two head downstairs to the kitchen.

“Daddy, tell us a bedtime story!” Kyo exclaims as they’re now lying in bed with Jaebum in the middle. The two are curled up on each side as Jaebum hums, “A story huh? You sure you two aren’t too old for that?” He’s only teasing but the twins pout, “Never!” He chuckles, “I’m kidding. Alright. Have I told you guys about the time where we couldn’t find Youngjae?” The twins shake their heads, eyes showing how curious they were. Jaebum goes on to tell a dramatic story on how the pack had all freaked out because they thought something happened to Youngjae, just to find he had turned into a bat and was hidden up in the corner of his bedroom. It was how he normally would sleep if he didn’t have a cuddle buddy. The twins were just as animated throughout the story and by the end, you could tell they were fighting to stay awake. Jaebum runs fingers through each of their hair, leaning down to press kisses to their foreheads. “I love you,” he whispers sweetly. Kyo smiles, falling asleep first while Lilly fights sleep long enough to say, “I love you” back. Jaebum would’ve smiled at the cuteness, but he’s left confused instead. Lilly is out like a light though and Jaebum is left trying to rack his brain because if he didn’t know any better, Lilly just spoke Chinese.

Coming down the stairs, he finds Yugyeom and Bam past out on the couch from playing video games, with Youngjae sitting next to them watching some T.V. He waves at Jaebum as he goes by, Jaebum waving back subconsciously for his mind is still in a fog. Reaching the kitchen, he finds Jinyoung is planning out meals for the rest of the week. He glances up from his list to find Jaebum sitting down in front of him at the table. “What’s up with that look?” Jaebum runs hands over his face, letting out a deep breath, “I swear Lilly just spoke Chinese to me.” Jinyoung’s pencil stops moving, eyebrows furrowing. “Excuse me? How? No one in the pack speaks Chinese and I doubt the teachers at my Mom’s palace are teaching them.” Jaebum holds his hands out into the air, “Exactly! I can’t wrap my head around it. But it had to be. I was telling them I loved them and she replied back, but in Chinese.” Jinyoung lets out a laugh, “You’re an old man. You must’ve been hearing things.” Jaebum frowns, “I’m not that old, and you’re only a year younger than me!” Jinyoung smirks teasingly, “Calm down there panther, it was a joke. Here,” he pulls out his phone. “Can you repeat what she said? I’ll have it translated for you.” Jaebum nods, waiting for Jinyoung to put the phone near him so he could repeat back the words. It takes a second before the phone makes a dinging sound and it appears clear as day, as well as the voice telling them it means, ‘I love you’ in Chinese. Both were left puzzled as to where Lilly had picked that up from. Looks like the list wasn’t getting done tonight.

“Jaebum, for crying out loud. This isn’t the first time they’d been in my care for a few days. Everything will be fine. Really, you should be worried when you leave them with BTS, not me,” Jade says as Jaebum has spent the last five minutes hugging and kissing the twins. “I can’t help it! They’re my babies! Plus, BTS is literally right there by the dorms while you are miles away in the middle of the forest.” Jade rolls her eyes, “Then learn how to teleport.” Jaebum huffs, grumbling under his breath. “It’s ok, Daddy. We’ll be very good with Godma!” Kyo states and Lilly agrees, “Yeah. Just come back safe ok?” Jaebum feels his heart melt as he gives kisses one last time. “The pack and I will be back safe, don’t worry.” The twins hug him, squeezing tight. “Wuv you,” Kyo says before going back to Jade’s side. Lilly hugs for a little bit longer, “I love you,” she says and Jaebum can’t help but pull back to look at her. “You did it again.” Lilly tilts her head to the side in confusion. “Did what again?” Does she not realize it and is just saying it subconsciously? “Last night you said I love you back, but in Chinese, not Korean.” Lilly frowns, “But I don’t know Chi..Chinese.” It took her a moment to say the word. Well, this didn’t make any sense but before he could think any further, Jade is moving things along, “You need to hurry back now before the pack leaves without you.” Jaebum curses mentally when he checks the time. They needed to leave soon. “You’re right. Thank you again for all the help,” Jaebum nods to her. Jade gives a soft smile before Jaebum takes off. Her smile drops into a sad one when Jaebum turns his back. Her mind recalling the moment that just occurred. “Godma?” Jade is brought out of her thoughts, looking down at the twins who are waiting patiently. “Let’s head inside, shall we?” They turn and head inside the entrance, a figure appearing from the garden that had witnessed the whole thing.

It’s been some hours later, the twins now in the library reading away. They’re sitting at one of the many tables in the giant room that has several stories. It’s almost like a magical place that you can spend hours and hours getting lost in. Swinging their legs back and forth, the two get lost in reading before they hear Jade’s voice, “You two are just like your father, I swear.” The twins perk up, “Godma!” She meets their smiles with one of her own, “Are you done with your civic duties for the day?” Kyo asks. Jade laughs, “No, but I think we could all do for a break, don’t you think?” They’re quick to put bookmarks in their books before each took Jade’s hand to head out into the garden. “We won’t be gone long, so let’s enjoy nature while we can,” Jade says while exiting the library. It’s a few moments later, that someone sneaks into the library. Moving toward the many tables, hands come to run across the two books. A red lipstick smirk is formed as one of the books open to the bookmarked page. Flipping to several more pages after it, something is slid in between the pages before the book is closed once more. Setting the book back down like it was never touched, the person makes their way back toward the entrance. They stop when they spot a bookcase that held a deep indentation. Fingers run over it, a clear knife mark from being thrown years ago, before the person keeps moving and disappeared out the door.

“Read, read, I like reading,” Kyo sing songs as the two are back in the library. Picking up his book, he smiles at the cover that reads, ‘Blue butterflies’. “Why are you reading that book?” Lilly asks. She’d been curious to know why Kyo had picked it up a while back. “Cause! They’re on the pack’s tattoo!” He points to his left wrist to emphasize. Ah, it makes sense now. “They’re really cool though. There’s a part that says if you make a wish and you see a blue butterfly, your wish or dream will come true!” Lilly snorts, “Don’t get disappointed now. Just because we saw one in the garden earlier, doesn’t mean it’ll happen.” Kyo pouts, “You don’t believe me.” Lilly leans into her brother, “I believe you. I just don’t believe this book. It says on the cover it’s about myths and folklore. Meaning, a lot is based on what people believe in, not fact.” Kyo leans back against his sister, “But I wish it was true.” Lilly can see Kyo’s spirits deflating. “What did you wish for?” It goes quiet as she watches Kyo play with the cover of the book before he says, “To meet Mommy.” Kyo looks ready to cry, little fists clenched. Lilly takes his hand and intertwines their fingers, “Me too. I wish we could meet Mommy.” It goes quiet again and Lilly wants to make Kyo feel better, “Will you read to me about the blue butterflies?” Kyo nods, grabbing a hold of the book but he holds it too loosely and the bookmark falls out and lands on the floor. The two push the chairs back, getting down on their knees to look for the book mark when they spot something nearby it. “What is it?” Kyo asks and Lilly shakes her head, “I don’t know.” She grabs it and finds its square and blank on the back. Coming back from underneath the table, Lilly flips it over and they gasp. It’s a photo with them in it but when they were two years younger. And that’s not all. In the middle stood someone smiling with two little canines peeking out. Someone that they looked so much like but he had light brown hair. “Mommy…” Kyo says. Lilly can’t believe it. It has to be but their mother died giving birth to them so how? That’s when she notices the tattoo on his left wrist too. Something comes forth in her mind but then pain causes her to wince and whatever it was went away. She had to grip her head, eyes closed for a moment or two as the pain eventually goes away too. That’s when she hears a whine, eyes opening to find Kyo was in the same boat but he still seems to be in pain. “Mommy…” he cries out and Lilly can feel Kyo’s aura expanding. Instinctively, she grabs a hold of the photo before clinging onto Kyo. A second later, everything blurs and moves at such a fast rate of speed that she has no clue what’s going on until it stops. But they’re not in the library anymore. Instead, it’s some car. Kyo’s eyes open and the pain is gone but he’s now just as lost as Lilly. They cling to one another, eyes looking around until they meet someone’s gaze in the rear view mirror. They see the male jerk like he’s been spooked before calming down and proceeding to continue on. That last a few seconds before he gasps loudly. Brakes are slammed on and the male turns around in his seat to stare at them. The twins catch themselves from being flung forward, panic ready to set in until they heard a voice. Their eyes instantly go to the passenger seat but they can’t see the person, until said person leans over and stares right at them. The twins eye’s light up, excitement written all over their faces. For this was the person in the picture even if his hair was darker at the moment. This was their, “Mommy.”

“What are we going to do?!” Jackson panics, looking at Mark to the twins, to back at Mark. “This shouldn’t have happened in the first place!” Jackson flings his hands into the air at Mark’s remark. “How did we not take this into account?!” The twins curiously keep staring as the two converse in Chinese. They have no idea what they’re saying but it’s entertaining. “Because he shouldn’t be able to teleport to me if he doesn’t remember me, Jiaer! If not, he would’ve teleported to me long ago and so would’ve Jaebum.” The twins perk up at hearing their father’s name. “But he did it now obviously!” Mark is just as frustrated and lost, on top of being overwhelming. “Like I’m supposed to know!” Several honks bring the two back to reality. Jackson curses before slumping back in his seat and focusing on driving. It’s silent in the car as both are thinking of everything that could possibly happen now. Until, Kyo sounds about ready to cry, “Mommy?” Mark’s heart clenches. How can he deny them? Though he shouldn’t, he goes with his instincts and climbs into the backseat. He doesn’t hesitate to pull the two into his arms. Little hands cling to him and he can feel tears against his neck. “It is you,” Kyo cries. “Mommy isn’t dead,” Lilly cries out next and Mark feels his heart breaking. He bites his lip to hold himself together as the twins wail at being reunited with their Mother once again. He’ll worry about the consequences later.


	3. Chapter 3

Jackson comes out of the bathroom with newly fresh dyed hair. The hotel is quiet and Jackson finds the twins are still asleep. They had exhausted themselves back in the car but even when asleep, they refused to let go of Mark. Even now, they were still attached to him as Mark was propped up against the hotel headboard. And speaking of Mark, he was looking at something in his hand. “Found this in Lilly’s hand,” Mark whispers in Chinese. Jackson comes closer to the bed to take what it was from Mark’s hand. “It’s a photo...but I thought they got rid of all the evidence.” Mark thought so too. “Look at the background.” Jackson looks at the photo again and curses, “This was taken in the garden of Jade’s palace.” Bingo. “But Jade wouldn’t do this. If she did, she wouldn’t have waited this long,” Jackson states. “Whoever did this, it caused Kyo to somehow be able to teleport to me...all because of a photo.” Jackson frowns, “You think the same could happen if Jaebum saw a photo?” Mark lets out a breath, “It wouldn’t surprise me if he panicked and was able to teleport to the kids. I don’t know anything that has happened these past two years that you don’t.” It goes quiet once more. It means, anything could happen. Good or bad. Looking at Mark’s face, he can see Mark is torn on what to do. “You don’t want to part,” Jackson says as he sits down on the edge of the bed. “It’s already hard enough being away from them and now that they’re here…” Jackson reaches out to touch Mark’s face, “Hey, look at me.” Mark eventually does and Jackson can see the raw emotions in those blue eyes. “I’m here, so take in this moment. And the moment after this. Even if it’s just for an hour or two, you can allow yourself this before they go back. Let me deal with the aftermath.” Mark can see Jackson’s encouraging expression down to his eyes that tell him everything will be ok. It isn’t, but Mark feels like he can pretend. Even if it’s just for a moment, he’ll let himself be selfish before he goes back to reality.

Jackson takes this moment to take several pictures with his phone. It’s just too adorable at seeing Mark sleeping with the twins curled up in a protective embrace. Jackson fawns over the photos before pocketing his phone. When he looks back up, he sees two mix matched eyes looking at him. Kyo’s awake. “Hey there buddy,” Jackson greets softly. Kyo perks up. “You can speak Korean?” Jackson nods, “I can speak several languages actually.” Curiosity fills Kyo’s eyes, “What were you speaking before with Mom?” At this point, Lilly is awake as well, her eyes slowly opening as Jackson replies, “Chinese. It’s our native language.” Lilly gasps and it jolts Mark awake. He sits up in a panic before seeing everything is fine and he ends up sighing in relief. He plops back down against the bed, whining, “It’s too early for a heart attack.” Lilly and Kyo get all excited and pounce on their Mother. “Mommy!” Mark beams at the twins trying to scent mark him. Mark uses that chance to pepper their faces with kisses and they instantly go into a fit of giggles. It was music to his ears that he never thought he’d be able to hear again. Pulling back, he takes in how much they’ve grown and it makes his heart ache because he missed it. Missed so many things, but knowing they’ve been safe and healthy made the sacrifice worth it. Suddenly, a stomach growl interrupts and all three turned to look at Jackson, who flushes in embarrassment. “Heh, we forgot to eat last night so I’m a little hungry.” Mark shakes his head fondly, “We should eat breakfast then.” The twins nod enthusiastically, “Waffles!” They jump up and down on the bed, Jackson chuckling, “Waffles it is. I’ll be back.” Mark raises an eyebrow, “Shouldn’t we all go down?” Jackson shakes his head, gesturing to the kids, “Enjoy the moment remember?” Mark huffed softly, thanking Jackson silently who smiles back at him in return. “Don’t have too much fun while I’m gone!” The twins giggle before Jackson leaves the room.

Sometimes traveling could be tiring. Coming from Korea all the way to L.A. can take a lot out of you. Good thing, their target wouldn’t be arriving until later so they had some down time. It was early in the morning and Jaebum had gone out to stretch his legs. He missed the twins. They were his pride and joy. Parting with them for any amount of time was hard but he knew they were in good hands with Jade. The phone ringing takes him from his thoughts. Oh? Maybe the twins wanted to talk to him again since it’s been a minute. Swiping to talk, he puts the phone to his ear and what comes out of Jade’s mouth makes Jaebum instantly think, ‘In good hands my ass!’

Jinyoung finds himself staring at a smoothie down in the breakfast lounge. He’s been looking at it for a solid five minutes and he doesn’t know why. In his head, he doesn’t even like smoothies all that much. But for some reason he had subconsciously picked it up while trying to get breakfast for the pack. No one else in the pack drinks these things and yet Jinyoung is still debating over it. He’s even looking at the sugar content and what's in it. He comes to the conclusion that making one would be more organic and healthier than drinking this bottle of pure sugar. What the fuck is wrong with him? Shaking his head, he sets the bottle back down to continue on with his business. The pack will start to call him while whining if he took too long. Or worse, they’ll come down here and cause chaos way too early in the morning. But his mind lands right back on the bottle. Ugh, why?! Screw it, he’ll take it. Going back, he reaches for the bottle at the same time someone else does. “OOOO! They have smoothies here! And the last one too!” Jinyoung is taken aback by the male before him. With blonde hair styled in a way that it made him look like some sort of gangster, it went against his huge puppy eyed expression. He was so excited over a bottle of smoothie as he talked super fast in a language he didn’t understand. The male focused in on the ingredients, his expression falling some until it landed into a pout at all the sugar in it. With a defeated sigh, the muscular male set the bottle back down before he suddenly freezes with a loud gasp. Jinyoung has yet to take his eyes off this male. He’s fascinated by how expressive he is and he’ll admit, really fucking attractive. Right now, the male looks like he might have a panic attack for some reason. “Are you ok?” Jinyoung asks, his hand reaching out and touching the male’s shoulder. Both jerked at the contact as a jolt of electricity fires up their nerves. Their eyes meet for a brief second before the male tears his eyes away and drops everything. He’s running away, leaving a stunned Jinyoung behind.

“What do you mean, they’re gone?!” Jaebum is shouting like those angry men you see wearing business suits and stomping down the street with a phone attached to their ear. “You’re not about to scream at me, Jaebeom. If you would listen, I clearly said that Kyo teleported by witness of one of the knights.” Jaebum was rushing back to the hotel. “Teleported? He doesn’t know how to teleport!” Jade sighs from the other end, “He’s your son so he can and obviously did.” Jaebum enters the hotel lobby, ready to yell some more when he stops. What the? “Why am I sensing them in the hotel?” Jade is no doubt doing a face palm right now, “He probably teleported to you and ended up in the hotel.” Jaebum frowns, “But they’re on the wrong floor.” He heads toward the elevator. “Given you were just on an airplane not too long ago, he probably had to teleport multiple times to get to you, so forgive a six year old for being off,” she cuts back sarcastically. The elevator doors open and he steps in, the doors closing as the elevator next to him opened mere seconds later and out walked Jackson. Jaebum watches the numbers rise as he waits to get to the fourth floor. “My son teleported…” He’s proud actually. His son learned to teleport and though it hurt his pride a little because his son did it before him, it made him smile a bit. He felt himself calming a little since he could sense them. “Yes, congrats. I’m glad that we got everything cleared up now.” Jaebum rubs his temples, “I’m sorry for yelling. You can’t help a kid who can suddenly teleport. Thank god they made it here in one piece.” Jade’s voice softens, “It’s ok, Jaebum. You have great kids and you’re a great father. I’m sure everything is fine. Call me if you need anything.” The doors ding and he gets off the elevator, “Sure thing.” He hangs up the call, pocketing his phone as he walks down the hallway. He can sense his kids super close now but he doesn’t see them in the hallway. His heart starts to pick up when he thinks he realizes where they are. Cursing, he ends up stopping at a room with a Do Not Disturb Sign. Sure enough, his kids were here, but inside a room that is clearly occupied for he can sense one more person. Now, how in the hell is he going to explain this? Here goes nothing. Taking another breath, he knocks on the door.

Mark and the twins had been playing when Kyo got thirsty. There had been some juice in the fridge so he had grabbed that. Being so excited to get back to playing, he set the juice down on the bedside table after taking a sip. Well, juice forgotten, playing ensues and Oops! The juice gets knocked over and ends up all over Mark. From his hair down, he was covered. It had gone silent before Mark starts giggling cause he smelt like oranges now. The twins laugh with him before Mark gets up. “Here, I’ll turn on some T.V. and take a quick shower. Gaga, should be back with breakfast soon so if he knocks and I’m still in the shower, let him in.” The twins nodded, smiling as Mark turned on some cartoons in the living room for them before heading back into the bedroom. He strips and hops into the shower.

The T.V. fills up the hotel room as the twins watch away. It isn’t long that there’s knocking at the door. Both get excited cause Jackson must be back with food. Running to the door, the twins don’t even ask who it is as they unlock it and open it wide. Their excitement turns to shock before beaming, “Daddy!” Jaebum sighs in relief at seeing they’re physically ok and hugs them tight. “You guys scared me! You can’t just go teleporting like that!” The twins pout, “Sorry.” Jaebum huffs fondly, ruffling their hair, “The important thing is that you’re safe. This could’ve ended up a lot worse, especially since you’re in another person’s room. Do they even know you're here?” The twins nod, “Come, Daddy,” Lilly pulls Jaebum inside. “He’s so nice!” Kyo says. “And sweet. So, so pretty too!” The twins go back and forth, talking about this person that has apparently taken care of them since they’ve been here. “Ok, ok. I get it. You two stay right here.” He’ll go thank the person for being so kind in taking care of his kids. He really wants to repay them too so hopefully they’ll let him. 

Mark wasn’t in the shower long. Just enough to clean up so he can hurry back to the kids. Speaking of hurrying, he left his spare clothes out in the bedroom. He sensed another person in the hotel room and figured it was just Jackson. Scrunching his nose, the room was full of so many smells. From the shower water, to the hotel shampoo and conditioner, down to the orange juice soaked clothes that laid in a pile in the corner. It messed with one’s super senses. Finding the small duffel bag, Mark bends over to retrieve his clothes when he hears a deep voice say, “God Damn.” Snapping back up fast, Mark turns to find a male standing in the doorway. Mark’s breath hitches, eyes going wide. No way! Lim Jaebeom stood before him as his eyes are slowly taking in Mark’s naked form. Mark is frozen at the moment and just watching Jaebum’s eyes slowly come up as he clearly likes what he sees. Whining, Mark snaps out of it, moving the clothes from his left hand to cover parts of his body as he turns away before Jaebum can see his face. “What’s wrong with you?!” Jaebum snaps out of it too, instantly blushing before covering his face. “Shit, sorry!” Mark uses that chance to go back into the bathroom. Shutting the door, he’s quick to put on his clothes. His heart is racing, nerves lighting up cause holy shit! Out of all the places in L.A. Jaebum just had to end up in this hotel? Or did he teleport to the kids? Jackson and him hadn’t planned to come to this hotel in the first place either, but since the twins arrived, their original hotel got booked out and they were forced to go to one of the only last minute rooms before it got booked too. They should’ve slept in the car. Mark’s breathing is picking up that he has to lean against the back of the door. This was bad. So bad. Where the fuck was Jackson?! 

Shit, shit, shit! Jackson ran back to the elevator. How? Why?! The doors barely close before Jackson is collapsing against the wall. His entire being is screaming at him to go back. He was right there. Right in front of him! Park Jinyoung in the flesh! But he can’t. God, he hoped he didn’t fuck up anything by meeting him. Adding onto the fact that Jinyoung is here, meant only one thing. That the rest of the pack was too. Jackson’s eyes go wide again at realizing Jaebum would be here. And if Jaebum is here, he can pinpoint the twin’s location. He fumbles with his phone, dialing Mark’s number just to have it go to voicemail after a few rings. His heart beat faster, the elevator doors dinging and he sprints out and down the hallway. His stomach dropping when he sees the hotel room door is still slightly ajar. 

“Hey, I’m really sorry. I swear I’m not some pervert. I just came to get my kids back and I wanted to thank you for watching over them. You have no idea how thankful I am that they met you and not some human.” Mark bites back the noises that want to escape. He can feel Jaebum just on the other side of the door. Can smell his scent and aura that’s coming in through the cracks in the door. His hand twitches on the door knob to just fling it open and jump into his arms. But he can’t. There’s a moment of silence but of course Jaebum wouldn’t give up that easily. He’s a fucking gentleman. “If it would help to punch me, I’m all for it. I didn’t have permission to see something that is saved for a lover’s view.” He’s still such a romantic too. Mark’s heart can’t handle this. “Will you please come out?” Mark’s claws dug into the door frame. He squeezes his eyes shut. “Can I at least have a name?” Jaebum’s voice sounded tiny. Everything in him tells him don’t do it. Don’t do this to yourself, but his soul and heart seem to want the torture. “Mark…Mark Tuan.” Mark waits a few heartbeats. He doesn’t know why he has this little hope inside him that just by hearing his name, Jaebum would magically remember and things can go back to the way they used to be. But this isn’t a fairy tale. And Mark is still a walking vessel. “I’m Lim Jaebeom, but they tend to call me Jaebum unless I’m in trouble.” Jaebum laughs a little and Jaebum thinks Mark does too, but really Mark’s was a muffled cry. “Gaga!” The twins exclaim, bringing Jaebum away from the door. He finds Jackson growling, eyes red in anger as he steps into the bedroom. “Get out!” Jaebum tries to explain but Jackson partially shifts, “NOW!” The twins go silent, Jaebum closing his mouth as he glares back at Jackson but does as he’s told. He did trespass and this is no doubt an alpha protecting their lover. So Jaebum goes back out into the little living room. “Let’s go you two.” The twins look torn, shaking their heads and wanting to protest but the tension in the room was thick. Jaebum didn’t give them any time to react either as he scoops them up into their arms. It isn’t until Jaebum left the hotel room that the two start wailing for him to go back. “No! Daddy! Back! Go Back!” They’re pleading so desperately. Lilly even tries to get out of his hold and Kyo tries to teleport but finds he can’t and it upsets him even more. Jaebum doesn’t understand why they’re this upset until something falls from Lilly’s pocket and onto the floor. His eyes zero in on it and it's like everything else blanks except for the photo that stares up at him. It shouldn’t be possible but it is. Proof right in front of him and his breath hitches. For in the picture, Kyo is clinging to the person in the center. His hand pulling down the male’s shirt that a mole in the middle of his chest is visible. The same mole he recalls from a moment earlier. “Mommy!” The twins are crying out for him and Jaebum finds himself letting the kids down. It shocks them that they go quiet for a moment, seeing their father’s face go through so many emotions before Jaebum is running. Running back around the corner to the hallway before. It was him. It had to be him! Panting, Jaebum sees the hotel room door is still open and he goes into the living room. Panicking, he can’t think straight, his mind all jumbled in a mess. His eyes takes in chaos as someone was moving fast and grabbing what they needed. Looking into the bedroom, it’s empty and he curses as they’re not here anymore. Moving back out into the hall, he looks around frantically, eyes landing on an emergency stairwell and he takes off up the stairs. He can hear footsteps way ahead. It pushes him forward, fear that he won’t make it in time. There’s no other way they could possibly go though, right? Coming out the rooftop door, he finds two figures heading to the edge. It’s not long before the alpha jumps and is on the other rooftop The alpha turns and beckons for the omega to come to him. He’s too late, he won’t make it in time to stop him. “MARK!” Jaebum calls out with everything in him. Everything begging for Mark to turn around. To show him his face. Prove him wrong and to stop this right here and now. The omega stops on the edge. You can just tell he’s fighting with himself and when Jaebum thinks he’s going to keep going, he’s shocked to find that Mark turns his head towards him. Heart that skips a beat, Jaebum is blown away by such a beautiful creature. “Goodbye, Jaebum,” Mark smiles brokenly before falling backwards off the edge. “Wait!” Jaebum races to the edge, looking to find Mark was caught in the alpha’s arms before they’re disappearing off another edge and into the dark alleyways below. Jaebum is speechless, legs giving out as he falls to his knees. He’s shaking, mind racing and nerves on fire. That was him. The mother of his children. Someone that had supposedly died giving birth to the twins. Someone he can’t remember from the start or the end of it at all. And yet, he’s been alive this whole time, looking at him like he knew him. Jaebum comes to a realization...someone lied to him.

Speeding off, the two were able to get to the car parked a bit away. No sound other than their harsh breathing was heard as Jackson can see the hotel getting smaller and smaller the further they go. It’s not until they’re a few miles down that Mark breaks down. Unable to hold it back any longer, Mark curls into himself as he lets it out. Jackson has to close his eyes for a brief moment when Mark lets out a heartbreaking cry. Jackson can’t stop the car though, not until he finds a secluded spot. When he does, he throws it in park and doesn’t hesitate to pull Mark over the center console and into his arms. Mark clings to him, burying his face into the crook of Jackson’s neck. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…” Jackson hadn’t expected something like this to happen. They were all there. Each and every one of them so close and yet they had to leave. Images of Jinyoung back in the breakfast room come to the forefront of his mind and he finds himself breaking down right along with Mark. Mark pulls Jackson closer, holding onto him as much as Jackson holds onto him back. They did this to protect them. To keep them safe. It was for their own good. It’s what they keep telling themselves. But it was a hard fact to swallow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It leaves you with more questions don't it? More suspense and heartbreak. They were so close. Ugh! I torture myself too it seems. Hope you enjoyed. Until next time...


	4. Chapter 4

“Food, food, food!” Yugyeom and Bam sing song as they heard the front door opening. They shove at one another to get to the door first, just to have Youngjae already there taking the plates full of food from Jinyoung. Bam is hopping in place in wait for Youngjae to set down the food on the counter before he starts to dig in. Yugyeom goes to do the same when he notices Jinyoung seems out of it. “Are you ok, hyung?” Jinyoung nods, not saying anything as he goes and sits in the little kitchen chair. “You must be hungry, here,” Bam says with his mouth full of food. He peels off a banana and sticks it into Jinyoung’s mouth. Jinyoung just sits there with a banana hanging from his mouth now. Youngjae furrows his brows, “Ok...something happened down in the breakfast lounge.” Youngjae takes the banana away before sitting down next to him. “I just...I don’t know. Something like this shouldn’t bother me. Hell, I’ve had plenty of guys hit on me before but this one...he’s different.” Bam whistles, “Oo, someone hit on you?” Yugyeom nudges Bam who gets the picture and holds out his food for Yugyeom to take a bite out of. “No. He did nothing of the sort. He was just excited over a bottle of smoothie!” Yugyeom perks up, “This smoothie?” Jinyoung looks at it and recalls how excited that male got. “He had such big brown puppy eyes...with big biceps and god, that body...I wanted to climb that man.” Yugyeom chokes on the smoothie, part of it ending up on Bam as Yugyeom coughs his lungs out. Bam is still laughing despite getting smoothie on him because how could he not? This was Jinyoung they were talking about here. Socially awkward flirter who never talks about things like this so hearing those words come out of his mouth was a shocker for all. Youngjae’s eyes are wide, blinking slowly as he lets it sink in that Jinyoung is in fact, daydreaming about this man. “Um...so what happened exactly? Like, did you get his number or did it not go well?” Bam had stopped laughing now and was helping Yugyeom by beating his back. “Obviously it didn’t go well if Jinyoung’s here and not currently getting dicked down.” Yugyeom flails his hand into the air, “Please…stop...no...more…” He won’t be able to handle it if Jinyoung continues to talk sexual. “After the smoothie debate, he froze up and I thought he was going to combust right on the spot. So I touched him and he jerked before our eyes met and then he…” The others lean in, waiting for the big reveal, “He ran. Just dropped everything and ran. That donut you’re eating was on the floor by the way, Bam.” Bam makes a grossed out face, spitting it out before flinging it, “EW! What the hell?! Did you bring all his food too?!” Youngjae leans into Jinyoung’s side to provide comfort, “Maybe he forgot he left the stove on or something, you never know.” Jinyoung can’t help but smile a little at Youngjae’s sunshine personality. “Thanks but I doubt I’ll ever see the man again. He didn’t look like he was from around here and well, neither are we. The chances are slim.” The three pout for it really seemed like Jinyoung was interested in this said man. Before they could comment more, the front door opens and they can hear crying. “Why does that sound like Lilly and Kyo?” Yugyeom asks and in walks Jaebum with the twins. “Because it is,” Bam says in shock. “What? How?” Jinyoung snaps out of his haze, getting up and getting closer. “They’re not hurt physically,” Jaebum says to ease Jinyoung’s worry. “Again, how?” Jinyoung asks and Jaebum sighs, “Kyo learned how to teleport but it seems it was only a lucky shot. He can’t do it twice.” Kyo wails even louder at that. “Shh, I know, buddy, believe me, I know.” Jaebum pulls Kyo closer as Jinyoung takes Lilly from him. Lilly curls into him, “Want Mommy back.” Instantly, their heartstrings pull. “I tried but I can’t guys. He left with that blonde haired male.” Jinyoung’s eyes go wide, “Excuse me?” Kyo beats his fist against Jaebum’s chest, “Gaga! His name is Gaga!” Bam and Yugyeom share a look after seeing Jinyoung’s expression, “Sounds like Jaebum ran into the same guy,” Bam whispers to Yugyeom who nods in agreement. “Why would Mommy leave?” Lilly asks and Jaebum looks torn, “I don’t know, baby. I really don’t.” Youngjae frowns, “Why are you guys talking like that person is alive?” The twins look right to Youngjae, “Cause he is! We found him! Look!” Lilly hands him the photo that the others crowd around. “No way!” Bam exclaims. “Wow, he looks like an angel,” Yugyeom comments. “They really do look like their Mother,” Youngjae adds. Jinyoung’s eyes are wide though as he realizes several things, “This is impossible.” Jaebum nods in agreement, “I know but-” Jinyoung jabs his finger on top of the photo, “No, this is impossible. He died giving birth to the twins, Jaebum. This right here shows him with the twins when they were like four. And the tattoo...the garden in my Mother’s palace…where did you even get this?” The others go silent as they realize the same thing. “It fell out of the book I was reading in the library,” Kyo replies. “And we teleported to Mommy,” Lilly adds. Jaebum can see Kyo is about ready to cry again. “Daddy made Gaga upset!” Yugyeom pouts, “What did you do?” Jaebum flushes in embarrassment. “I...I was just trying to thank the person for watching the twins. I didn’t know who it was or that they had just gotten out of the shower.” Bam gasps, “You walked in on the blonde man naked?” Jaebum clicks his tongue, “No! Not him, the omega...the mother to my twins. The alpha was pretty upset but I tried to apologize!” Bam has to bite his tongue to not laugh even though he wants to. He doesn’t want to upset Jinyoung who is looking mighty pissed now that his crush clearly is with Jaebum’s baby momma. “This day just keeps getting better and better,” Jinyoung says sarcastically with his arms now folded. Jaebum gives a look of confusion, “Am I missing something here?” Youngjae is a blessing as he directs everyone back on track, “So something is up for the Mother to still be alive.” Yugyeom tilts his head to the side in worry, “Yeah, what does this mean? For if the Mother is still alive that would mean we were lied to when BTS told us what went down all those years ago.” Jaebum nods, “That’s what I’m thinking too. The proof is right in front of us. With the photo and from seeing him myself. Not to mention the twins teleporting straight to him.” Bam growls, “Why would they lie?! We should demand answers!” Jinyoung shakes his head, “I don’t think that’s a good idea. If they lied, it was for good reason. They probably didn’t want us to know something.” Jaebum agrees, “I was thinking the same, so we figure this out without letting BTS know.” Youngjae perks up, “Ooo! I’m excited! Where do we start?” Jaebum looks to Yugyeom, “See if you can find anything on the name, Mark Tuan.” Yugyeom nods. “It might take a minute since I don’t want to use BTS’ database. I’ll have to hack the old fashioned way.” Lilly and Kyo stopped crying, finding hope as the pack started talking about finding Mark. They’re going to find Mommy again.

When Jaebum had woken up that day six years ago, he not only found he had two twin babies, but he had no memories of the prior months it took for the babies to be born. Well scratch that, he had some memory but literally tiny bits and pieces like defeating the enemy that was behind this but that was it. Nothing that was helpful. But he doesn’t even recall the mating, sex or any of the getting to the babies at all. They were just there, in his arms in BTS’ medical room that were definitely his by the beauty marks alone. But he wasn’t the only one in the same boat with no recollection. The rest of the pack had woken up in a medical bed with no prior memories other than the fact that they had went off on a mission. Jin had reassured them that everything was ok as him and Namjoon explained what had gone down during a simple mission gone wrong. A mission where they needed to get intel on a woman that ended up being a siren. That’s where things get fuzzy and they apparently ran into the notorious Red Dragon before everything goes blank. Where they were all captured, drugs were involved and boom! Jaebum claimed Mark and Mark got pregnant because of the claim. It took BTS a while to find the facility, so the kids ended up being born in Red Dragon’s facility while Mark died in the process. When asked why they can’t remember anything, the reason Jin gave was because of the drugs and what they did to them in the facility. No one argued back for the evidence was right there in front of them. Files about the facility, to the drugs and torture done, to the fact that Jaebum killed Red Dragon and the twins being born. They were fucking lucky things didn’t end up worse. That they didn’t end up feral or messed up. It took them a while to recover but they did it together. As a pack, as a family. But now...with all this new evidence and seeing Mark face to face, what was real? What was fake? Whose lying? And what is the truth? 

Jaebum lets out a frustrated sigh. They just completed their mission and Yugyeom wasn’t able to find anything on a Mark Tuan. It’s like he doesn’t even exist. Maybe Mark gave him a fake name? It sounded genuine though when he had said it. Everything was just becoming a jumbled mess now. It was making him second guess a lot of things. “Hyung, we have to head back to base soon,” Yugyeom’s voice interrupts his thoughts. He finds Yugyeom and the others looking at him worriedly. They would need to go back to the hotel to pick up Youngjae and the twins before heading back home or BTS might get suspicious. He couldn’t help his thoughts going to Danny. It had been years since he stepped foot in L.A. The least he could do was go see him. “One little detour, ok?” The others nod in understanding, knowing Jaebum wanted to clear his head after all of this.

Moving through the many gravestones, Jaebum doesn’t have to look to know where Danny’s gravestone lies. He used to come here so many times, but things had become a little hectic after a few years. Then add in the twins being born, he hadn’t really come back to L.A. like this. Stopping at Danny’s grave, he just takes a moment to look at his name. Recalling all the memories he had with him. His thoughts go to the tattoo on his left wrist. He had gotten that with Danny as a symbol of pack, of family. With Danny’s design that eventually ended up on the rest of the packs’. Pulling out the photo, Jaebum looks at it once more and it shows that Mark has the tattoo as well. That would mean Mark was pack but then why...why couldn’t they remember him? Why weren't things adding up? If Mark died giving birth to the twins then how come this photo makes it seem like he’d been through four years of the twins’ life? He was getting a headache trying to wrap his mind around it. Letting out a breath, he pockets the photo and fully looks down at Danny’s grave so he could place flowers on it. It’s then that he spotted something. Fingers move to gently run over tiny metal. They’re dog tags. There’s two of them, one with Danny’s name and the other his name. Jaebum is in awe for he never could recover Danny’s dog tag for it would have perished in the fire and he somehow had lost his before that. But yet, here they are before the grave that someone had put there. They look like they’ve been out here for a few years by the weather rusting them a bit, but the names read clear as day. Setting the flowers down, he picks up the dog tags when one moves out from being hidden in the middle of the two. His breath hitches, eyes going wide as he takes in the dog tag with the name, ‘Mark Tuan’. Instantly, an image comes forth to his mind. To him standing in front of a mirror after taking off his shirt. The chain that held this exact dog tag hung around his neck. His hand coming up to hold it like it was something precious to him. The memory suddenly stops, fading off as pain hits the front of his mind and he hisses. It takes a moment for the pain to stop and Jaebum’s vision to clear but it was real. A memory he didn’t have before and now it was there. He knew Mark somehow. Even had his dog tag for a certain time period. That would also make it to where he knew Mark before that mission, back in the secret service. So much was running through his mind when something floats past him. It was a blue butterfly with black along its wings. These butterflies were rare and quite beautiful that it captured Jaebum’s attention and he watches it fly by before landing on a gravestone nearby Danny’s. Right onto a gravestone with the name ‘Mark Tuan’ on it. But that was impossible. For when he recalls his memories, that gravestone didn’t exist when he came to see Danny...Someone did more than just fuck with his memories. Someone wanted to erase Mark completely from his life.

“Should we be going back to base then? Doesn’t that make BTS our enemy?” Yugyeom asked in worry. Jinyoung shakes his head, “BTS could’ve been affected too. Hell, maybe when they came to save us, their memories got warped as well. No one really knows at the moment.” Youngjae frowns, “So someone wanted us to forget Mark was in our pack, but why? What would they have gained from that?” Bam shrugs, “Maybe this ‘Gaga’ was behind it. He might have some mysterious powers or he got some witch to do it so he could steal Mark from Jaebum.” Jinyoung glares, “Stop that. Don’t put anything else into our heads that could cloud our judgement.” Jaebum leans against his hand, “We need to look into this more. Get a hold of the files from back then. Anything that could help shine some light on this.” They all agree, determined to figure this out. If Mark was one of them, they want to be able to remember. To be able to bring him back. “Wait, Jinyoung said that photo took place in his Mother’s garden right?” Bam brings up. The pack all look to Bam in awe. “Why are you all looking at me like that?” Jaebum suddenly pulls Bam into his embrace, “You’re a genius!” Bam chuckles nervously, “I am?” Jaebum pulls back, smiling brightly at Bam. “Yes! We start with Jade. Maybe she knows something or someone else around does!” Bam perks up now at his own statement, “Oh my god! I am a genius!” 

Stopping by Jade’s palace wouldn’t be out of place since technically they were supposed to stop by and pick the twins back up in the first place. Of course, that was before Kyo had teleported away with Lilly. But BTS doesn’t know that. “Is there a reason you guys are snooping around my palace?” Jade asks with her arms crossed. The pack had done nothing but run around the premises like they owned the place while Lilly and Kyo distracted Jade. It worked for a while until Youngjae sneezed in his bat form and drew attention to himself. “Sorry guys, someone had a cucumber sandwich lying on a desk,” Youngjae states defeated as he appears from behind Jade. “Mom, we have a valuable reason for this.” Jade raises an eyebrow, “I would so hope so. Now are you going to tell me? The suspense is killing me.” The pack all look to one another before landing their gaze on Jaebum. It would be his decision how he wanted to go about this. “Can you tell me about this?” Jaebum takes out the photo and holds it in front of Jade. Jade looks at the photo in shock. “Where did you find this?” She takes a hold of it. This photo was the one she gave Jaebum two years ago when he was almost feral. Now that she thinks about it, Jaebum had mentioned he ended up losing the photo after Mark and him had sex all over her library. She had searched for it just in case but it wasn’t in the library by the time she looked. “Was in my book!” Kyo exclaims. Now it made sense why Kyo teleported. He went straight to Mark! Quickly schooling her expression, “This is impossible. Their mother died when the twins were born.” The pack’s expressions drop. “Maybe everyone really did have their memories erased and fabricated,” Jinyoung says. Jade’s left eyebrow twitches but luckily no one picked up on it. “You guys are going to make yourselves sick. After running around I’m sure you guys are hungry no? Come, let’s go get something to eat and you guys can stay the night here.” Bam starts to worry, “But, BTS-” Jade glares, “They’re not the Boss of me. Call and tell them where you are. Hell, I’ll do it for you. Now get your butts inside, it’s about to be dark soon.” 

Jade moves about the library quietly. She helps to put a blanket over her son, who lay passed out with a book over his face on one of the couches. Youngjae lay on top of him, his book already fallen to the floor. She made sure Bam was righted back onto the end of the couch as Yugyeom sprawled out on most of it. The twins weren't far as they curled around the other, clinging to the blue butterfly book between them. She sighs softly. This pack really doesn’t give up. Even without memories, they’re still trying to hold onto Mark. She really wanted to know who put the photo in the book that started all of this. Without it, the pack probably would’ve went several more years, if not more and by then...Jade pulls herself from that thought. She had abided by Mark’s wishes and went along with this. Had gotten rid of all evidence and acted like she never knew Mark. It’s funny how when she first met him, he meant nothing to her but over time, he grew on her. There was just something about him that made you want to protect him. Hearing what had gone down during the exorcism, it had hurt her deeply. She knows if their memories had not been erased, Jaebum and Jinyoung wouldn’t be here today. They would’ve went feral. Things would’ve been so much worse. Jade applauds Mark for making such a decision because it’s a hard one to bear on your shoulders. Though, Mark didn’t know his power would bring him and Jackson back to life. They could’ve tried to stay. Could’ve tried to redo things over but the fact remains that Mark is still a walking vessel. Mark and Jackson’s father still remains out there and who knows how long before it would start all over again or with someone else. It was best to remain apart. Making her way over some, she finds Jaebum the last one to have passed out. Her eyes take in the book he’s reading, which is about teleporting. She places a bookmark inside the book before closing it and readjusting Jaebum to be in a more comfortable position. Smiling sadly, she takes a moment to look at Jaebum. Jaebum already knew how to teleport. It had taken him a long time and he may not know how to go just anywhere, but he knew where to find Mark. He could always go to Mark. “Mark…” Jaebum mumbles in his sleep and it pulls at Jade’s heartstrings. “Oh Jae-” she starts to whisper before suddenly a small aura comes forth from Jaebum and the next second, he’s gone. Jade blinks several times as she’s trying to come up with a conclusion to what just happened. And yep, Jaebum just fucking teleported in his sleep. Face palming, she groans, “Of course you’d do it subconsciously. You’ve done it before when you couldn’t control your dragon.” Mark’s going to be in for one hell of a surprise.

“Come on, Jiaer, work with me here,” Mark groans as he walks a little bit more. Jackson is leaning heavily on him, almost passed out in a drunken stupor. Mark can’t really get mad at him. They both ran into their mates. After two years, seeing them again hurt really bad. It opened up so many wounds they tried to keep buried. And Mark knew it was stupid for he knew Jackson would end up like this but he couldn’t deny him. So they ended up at a bar for the supernatural and let Jackson drink away his sorrows. He’s just lucky Jackson hasn’t thrown up on him yet. “Am I a good alpha?” Jackson asks as Mark props Jackson up against the wall while he unlocks their hotel room door. “You’re a great alpha,” Mark replies back and Jackson beams at him before it turns to sadness. “But not Jinyoung’s alpha anymore.” Mark feels his heart clench. Jackson could’ve still been if it hadn’t been for him. Jackson should’ve stayed behind. He shouldn’t have gone through what he had to in stopping Mark, but he did it because he promised Mark. And then took it even further by demanding Namjoon to let him come with him. Jackson may tell him that he doesn’t regret it, but he can see how much it’s tearing him apart. Getting the door unlocked, Mark helps Jackson inside, shutting the door after the two stumble a bit thanks to Jackson tripping over himself. They make it to the couch when Jackson gets excited, “Couch! Mine!” He flops himself face first, voice muffled as he shouts, “So comfy! Call it the comfy couch.” Mark doesn’t even argue with him. If Jackson wants to sleep on the couch, that’ll save him the hassle of taking him several more feet to the bedroom. He goes to at least undress him, but it appears Jackson has got that covered too as he complains it’s too hot and rips his clothes off till he’s in his boxers. He ends up curling up and drooling off into dreamland soon after. Mark sighs fondly, moving to place the throw from the back of the couch over him. With a kiss to the side of his head, Mark makes his way to his bedroom. Kicking off his shoes and socks, Mark only bothers removing his pants before lying back on the bed. Glancing up to the ceiling, Mark knows Jackson is going to be the only one getting sleep tonight. For every time Mark closes his eyes, Jaebum is there. It’s such sweet torture. Both heaven and hell. But this time, it’s just his memories. Jaebum isn’t actually there. A whine comes forth. Why did he have to run into him? And the twins...he didn’t even get a chance to say goodbye. “Jaebum…” Mark calls out, tears welling up in his eyes and about to fall. Suddenly, a small whoosh of air is felt and Mark can feel a new presence in the room. A very familiar presence. Sitting up fast, Mark takes in the figure standing before him. Lim Jaebeom. It only took a few seconds to know that Jaebum just teleported to him. Mark doesn’t move though as he tries to figure out what he’s going to do. Jackson is too drunk to function properly and out cold to the world. It’s also super late into the night for chaos to be happening in a hotel so he doesn’t want to make too much noise. His heart beats faster as nothing seems to be in his favor and he just waits for Jaebum to say something. But he doesn’t. A whine comes forth instead and Mark finds Jaebum’s eyes flashing of his dragon and panther mixed together. Mark flashes his own eyes back out of instinct and Jaebum makes a noise of approval from his chest. That’s when Jaebum moves forward from the silent permission. “What? No, no no, stop right now, Jaebum.” But Jaebum doesn’t. His eyes are locked on Mark, whining as Mark moves until his back is against the headboard. Jaebum still doesn’t talk and when he comes into the moonlight that shines through the window, he sees Jaebum is partially shifted. It’s more of his dragon than panther at the moment with black scales showing on parts of his skin to the tail slightly moving. “You’re...are you doing this subconsciously?” Mark asks out loud but no one answers back. Jaebum stalks forward on all fours until their faces are mere inches away. “You are. But you haven’t lost control have you? You’ve only done this when you can't control your dragon…” Mark can’t pick up on any blood nor can he pick up on Jaebum’s aura being super unstable. It was like he normally would be if he partially shifted except he’s more animalistic. Like back when Jaebum would be knocked out and the dragon would take over… “Holy shit. You’re sleepwalking, well, uh, sleep teleporting?” Jaebum suddenly pulls Mark into his lap. They go backwards, with Jaebum sitting on his butt and Mark now straddling him. Jaebum’s hands land on Mark’s waist, claws holding him there gently as Jaebum nuzzles against his chest. “Yep. You’re definitely not awake or this would not be happening and it would be hella awkward.” What the hell is Mark going to do? Would Jaebum even remember this when he wakes up? Would he teleport back before he woke up? Does he attempt to try and wake him up? Mark ends up distracted when Jaebum bites his nipple through his shirt. It makes Mark jerk, a moan coming forth as pleasure shoots through his body. His scent begins to fill up the room with arousal and slick as Jaebum bites his nipple again. “N-no…” Mark gasps before Jaebum starts to rip his shirt off. Mark shivers at the cold air hitting his skin but that’s not the only reason why. It’s Jaebum’s heated gaze that lights Mark’s nerves on fire as he knows what it means. What it always leads to. Jaebum apparently wants to sleep fuck too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a sex scene at the beginning! Fair warning!!!!! I hope this makes sense, my anxiety is bad today so I can't tell.

Mark was a writhing mess of constant pleasure. He couldn’t get out any words as they would end up in another gasp or drawn out moan while Jaebum took him apart, piece by piece. There was no getting out of this and Mark didn’t want to. He wanted to drown in this, to meld himself with Jaebum. In this moment he could pretend everything was like it used to be. That this was just another night of their passion even though he knows the aftermath is going to tear him apart by morning. “Jaebum...please...” Jaebum continues mapping out his body, marking him all over so everyone knew who he belonged to. His chest both ached and swelled with emotion. Jaebum’s mind may not remember but his body and soul does. Where he’s still making love to Mark like they never parted. It’s too much for Mark that tears are falling and he’s begging. He doesn’t know if he’s begging for him to stop being this loving or to not ever stop. Jaebum whines at seeing Mark crying. He can sense Mark’s sadness and it pains him. He nuzzles against Mark’s face before staring into his tear stained eyes. It really is like these two years never happened and they’re back in the dorm. He missed Jaebum so much, his love for him never wavering. When Jaebum caresses his face, careful of his claws, Mark breaks. He needs this. He needs Jaebum. “Kiss me,” he pleads in a whisper and Jaebum doesn’t hesitate to crash his lips against his. His nerves are on fire, body jolting in pleasure and mind clouding with Jaebum, Jaebum, Jaebum. Fangs nip and play as tongues slide along each other’s. Bodies close and hands removing the last clothing before fingers are running along every inch of skin they can reach. Mark’s just as worked up, partially shifted and feeling the thrum of need pulsing inside of him. He’s glad Jackson is out cold for he’s not going to be able to keep his voice down. In fact, he’s already making loud noises, announcing his pleasure to the world. Jaebum loves hearing it, voicing out his own pleasure in grunts and groans. They part for only a moment, just long enough to catch their breath before Jaebum is sliding his fingers toward Mark’s entrance. Mark’s breath hitches and then lets out in a shaky moan as one finger slips in past all the slick. Back arching as Jaebum’s other hand moves to stroke Mark in time with two fingers now. Claws cling to Jaebum’s shoulders as his mouth parts to let out constant moans and Jaebum soaks in every second. Enjoying it as much as it’s giving him pleasure. It’s not long before Mark is fucking himself on Jaebum’s three fingers while then thrusting into Jaebum’s hand. The pleasure is building fast and he’s going to explode but he can’t stop himself. Jaebum doesn’t want him to, encouraging him with the movement of his hands and groans of arousal. “Feels so good...gonna cum, Jae...gonna...Ah!” Jaebum flicks his wrist over the head of Mark’s cock at the same time Mark slams down on his fingers. It tips him over the edge, crying out as he cums into Jaebum’s hand while riding out his orgasm. Mark ends up leaning forward some, head on Jaebum’s shoulder as he comes down from his first orgasm. Jaebum hums, letting Mark have a moment even though Mark can clearly feel how hard he is against his ass. Their tails intertwine, nuzzling against one another, hands just holding the other close. And then lips find the other, bodies moving so they can connect more. Mark grabs a hold of Jaebum, stroking him to coat him in his slick before positioning him to his hole. Both groan against each other’s lips as Jaebum enters him, the tight stretch sinfully breathtaking. When Mark bottoms out, they wait, taking that time to taste the other. It gets heated fast though, pulling away so Mark can lift up before slamming back down. “Fuck, it feels amazing...feel so full…” Jaebum grabs his hips, meeting Mark with his own thrusts. It causes Mark to moan even louder, the pleasure shooting up his spine and throughout his body. “Jaebum...I feel weird…” Everything is overwhelming, heart racing in time with Jaebum’s. Being surrounded in Jaebum’s aura and warmth. His scent that’s mixing with his. Having Jaebum right here and it’s not a dream. Jaebum’s throbbing inside of him, so close to cumming and Mark’s close behind. They both move faster, going a little bit harder to get the other to cum, “Shit...don’t stop, don’t...want it...please...JAE!” Jaebum gives Mark exactly what he needs, nailing into his sweet spot over and over all of a sudden that Mark suddenly convulses, cumming hard between them at the same time of something weird happening. Mark completely blanks out from the pleasure, back bowing, head thrown back and pure white angel wings sprouted from his back. Jaebum is taken aback by this, blown away by the breathtaking sight before he’s cumming deep inside of Mark a second later. By the time they come down from their highs, Mark’s wings are gone and Mark is still blacked out with Jaebum holding Mark close to him in his arms. When Mark comes to a while later, he finds that he’s alone. Using his senses, it’s only Jackson and him left in the hotel room and Jaebum is long gone. He moves his hand, feeling something beneath his fingertips. He pulls his hand back up, bringing along a chain with three dog tags on it. A shaky breath comes forth, silence and cold surrounding him. The aftermath never hit so hard...

“What reeks of sex and omega?” Yugyeom mumbles as he wakes up from his sleep. Bam is already awake and interested in what’s going on. “Someone got laid.” Youngjae and Jinyoung are waking up as Bam peeks over the couch, eyes zeroing in on the culprit. Jinyoung glares, “What is going on? It’s too early to be having sex.” Yugyeom pouts, “It wasn’t us hyung.” Youngjae takes another whiff of the air, “He’s right. It’s not strawberry scented.” Jinyoung scrunches his nose at the sweet scent mixed in with sex. “It’s him!” Bam points and the guys look to Jaebum still passed out on the couch. “Wow, look at his clothing,” Youngjae adds. Jaebum’s clothing was indeed half assed and put on in haste, not even bothering in buttoning his shirt. Not to mention he’s littered in love bites and claw marks from his exposed chest and neck. Jinyoung is fuming, seeing red, he doesn’t hesitate in getting up and smacking Jaebum in the chest with a book nearby. It jolts Jaebum awake, eyes coming to find Jinyoung ready to murder him. “What the hell?!” Jinyoung growls, “The audacity!” Jaebum is confused, frowning and having no idea why Jinyoung was upset with him. “Dude, really? Who’d you sleep with?” Bam asks, leaning on his hand. Yugyeom wraps himself around Bam from behind, head on Bam’s shoulder as he’s curious as well. For this is Jaebum they’re talking about and he doesn’t do one night stands much less any skin ship with strangers. “Who did I sleep with? No one. I was just dreaming about Mark...” Jaebum stops as Youngjae points to him and his attire. Looking down at himself as well as smelling the air, he comes to a quick conclusion. Head snapping back up, the others see he’s shocked. “No way! It wasn’t a dream!” Bam shakes his head, “The sex was so good he thought he was dreaming. Man, it's been a while since Yugyeom-” Jaebum growls, “No! You don’t understand! I thought it was a dream. That I found Mark and we…” Jaebum tries to recall what else happened but he honestly can’t, other than the fact that he went to Mark. “And you what? You’re telling me that you thought you were dreaming and somehow ended up like this?” Jinyoung emphasizes by gesturing to Jaebum’s body. “Yes. I fell asleep and I heard him calling for me so I teleported to him…” Jaebum stills, the pack all going wide eyed before Bam is falling off the couch in laughter. “Oh this is priceless! Jaebum teleported subconsciously!” Jaebum flushes in embarrassment. Of course Jaebum would learn to teleport but only when he’s asleep. “Can you do it now that you’re awake though?” Yugyeom asks but Jaebum ends up pouting, plopping back down onto the couch when he finds that he can’t. He looks like a child who was told no. A loud thud is heard as Bam is dying while he rolls around on the floor in laughter. “Does this mean Jaebum subconsciously did a one night stand with his baby momma too?” Jaebum puts his face into his hands and groans. Why can’t he remember?! Why would he do that in the first place?! Jinyoung’s anger deflates as he gives a sympathetic look, “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. The technical term is called sexsomina. You appear to be completely awake but you’re in fact asleep.” Jaebum flings his hands into the air, “But a one night stand is exactly what it looked like! I can’t believe I left afterwards too. I probably look like some douche who just showed up and fucked before leaving!” Jaebum whines. He wished he had spent more time with him. That he had been awake for god sake. “Well you did teleport there subconsciously so it would make sense that you would come back to the place you fell asleep at,” Jinyoung explains, “You basically slept walked but with teleportation. It’s common with sleep walking where the person eventually returns back to their sleeping destination.” Tartar sauce. Can’t he go back? He had so much to say. So many questions that needed answered but he knew one thing for sure. He wanted Mark subconsciously which says a lot on so many levels. “I can’t tell if he’s upset that he can’t teleport to Mark while awake, or if he’s pissed that he can’t remember fucking Mark?” Bam says as he ogles Jaebum’s exposed chest. Jaebum bares fangs, quickly buttoning his shirt together when his fingers stop at his collar. Mild panic, he touches his neck to find the chain is gone and now he looks like he’s going to cry. “I lost it…I lost the dog tags.” The pack all feel for him. “Maybe you left it with Mark,” Youngjae tries to reassure him and it helps a little but it still hurts. One, because they have no clue how to find Mark and two, that was the closest thing he had to Mark. Dammit! Why can’t he teleport back?! A ding is heard several times, bringing their attention to their cell phones. “Why does that sound like the group chat?” Jinyoung questions as they all pull out their phones. Sure enough, it’s from their group chat but an unknown number is listed. “Um wow...did you do it here in the library?” Youngjae asks, being the first one to see the text. “What are you talking about?” Jaebum is lost once more before he opens up the group chat. He’s speechless as the photo he takes in is very daring and sexy. Mark is up against the bookcase with Jaebum himself caging Mark in. Both are topless with countless love bites and marks as Jaebum’s arm and back block everything below Mark’s collarbone. It’s the way Mark is looking at the camera in pure bliss and Jaebum himself looks fully possessive. Daring anyone to try and come between them knowing it's futile...Jaebum’s brought out of it when Bam whistles and Jinyoung says, “Not possible. We would’ve all woken up, especially the twins. Plus, him teleporting to Mark, bringing Mark back and then teleporting Mark back before himself...That’s too much.” Yugyeom agrees, “This is also forwarded from a date two years ago…” They all look up at each other. “This has to be from the person who gave the first photo to Kyo and Lilly,” Bam states, “They’re trying to help us.” That means someone else knows. They know the truth. Jaebum looks at each pack member, seeing them all come to the same conclusion before his eyes land on a spot on the couch. “Oh shit.” The others raise an eyebrow in wonder before turning to look at Jaebum’s direction of gaze and instantly panic. Where two kids who should’ve been still asleep, were gone for a good minute now. “Oh for crying out loud!” Jinyoung exclaims. Like father, like son...

Jackson woke up bright and early. Not even the effects of drinking till you black out can even touch this man. He did have a crick in his neck though from the position he ended with on the couch. He rolls his neck, tilting his head back to pop some bones before he stood up and stretched. He notices the door to the bedroom is closed so he figures Mark is still asleep. Understandable given the time and the fact that Mark was out so late with him. He’d make it up to him by supplying a good breakfast. But first, he needed something to drink. He heads to the kitchen, nodding in greeting as he takes in two figures at the kitchen table eating fruit. “Hello, Kyo and Lilly.” He keeps going to the fridge, bending over after opening it to grab a bottle of water. He’s in mid sip when his eyes go wide and he splutters. Water goes everywhere as he points to the twins who smile back at him, “Morning, Gaga!” Jackson drops the water bottle. “Wait...no...did you teleport again?” Kyo nods happily, “We came to see Momma!” Lilly swings her legs back and forth as she takes another bite of fruit, “Kyo did it instinctively.” The two seemed so proud of themselves too. “But Mommy’s door is closed. We didn’t want to disturb him sleeping,” Kyo says. “Especially after Daddy loved Mommy,” Lilly smiles. Jackson nods in agreement, “Yeah, Yien’s probably asleep after that-” Jackson’s eyes go wide once again. “After Daddy what?!” Jackson takes off from the kitchen. “Yien!” He doesn’t bother waiting as he opens the bedroom door and stops in mid stride. He’s assaulted by the strong scent of sex mixed with Mark and Jaebum’s scent. But there’s also a lot of iron coming forth and it has his heart racing. The bed is still a mess but Mark’s not in it. His eyes zero in on the bathroom where the door is cracked with some of the light seeping through. Oh no...Jackson doesn’t waste anymore time, rushing over to the bathroom door and pulling it open. On the other side stood Mark. Clothed in only boxers, his claws dug into the back of his neck while his other hand held onto the dog tags till his knuckles went white. “Yien!” Jackson is quick to grab Mark’s hand and Mark shouts, “No! Let me go!” He struggles against Jackson but Jackson eventually gets Mark turned around. He hugs Mark from behind, keeping his arms out and away from himself as Mark whines and whimpers in his hold. “I can’t, Jiaer...I can’t…” The dog tags fall to the floor and Jackson instantly can feel his heart breaking. Mark screams and struggles till his throat goes hoarse and his body becomes exhausted. It turns into a hitched breath and then tears fall. Jackson never letting go of Mark once. They end up on the bathroom floor, Mark curled up in his arms with Jackson’s back to the tub. “I can’t do this anymore…” He wants to go back. He wants to be with Jaebum again. He wants to have things go back to the way they were before. Why did he have to keep living? If he had just died back then things wouldn’t have come to this. “Things happened this way for a reason. I may not know that reason yet but I know right now, there’s two kids who sensed that their Mother needed him.” Mark lifts his head, not fully understanding until he hears a quiet, “Mommy?” He looks outside the bathroom door to find Lilly and Kyo peeking around the corner. They look like they want to come to him so bad but were waiting for permission. Fresh tears fall as Mark opens up his arms and the two twins come running. They collide into Mark’s chest, the twins crying out loudly as they wrap their arms around him. “It’s ok, Mommy.” They comfort him with words and warmth, “We love you,” they both say and it fills Mark’s chest with love, especially when they say, “We’ll love you back to health Mommy.” The twins didn’t need to remember their Mother nor know him long to know that they already love him with all their heart. That’s the special bond between a Mother and their child(s). A bond that not even memories could keep them apart.

“Did you just save that picture?” Yugyeom asks as Bam messes with his phone. “What? Me? No! Why would I do something like that at a time like this?” He’s quick to lock his phone and pocket it as Jaebum is pacing back and forth. Jinyoung is trying to calm him down but it’s not working. “They no doubt teleported back to Mark. How am I gonna find them now too?!” He’s partially shifting he’s getting so worked up. “Plus if that guy is there and sees what I’ve done to his omega, “Jaebum growls at that for he doesn’t like the idea of Mark being with someone else, “Then something bad will happen that the twins had just teleported into!” Jinyoung crosses his arms for being reminded of the guy he can’t have. “Well surely you can teleport too, you just have to calm down so you can do it! And then you would realize that we can just-” But Jaebum can’t calm down. “Calm down and what? I couldn’t teleport even with Namjoon’s help. I can’t teleport from reading a book about it either!” Youngjae can feel Jaebum’s aura becoming slightly unstable now. “Kyo figured it out, you can too,” he encourages. “If I can do it in my sleep, why can’t I do it right now? Do I have to wait till he calls my na-” Jaebum stops in mid sentence, perking up like he hears something before suddenly vanishing into thin air. “He did it!” Youngjae exclaims. “But will he be able to teleport back?” Bam asks. “Like I was trying to say. We can just track them and it would take us to Mark,” Jinyoung mutters with a sigh, “Let’s get ready just in case.” A sound catches their attention and they turn to the library entrance, “Get ready for what?” there stood Suga, propped up against the door. This might be bad...

The twins dig in to a delicious breakfast prepared by Jackson. The two were on each side of Mark with Jackson sitting across from him. He smiled fondly at watching Mark interact with the twins. How the twins kept trying to feed him bites of their food all while remaining snuggled close. It truly helped Mark. Kept everything that’s been wrong and hurting at bay. Where just a short time ago, Jackson had bandaged Mark’s neck wound before Mark hid it back underneath the invisible collar. They would need to talk about this. Would need to think about their future actions. If they chose this, there was no going back. Either way, things could go multiple ways. His eyes move up, landing on the chain that’s secured around Mark’s neck. It seems Mark has already decided. “Jiaer.” Jackson meets Mark’s gaze where their conversation is silent. It’s read loud and clear through Mark’s eyes and he nods. Mark sets his fork down, swallowing the last bit of food. Mark can feel his heart already picking up for what he’s about to do. After last night, Mark finds that even without the bond, Jaebum can still do it subconsciously, instinctively. Just like Kyo did. A memory coming to him. It was shortly after Jaebum learned to teleport back then…

(Flashback memory)

“You don’t seem ecstatic that you can teleport now,” Mark says. It was random really, especially after Mark just had another attack. His body is weak from the demonic possession, as he looks so fragile curled up in Jaebum’s arms. Jaebum hums softly, fingers moving along Mark’s body in a soothing manner. “The reason I learned to teleport...was because of you.” Mark can see Jaebum’s thinking back to that day. Back to the day Jaebum left. “Because I wanted to protect you and keep you safe...I was able to finally do it. Thinking I was the problem, it just happened instinctively. I knew you’d get out of the room eventually if I didn’t hurry, as well as the others would try and stop me. I knew if I didn’t hurry up, I wouldn’t be able to go...and it was so hard to walk away too. I could hear you calling out for me. I actually wanted to teleport to you when you did that.” Jaebum’s expression softens after a moment. “I realized that I don’t need to tap into the bond to teleport, though the bond can help me know where you are. It’s you. You can make me teleport. I haven’t been able to just teleport where I want to freely yet, but that’s not the case with you. For I always want to be by your side...so I want you to know that anywhere, at anytime, I’ll be right there. You just have to say my name, baby.” Jaebum caresses Mark’s face as he says this. Mark feels his warmth and aura. Feels his love and devotion. That Jaebum isn’t going to let this demonic possession keep them apart. They’d get through this and even if he has to go through hell, he’ll keep going until he gets to Mark again. It brings a smile to Mark’s face, their gazes never wavering. Mark truly clung to those words. Hoped with all his being but shortly after, he had that dream and all the chaos that would soon follow suite...and now, here they were. Mark had called out to him last night and he came. It may have been subconsciously while he was sleeping, but he still came. But he’d be awake now and Mark doesn’t know if it would still ring true. All the questions race forth. What if he doesn’t show? What if he does? It’ll hurt if he doesn’t but it’ll hurt just the same if he does. Jackson reaches over and places his hand over Mark’s. Mark grips his hand back for dear life, eyes closing before he gathers courage to say it. To say his name. “Jaebum,” he calls out and the twins go silent. Tilting their heads curiously as to why Mark would say Jaebum’s name when he wasn’t there. They can hear the clock ticking in the background. Mark counts the seconds, his heart beating as well as cracking at the same pace. But then a gust of air is felt before he’s smacked with the familiar aura and scent that he can never get enough of. His eyes open slowly to connect with the male standing behind Jackson, “Jaebum.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there is such a thing called sexsomina. It's like rare though or something. Anyway, I had read a yaoi about it once so that's where I got the term from. Though, normally the person doesn't chose who they sleep with cause they're asleep and usually go for whoever is nearby but appears to be totally awake. In my story though, Jaebum would only ever go to Mark, no matter where the hell he is and besides, Mark called for him and we all know Jaebum's dragon loves to fuck Mark first, ask questions later.


	6. Chapter 6

“What we’re getting ready for is the same reason you’re here,” Jinyoung is quick to sass back. Suga chuckles, “Touche. We both like our privacy.” He leans off the door, “I just thought I’d drop by to see the twins before I finished what I came here to do.” Bam snorts, “You sound like an old grandpa.” Yugyeom smirks, “And you said you hated kids. Just admit it, you couldn’t get enough after Jungkook.” Suga grumbles, “Is that any way to respect your elders?” Yugyeom is quick to apologize but Bam laughs, “See? He already talks like one.” Normally, Jinyoung would stop Bam’s teasing but he’s all for it right now. With Suga and Bam bickering, it’s keeping Suga distracted and they do not need him finding out that Jaebum and the twins teleported to Mark. “You’re asking for a death sentence,” Suga warns. His hands are already reaching for his trusty knives but Youngjae steps in front of Bam, “Ah, I truly missed you Suga. It’s good to see your face again after so long.” Youngjae is quick to change the topic for Suga was ready to stab Bam. Suga blushes, anger deflating as he knows exactly what Youngjae is referring to. He subconsciously touches the fresh mating bite on the back of his neck. “I see you both bit each other,” Bam is back to teasing. “Damn right. I enjoyed every second of it,” Suga boasts proudly. He may be an alpha but that doesn’t make him any higher than a beta. He wears his mark with pride. “I couldn’t resist claiming Yugyeom back either, though I had to wait a while for I wanted to do it when I had the chance to ‘dominate’ him,” Bam winks as by dominant he meant dicking Yugyeom down. Yugyeom flushes beet red, slapping a hand over Bam’s sexy smirk, “Bam!” Bam is all smiles though, waiting till Yugyeom pulls his hand away to kiss him sweetly, “But I love my good boy.” Yugyeom’s eyes flash at that. Jinyoung on the other hand, feels a sudden pain in his head. Hissing, his eyes close and something comes forth in his mind. It’s very brief and not all that clear. A male figure is before him, though you can’t see all of his face. They’re talking but Jinyoung can’t make out any words yet. It’s getting heated between them until he actually hears himself say, “Why won’t you let you me claim you too?” The alpha sighs, clearly frustrated that they’re arguing, “Is it because I’m a beta?” Jinyoung sounds so hurt, the alpha’s frustration and anger going away to a deep soothing voice, “Jinyoung…” but he never gets to finish his sentence as the memory fades as fast as it came, blurring off until the pain is gone. “Are you ok?” Youngjae asks, helping to keep Jinyoung steady on his feet. Jinyoung doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t even know what he just saw. That was a memory though. It had to be. But of who? And why is he remembering it now? “You should lie down,” Suga orders as he sees Jinyoung becoming pale. Jinyoung can only nod as the others help him to lay down on the couch. His mind was a jumbled mess, and his chest was now filled with emotions in which he doesn’t understand. Sadness, hurt...love. Why did he get all of that from the memory? Who in the hell was this alpha? He has to be the one responsible for the mark on the back of his neck. But the bond was severed, meaning that alpha had to be dead...

Jaebum had heard him. That same voice calling out to him that it jolted every nerve in his body. It took no time in zeroing in on him and him alone; his instincts screaming to go to him. So he did. Not even fighting it as he teleports straight to...Mark. He’s now before him, looking right at him. Jaebum can’t help but bare fangs at seeing the other alpha touching Mark though. The growl also coming forth before he can stop it. The alpha glares back, not liking it. Mark can feel the tension in the room growing fast. “Jiaer,” Mark warns and Jackson backs down, getting up. “I’ll give you guys ten minutes.” Mark’s eyes look away from Jaebum to Jackson as the two have a silent conversation. Jackson seems hesitant to leave Mark alone but Mark calms him. “I’ll be fine. I have you,” Mark says in Chinese and Jaebum really wishes he learned the language. Jackson puts their foreheads together for a second before pulling back, “You two want to help me clean up?” The twins nodded, going over to Jackson. Jaebum’s eyes follow the twins, his body twitching to move them away from the alpha, “They’re safe with him, Jaebum, I promise you.” Jaebum’s attention is back to Mark who gives a sad smile. “I would say to trust me but it’s hard when you don’t know me.” Jaebum’s expression drops to a sad one of his own. “But I used to.” Mark bites his bottom lip to not let it show how much it affected him. “We should talk more in private,” Mark eventually says, trying to keep his mask from breaking. He uses that chance to look away from Jaebum and lead him out of the kitchen, the twins looking at their parents’ back with sadness of their own.

They’re in the living room. Mark refuses to go back into the bedroom. It’s quiet other than the twins’ laughter as Jackson tries to keep the twins’ minds off of the situation at hand while washing dishes. Mark doesn’t look at Jaebum, focusing on his hands in his lap. Jaebum’s on the other end of the couch, several feet apart from him, “I’m sorry.” Mark snaps his head up, not expecting Jaebum to be apologizing, “What?” He sees Jaebum struggling with the right words to say, “About...last night…” he points to Mark’s neck and part of his collarbone that’s showing from his shirt. Mark blushes, realizing he’s talking about the sex they had. “That’s not your fault...I realized you were sleeping walking and that. If anything I should be sorry. I should’ve stopped it.” Jaebum shakes his head, “No, it’s still not an excuse for me, regardless if I did it subconsciously or not. I’m really not like that, I swear.” Jaebum is fumbling over his words, trying really hard to get Mark to understand he’s not some playboy or something. Mark ends up giggling a bit, “I know. The fact that you made love and not just fucked me clearly showed that.” It was Jaebum’s turn to get all flustered and blush. He bites his lip, “Was it good? I hope I didn’t hurt you.” Mark shakes his head, “No, it was good.” Jaebum smirks a little at picking up on Mark’s arousal spiking from him recalling it. “Damn, I wish I could remember it.” Mark throws a pillow and hits him in the face, “Don’t give me that look. It should be illegal.” Jaebum finds himself laughing at Mark being so flustered and cute. Add on the fact that he’s affecting Mark in such a way, it was having him on cloud nine. “Cute.” Mark goes beet red all the way up to his ears. A loud noise from the kitchen breaks the moment. Both look toward the kitchen when they hear a, “Oops” from Kyo and then Jackson saying, “I needed to take a bath anyway.” Laughter is heard once more and the two parents relax. They’re brought back to the reason they were having this discussion in the first place. “When did I really meet you?” Mark feels his breath hitch as Jaebum reaches over, fingers tracing over the chain as he pulls the dog tags out to hold delicately without making it pull around Mark’s neck. Jaebum sounded so lost and sad that it pained Mark. He should lie, make up something but the proof was right there. “In America...you were actually highly upset that I was put on the team. You had already been worked up for you were originally supposed to get on the secret service in your country of Korea but somehow ended up being assigned all the way in L.A.” Because of my father. Mark is reminded of the reason why he’s been doing all of this. Why he’s going through all the pain and suffering. Jaebum frowns, glancing up to Mark, “Don’t tell me that I-” Mark nods, cutting him off. “Tried to fight me? Yes. We were told to sort it out or get out and punches were thrown and things got a little ‘heated’.” Jaebum makes a face of, ‘Oh!’ in shock before making his mouth pop. “I apparently couldn’t keep my hands off of you. I hope you can forgive me for I can’t help it. Something just draws me to you and you’re really damn beautiful that it’s hard to resist. Even now I want to get closer to you.” The way Jaebum looks at him with those wild and dangerous eyes, fingers letting go of the dog tags to trace along Mark’s jawline. He watches Jaebum moving in closer, eyes glancing down to his lips before meeting his blue eyes once more. Mark doesn’t move, enraptured as their breaths start to mingle, lips barely grazing before Mark snaps out of it. He shoves Jaebum back, keeping him at arm’s length. Jaebum is shocked at the sudden move, trying to search Mark’s face but Mark turned his head away. “I can’t Jaebum...I’m sorry.” It’s like Jaebum’s slapped in the face, the hurt showing before he’s quick to try and hold it back. Jaebum moves back and Mark fights with himself to not pull him back closer. “Can I ask why?” He means more than just this. More than just why can’t I have you. It’s also, why can’t he remember? Why was he lied to? Why did you go? Those are all answers he can’t give without giving away too much. “For good reason, Jaebum,” Mark says, gathering the courage to look him in the eye again, “So please, let it go...let me go.” Mark’s voice cracks at the end, his eyes shining but they don’t shed tears. He needs to be strong in the moment. Whatever he needs to do, he’ll do it. Even if that makes him the bad guy. Even if that means Jaebum will end up hating him. “Then why are you looking at me like you want me to do the opposite?” Because Mark does. He really wants Jaebum to pull him close and never let go. He curses mentally, Jaebum had gotten so good at seeing through him. It seems not even taking his memories away could change that. “We’re from two different worlds, Jaebum. I let go so it’s about time you do the same,” Mark gets the words out, saying it as he stands up and leaves no room for further discussion. As soon as the words are out, he’s walking away, back toward the kitchen with a hurt Jaebum left alone on the couch.

Suga moves down the many long hallways. The palace was huge and one could easily get lost if they didn’t know their way around. There’s also hidden rooms as well as nooks and crannies. Suga doesn’t hurry, moving at a slow, casual pace. He makes sure no one is looking before he turns a corner. His fingers move along the wall, tapping out till he hears a dull thud. Stopping, his fingers move in a pattern. The wall lights up in certain areas, forming a red symbol before the wall moves to the side and an entrance is formed. Suga ducks inside, the wall soon closing behind him as he’s already making his way down the dark hallway. It’s not long before he sees warm lighting that’s not too bright but not too dark. Entering the room, he finds the person he came here to meet sprawled out on the arm of a chair. “Took you long enough,” they say. Suga rolls his eyes, “I was checking up on how far along our progress was.” Flipping back blonde curly hair, red lipstick lips curve into a smile, “I see it’s going according to plan if you’re here.” Suga nods, “What about on your end?” Her eyes don’t waver, “Exactly as we thought.” Suga sighs in relief, “It won’t be long now.” Manicured nails grab a hold of a wine glass, bringing it to her lips, “Good, because I won’t be able to handle it if it doesn’t.” Suga huffs, plopping down on the spare couch and takes his own wine glass in hand. “You and me both, Shannon. You don’t know how hard it’s been not to try and drag Mark’s ass back here myself.” Shannon rolls her eyes, “Please, remind me for the thousandth time. I can’t even function properly to feed! Mark has me fucked up! And not in the good way!” Suga snorts into his glass. “We get it, you’re a fox tailed succubus. I’m really curious to know how the hell a demon and a tailed fox ended up making you though. I guess that’ll forever remain a mystery.” Shannon bares her fangs, “Haha, very funny. Drink some more wine.” Suga holds his glass over for her to refill, “Like I’d say no. I need to sleep somehow tonight.” Shannon cackles, “I can think of a few good ways,” she winks and Suga pays it no mind as he takes another sip of his drink before downing it in one go, “On second thought, just give me the whole bottle.”

“Hyung-” Yugyeom tries to say over the phone but Jaebum cuts him off, “Please don’t.” Yugyeom swallows his words, expression falling as he listens to Jaebum. “Don’t give me any hope.” The three look down at the phone with pain and worry while Jinyoung is still sleeping away. Their leader sounds broken before a loud sigh is heard through the speaker, “We should arrive at the airport by tomorrow. I’ll text you a time and call if anything changes.” The call ends before anyone can say anything more. “Well that went well,” Bam states while plopping down in his seat, head resting in his hands. “Is it because Mark’s with a new alpha?” Youngjae asks, not understanding. Yugyeom leans into Youngjae to provide comfort. “This whole situation doesn’t settle right with me.” The other two agree with Yugyeom. “Guess there’s nothing else to do but wait for Jaebum to get back with the twins,” Youngjae confirms. “Jackson…” The three perk up at hearing the name, eyes landing on Jinyoung. He’s deep in sleep, a pout on his face as he looks restless. He lets out a whine, hand lifting to reach out before he jolts awake with a loud, “NO!” Eyes flying open, hand still out in reach before his breathing shakes. “Hyung?” Jinyoung’s hand slowly drops to curl into his chest as he leans forward. It felt so real. The alpha’s back standing before him as Jinyoung tried desperately to reach for him before...his breathing is picking up, tears falling as he recalls the alpha getting stabbed. Hearing the alpha’s breath hitch as he’s stabbed right in the chest. He can’t focus on anything other than the alpha’s chest where the knife is being held in by another hand. He never could get to him though, for bright light covered his vision and his own scream is the last thing he hears before nothing. Was this the moment? The moment he lost his alpha? But why couldn’t he remember him? Why couldn’t the others? A hitched sob comes forth, Jinyoung unable to keep it back as his shoulders shake. The three waste no time in surrounding Jinyoung, wrapping their arms around him as he cries out for the first time since losing his alpha, his lover…

Jaebum pockets his phone and walks back into the kitchen. He finds Mark drying the kids off with such care and gentleness while peppering their cheeks with kisses. For someone who wants to let go, he’s sure not acting like it. “Momma, do we have to go back?” Lilly asks. The atmosphere in the room suddenly drops. Jaebum feels his heart ache for he knows the twins are already becoming attached to their Mother. He starts to move to them, mouth open to say something when Mark beats him to it. He squats down to their level, expression showing a sad smile, “I’m afraid so. Your pack is missing you dearly.” Kyo pouts, “But you’re pack too, see?” He points to Mark’s tattoo on his left wrist. Jackson subconsciously pulls his sleeve down more on his own tattoo which goes unnoticed by the others. “I...was. I formed a pack with your father many years ago, back when your father was in America. Back when Danny was alive. But we parted since Danny’s passing.” Lilly plays with the dog tags, “But you guys met again, we were born out of your love.” Mark has to take a moment to not break down. To not recall all those memories. Jaebum has to grip the chair to keep his own self from losing control of his emotions. Mark removes stray hair from her face and puts it behind her ear before ruffling Kyo’s hair. “Sometimes things can’t be fixed with just love, baby.” They can see their Mother hurting, little arms quickly wrapping around them. “Will you come to the airport with us?” They sound hopeful, on the verge of begging. Anything for just another moment spent with him. Mark turns to look over his shoulder at Jaebum, who doesn’t hesitate to nod. “Please,” he says. The twins deserve this and he wouldn’t deny it. Hell, he wanted more time with Mark himself. “Only to the terminal,” Mark says but the twins are happy, clinging to him even as he stands. “You have to ride in the back with us!” Kyo demands in pout. “I’m sure that can be arranged. Jiaer?” Jackson nods, “I’ll go check out and get the car. You got the two bags?” Mark nods, Jackson squeezing his shoulder as he walks past. 

Jaebum can’t help but lean against the bedroom door and look into the bathroom. The twins were brushing their teeth with the spare toothbrushes the hotel provides. Mark made it fun, smiling and helping to make sure they did it properly. The way he interacted with the twins was a Mother that loved their children with their entire being. Jaebum can’t wrap around his head why. If him and Mark hadn’t worked out, then why did Mark leave the kids? Why was Mark able to remember but not him? Why does it feel like he’s bearing a huge burden alone? “Are we ready?” Mark asks and the twins nod. They go to leave the bathroom, Mark not even sensing Jaebum there that it scares him momentarily. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to invade your privacy.” Mark shakes his head, “Really, stop apologizing. I get it. You’re not the only one overprotective of their kids.” Mark walks past and Jaebum frowns, “Why are you wearing scent blockers?” Mark hooks one bag over his shoulder before Jaebum takes the other. “Personal reasons,” Mark states and it ends that discussion as well. Jaebum doesn’t pry, knowing it’s not his place. Not sure if it ever was his place to start with. Kyo remains attached to Mark’s hip on the other side, Lilly’s hand intertwining with Mark. “We better go find Gaga before he gets himself into trouble.” 

Awkward was an understatement. Jaebum slid into the passenger seat after helping Mark get the twins in. Mark sat in the middle with the twins talking away about things they’ve learned and that. Jackson and Jaebum focus on that, both glancing to the back from time to time. Mark had this calming effect that even the twins weren't as loud as they normally would be with the pack. At one point, Jaebum doesn’t even look away from the mirror. Just watching Mark with the twins. Soaking up everything he can for he has a feeling this will be it. That thought doesn’t settle right with him. “Can you tell us the whole story on how you and Daddy met?” Kyo asks and Mark stills. He’s instantly reminded of all the times Jaebum would tell this as a bedtime story to the twins before they went to sleep. Jackson winces, looking at Mark from the rear view mirror to see if he needs to interrupt this moment. But Mark lets out a small breath, forcing a smile, “It’s pretty boring but, it all started when a grumpy panther…” Mark skipped out on some details, moving other parts around. He doesn’t even mention how Jaebum would talk about how beautiful he was or how it was love at first sight for Jaebum. It made him stop at some words and swallow hard on others. But the twins were still as enraptured with the story of a panther and a black house cat meeting. By the time he finished, Jackson was pulling up to the airport and parking. The twins instantly clung to Mark, not wanting to part yet. Jackson chuckles, “Alright, let me help.” He gets out, leaning the seat forward. Jaebum watches as the twins get out with Mark on Jackson’s side before he realizes he needs to be moving too. His legs finally moves and ends up hitting the button to release the glovebox. First thing he sees is a gun but then his eyes take in what’s underneath it. He takes it out, breath catching in his throat as he takes in the photo. It’s of all of them. The pack is crowded in tight, everyone with big smiles and full of happiness as Mark is in the middle. Jaebum is behind Mark, arms wrapped around his waist with the twins in front of Mark. Jinyoung and Jackson are on each side of the twins, holding onto them with Yugyeom and Bam behind and Youngjae in the very back doing bunny ears on top of Jaebum’s head. You could see how happy they were to be together. A pack. A family. Turning it over, there was a date and the words, ‘Before the nightmares began’. Nightmares? “Daddy?” Jaebum curses mentally, carefully putting everything back before getting out. Jackson eyes him but doesn’t say anything as they start to head into the airport.

Everything’s already taken care of. The terminal is behind them that would soon be boarding passengers within the next ten minutes. Lilly and Kyo look ready to cry, trying to hold back tears so they wouldn’t upset their Mother. Mark opens his arms and they fling themselves at him one last time. Mark runs fingers through their hair, kissing the tops of their heads. “You guys be good.” Kyo bites his lip, unable to say anything or he’ll cry. “I’m gonna miss you,” Lilly whispers in Chinese when they pull back and she looks up at her Mother. She had whispered it instinctively in a language she shouldn’t know. It’s in this moment that Lilly feels something hit her. It races to the forefront of her mind and she finds herself sitting in front of a dresser, Bam is doing her hair while she’s looking at all the photos of the pack. Where her eyes land on a photo of her Mother and she says the exact same words. The next second things are moving fast, every image, every word, feeling; it’s taking over her body though she doesn’t show it on the outside. Meanwhile, Jaebum stands in front of Mark. He looks like he wants to say so much but is holding back. He can’t help but run over the picture in his mind that he ends up saying, “Come back with us.” Mark is taken aback by this, Jackson keeping an eye on them from a few feet away. Mark almost breaks right then and there. He doesn’t want to part. “I can’t.” It’s the only two words Mark can say without fully breaking down. “A text? Call maybe?” Jaebum fears this will be it. He won’t be able to track Mark down. The twins won’t be able to hear or see their Mother again either. Mark looks ready to cry himself, “It would be too painful,” he admits. He would just miss them more. His resolve would shatter and everything they’ve been through will be for nothing. Would just end up back to where it all started over again. “Then say my name. Whenever you need me…” Mark shakes his head, “I can’t promise that, Jaebum. Please don’t make it any harder than it already is.” The intercom comes on to start boarding the elderly and children first. Mark knows this is it. This is the time. Jackson is already behind him, holding onto his arms as he helps to turn Mark away. Jaebum feels his heart breaking, Kyo’s little muffled cry coming forth but Mark closes his eyes. He lets Jackson lead him away, his grip on Jackson’s hand is tight as he fights with everything in him to not turn around and run back. And It’s not until Mark’s hand had dropped from Lilly’s that it all comes back to her. Eyes wide, little heart beating fast. She remembers. She remembers everything. But Mark’s already disappeared into the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many things have been answered while more questions remain unanswered. It seems Lilly might be able to do more with her powers than meets the eye...hint hint....what will happen next?! Until next time...


	7. Chapter 7

“ACHOO!” Yugyeom sneezes and scares half the people around. Bam chuckles, kissing Yugyeom’s cheek, “Bless you.” Yugyeom nods in thanks, nuzzling close to Bam for warmth. It was getting cold in Korea. They were out early in the morning too just to be at the airport to pick up Jaebum and the twins. Youngjae was still out like a light, snoring into Jinyoung’s shoulder as Jinyoung sat there reading a book. Bam tries to go into Yugyeom’s shirt. “What are you doing?” Bam whines when Yugyeom denies him. “I’m cold! And you’re so warm like a furnace.” Winter time was always a time where Bam couldn’t keep his hands off Yugyeom more than he already couldn’t. Being a cold blooded hybrid, he thrived off Yugyeom’s warmth. Bam is pushed back and he’s ready to throw a tantrum like a child before he gets an idea. Smirking, he leans over, hand on Yugyeom’s inner thigh as he whispers, “Want to do a quickie in the bathroom?” He nibbles on Yugyeom’s ear next, making sure to slide his tongue over Yugyeom’s earrings while his hand cops a feel. Yugyeom groans as well as flushes in embarrassment. “Stop it. We’re in public,” he whines but Bam can tell how it’s affecting him. He goes to try another tactic when they hear, “Excuse me, but could you help me Sir?” Yugyeom’s attention is taken away to land on a petite lady who bit her lip shyly. Bam narrows his eyes, already not liking her as she glances up at Yugyeom through her eyelashes. “I was wondering if you could help me get my luggage.” She points to the baggage claim area. Yugyeom gets up, nodding like the giant, tall lanky, puppy he is. Bam scoffs, cause really?! He was in the middle of something here that the lady obviously had seen. Jinyoung laughs, Bam directing his glare over to him before Jinyoung could hide his laughter behind his hand. “Looks like someone got cock blocked.” Bam is not happy, eyes digging holes in the back of the lady’s head as she stands so close to Yugyeom. Yugyeom who is an innocent young male that can’t help but be a gentleman. “Ugh, he’s so blind,” Bam mutters, pouting as he continues to watch the lady flirting away but Yugyeom is clueless. He really just wants to help. “Ah, this brings back memories. To all the times you openly flirted with Yugyeom just for him to think you were just playing.” Bam snorts, “He’s my goofball.” Bam is now smiling as he thinks back to it. Where Yugyeom would get all flustered by Bam’s advances yet at the same time would try and court him with lots of gifts and food. “Wasn’t it the dance battle where you two finally got your feelings across?” Bam nods, “I call it our mating dance.” Jinyoung laughs, “It was pretty neat to see it but you guys could’ve at least waited till we left the room before jumping him.” Bam smirks, “Nah. I waited so long to have him so I wasn’t wasting anymore time.” Youngjae appears to have been awake for some time, “You might want to go get your man before the lady vampire takes him away to feed.” Bam’s head jerks back to the two, eyes going wide as she’s pointing toward the entrance and trying to get directions. “Oh hell no! That’s my man!” Bam is up and stalking over. He doesn’t even bother hiding his hiss as he cuts in between the two, “If you follow here to there and then take a right, you’ll arrive at your destination. Now if you’ll excuse me, you’re getting your nasty scent all over my MATE so now I’m taking him to the bathroom to ‘thoroughly’ make him smell like me again.” Bam doesn’t leave any more room for discussion as he drags Yugyeom away and toward the bathrooms. Jinyoung and Youngjae burst out in laughter at the lady’s expression and how it all went down. She was not expecting Bam to flash his eyes and fangs on top of being ready to kill a bitch. “Good thing Jaebum hasn’t arrived yet for this is going to take a while,” Jinyoung sighs with a small smile on his face. “You could always get a coffee and we could go for a little walk,” Youngjae suggests. “You know what, that sounds like a great idea.” 

It was hard for Lilly not to cry. To not demand her father to take her back. To just take off and go after her Mother herself. It was still a little overwhelming at having everything back but now her heart hurt. She knows the reason Mommy can’t come home. She remembers from two years ago when she had hugged Mark one day after the attacks. Mark had taken in account of all his options and if all else failed, death was the last option. If that was the case, he didn’t want the pack to suffer. So he would ask Namjoon to take away the memories so the pack can continue on. Lilly had gotten this from simply touching Mark that day. She was able to hear what her Mother was thinking as well as see into the future. Her power is still growing and unleashing as well as being unstable, so she can’t control it at will or anything but it helped her learn that day what was to come. So she practiced and practiced. She kept reminding herself of the future date where this would be crucial. Repeating the words over and over in Chinese as she would look at the dresser and at the picture of Mark. She may forget but in the future, she would remember. She would bring her Mother back no matter what.

“Lilly?” Lilly is pulled from her thoughts, turning to see Jaebum looking at her. “You sure you’re not hungry?” Lilly shakes her head. “I miss Mommy,” Kyo interrupts, big crocodile tears forming. Jaebum looks torn, not knowing what to do for once. Mark shot him down. He’ll no doubt be long gone by the time they get back to Korea and Jaebum doesn’t know if he’ll ever see Mark again. Lilly takes Kyo’s hand, taking the moment of Jaebum being distracted by his own thoughts to lean over and whisper into Kyo’s ear, “You wanna know what I wish for since I saw the blue butterfly?” Kyo stops crying before it starts, eyes going wide in wonder as he turns to look at her, “What do you wish for?” Lilly squeezes her brother’s hand, “I wish Mommy and Daddy would fall in love again.” Kyo beams, the two giggling in excitement. For if Kyo’s wish had come true, surely that would mean Lilly’s wish would come true too. “What’s so funny?” Jaebum is curious now. He’s happy that Kyo isn’t sad anymore but now he has a suspicious feeling they’re keeping something from him. “Daddy, what do you wish for?” Kyo asks. “Me? Where did this come from all of a sudden?” Lilly and Kyo look at him expectantly. “Alright. Well, I wish…” He thinks about it hard. And what comes to mind makes him smile sadly, “I wish I could teleport back and forth. Then I could go see your Mother every day. I could somehow change his mind.” The twins reach over to hold Jaebum’s hands. “One day Daddy,” Lilly states and Kyo agrees. “Yeah, one day. I won’t teleport unless you tell me too so you won’t feel bad until then.” Jaebum feels his chest warm at the twins’ sweetness. Both of them trying to comfort and encourage him. “I love you two.” The twins shine so brightly, “We love you!” It may still hurt. In fact, it hurts like a bitch but he’s not alone. He has his twins and the pack that’s waiting for them to land soon. And Jaebum, well, Jaebum’s never known to just sit back and take orders. He’ll find a way.

“So he does know but won’t tell you?” Youngjae asks to reconfirm. Jaebum lets out a sigh as he runs fingers through his raven hair, “He basically put an end to it before it could go any further. Whatever happened, he doesn’t want to go back even though it hurt him to part.” Yugyeom whines, “That makes it sound like he can’t go back even though he really wants to.” Jaebum thought the same thing. Mark had tried to be convincing but Jaebum could see in his eyes otherwise. “You don’t think that alpha is forcing him to stay away do you?” Bam questions with worry. “No. He was part of the pack too,” Jaebum is quick to say. The others all give confused looks. “He was? How do you know?” Jaebum recalls the photo back in the car. “I saw another photo that was in their glove box. It was a photo of all of us dated back two years ago. He was in it as well as Mark.” The others perk up at the information while Jinyoung grips his hands on his pants. He recalls the dream. Recalls the memory prior to that. All the way to the smoothie where he met that alpha. “His name isn’t Gaga. It’s a nickname. His real name is Jiaer which is-” Jaebum keeps going when Jinyoung interrupts, “Jackson…” Jaebum stops, not knowing that Jinyoung knew when Jinyoung winces in pain, hunching forward as something tries to come to him. They’re in a room that looks like it belongs in BTS’ facility. People are moving about but in this moment, it blurs out to just the two of them. They were talking about something, something that pained Jinyoung. No, something they should’ve been talking about but didn’t. Instead he was kissed by the alpha. His alpha. It felt like his last kiss from the way the alpha did it so gently, so lovingly. He could feel so many emotions from that one kiss but it was over too soon. Jinyoung wanting to cling and apologize. To go back to something. And then his breath hitches after he hears a, “Thank you.” Eyes opening to see a sad smile yet it was still breathtaking as he stares into those bright brown eyes, reddish brown hair styled just right. At his alpha. His lover. His mate. “Jackson…” He can hear himself say, reaching out before everything suddenly stops and it goes black. “Jinyoung?” Jaebum asks concerned. Jinyoung is still hunched over, breathing becomes irregular as it all hits him. It was him. Though his hair was blonde when he met him recently, it was the same alpha. It was Jackson. “He died...Jackson died…” Jaebum pulls Jinyoung into his arms as Jinyoung wails. Jinyoung clings, tears falling as he’s hit with emotions that come out of nowhere. Like they’re just being released from deep within. His alpha died so how is he still alive today? The others crowd closer. “What do you mean?” Jaebum doesn’t understand what’s going on. “I remember...he was stabbed through the chest...right into his heart...and I couldn’t get to him…” It’s like the image keeps running over and over again in his mind. Something pulls in him. Tells him he should’ve fixed it when he could. Should’ve had that talk. Should’ve spent time with him instead of being scared of the unknown. Of what if’s. Of him not being good enough for Jackson. “I lost him, Jaebum...I lost my alpha.” Jaebum feels tears of his own well up, wrapping Jinyoung up as he sounded so broken. He wishes he could take the pain away from Jinyoung and it’s in that moment that he’s starting to understand why Mark wanted him to let it go. Before he dug too deep. Maybe the reason their memories were taken away was to protect them instead…

Lilly’s eyes open, taking in her brother who is about to cry. “Shh, don’t cry.” She pulls him closer from their already intertwined hands. They had taken a nap together in the same bed, toys left forgotten. “But Mommy…” Lilly runs fingers through his hair to calm him, “Mommy did it to protect us.” Kyo nods, wiping at his eyes with his free hand as he tries not to cry. “Need to bring Mommy back. Back to Daddy and pack.” Kyo now remembered everything as well. The thing about twins, they have a strong connection the moment they’re conceived and it only continues to grow. When the twins are asleep at the same time, they can be in each other’s dreams and that’s where Lilly took that chance to help Kyo remember during nap time. Letting him see her memories that unlocked his own soon after. “We’ll bring Mommy back but we have to be strong until then, ok?” Kyo bites his bottom lip before nodding. “Good. I have a plan. We need Sugie.”

The twins peek out of their bedroom after slowly opening it. “What are you two doing?” The twins jump, taking in their father. His eyes are a little puffy. “Have you been crying Daddy?” Jaebum smiles sadly, “Yeah, not gonna lie. Jinyoung was sad.” The twins instantly frown, “But don’t worry, he’ll be ok with time. The pack are also currently making a mess in the kitchen trying to make him something to eat.” Kyo holds his arms out to be picked up and Jaebum doesn’t hesitate to pick him up. Didn’t matter if Kyo was two, four or six. Jaebum would continue to pick his children up till he couldn’t no more. “We need flowers,” Kyo says. Lilly nods, “Yes, flowers for flower crowns. But not just any flowers. We need Sugie to lead us to the best flowers.” Their plan was to get flowers from the start for everyone anyway but now they really had a good reason for it. “Suga? I can see if he’s available. I know Jinyoung would appreciate some flowers.” Jaebum takes out his phone, dialing a number to find it picks up after the third ring.

Like Suga could say no to the kids. Just like with Jungkook, it didn’t matter what time of the day. Didn’t matter when or where, Suga would be there if they needed him. Even if it was just to pick flowers. So here they are, walking through the forest to a little spot that formed a clearing. Where a field of flowers swayed lightly in the breeze and shined brightly in the sunlight. Flowers of all kinds mixed in together among the magical forest. Suga watched Kyo take off to start finding the best flowers to pick while Lilly remained by Suga’s side. She hasn’t let go of his hand yet, her blue eyes looking up to meet his. She doesn’t say anything though and it takes Suga a few seconds to know she’s going to ask something because Mark always got that look on his face when he wanted a favor. “Alright, kiddo, spill.” Lilly shakes her head, “You spill first.” Suga points to himself with raised eyebrows, “Me?” Lilly nods, “Yep. I know your secret from two years ago.” Suga stops walking, eyes searching Lilly’s. She lets go of Suga’s hand and wiggles her fingers, “You were thinking about Mommy a moment ago.” Suga is shocked, having no idea Lilly had such a power like this. He’s pretty sure no one else knows either. Kyo comes up to him, hugging onto his leg, “Give their memories back,” he demands. “Please.” Oh. They both know. And obviously prior to Lilly touching Suga’s hand. But when? For how long? “Does your father know?” Lilly shakes her head, “Just us two.” How? Apparently Suga said this out loud as he’s still getting over this shock. “When I touched Mommy two years ago. I knew he was going to have you guys take our memories. I knew I couldn’t stop it so I trained myself to remember in the future. Where I had seen myself older and at the airport with Momma. And tada! It worked!” Holy shit, they’re really those two’s kids. He lets out a laugh before shaking his head fondly, “You little twerp...they’d be so proud.” Lilly beams before Suga’s expressions softens more, “I’m afraid it can’t be reversed though.” The twin’s faces drop. “It’s actually supposed to be impossible, but clearly it is shone that love heals all things.” The twins soak it up, their smiles returning. “I’ve been one step ahead of you two.” They weren't the only ones trying to get things back to where they’re supposed to be. Where he was supposed to get rid of the gravestone and destroy the dog tags, he instead kept it where they were. Suga knows how much that place meant to Mark. How much Danny was a part of Mark and Jaebum. It was the first time he ever went against Namjoon’s order and he doesn’t feel bad about it at all. “I have something else that needs to be done and when I do, I need you guys to do something for me.” The twins get excited as Suga lets them in on his plan. With this, the three hope to bring everyone back together. To become a complete family again.

Mark has been a mess since the airport. He hasn’t even bothered looking for ways to seal his angel away. He hasn’t even moved from his spot in this new bed in some different hotel in god knows where. Just curled up on the bed while being in the dark when it’s still daylight outside. Dog tags remain clenched in Mark’s hand, dried tear stains on his face. He fought with Jackson earlier when all Jackson tried to do was get him out so he could feel better. It makes him feel like shit, knowing Jackson is in as much pain as he is. He would need to apologize but at the moment he feels so numb. He has no energy to move either. He doesn’t know how much time has past or what day it is. Not until his phone starts going off. It’s probably Jackson, who had stormed off from their fight. He’ll no doubt be calling to apologize when he did nothing wrong. But when he sees the caller I.D. he finds it’s not Jackson at all. It’s Suga. His heart starts to race. Mark had given up on all contact years ago. The only one he gave his new number to was Suga and that he was only supposed to call if it was an emergency. His stomach was dropping, fear gripping him for he doesn’t know what Suga’s going to say. Did Jaebum go feral? Something happen to the twins? The pack? He’s quick to sit up and answer the phone. “Suga-” he sounds desperate before it calms at hearing Suga’s normal tone, “Hey Mark.” Mark huffs, “You promised me you’d only call if there was an emergency.” Suga chuckles on the other end, “Good to hear from you too. And this is like one in a way. I mean, did you think I wouldn’t notice the twins teleporting off? We all know Kyo can only teleport to you.” Shit. He forgot to take into account how BTS would react if they noticed. “Don’t worry, only I know.” Mark lets out a sigh of relief, “Just because we took their memories the first time, doesn’t mean we’d do it twice. You don’t get that luxury and I heard you let out a sigh of relief, meaning you don’t want them to forget again.” Mark frowns. He can’t deny it. “I shouldn’t...this is dangerous for I know Jaebum and the pack. They won’t give up. They never do.” Suga snorts, “They are your pack. They don’t follow orders from others very well and are a chaotic bunch. They’re different from us.” The two packs were very much different from each other. It goes silent as Mark is recalling the pack and all their times together. Suga lets him, waiting for a while before he says, “You know, I understand why you took away their memories. You sacrificed yourself in order to keep them safe. You even took it a step further to protect them so they could move on by having their memories taken, but you’re still alive. Though you died for a good minute there, you came back, Mark. You shouldn’t have to do this alone anymore. You don’t have to run. They may not have their memories but they sure as hell want you to come back.” Mark bites his lip to hold back his emotions. Everything in him has been screaming to go to Jaebum. To go back. “But my father...what I am…to go through all of that again...” Suga doesn’t let Mark go back into his dark thoughts. “If you need proof, Mark, I’ll give it to you. I’ll send it through the phone or show it to you in person. Your father went off the map. I know that you noticed that too. But do you know why? Because he was severely wounded from the exorcism and the holy sword Jin had brought. He had to go into hiding because he’s not recovering and remains weakened. Shannon went and got you that proof, she’s just sorry it took her so long.” Mark feels his heart clench. He can recall Shannon screaming and crying back on that cliff. How upset she got that Mark was still going to go through with everything. It hurt her a lot and she wanted to make it better. She wanted to keep a family together. “What if I end up back to that point all over again? What if I end up killing them. I succeeded with Jiaer, Suga.” Mark’s claws dug into the sheets, that memory will forever be right there at the front of his mind. It’s like with Danny. He has nightmares almost every night if he allows himself to sleep. Another loved one killed because of him. “I can’t tell you what might happen in the future but I can tell you that you came back to life, Mark. Not only did you bring Jackson back to life as well, you were given a second chance. So why aren’t you taking it?” It smacks Mark in the face, breath hitching. Here he was thinking death would’ve been better. Where he thought he needed to stay away from his loved ones in order to keep them safe and sound. Maybe he had been looking at this all the wrong way. Maybe Suga was right. Maybe...he instantly wanted to see Jaebum. To hold the twins. To be surrounded by the pack. Where it was already hard enough to not go back, the dam was cracking little by little. Could he really go back to the pack? The call ends soon after, Mark wrapped up in his thoughts. Second chance. Go back. The pack’s smiling faces. Hearing their laughter. Their scents and auras surrounding him. Jaebum. Jaebum, Jaebum, Jaebum. He almost says it. Almost shouts it but he stops himself right before. No, he can’t. He feels tortured, unable to decide. The dark thoughts coming forth and trying to wrap around Mark and hold him down. Stay away. You’ll only hurt them. They’ll die because of you. Everything was clashing and Mark lets out a whimper as his emotions go haywire. They love you. They don’t even remember you. They still want you regardless. You can never go back. Start over. It won’t be the same. His breathing picks up as he fights with himself. He grips his head, trying to keep the demons at bay when hands take a hold of his wrists. Mark struggles, crying out but the person holds steady, managing to pull Mark into their chest. Arms wrapped around securely as Mark continues to struggle before he starts to hear a light hum. He stills instantly, eyes going wide as the person continues to hum but louder this time. Mark’s bottom lip trembles as the familiar soothing melody brings back a cherished memory. Where the words are sung in his head even though the person holding him now doesn’t recall them, but he recalls what this melody does to Mark. How he’s doing it instinctively. Hands touch his face and Mark finds himself looking up to find the person he tried so hard to push away. Wild and dangerous eyes that shine softly as fingers gently caress his face, all the while humming to calm Mark down. Mark’s resolve is breaking, expression raw as he doesn’t even bother hiding it. “Bummie…” his voice says his name with so much love. So much sadness from being apart. And Jaebum meets Mark with a raw expression of his own, the humming stopping as he smiles softly, “Shh, I’m here.” The humming picks back up, Jaebum rubbing his back with one hand that’s holding him so protectively while the other runs through his hair. Mark finds himself calming, his heart swelling with his undying love for Jaebum. Mark clings, his claws digging into Jaebum’s shirt as he watches Jaebum. It isn’t long before his body’s exhaustion from lack of sleep take over and Mark finds himself falling asleep while Jaebum continues to hold him. And this time, when Mark dreams, its of this exact moment but with Jaebum singing the words to Sunrise. Where even though everything was falling apart, Jaebum was going to love him through it all…

Mark wants to go back.


	8. Chapter 8

Jackson is pissed. Ok, scratch that. He’s angry but mostly upset. He doesn’t blame Mark for he understands completely. He’s in the same boat but Mark’s is a little bit different in the sense that Jaebum has been around him a couple of times now. Add in the fucking which Jackson isn’t surprised cause Jaebum’s done crazy stuff before, like when he couldn’t control his dragon. That ended up with Jaebum’s dragon fucking Mark. Anyway, it’ll mess someone up. Being so close to your lover but they don’t remember you and you can’t be with them. And then the twins...those poor babies. It hurt to know they didn’t even recognize him but he’s glad that they weren't scared. Though he doesn’t understand why Jaebum hates to see him so close to Mark. What was his deal on that? Sighing, Jackson runs a hand over his face. He’s been out walking for hours now. Trying to clear his head after the huge argument of them yelling at one another. And then Mark throwing and breaking a lamp before Jackson backed off. Mark shouldn’t have done that but Jackson shouldn’t have pushed either. When emotions are haywire and you don’t even want to go on...the thought of getting out of bed and going out into the world seems pointless. Why would you? When all you want is to be with your loved ones but are forced to stay away instead. Especially with a few days ago where Mark had to walk away. Had to leave Jaebum and the twins at the airport. Jackson can’t imagine if it had been Jinyoung. Call him a coward, but he was only able to do it because Jinyoung hadn’t been awake yet. If Jinyoung begged him to stay and gave him that look, Jackson would’ve caved right away. Heh. His thoughts always go back to Jinyoung. So much for clearing his head. The light changes and Jackson stops, watching the cars go past as he waits his turn. He wonders what Jinyoung’s doing right now. Does he have someone else? What if he can remember some things? It seemed like Jaebum had a flashback of some sort from the dog tags...Frowning, Jackson starts walking across the road when the light changed. He wishes he could see Jinyoung again. To be reunited. The sunlight bounces off a car, making him squint that he notices something in the distance. It’s a blue butterfly with black wings. He gets across the street and follows where the butterfly goes. It floats about, such a rare creature to be seen, before trying to land on the windowsill of a bookstore. Ugh. Another damn bookstore. The butterfly doesn’t stay long as it’s quick to flap its wings before disappearing into the sky but Jackson is still looking at the bookstore. For in the window, there’s some books on display and one of them just happens to be Jinyoung’s favorite book. The one he remembers Jinyoung reading but would always be interrupted. It eventually got destroyed two years ago back in the dorm. Back when Mark was having the demonic possession from his father. He wonders if Jinyoung ever got the chance to finish reading it as he was nearing the end. Memories of all the times Jinyoung read that book came to mind. From his smiles and laughter he tries to hide behind his hand. To the sadness or anger as some of the parts struck a chord with him. He loved watching Jinyoung’s reactions while he read the book. It had been one of his favorite pastimes. His hand reaches for the door but he stops himself. What is he doing? Jinyoung’s probably already gotten another copy of this book and read it. Besides, sending him a book would be risky and weird if you sent it with no note or anything. He’s left standing there debating before he says, “Fuck it.” If Jaebum got to see dog tags and a photo then Jinyoung can have a book. It’s not like it meant anything between them. Nor would it give away any clues. The doorbell jingles as he enters, darting to the right as he goes to where the book is on display. He finds other copies but none of the book he wanted. That meant it was the last one left. Damn, was it really that popular still? He takes a hold of the book, being careful with it. A small smile appears on his face at getting the last one as he heads to the counter. An old lady stands behind the counter and greets him. “Well aren’t you a handsome young man.” Jackson chuckles, “And you’re a beautiful lady.” He bows in respect and she cackles, “Don’t make my heart flutter boy! I can tell you’re in here for a special someone.” Jackson makes an, ‘O’ face for how did she know? She takes the book from him as she begins to check him out. “Did you know this artist actually isn’t popular? They aren’t well known and nor is their story. It’s actually a rare oddity and they only put out a certain number of copies without ever making any more.” Jackson didn’t know that but now that he thought about it, Jinyoung always did like the odd things. The things a lot of people wouldn’t normally go for. “As far as I know, this is the last copy to exist.” Jackson’s eyes go wide. That meant Jinyoung couldn’t have gotten another copy. Jinyoung would be so happy to receive this. “Look at you getting so excited. You really love them.” Jackson is unable to hold back the smile. The old lady puts the book in the bag, holding her hand out to take the money. Their hands brush briefly before she’s making change and putting it back into his hand. She gives a smile of her own, “Don’t worry boy, your wish will come true.” Jackson stares at her in shock and wonder. He nods, “Thank you,” before deciding to head out. How did she know he made a wish earlier? For one, it was in his head and two, that was a few business’ down so she wouldn’t have even seen him yet. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, a bright neon sign catches his eye across the road and he finds snacks that Mark would love. “Oh! Peace offering!” 

With the bags in his hands, Jackson bops his head along to a song, his headphones blasting music through his ears. Opening the door, he heads to the small table by the kitchen. He sets the bags down carefully, noticing someone in the kitchen cutting up some fruit. “Hello Jaebum,” Jackson says it so casually which is understandable since he used to do this back when they were all together. It’s not until Jackson turns off his music a few seconds later that he realizes this shouldn’t be happening. They’re in a hotel, not the dorm and Jaebum shouldn’t be here. “Um…” Jaebum has stopped cutting the fruit, knife still in his hand as he eyes Jackson. Is he sizing me up? Jackson can feel the tension in the room grew thick before the twins’ voices are heard. Jackson looks off toward the direction of the bedroom when Jaebum makes his move. Jackson barely has time, stumbling back against the table as Jaebum gets right in his face. His eyes are daring Jackson as well as being full of determination and a fire that can’t be stopped. “I don’t care that it’s been two years. Nor the fact that I can’t remember everything. Mark is mine and I will get him back.” Jaebum flashes his eyes, fangs bared and knife right next to Jackson’s hand as it was stabbed into the table. Jackson is speechless until it clicks. He thinks Mark and him… “Bro, it’s not like that. Yien and I, we’re brothers. Well, half brothers to be technically speaking. So no worries. There’s no type of romantic relationship going on no matter how much skin ship may be shown.” Jackson takes the knife, plucking it out the next second before it’s at Jaebum’s throat. Jackson is all serious just like Jaebum is, “But that doesn’t mean you can just come back into Yien’s life with half assed feelings. He’s been through a lot and if you think at any moment you’ll back out, you better do it now.” Jaebum gets over his shock from finding out the truth between Jackson and Mark. “Oh my god! This whole time I could’ve kidnapped him back at the airport.” Jackson is taken aback by this, pulling the knife away, “Excuse me?” Jaebum flails his hands into the air, “Do you know how hard it was to part with him?! I thought you two were a thing! But you’re not and that means he’s single and not in love with you and…” Jaebum holds his finger up, “Hold that thought. We’ll have this conversation later I swear.” Before he takes off from the kitchen, leaving Jackson to frown in confusion. He follows, finding Jaebum went into the bedroom. The twins are on the bed with Mark, the three cuddling before Jaebum burst in there. He cups Mark’s face and kisses him with everything in him. Mark is stunned at first before he’s kissing back, losing himself in the kiss. When Jaebum pulls back some a moment later, his eyes are shining with that bright fire. “Go on a date with me.” Mark doesn’t understand where this came from all of a sudden. “A date?” Jaebum nods, “Please?” He begs. The reason he hadn’t made a move prior was because he thought Mark had a new lover. It had to be one of the reasons Mark couldn’t come back, right? And he had been thinking of so many ways to get Mark back. For him to fall out of love with his new lover and in love with him again. And now, now that Mark never had another lover, it could mean so many things. It gives him hope and he wants to do everything in his power to get Mark back. He can prove to Mark he can be his alpha and get Mark to open up again. To let him in and he wouldn’t let go. Never let him go. “Go on the date! Date! Date! Date!” The twins cheer along, trying to convince their Mother to agree. “We’ll stay here with Gaga and you two go out!” Lilly states. “Yeah, you go out. Now,” Kyo agrees. They help to push Mark off the bed. Mark can’t help but smile, “Alright, alright. I get it. I’ll go out on a date with your father.” All three cheered, Mark giggling at them while Jackson stands in the background. “Thank you, thank you,” Jaebum says over and over as he gives another peck to Mark’s lips and then another. Mark bites his bottom lip, trying to keep back the giant smile that wants to come forth as he puts a finger on Jaebum’s lips to stop him from the constant kissing. “Don’t get carried away now. You’re supposed to take me out on a date first.” Jaebum doesn’t stop smiling as he pulls Mark close by his waist, “Can we go now?” Mark whines at that. He no doubt looked messy, his clothes an equal mess as well as he hadn’t left the bed in a while. “Can I shower first?” Jaebum nods enthusiastically, making Mark giggle again. But neither move, both staring at the other before Mark can’t resist showing his two little canines. “You have to let go of me first, Bummie.” Jaebum makes an, ‘Oops’ face and reluctantly lets go after another moment. The twins eat it up, taking in the obvious attraction between the two. “Can we help...what does Bam call it?” Lilly asks Kyo who replies, “Fab-u-lous.” Kyo says after stuttering over the word. Lilly perks up at the word, “That word! Can we help make you fabulous?” Jackson snorts, cause he can just imagine Bam saying it. “I don’t have much to choose from.” The twins pull on their Mother’s hand toward the bathroom. “Don’t worry, Mommy. You’re already pretty!” Lilly confirms and Kyo swings their intertwined hands back and forth, “Already gonna knock Daddy off his feet!” The three adults laugh at the cuteness before the twins look back at Jaebum and Jackson, “No looking!” Oh. The two men are quick to leave the bedroom, leaving the twins to doll up Mark.

“You look like you want to punch me still,” Jackson states, bringing Jaebum out of his thoughts for a second. Jaebum’s hand is clenched into a fist. He can’t help it. With him waiting for Mark to get ready, he couldn’t help but think back to Jinyoung. After everything with Mark, Jinyoung was having it just as bad. And recalling Jinyoung knowing it was Jackson that had been his alpha, it made Jaebum furious. Jackson left Jinyoung in his time of need. Given, his memories were erased so he wouldn’t go through that. And add onto the fact that they weren't supposed to be remembering. It helps deflate his anger some but still. Seeing Jinyoung hurt like that, it made him want to throw a few punches or two...alright, more than several. Jinyoung is his best friend and he’d be damned if Jackson acted like everything was fine when it wasn’t. Shouldn’t he be asking about Jinyoung? Caring? Mark showed his hurt through his eyes but Jackson’s face remained neutral. Jaebum goes to speak but a voice cuts him off, “Jiaer?” It’s Mark. Both men turn toward the bedroom where the door is cracked. “Coming,” Jackson answers Mark’s call and heads into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Jaebum huffs, trying to calm himself. He can’t get worked up before taking Mark out on a date. If his hot headedness ruined this, he wouldn’t forgive himself...but damn it would be so worth it for Jinyoung...nope, calm down, Jaebum! He starts to head back to the kitchen where he was cutting fruit earlier. He spots the fruit when he spotted something else. Heading to the table, he carefully pulls the bag back and sees a book inside. The book instantly captures his attention because he knows that cover anywhere. Jinyoung’s been seen with it countless times as well as it used to lay on his bedside table. It’s his favorite book. He closes the bag back up, his fingers touching something in the progress. Looking down he finds Jackson’s phone with his headphones still hooked up. With his fingers accidentally brushing earlier, it lit up the screen, making Jaebum’s anger go away completely. There on the lock screen was a photo of Jinyoung and Jackson. Jinyoung was full on eye smiles, mid laughter with Jackson behind as he held Jinyoung around his middle. It was written all over in Jackson’s eyes with the way he was looking at Jinyoung. That was a man who loved Jinyoung with everything in him. A man that is hiding his pain with a perfected mask now. Jackson was pack regardless of the memory loss. And for whatever reason, they had to part. Hell, Jaebum doesn’t even know how Jackson is alive if he had truly died. There’s still so many questions left unanswered. But Jaebum doesn’t find any anger toward Jackson anymore. He actually feels a bit of understanding in its place. 

“Why are you two smiling?” Mark asks after taking a quick shower. He’s got skinny jeans with a white shirt on and a black hoodie jacket that’s twice his size. It even makes sweater paws if he wants. With some colorful graffiti in the front and back that makes it look punkish. His brown hair looks soft as he doesn’t style it up as well as plain ole converses on his feet. It’s simple yet makes Mark look adorable. “No reason,” the two are quick to say. “Huh. If I didn’t know any better it looks like you two are up to something. You two are the ones that brought your father to me.” The twins pout, “We could sense you were hurting, Momma,” Kyo whines as Mark sits down on the bed between them. They curl into his side instinctively as Mark wraps an arm around each of them, “You did?” The twins nodded, “Love heals all things. It might just take a while,” Lilly clarifies and it makes Mark’s chest ache with many emotions. He pulls the twins into his lap all of a sudden. The twins make a noise but then notice Mark is having a moment. They don’t hesitate to wrap their arms around him where they can and nuzzled into him. Lilly rubbing soothing patterns across Mark’s tummy as Kyo plays with Mark’s earrings. Mark can’t help but think that the twins have grown so much. Moments he had missed and he doesn’t want to miss any more of them. “Jiaer,” Mark calls out instinctively. Everything is becoming overwhelming but soon Jackson is in the room. He takes one look, closing the door behind him as he goes to Mark. “Hey, it’s ok,” Jackson tries to calm him in Chinese. Mark shakes his head to Jackson. “It’s not ok. It’s not. I made a mistake, Jiaer. I didn’t know I’d be alive. I didn’t know I’d take you with me...I don’t want to run anymore though. I want to go back. I want the pack back. I want to see my children growing up. I want...I want Jaebum.” The twins don’t know what’s going on but they hear their father’s name. Meanwhile, Jackson sees that Mark is pleading with him. Through his words as well as his eyes. He’s asking for permission. “I’m sorry, Jiaer. For putting you through all of this. For arguing and breaking that lamp. For having you run away with me for two years for nothing. For taking...your life...I don’t deserve this second chance. Not when I did this to you, to Jinyoung. To the pack. But I...I want to be selfish. Am I allowed to be selfish?” Jackson can’t believe what he’s hearing. “Selfish? Yien, it was selfish of me to come with you. And if I remember correctly, I’m alive just like you are. Because of you. Because you aren’t selfish. You sacrificed your own life for all of us. You even took it a step further to take our memories so we wouldn’t go through what you’ve been going through these past two years. And you ask if you can be selfish? You’re damn right you can be. You want to go back, we’ll go back. I’ll go wherever you want to go. Whatever you want to do. Markson forever, remember?” Mark’s mouth twitches into a smile at that. Bringing back a memory of when they were much younger. When they only had each other as they wandered around lost in the darkness. No matter what they’d go through. Or what may try and separate them. It’ll never keep them apart. “Markson forever,” Mark replies and Jackson beams, leaning forward to press a kiss to Mark’s forehead while holding Mark’s face preciously. Mark basks in the moment, opening his eyes when Jackson pulls back. “Now go enjoy that date with Jaebum. Make him fall in love with you all over again.” Mark flings himself at Jackson, wrapping his arms around him as Jackson hugs him back. “Thank you.” Jackson shakes his head, “No thank you. You may not see it, but you kept the pack together Yien.” Kept Jaebum and Jinyoung from going feral back then. Kept the pack from separating fully. And they may be apart from the rest right now, but even Jackson hoped it wouldn’t be forever. “Hurry! Daddy is waiting!” Lilly interrupts their hug, both laughing at the twins’ excitement. Kyo is already opening the door, trying to pull Mark out. Mark glances at Jackson who encourages him to go. Mark gives him a warm smile as the twins lead him out and Jackson stands there alone for a moment. He’s happy for Mark. And if they end up going back with Jaebum tomorrow he’ll be even happier. He’s just also scared. For Jinyoung will be there and Jackson, he doesn’t know if he can get back what he once had. He doesn’t know if Jinyoung would want him. They didn’t exactly end on great terms. Man, he really should’ve had that talk with Jinyoung before it was too late.

“Daddy!” The twins call out in excitement. Jaebum moves from the kitchen to the living room, eyes taking in Mark standing there with a shy smile. “Beautiful,” he says with his breath knocked out of him. Mark could wear anything and still be breathtaking. “We made sure the pants would show off his butt!” Both parents look down at Kyo with a look. “What? Bammie said it’s the best feature next to the eyes.” The two snort, Jaebum trying to turn to hide it as Mark puts a hand up to his mouth. They’ll let this one slide. “How bout you guys ogle each other out the door?” They look to find Jackson walking into the room. Jaebum sees something come at him, his hand reaching out and instinctively catching it. He finds that they’re car keys. “My treat. Stay out as late as you want.” Jaebum’s impressed. It was literally just a while ago that Jaebum threatened Jackson and Jackson threatened him back. He smirks, “I appreciate it.” Mark kisses Jackson’s cheek before going to Jaebum’s side. “No doing the do in the car though!” Jackson calls out as Jaebum opens the door for Mark. Jaebum raises his eyebrows at the wording Jackson chose while Mark sticks his tongue out before saying, “No promises!” The door shuts and Jackson totally knows it’s gonna happen but you know what, at this point, Jackson just accepts it now. God, he’s never going to be able to drive the car the same though. “Gaga.” Jackson hums in reply, looking down to see the two twins staring up at him. Kyo’s hand moves into his pocket before pulling out what appears to be a crayon. “Blue.” Jackson stares at the blue crayon, not understanding why Kyo would take out a blue crayon at a time like this as well as not have any other crayon...it hits him. The memory of two years ago when Jackson was babysitting the twins and they were all coloring. But Kyo couldn’t find the blue crayon. It was all before the nightmares started. “You…” but that couldn’t be. It’s impossible. “We missed you, Gaga.” They both do a funny face that Jackson used to do to them to make them laugh. Jackson’s heart swells with emotion. They did remember. “Oh my god! Come here you two!” The twins launch themselves and Jackson catches them and picks them up. “For how long?” He’s curious to know. Lilly whispers into his ear, Jackson’s face getting expressive as she tells him, “No way! You really are their kids.” Lilly and Kyo giggle, “Sugie said the same thing.” Ah. He should’ve known. Heh, actually thinking about it now, Suga would know about Mark’s past with Danny better than anyone. He no doubt left the dog tags too. Looks like someone else wanted to bring the pack back together again as well. “So are you in or nah?” Lilly asks. God, they needed to keep Bam away from the kids. “Yeah, count me in.” The twins fist bump in celebration, which is totally a GOT7 thing. “But first, food.” The twins nod, “Take out?” Jackson smirks, “You really do remember. But what do we tell your parents?” The twins smirk along before mimicking that their lips are sealed. “That’s right. Now where’s my phone?” The twins are back on their feet, as Jackson goes into the kitchen to look for his phone. He makes a mental note to order some veggies because they are growing kids and also so Jaebum and Mark won’t be too mad with him if they found out. Spotting his phone, he makes a happy noise as he snatches it up. Entering his password, he gets ready to call when he suddenly gets a text. His heart skipped a beat as it’s from an unknown number, but he has a suspicious feeling he knows who it is simply from what it says.

‘It’s funny how you thought dying would get you out of this relationship.’ 

Oh Jinyoung sounds pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh? Jinyoung has gotten a hold of Jackson's number and he's not happy. How dare he die and then just leave? Jinyoung doesn't have all his memories back but he's obviously wanting answers. And maybe Jackson...You'll find out in the next chapter. Until next time...
> 
> P.S. Those two are totally fucking in Jackson's car.


	9. Chapter 9

Thump. Thump. Thump. Jaebum swears his heart is beating so loud. There’s no way that Mark doesn’t hear it as they walk side by side down the hallway. Jaebum keeps glancing to the side to look at him. He could spend all night just staring at him if he could. But they’re going on a date and Jaebum is honestly just winging it. They’re not in Korea but another part of the United States. He doesn’t know where anything is around here and really needs to look up some restaurants or this date will flop. Taking a deep breath, Jaebum tries to calm himself for he doesn’t want to mess this up. This could be his only chance. Mark meets his gaze, Jaebum blushing before ducking his head. Shit, he stared for too long. Mark bites his lip to stifle his laughter. He was just too cute. Jaebum goes to look again but Mark never looked away from before. Jaebum makes a noise and Mark can’t hold it back any more. He giggles, the elevator doors open before Mark pushes Jaebum in. Jaebum flails as Mark smiles away and pushes the button to go down to the parking garage. He then crowds Jaebum against the corner, “Bummie, stop being so nervous. I don’t want no fancy restaurant or thought out date. Just be you.” Jaebum finds himself relaxing with Mark’s scent and aura surrounding him. They just stare at one another before Jaebum hands over the keys to him. “Show me the way then.” Mark’s smile is breathtaking as he leans in for a quick kiss. A kiss that turns heated but then Mark pulls back, “Date first, remember?” He says cutely, little canines peeking out before he giggles at Jaebum’s goofy grin. The elevator dings before the doors soon open. He hops out of the elevator, Jaebum close behind him. He doesn’t want to miss another moment. He wants to be able to remember all of this. He can’t help but think about all those times he couldn’t recall. They had to be just as precious as this one now. It makes his heat ache with the strong need to touch Mark. Keep him close. Jaebum pulls Mark back to him, hands brushing his waist as their bodies touch briefly, sending jolts through their nerves. Mark just wants to have his way with Jaebum right now. Being years apart, he’s dying for his touch and now that he’s awake...bad Mark. “You can’t do that or we won’t make it to the date” Jaebum voices, as he noticed the stare in Mark’s eyes. That look that was driving him wild within seconds. “With your look, we won’t even make it to the car,” Mark replies back, seeing the equally heated gaze directed back at him. Jaebum’s hands slide back up Mark’s body, starting a fire that’s been burning low for quite some time. Now it was bursting, rising fast. Mark lets out a light moan and Jaebum has Mark up against the wall suddenly. Lips collide, Jaebum holding Mark possessively as Mark tangles his fingers through the back of Jaebum’s hair. The two didn’t care if anyone walked by. They were in their own little world and only they mattered right now. But they did need air eventually, pulling back to gasp as eyes search the other. Jaebum’s hands move up, causing Mark to shiver as they ghost along his body. When they reach his neck, Mark whines, feeling Jaebum’s fingers squeeze the back of his neck and his body is reacting instantly. “Shit, Mark…” Jaebum doesn’t know how he stayed away before. The way he’s reacting right now...how he’s trying hard not to lose control in public. Mark’s in the same boat, eyes flashing as he tries to reign in control. Jaebum groans at that, his own flashing back. He wants to devour Mark. Take him apart piece by piece for hours on end. “God, I hate myself for being asleep last time.” Mark’s hands trail down Jaebum’s chest and arms, “You’re awake now aren’t you?” Oh. Mark’s giving him full permission. Jaebum’s about to dive back in when his phone goes off. It starts with one ding and then several right after. Jaebum curses but Mark smiles before gesturing to Jaebum’s pocket. “You should look. It could be important.” Jaebum whines, “But our date…” Mark gives him a little peck on the lips, “I’ll wait. We have all night.” Jaebum thanks him before taking out his phone and seeing it’s from Jinyoung. His expression softens before he looks at the texts and winces, “He’s pissed.” That was an understatement. 

‘LIM JAEBEOM!’  
‘You did not just teleport away while no one was looking!’  
‘Didn’t you just come back to Korea from seeing him?!’  
‘Oh, you’re so in for it. You’re really not here. Youngjae has been looking for you guys in a panicked mess before I got Yugyeom to track you.’  
‘It would’ve been nice to let us know. We are your PACK!’

Jaebum feels like shit. He honestly hadn’t planned on teleporting. He was taking care of the kids when Kyo and Lilly said Mark needed them and before he knew it, he was teleported back. Kyo had even apologized for he broke his promise on not teleporting before Jaebum could learn, but he said it was urgent. They weren't wrong. Mark truly needed them and Jaebum was glad he was there in time to ease him down from a panic attack. And by then, all his thoughts were on Mark, time flying by as he watched over him with the twins. Add in Jackson, the news and now the date. Still, he’s the pack’s leader. He should know better. Mark sees the hurt expression on his face before he’s taking the phone from him. Jaebum lifts his head curiously before he sees Mark put the phone to his ear. “So now you finally decided to answer.” It takes a second for Mark to reply back. Hearing Jinyoung’s voice after so long, it struck emotions with Mark but he holds himself together. “I’m afraid it’s my fault once again.” The sass and anger stops from the other end before a curious one comes forth, “Oh? Is this Mark?” Mark can’t help but smile at the way Jinyoung says his name. It was always endearing that Mark never corrected him when Jinyoung would say ‘Mork’ or would accentuate the ‘a’ in his name. “It is. And Jaebum is completely innocent for once.” Jaebum makes a noise at that but Jinyoung is chuckling so it’s worth it. “The twins are also the culprits as well. They sensed I was having a panic attack and sent Jaebum to me. He didn’t have much time to alert anyone.” Jinyoung lets out a breath, “You’re right. It seems I’ve overreacted and I apologize.” Jaebum growls, “You had a right to be upset. I should’ve found time to let you guys know and for that I’m sorry as well.” He stands close to the phone so Jinyoung can hear him clearly. “No, I’ve been snappy lately. You guys have only been trying to comfort me…” Mark looks up to Jaebum in worry. Jaebum takes that moment to whisper into Mark’s ear about Jinyoung remembering Jackson’s death and that he was his alpha. Mark’s breath hitches. Of all things for Jinyoung to remember… “I’m sorry.” It comes out and it shocks both Jaebum and Jinyoung for they weren't expecting. “With Jackson...it’s my fault…” his voice cracks and he looks ready to cry. “What? Hey, no, don’t cry. I can hear you’re about to cry.” But it is Mark’s fault. The whole reason those two are going through this is because of him. “But you’re hurting so much. Losing your mate, it kills you every day.” Jaebum had no idea that Mark was going through the same thing. Since he had no memory of him and with BTS telling him Mark died giving birth to the twins...he never took into account that with Mark still being alive, he had been claimed by him. Jaebum was his alpha at a point in time. They had been lovers and it meant more than just Mark’s heart had been broken. His entire body and soul had once been connected with him through a bond. Did they even have a bond anymore? He couldn’t feel it but it could’ve been blocked from his memory loss. “We’re the same aren’t we?” Jinyoung asks and Mark understands. The same with severed bonds and a scar on the back of their necks. “We are.” Jaebum bites his lip to stop it from trembling, eyes watering. Mark has been suffering for two years and Jaebum’s just now getting back into his life. Why couldn’t he still have his memories? Why did he have to forget? What the hell happened for it to end up like this? Mark debates with himself, unaware of Jaebum being in a whirlwind of emotions, “I’m sorry that I can’t give you the answers I know you want to ask, but I can give you something that can lead you to them.” Mark asks Jinyoung to give him a second as he takes the phone from his ear. He sends Jinyoung a text with two numbers on it. “If you choose to talk to him, please listen to what he has to say even though it’ll be hard. And I’m truly sorry. If anytime you need me, I’ll be there.” Jinyoung is quiet for a moment before he answers, “Thank you.” It’s two words but Mark knows it means more than that. He wishes he could hug Jinyoung. He never wanted Jinyoung to remember that moment and for that to be one of the first things to remember of your loved one...arms suddenly wrap around him, taking him by surprise. Jaebum takes the phone, mumbling a, “Let me call you back, Jinyoung,” before he hangs up. Mark now notices Jaebum’s pain, the phone quickly pocketed before arms are fully back around him. “Jaebum-” Jaebum’s head rest on his shoulder, nose buried into the crook of his neck when he feels Jaebum’s shoulders shake. Can feel the muscles against his back rippling before wetness slides down to his collarbones. Jaebum’s crying. But why? “Everything I was told was a lie...all of my memories messed with. I’ve seen the photos. The dog tags...I’ve known you for longer. For years. But I can’t remember one moment of it. And that’s not the worst part…the worst part is that you needed me. These past two years you’ve been going through all of this and I didn’t even know you still existed.” Mark feels his heart clench, his hands gripping the back of Jaebum’s shirt. “It hurts. To know I could’ve went another day without ever knowing. That I wasn’t there. I should’ve been there, Mark.” Mark fights to control his own emotions as Jaebum falls apart. “What happened?” Mark’s breathing shakes, squeezing his eyes shut, “I can’t...Jaebum please, I can’t…” Please don’t make me say it. I don’t want you to remember that moment. I don’t want you to go through that again. “But you died…” Mark nods at that and Jaebum’s sob that comes forth is heartbreaking as he holds Jaebum tighter. “I’m here though. I’m alive.” Jaebum lets out a pitiful whimper, “Don’t leave me. Even if I forget. Don’t leave me again.” Mark can’t stop a few tears from falling now as Jaebum pleads. “I never wanted to leave in the first place. I was never…” supposed to be alive. Supposed to have this chance. But he does. “Bummie…” Jaebum lifts his head as Mark guides him to look at him. “Memory or nor memory. Dead or alive, I will always be yours. Even if you stopped loving me or found another. There will never be anyone else for me.” Jaebum feels the emotions overflow before he surges forward, crashing his lips against Mark’s. It’s tear filled, making his heart ache and swell at the same time. His nerves lighting up throughout his entire body as the flame is stronger than ever. Holding Mark’s head in his hands, he deepens the kiss, Mark releasing a noise as their tongues seek the other. Mark’s left breathless when Jaebum pulls back, opening his eyes slowly to find Jaebum already looking at him. “Even without my memory, not one person caught my attention. I didn’t even hold an interest because I was too busy wanting to know more about the mother of my children. I knew that if I had claimed you, you were the one. It wouldn’t matter if drugs were involved, I wouldn’t have done it if you weren't my mate. And you’re perfect for me,” Mark can feel it coming. Can picture the moment before when Jaebum confessed to him way back in the day before they ended up dating. “The moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you were the one.” Mark’s smile is dazzling with fresh happy tears before Mark is pulling Jaebum into another searing kiss. It’s longer than the last and more passionate. He doesn’t hold back, giving Jaebum his all. There’s a noise that breaks them apart, people coming from the elevator. “Please tell me you’ll let me make love to you before the date.” Mark laughs, “I already gave you full permission didn’t I?” Jaebum groans at Mark looking so adorable on top of delectable. “I don’t think I can make it to another place. I want you now.” Mark moans, not caring about the people giving them weird looks as they walk by to head to their vehicle. “Fuck me in the car, Jaebum.” Mark nips at his ear, rubbing himself against his front. They’re both already hard, Jaebum no doubt smelling his slick. “Your brother is gonna hate me.” Mark feels Jaebum tap his sides making Mark jump up and wrap his arms and legs around him. Jaebum squeezes his ass as he walks forward toward the car, “I’ll make it up to him. Besides, he’s used to this by now.” Jaebum raises an eyebrow at that but then Mark is distracting him by planting kisses along his jawline. It’s all soon forgotten as they’re both focused on only the other. Jaebum finds the car, hand in Mark’s pocket to unlock it before laying Mark out along the hood for a moment. “Mmm, you can fuck me on the hood too.” Jaebum growls at that thought. It would totally be hot to see Mark sprawled out on the hood of this fancy sports car, but not with people around. “No one’s allowed to see you like this. Only me.” It sends shivers down Mark’s spine and he moans in response, rutting up against Jaebum who grinds back down. Several kisses and heavy petting later, they finally end up in the backseat of the car. The windows have long since fogged between making out and clothes coming off. The need to touch and connect is far greater than taking off all their clothes completely. Mark’s pants are off, hoodie and shirt bunched up to his armpits as Jaebum’s pants are unzipped, cock out and roaring to go. “Shove it in, shove it in. Please, please, please. Want your cock,” Mark whines for it. He needs it inside him. Jaebum’s marks and love bites are still all over Mark’s body and when Mark slides a hand up Jaebum’s shirt, he can see brief glimpses of his own left on Jaebum’s body. It has Mark leaking more, spreading his legs as far as he can in the tight space. His hole clenches on nothing when he thinks of Jaebum fucking him like that again. “Shit.” Jaebum really wanted to go slow. Wanted to take his time but he’s too pumped up right now. Seeing Mark begging him. Seeing him give him that look on top of his body being littered in his love marks. He snaps. He grabs Mark by his thighs, pulling him forward as he lines up to his hole. Mark’s breath hitches in mid moan as he feels Jaebum’s cock head push in. He’s all the way to the hilt in one thrust, Jaebum squeezing Mark’s inner thighs as a drawn out groan is heard. “So tight and wet.” It feels so good being inside of Mark. He can’t help it, pulling back some just to thrust back in. It’s not slow either as he picks up pace, Mark encouraging him with noises and moans. “Yes...Jaebum...don’t stop…so good...” His cock is steadily leaking precum against his stomach as it bounces with each thrust from Jaebum. Jaebum is entranced, his eyes taking in everything of Mark as his hips snap in rhythm. Mark’s fingers dig into his biceps, Jaebum folding Mark in half as he pounds faster. Mark can’t even form sentences, head thrown back against the car as moans are increasing in volume. “You missed this didn’t you? Missed having me touch you? My cock in you?” Mark grows wetter with Jaebum’s dirty talk and from him hitting his sweet spot over and over again. “There! Right there!...” Jaebum really wishes he could remember ever other time. From the first time they had sex. To every single one after that. Down to breeding Mark. To the love making. To quickies and simply fucking cause they can’t get enough of the other. God, sex when angry with Mark was probably so good too. He wants to experience it with Mark all over again. “Jae...Jae...mnh…” The car is rocking, Mark shaking as he cums but Jaebum doesn’t stop. No, he wants Mark to cum more. To be driven wild like he is. “Look at you. So beautiful while being split open on my cock.” Mark whimpers, eyes blown in lust and emotion, fangs biting into his lip as more moans are ripped forth. “You like that? Being fucked open by me?” Mark nods, head tilted to the side as he exposes his neck more. “Love it...love when you mark me...when I smell like you…” he cuts off into another bitten moan as his body is super sensitive from the first orgasm. He’s steadily approaching his second and Jaebum isn’t going to last much longer either. Not from the way Mark is clamping down on him. From the way Mark’s scent strongly surrounds him. And the way Mark is begging for it now. “Give it to me...want your cum...mark me with your cum alpha…” Oh. Oh shit. Jaebum pounds against Mark’s ass roughly, hands keeping Mark right there as Jaebum fucks in nice and deep. Mark’s thighs tremble underneath his fingers, screams coming forth as Jaebum pummels into his sweet spot dead on nonstop. “Cum...cumming...Jae...JAEBUM!” Both their orgasms are pulled from them out of nowhere, Jaebum leaning forward with one last thrust as his eyes close and he’s releasing deep inside. Mark clings, back bowed and blacking out from the sheer pleasure. Neither take in Mark’s wings as they come out but are unable to spread in the cramped space. By the time Jaebum opens his eyes again and stops cumming, the wings are gone like they were never there. Mark comes to a moment later to Jaebum still inside him and nuzzling against him. Mark nuzzles back with a purr, tail coming out to wrap around Jaebum’s panther tail that had also come out after his orgasm. Jaebum chuckles as Mark kneads at his pecs while rubbing against him. “Someone’s happy and content.” Mark doesn’t stop purring, ears out and flicking against Jaebum’s shoulder and neck. “I missed this.” Jaebum makes a noise from his chest as emotions swell, “Don’t worry, they’ll be plenty more of this now.” Mark smiles. They may have a date to go on but neither are in a rush. They take this moment to bask in the other. Besides, they have all night.

Jackson stares at the text, not sure if he should reply. I mean how did Jinyoung get his number in the first place? He could just ignore it or say wrong number. But Jinyoung would have to know it’s him if he obtained this number and he can’t ignore his baby. But what does he say? Jackson doesn’t know what BTS fabricated when they took away their memories. Was Jackson even mentioned? He doesn’t think so. Only Mark would be due to the twins. So for Jinyoung to say this, does that mean he remembers? Jackson’s heart thumps away in his chest.

‘For one, death wasn’t fun. Two, why would I try and get out of the relationship that way?’

The reply isn’t instant. He waits for a minute or two before sighing. Running a hand through his hair, he decided to order the take out he promised the twins. Making the call, he orders away for room service. It’s when he’s ending the call that the next text dings in.

‘I wouldn’t know since someone took my memories. You seem to know since you clearly ran from me that time in the hotel. Looked like you were in such a hurry to get away from me.’

Jackson groans. It looked so bad in his situation from back then. Really, he was freaking out cause Jaebum was in the same building. He needed to get Mark out before they met but that even failed. How does he fix this? Can it be fixed? Mark wants to go back and Jackson does too. He wants to be with the pack again just as much, but his situation with Jinyoung…

‘I swear it wasn’t because of you. So much was happening at the same time.’

Jackson doesn’t have to wait for the reply to be instant now.

‘How can I take your word for it? I don’t know you. No, I can’t remember you. I just remember you dying. Getting stabbed before nothing. Now I have phantom pains and emotions that are mine but from the me before. It’s fucking with me and it’s your fault!’

Jackson feels like utter shit. This wasn’t how it should’ve gone. Jinyoung shouldn’t have remembered and to remember that part only? He’s now experiencing what he would’ve if his memories hadn’t been erased but now on top of his memories being erased, it’s messing with him more. He’s now feeling things he doesn’t understand since he doesn’t remember the bond with Jackson. He just knows he and Jackson were mates and had been together. 

‘I’m sorry. I wish I could take it away. You don’t deserve this.’

The twins peek into the kitchen to see Jackson sitting hunched over in the chair looking ready to break. 

‘Oh, just take it all away. You already tried that the first time. Appears it didn’t work, did it? Why don’t you tell me why it was done in the first place?! Jaebum’s seen the photo of us all together. You were part of the pack too so why are you and Mark the only ones that remember? What deal did you make with BTS?’

Jinyoung’s getting worked up. Each word cutting into him like a knife as he can feel Jinyoung’s hurt through the texts. And now he demands answers. He deserves to know too but Jackson can’t give those. Not like this. Thinking back to before when they both had argued and became distant. All because Jackson kept his other side of him from Jinyoung. He wants to make things right this time. He wants Jinyoung to know all of him.

‘Can I call you?’

The ding comes before Jackson can even blink.

‘No. I don’t want to hear your voice. You had your chance to talk back then at the hotel. So text it to me so we can get this over with and go our separate ways.’

That made Jackson’s heart clench painfully. It hurt worse than being stabbed and he knows since he went through it. Jinyoung doesn’t want to patch up their relationship. He just wants to know why it ended so he could move on. He wants closure. Jackson doesn’t want that. But isn’t that how it was supposed to go in the first place? Taking Jinyoung’s memories so he wouldn’t go through this pain and be able to move on. To be able to find someone else. His hands shook, breath catching in his throat like someone was choking him. He was going to lose Jinyoung completely. He pushes the dial button but it only rings once before it gets cut off and a text comes through.

‘You’ve had two years, Jackson. Don’t start now.’

“Gaga?” the twins call out as they see tears hit the phone and hear Jackson’s hitched breath. Shoulders shake as Jackson doesn’t know what to do. His mind is running wild, everything screaming at him that he’s losing Jinyoung. That he won’t get him back. But surely Jinyoung will still talk to him at least through text right?

‘Please. I want to tell you but I want to do it right. I want to show you this is a misunderstanding. I’ll do anything.’

But Jackson waits and waits and though Jinyoung read his text, no reply comes. When he tries to call again, it goes straight to voicemail that hadn’t been set up yet. Jackson closes out of his texts, the background staring up at him. It used to be his favorite photo of them all. Of seeing Jinyoung so happy being with him. Now, it just brought him great pain. He’ll never have that again. A pitiful noise comes out, his control slipping but then he feels tiny hands on him. Someone glues them self to his side, trying to rub soothing patterns against his back while another moves till they’re in his lap and hugging him from the front. It grounds him but it makes him cry harder. The twins hold him, no words needed as their love and care shone through their actions. They remain like this for the time it took for the take out to arrive forty minutes later.

Jinyoung lets out a frustrated noise before turning his phone off and throwing it onto his bed. This was such a stupid idea. Contacting him only made his emotions become more haywire. More confused and growing. What was he even feeling? Was it really him or the old him? Was it all just fabricated too? He was getting a headache from all of this. He just lays there, letting his harsh breathing come down as arms covered his face. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Even trying to forget what he remembered. Trying to move forward...he can’t. Everything is Jackson this. Jackson that. To make matters worse, he keeps making food that no one else would like. He would put it on an extra plate or in a cup just to have the pack give him weird looks. It’s all healthy organic shit. Even buying ingredients to make a protein shake for crying out loud! It’s obvious now who they’re for. And it makes him angry. How dare he just come back and turn his whole world upside down! To just run away and leave him in this mess...to abandon him all those years ago. Did he not care? Did he not really love him? The old Jinyoung sure as hell did. The Jinyoung now is already becoming enraptured with him and he’s only seen him once for like a few minutes. The texts run over in his mind. Jackson sounded honestly torn and apologetic but that could just be words. It didn’t mean they held meaning behind them. Held those emotions. Though his heart is telling him they do. His heart and soul tell him his alpha didn’t want to part, that there had to of been a good reason. But his head tells him it’s a lie. Just another lie to add to the fabricated memories and to the ones that were taken from him. He lets out another noise of frustration. He was getting sick of this! His anger was getting the best of him and he’s usually calm and collected. Urgh! If he had to suffer, then Jackson had to suffer. He’ll make him jealous. Because if Jackson left him, he’ll give him reason to regret it. “Bam!” Jinyoung calls out as he gets out of bed. He opens the door, calling out for Bam again but finds the door is closed. He doesn’t even bother knocking. He should. Clear sign as any that when the door is closed, you should knock first. He just flings open the door instead, “Bam-” and walks right into...Yugyeom painting Bam’s nails. Bam’s back is to Yugyeom’s chest as they cuddle in bed. Bam had done his one hand and Yugyeom offered to do the other while Bam started on his toe nails. Yugyeom loved pampering his lover and was taking great concentration on making sure he didn’t fuck up. It was an adorably sickening sight that Jinyoung’s anger softens. The two look up at hearing Jinyoung though. “It’s weird seeing you two so domestic and not fucking.” Bam snorts as Yugyeom goes back to his task. “Is that why you came barging in? You wanted to see us fucking?” Jinyoung rolls his eyes, “Not in your dreams. I came for advice.” Bam’s eyes go wide, “What?! You?! Oh my god, I must be dreaming!” Jinyoung’s eyebrow twitches, the anger coming back. “Calm down, don’t get your panties in a twist. I’m just teasing. Come,” he pats the side of the bed in which Jinyoung sits down carefully. “What do you need help with, hyung?” Yugyeom asks. Jinyoung lets out a breath. It sounded stupid now that he thought about it. He’s been doing a lot of stupid things lately. “You can tell us. Just because I can be a brat doesn’t mean I’m going to look down on you. We’re pack and I want to help,” Bam reassures. Jinyoung pouts, “I want to make Jackson jealous. Like super jealous that he ever thought of leaving me. I mean, look at me.” He points to himself. He’s a damn fine specimen. The two smile at him, “That’s easy. Send nudes.” They both say it at the same time. Jinyoung gives them a look, “Why do I get the feeling you two have done something like this?” Youngjae pops his head into the room, “Cause they have! Don’t you remember the time they got into a big argument?” Jinyoung does actually. What they thought was normal bickering ended up exploding into a huge mess. They had to separate the two and they were huffing and puffing all day. It went on for two whole days, until Yugyeom groaned loudly and stood up abruptly from the couch. Bam had been locked away in his room where Yugyeom stomped away to the bathroom. Needless to say, five minutes after that, Yugyeom goes flying from the bathroom to the bedroom, the door barely shutting before you heard them moaning. Jinyoung just assumed they texted or called, not even thinking pictures had been involved. “Why am I not surprised?” Youngjae cackles, “At least you weren't sitting next to Yugyeom. I saw things of Bam I never thought I’d see.” Bam smirks, feeling Yugyeom’s cock twitch against his ass. “He loved it and that’s all the matters. Not gonna lie, what he sent back to me had me going crazy in seconds.” Jinyoung isn’t listening anymore as he thinks of his plan. Sending nudes seems too extreme but he could send ones that are teasing and such. That’s it! “Thanks guys! Good talk!” Jinyoung rushes out the room, leaving the three stunned. 

Jinyoung did something stupid. Like really stupid. It was Bam’s level of stupid which is doing something provactive and letting it go too far. He just wanted to tease Jackson. Make him regret leaving but that blew up big time. He had turned back on his phone while getting himself ready for the photos. Biting his lips to make them swollen. Ruffling his hair to make it a little messy to add to a flair of sexiness. And then with a button up shirt that was big on him, where it went to his thighs and covered his private area. He popped open a few buttons, one shoulder showing as the shirt draped over him. It was perfect. He even took bam’s selfie stick and got all the right angles. He did all of this and sending multiple photos to Jackson before thinking fully about it. He even made sure to give him that look as he stared into the camera. Showing off more of his neck in another. Everything that would entice the alpha to fuck him that it started to become more of, ‘please fuck me’ instead of ‘fuck you for leaving me’. He ended up turned on during his little photo shoot, his cock peeking out underneath the bottom of his shirt. Nipples hard and poking through the white button up. This is where it got out of hand. Where Jinyoung thought, why not a video? He was steadily getting texts from Jackson but Jinyoung kept going. He wanted to continue to tease and torture him so a video sounded really good now that he had Jackson’s full attention from the last photo. Changing some things on his phone and angling it better, Jinyoung crawls back on the bed seductively, the shirt hanging so low as he’s on his hands and knees. It gives you a perfect view of his golden tone chest. His cock twitches, groaning as it rubs along the sheets. A string of precum leaks out, sticking to the bed as Jinyoung ruts forward a bit, his hips moving as he gets lost in the feeling. He’s not even aware that he didn’t hit record, he fucking video called Jackson. “Mmm...Jackson…” Jinyoung is too wound up, lust overtaking him as his hands move up the button up, showing off more of his toned muscles until Jinyoung rips the shirt. The buttons fly off and the shirt opens as Jinyoung slowly touches his body. In his head, he’s imagining it’s Jackson touching him. How it would feel for Jackson to run his big callused hands over his skin. It sends shivers down his spine, hands moving down as one grabs a hold of his cock. Fuck, he’s rock hard. His body was thrumming with need and arousal. Stroking himself, little pants were heard between moans. “You like that, Jackson? Is it driving you crazy?” He bites his lip to stifle a loud moan. He was getting just as worked up and wanted more. Needed more. He didn’t even care about punishing Jackson anymore. He wanted Jackson to be here to fuck him down. His hole clenches at that, breath hitching. He needed it so bad. “Jiaer…” It comes out instinctively, eyes flashing before he hears a loud growl of arousal. Did he just imagine it? His eyes look at his phone and finds it’s not blinking red like it would if it was recording. Oh shit. Did he just? He grabs the phone, flipping it over to find that he had video called him. And seeing Jackson’s eyes flashing back with the wrecked look did things to him. He couldn’t even get out any words as Jackson spoke from inside a bathroom. “Bluetooth earpiece, now.” Jinyoung didn’t ask how he knew he had one and put it on, and when it connected he heard Jackson in his ear, “You wanna see how riled up you got me?” Jinyoung nods, unable to look away from Jackson before he sees the phone being moved. A moan comes forth as he takes in Jackson fisting his cock. The veins pulsing along the thick base up to the fat head. God, he wanted that cock inside him. It would split him apart in such great pleasure. “Jackson…” The phone moves and Jinyoung catches a glimpse of Jackson’s abs and chest as Jackson is topless before he stares into those brown eyes. “You want my cock don’t you?” Jackson’s tone isn’t playing around. It’s serious and full of demand and Jinyoung wants to follow his order. “Yes. Need your cock.” Jackson groans, “Put the phone back where it was but closer and then get the lube and lay on your back baby.” Jinyoung hurries to follow his command. He makes sure the angle is good and that you can still see all of him as well as being close enough. It was like Jackson was right there in the room with him. Jackson strokes himself, little grunts and groans heard right into Jinyoung’s ear. “You like seeing me like this?” he asks Jackson. He spreads his legs, giving Jackson a full view of his hole. He can hear Jackson’s breath hitch, “You have no idea the things I want to do to you right now.” Jinyoung doesn’t wait for the next command as he lubes up his fingers and circles his hole. “Can’t wait. Need you.” Jackson growls as he watches Jinyoung slide a finger into his hole. It isn’t long before Jinyoung is adding another and then another. His moans are getting louder. His body is convulsing, three fingers diving in and out of his tight heat. “Jiaer...not enough...need your cock inside me...need you to fuck me…” Call him a cock slut, he doesn’t care. He just wants Jackson’s thick juicy cock to pound into him now. To have him dive into his sweet spot over and over again as he watches those muscles ripple before him. He’s voicing all of this out loud and it’s driving Jackson closer to the edge. His hand stroking in time with Jinyoung’s thrust as he imagines he’s there, fucking into Jinyoung like he’s begging for right now. “I’d fuck you so good baby. Dive into your tight heat over and over. Have you split open on my cock as I marked your body with my mouth.” Jinyoung’s other hand goes to his cock, muscles going taunt as he’s getting close. Jackson doesn’t stop talking dirty to him. Telling him everything he’d do him and it’s everything he wants and needs. This is his alpha. The only man he’ll ever need. “Shit...I’m knotting...fuck you got me knotting…” Jinyoung opens his eyes, looking into the phone to see Jackson’s hand became unsteady. Jackson hunches forward, groaning loudly as the phone moves and Jinyoung can see Jackson fisting his cock as the knot grows. “Jinyoung, Jinyoung, Jinyoung,” Jackson’s moaning his name like a mantra, hips thrusting as his knot encloses over his fist, cock erupting in a long stream of cum. He wants that inside him. Wants to take his knot and have his cum fill him up so deep. A drawn out moan let’s out as he’s tipped over the edge, slamming down on his fingers one last time before his own cock shoots out cum. Some of it hits his chest, neck and jawline as he rides out his orgasm, Jackson’s moans still going in his ear. Jinyoung wants nothing more than to have Jackson here with him. To feel his warmth and cuddle. It’s not until a moment or two after that they’re coming back to their senses. Harsh breathing that’s starting to regulate and Jinyoung’s mind is clear now. What the hell is he thinking? What the hell did he just do?! Anger is back, ripping the earpiece out before he hears a pleaded, “Jinyoung!” He’s quick to end the call, the selfie stick and phone both clattering to the floor but Jinyoung doesn’t care. That wasn’t what he wanted. Where he wanted to feel triumph at getting back at Jackson. At being able to finally move forward. Instead, he’s cold and alone, fully naked and feeling his stomach drop at just basically being a whore to an alpha that left him. He just made things worse for himself. He just made himself want Jackson even more. But Jackson clearly didn’t want him since he left two years ago. For if he did, he would’ve tried for those two years. Would’ve done anything and everything…

He would’ve stayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy the sex scenes? I don't normally do full on sex scenes with the other characters but i know there's some huge jinson fans out there so I went all out! Not complaining either for it was fun and hot writing it. Sorry about the delays, with the holidays coming around the corner, work has my schedule all messed up. I hope you guys enjoy and that you don't have to wait too long because I know you guys are dying for the pack to be together fully again. Until next time...


	10. Chapter 10

The night breeze blew, making it a little chilly. Night lights shined brightly as people walked about along the boardwalk. Mark was tucked under Jaebum’s arm, both sharing warmth as they took in the night view. It was nice. Their heartbeats were in sync, no words need to be said as they enjoyed one another’s company. That was until Jaebum’s stomach decided to rumble. Mark giggles, moving from underneath Jaebum’s arm before tugging him along, “Follow me!” Jaebum feels giddy as Mark gets excited. “Jiaer and I noticed these food stands when we came this way toward the hotel. We haven’t had a chance to try it yet.” Sure enough, after turning a corner, several food stands lined up by the pavement. You could choose from so many things too. “How are we going to decide?” Jaebum asks. He’s not gonna lie. He can be picky but he doesn’t want that to stop Mark from getting what he wants. “Simple. We get a little bit of each.” The lines weren't long at all and after fifteen minutes, they had quite a bit of food to share as they sat at an old picnic table. Casual talk filtered between them as the food was being devoured. Mark ends up stealing one of Jaebum’s fries after he tries to put it into his mouth. “Hey!” Mark smirks in triumph, taking that chance to dip it into the sauce. Jaebum ends up stealing it right back by leaning over the table, mouth enclosing over the fry as his lips touch Mark’s finger tip before he pulls back with a smug look of his own. “You did not-” Oh but he did. Jaebum even gives him that look of, ‘what are you gonna do about it?’ Mark raises an eyebrow, eyes glancing down briefly at the last bit of Jaebum’s fries. Jaebum notices and in a blink of an eye, they’re both moving. Jaebum ends up getting a hold of them since he was closer and had pulled the basket back to him before Mark could reach into it. He then shoves the last bit of fries straight into his mouth but that doesn’t deter Mark. He grabs Jaebum’s shirt instead, yanking him forward and crashing his mouth against his. Jaebum gasps, mouth opening and Mark pulls back, the longest fry sticking out of his mouth as he sits back down. Did he mention that Mark is perfect? Cause he is. Staring at him, Jaebum soon found he was missing Mark’s touch. He was too far away even though he sat across from him. He ends up pouting, “Gimme another kiss.” A whine is accompanied as Jaebum puckers his lips. Such a big bad alpha. Mark leans over, pecking his lips but Jaebum whines when he tries to pull back. “Another.” Mark can’t contain his smile as he gives Jaebum one kiss after the next. “Come here,” Jaebum eventually says and soon Mark is in Jaebum’s lap. Mark purrs, snuggling close. “Your hands are freezing!” Jaebum yelps when Mark puts them on his neck. “Sorry, I get cold easily.” Mark moves his hands and forms sweater paws. “There, all good.” Jaebum’s going to combust from all this cuteness. “How are you going to eat the rest of your food now?” Mark frowns as Jaebum has a point there. “Feed me!” Oh. OH! Jaebum’s eyes go wide in excitement. Providing for his mate is a big thing for an alpha. Jaebum’s chest swells with emotion, a low rumble coming forth from his throat. Jaebum is radiating happiness as he feeds Mark. It turns into a kiss in between, both riding on cloud nine. Eventually, they finish their meals but neither want to get up just yet. “Tell me, did we go on dates often?” Mark’s fingers move in patterns along Jaebum’s knee as he looks up at the sky. “No. Not like this. We usually went out with everyone when we could. It was better that way and more enjoyable. Everyone wanted to be near the other.” Jaebum can imagine that. That’s how the pack was now. It just didn’t feel right if everyone wasn’t together. “You want to go back to the hotel don’t you?” Mark doesn’t deny it. “I do. I miss the twins. I miss Jiaer too.” He misses the entire pack. To Youngjae’s loud cackling to Bam’s wording and playing around. From Yugyeom’s silly dances and the way he accentuates the word, Hyung! As well as Jinyoung’s sassiness and just mere presence. “I miss them, Bummie. I miss being home.” Jaebum’s fingers brush against his face, tilting forward to touch his lips to Mark’s forehead, “You’ll be home soon, baby. I promise.” Mark lets out a noise of happiness, closing his eyes as he let’s Jaebum’s words sink in. He couldn’t wait to be back home.

Jackson tries really hard to not break down further in front of the twins. They have no clue what’s going on but they know it’s not a good sign. They don’t ask questions nor complain that they just sit in silence and cuddle for a while. They’re content in doing what Jackson wants to do, knowing he needs this. “You two have got to be bored,” He finally mutters after what feels like ages. They shake their heads, “Nope. Pack is never boring,” Kyo says. Lilly hasn’t stopped petting Jackson’s head either, “But if you’re bored, we can come up with a game.” These two were precious. “Tell you what. Let me take a shower and we can play a game then.” He needed a moment to collect himself and clear his head. The twins nodded, “OK!” Jackson stands up, heading over to the T.V. “The playroom would’ve come in handy right now. Unfortunately, we shall rot your brains out with some cartoons.” The twins get hyped up, “Sponge bob! Sponge bob!” They chant the entire time as Jackson chuckles. Seems they haven’t outgrown that show yet. He turns it on and they clap in happiness. “I won’t be long. Don’t do anything I would do.” They laugh, giving a thumbs up as Jackson ruffles their hair as he walks past. It brings a small smile forth as he heads to the bedroom. It soon falls though as his heart is still in shambles, mind heading right back to Jinyoung. Finding some clothes, he heads into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He turned the shower on after taking off his shirt and pants, about to get in when he suddenly gets a ding from his phone. He can’t even get to the phone that’s set on the counter right in front of him before several more texts come in. Picking it up, he finds there’s attachments. And they’re all from Jinyoung. Did he send photos? He goes to his texts, taking a second to load from how many that have been sent at once but when it does, oh boy...eyes go wide, breath catching in his throat at taking in Jinyoung. He’s just how he remembers him and yet he still leaves him breathless on the daily. And these pictures. It started off as light teasing before it progresses to more and more. He doesn’t know what Jinyoung is getting at or why he sent these photos but it’s affecting him alright. It took only seconds and after only looking at the first photo for him to be rock hard. By the time he’s seen the photos, he’s a hot mess. He can’t even think straight. If he lets his instincts take over, if he lets the lust and love settle in and his mind just be surrounded on Jinyoung...it was like they’re still together. Like they never parted. A noise has him zeroing in back on his phone. Jinyoung is video calling him. Heart thumping away, he answers it, afraid he’d lose his chance if he hesitated too long. What he sees leaves him speechless though. He’s smacked right in the face with Jinyoung putting on a show for him. Instincts completely take over now, mind clouding as it’s filled with a sexy, naked Jinyoung. He wants to fuck him so bad. Wants to drown him in his love. Things get even messier as they get out of hand. But it’s so hot and wild. Watching Jinyoung get worked up. Fingering himself for him to see and begging for his cock. Before they know it, they both get lost in the moment. In each other. And then it’s over too soon. He’s coming down from his orgasm as Jinyoung comes down first. Coming back to their senses and back down to reality. Like a big sign that pops up in front of their faces. They weren't together. This wasn’t just another day two years ago. Jinyoung looks ready to break and Jackson wants nothing more than to be there. He gets scared that Jinyoung is going to close himself off again. He tries desperately to keep him on the call by calling out his name, but it goes unheard as Jinyoung rips out the bluetooth earpiece and the next thing he knows, Jinyoung ends the call. Shit, that wasn’t how it was supposed to end. None of this was supposed to happen like this. He bangs his head back against the door as emotions hit him hard. Time slowly ticks by as Jackson is left alone with the shower going and Sponge bob playing in the background. And his heart...it’s shattered completely on the floor.

When Jackson comes out much later than he intended, he finds Jaebum and Mark had come back already. They must’ve been back for a while as they had snuggled on the couch with the twins. Mark and the twins were fast asleep with Jaebum being the only one awake and watching them sleep away peacefully. It was good that Mark was finally getting the rest he deserved. It was also a perfect opportunity to slip out. “You got the keys?” He whispers to Jaebum. Jaebum hums in response, throwing the keys to Jackson who catches them with ease. “I even tried to air it out with the windows down on the way back.” Jackson’s mouth twitches at that, a smile almost forming, “Appreciate it. If Yien asks, I stepped out but I’ll be back.” Jaebum nods, Jackson not up for anymore conversation as he takes off, closing the door behind him. It was going to be a long lonely night.

That day two years ago will forever be ingrained in Mark’s mind. Back when he was losing control of himself. When his father tried to overtake him. It had been so scary as he was rendered helpless. He had fought so hard, trying everything in his power to resist but it was futile. His body was becoming weak as he grew exhausted from the constant battle. Eventually anyone would lose the battle. And watching helplessly as you can feel yourself being taken over. As you can see your loved ones before you but you can no longer reach them. They can no longer hear you as you screamed for them to stay away. Mark never wanted to hurt them, never wanted to be the cause of their pain and suffering. It’s why he did what he did in case it turned out this way. But that didn’t mean it was going to hurt any less. The moment that is most vivid in his mind was during the exorcism. The pain was unbearable but it was nothing compared to when his father got full control and he wanted Jaebum dead first. How close he had come to ending his mate’s life. But Jackson...his lovely brother Jackson had kept his promise. When the point of contact happened with the knife going in, that’s what he felt instead of the sword that went through his own chest. Seeing Jackson’s pained and sorrowful expression haunts him. Mark had been screaming and crying inside, begging for it not to go like this. This moment keeps replaying in his mind. Every time it’s like it’s happening for the first time. Every time it tears him apart. His hand never letting go of Jackson’s. His eyes never leaving his as he could feel Jackson leaving him. It was a constant hell that loved to come forth when he slept. Loved to remind him of how everything fell apart.

Mark jolts up from his sleep, not even realizing that he’s screaming. Hands are quick to grab him from falling off the couch as Mark cries out for Jackson. The twins were fast to shift and move out of the way while Jaebum held Mark to him. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” Mark kept repeating it over and over again in Chinese, already partially shifted and on the edge of losing control. “Mark…” Jaebum feels his throat constrict as emotions come forth. Seeing Mark like this hurt him. Something had happened to him, something that he can’t let go of that’s torturing him. “Jiaer...Jiaer…” Jaebum hears the front door opening before a muttered curse and then running footsteps. Jackson soon appears and rushes forth, “Yien.” Mark reacts to his voice before a pained whimper comes out, Jackson going to his knees in front of the couch. “I’m sorry,” Mark cries and Jackson pulls Mark down into his arms. “No, don’t apologize,” Jackson says back as Mark clings to him. “Because of me…” Mark can’t even get the words out as a sob comes forth. Jackson makes his own pained noise, moving Mark to the crook of his neck. Mark takes in lungfuls of Jackson’s scent and with Jackson holding him and whispering sweet things into his ear, Mark starts to calm down. The twins have shifted back, hugging their Father as all three want to hold Mark right now. And Jaebum takes in the little details. Takes in what just took place as well as Mark’s fingers running in a pattern along Jackson’s chest. Right over where his heart is. The same place Jinyoung said he was stabbed. Stabbed...pain rushes forth, Jaebum wincing as he hunches forward some. “Daddy?” The twins call out, moving to give him room and Jackson lifting his head as he sees Jaebum gripping his own. There’s blackness that nears the surface, pain shooting jolts through his head before little glimpses and pieces are now shown. It’s blurry though and it’s happening so fast. Darkness is all around with creatures of some sort. He can’t tell who's all there or why they’re there. He can’t even tell what’s truly going on when things shift and accelerate before it starts to move in slow motion. The hitched breath that’s full of sudden pain. The way his heart is beating so fast, his stomach dropping as he takes in a sword going right through Mark’s chest. Jaebum can’t move, stunned as he can’t believe what is happening. It can’t be happening. The sword is pushed further, Mark letting out a noise and blood trickling out of his mouth. The person responsible has moved somewhat where he had stood before him and Jaebum can see it’s Jackson. And he just got stabbed as well...by Mark. Why? Jackson says something but Jaebum doesn’t understand as it’s spoken in Chinese. Mark thanks Jackson as he tries to keep his expression from faltering. Jaebum can only feel pain at this point; his instincts screaming at him because his mate is dying. The bond is starting to fade. No. No. God no. Jaebum doesn’t even have time to cry out as a bright light suddenly appears. He has to shield his eyes and that’s when everything goes back to black. Where suddenly there’s nothing. No emotions. No feelings. No thoughts. When Jaebum comes back to himself, Jackson is steadying him. “Are you ok?” He asks but Jaebum doesn’t hear hm. His eyes taking in Mark who looks at him worriedly. “You died right in front of me…” his voice cracks. It shocks both Jackson and Mark as Jaebum tries to wrap his head around what he just saw. “You both died...while our memories were taken.” Jaebum looks ready to lose control, his emotions going haywire. New tears fall from Mark’s face as he sees the pain in Jaebum’s eyes. “I’m sorry…” Mark tells him. Jaebum now understood. He may not know how it led up to that moment but it was clear why what was done, was done. They kept him and Jinyoung from going feral. From tearing the pack apart even more. They kept the pack together by taking their memories. “You were never…” Their memories weren't taken away because of some evil plan. Or for Mark and Jackson to run away or abandon them. It was to protect them. To keep them going. Because Mark and Jackson weren't coming back. They had died and they weren't supposed to come back to life. But somehow, some way, they did. Mark shakes his head, barely holding it together. “That day should’ve been our last day together,” Jaebum gets out, breath shaky. Mark shouldn’t be before him right now. And he doesn’t know what would’ve hurt more. Trying to move on after Mark died with all his memories and feelings. Or actually moving on because all those memories and feelings were taken away. Mark already means so much to him now and he doesn’t have all his memories back. He wouldn’t have lasted a day. It shouldn’t have gotten this far. He should’ve stopped this from ever happening. “I couldn’t save you...I failed you…” Mark moves forward, cupping Jaebum’s face, “Please no, you did everything you could Jaebum. You fought so hard alongside everyone else.” Mark pleads for him to understand that. To not blame himself. “But I wasn’t strong enough. I needed to be stronger.” Then all of this would’ve been different. Mark goes to say something but Jaebum’s eyes flash with determination. “No. I’m going to get stronger.” Jaebum was given a second chance. However it had come, he’s able to be with Mark again and he’s not going to let it go to waste. “I’m not going to let us get into this situation again. It’ll be different. No matter what, I’m keeping you by my side.” Whatever it takes. The fire in Jaebum’s eyes is burning, those wild and dangerous eyes not wavering. This was Mark’s alpha. The pack leader of Got7. Mark feels his chest swell with emotions before surging forth and connecting their mouths together. The twins clap and make noise of happiness and excitement at seeing their parents expressing their love. Jackson even leans back with a smile on his face. Until things started to get heated, “Hey, the kids!” The twins whine at Jackson, “Gaga!” The two parents pull back, Jaebum keeping Mark close. “I know, Jackson. We’re not Bam and Yugyeom.” Mark giggles as Jackson snorts. “Gaga, you ruined the moment,” Lilly pokes at Jackson’s arm. “Yeah! They got to love each other back to health!” Kyo pouts. “My bad! I’m sure they’ll have plenty of time now to love one another.” Jaebum makes a noise at that, “Damn right I will. Every second I can.” He presses kisses to the side of Mark’s face, making Mark giggle some more. “Now it’s your turn for you and Jinyoungie,” Lilly says. Jackson smiles sadly. “I don’t know...I would like that chance but it might not be possible.” Jackson thinks back to earlier. He had been out driving to clear his head before he ended up walking. Just like with Jaebum, Jackson couldn’t just let it go. He’d just have to prove to Jinyoung that he can be his alpha again. He just had to get Jinyoung to want to listen to him. That’s when it hit him. Rushing back to the car, he started searching on his phone, hope coursing through his veins as he set his plan into place. It had taken him a while but with it done, all he had to do was wait now and that’s when he decided to head back before Mark came to him. Jaebum feels bad now. With his new found memory, Jinyoung was totally misunderstanding everything. “Let me talk with him,” Jaebum offers but Jackson shakes his head, “I appreciate it but no thank you. If my plan doesn’t work, I’ll try another. Whatever it takes. I’m going to make this right this time.” Mark gives a fond smile, reaching over to squeeze his leg. “He’ll come around.” Jinyoung could never stay away from Jackson too long, no matter how big the fight was. As if on cue, Jackson’s phone starts to ring. Eyes going wide, Jackson pulls it out of his jacket and sees Jinyoung’s name shining back at him. They all encourage him to answer it, Jackson fumbling as he hits answer and holds it up to his ear…

“Hyung!” Yugyeom whines as he beats against Jinyoung’s door. It’s been a while and Jinyoung refuses to come out. He even locked the door before any of them came to check up on him, not knowing what had gone down many hours prior. Youngjae is still curled up outside the door as he hasn’t looked away. He’s not moving until Jinyoung comes out dammit! “Do you think it didn’t go well?” Yugyeom asks as Bam comes to stand by them. “Well, I think it didn’t go the way Jinyoung had planned. For he wanted to make Jackson jealous but it probably escalated into more. Because when we did it, we got lost in the moment and well, you know what happened, you were there.” And it brought them back together, the argument long since forgotten. “What were we even fighting about?” Yugyeom frowns as he tries to remember. “You broke my favorite eyeliner cause you thought it was an actual writing pencil.” Yugyeom gasps as he remembers. “I apologized for it too! Explaining that it was easy to mistake ok, especially when you left it out by actual writing material.” Bam crosses his arms, “You didn’t apologize until after making a big deal out of it and by that point, I was angry so it didn’t count.” Yugyeom huffs, “Believe me, I know because if I remember correctly, you went and broke my favorite game.” Bam hisses, “I bought you another one in the end.” Yugyeom flings his arms into the air, “As I got you a whole box of the eyeliner!” Youngjae sighs, having a headache from lack of sleep and there was no way in hell another argument was going to happen right now so Youngjae stands up, a hand on each of their backs, “Just shut up and kiss!” He shoves them together, their mouths slotting together in a fast kiss. Both are shocked, flailing as they pull back for a brief moment. But then their eyes lock, hands still on the other before they’re pulling each other back in for another kiss. “You’re more important than some stupid game,” Yugyeom lets out between kisses. Bam smiles into the next kiss, arms wrapping around Yugyeom’s neck, “And you’re more important than some stupid makeup.” There. Youngjae has saved the day as the two start to make out. Now, if only he could get Jinyoung out of the room or at least let him in. “HEY FUCKERS!” The three jolt, the front door to the dorm flinging open that they can hear from down the hall. It was Suga. They don’t even have to move as Suga heads toward him. He points to the three of them. “Where’s Jinyoung?” Suga looks pissed as he stomps his way to them. Bam and Yugyeom cling to Youngjae as all three point to the bedroom door. “We’ve been trying to get him out all morning but he won’t let us in,” Youngjae says. Suga clicks his tongue, “Not today! Jinyoung your better get your ass up now.” Suga doesn’t even wait for a reply, the three dodging out of the way as Suga kicks down the door. Jinyoung lifts his head in shock as he was curled up in bed trying to ignore the world. “You. You’re coming with me.” Jinyoung is tugged out of bed, Suga already pulling him out the door. “What? Why? What did I do?” Suga grumbles, “It’s your fault the base is a mess.” Him? “Me?! I haven’t done anything.” The others follow curiously as Suga leads them out the dorm and through the many hallways. Jinyoung follows silently now as he’s fuming inside. He has no idea what the hell is going on but he doesn’t need this right now. Cause right now, he’s a mess and nothing is going to change...that. The elevator doors open as the main entrance is now before them. And there’s shit everywhere. Like hundreds of heart balloons, confetti, pink and red paper slung and draped around everything. Red roses lined up the walkway on stands and the bouquets are huge! A giant teddy bear takes up an entire corner and no one knows how the hell they managed to get it through the front door. There were even tables that had all of Jinyoung’s favorite candies and snacks with lit candles all around. Jungkook, Jimin and Taehyung stood off to the side, all giddy as they helped to put everything together in such a short amount of time. Suga was giving a gummy smile as he was never upset and had helped as well. He just had to seem convincing to get Jinyoung down here. Meanwhile, Jinyoung is stunned speechless at all of this. It was all so thoughtful and really nice. Like made his heart flutter it was so romantic kind of nice. It’s then he spots a note on one of the tables, fingers brushing against it as he picks it up. 

‘I’m nothing without you baby, cause I need you like oxygen. So I’m topless, walking to the front line with no ammo. I know I might get shot, but I’ll still go through. I’ll do whatever it takes, for however long, in hopes that you’ll be mine again. So please, let me make this right.’

All of this was from Jackson. From his alpha. How could this be from an alpha that abandoned him? For this was coming from an alpha that still cared. An alpha that went to great lengths to reach him. Jinyoung doesn’t feel cold, no, he feels so warm right now. Instead of confused and mixed feelings, they’re running true and strong. Everything in him is screaming to go to Jackson. It has Jinyoung running, taking the others by surprise. Jinyoung is so worked up on hearing Jackson that he almost breaks the elevator button. Each second that goes past, his heart beat even faster. The urge was so strong, thrumming through his body that he thinks he’ll combust if he doesn’t get to the phone fast enough. The doors barely open in time as Jinyoung runs through and down the many hallways. People are quick to get out of the way, Jinyoung not stopping till he reaches his destination. His bedroom. He’s out of breath, panting as his eyes darted around the room till he spots the phone still on the floor. He picks it up, glad to find it’s not broken. His fingers shake as he enters his password, dialing the number he should’ve dialed after he hung up the first time. He should’ve given Jackson the chance to talk. To explain. The phone rings several times, Jinyoung not knowing what he’ll do if Jackson doesn’t answer but then...he hears it click over. He hears the light breathing, emotions overflowing as he blurts out, “I’m listening.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Jinyoung is willing to let Jackson explain! Yay! *flails arms around excitedly*
> 
> Also, yes, some of the lyrics to Jackson Wang's 'Oxygen' was in the note! Listen to the song if you haven't. I love it. Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

It’s really happening. This isn’t a dream right? He pinches himself just to be safe when he hears a light chuckle, “No, it’s not a dream.” Shit. He said it out loud but at least Jinyoung finds amusement out of it. Oh, god, he’s talking to Jinyoung! An excited noise comes forth, breath coming out, “Jinyoung.” His heart is thumping so fast. The feeling of giddiness jolts through his body. “I uh...fu-ok. Just...I need a second. I swear I’m not going anywhere I just...I wasn’t expecting you to call so fast.” He’s glad he’s sitting down because his knees went weak the moment he heard Jinyoung’s voice. It’s been too damn long. Jackson is trying to contain all his emotions but the look of such happiness on his face say everything. Jaebum can’t resist taking a photo and sending it to Jinyoung, Mark watching his brother fondly for a moment before he gives him some privacy. He gathers the twins, Jaebum and him heading out to grab some breakfast. Jackson nods when Mark tells him but honestly it goes through one ear and out the other cause all he can think about is, Jinyoung, Jinyoung, Jinyoung. “Um, I actually wasn’t expecting to call this fast either. My body king of moved on it’s own,” Jinyoung replies, his voice sounding shy and embarrassed. “I’m glad that you did though.” He wants to be honest. Put it all up front and not hold anything back this time around. “Really, thank you for giving me this chance. For trying to make things right. I want to prove to you that I can still be your alpha...if you’ll let me.” There’s silence for a moment or two before a quiet, “You’re still my alpha.” Jackson feels his chest swell, a low grumble coming forth at hearing Jinyoung tell him that. “I...there’s so much to say but I want to say it in person. You deserve for it to be said in person and not through text or phone. I know you called to get all the answers now but I hope you can wait for me to see you.” Jinyoung pouts, “How long do I have to wait for?” Jackson can’t help but chuckle a bit, “Well, if Jaebum could teleport, I’d say in the next five minutes but unfortunately, you have to take a plane to get from America to Korea.” A sigh comes forth before some laughter, “I’ll be sure to text Jaebum throughout the entire flight how teleporting would’ve come in handy by now.” It falls into a comfortable silence, both just enjoying being able to hear the other. “So you’re coming home?” Jinyoung eventually asks. He sounded hopeful and the way he said home had Jackson feeling so warm inside. It meant so many things. It meant Jinyoung wanted to work on their relationship. It meant that he’d see the pack again. That he’ll be surrounded by his loved ones once more and be whole again. And he’ll have Jinyoung by his side. “Yes. I can’t wait to see you,” it comes right out and Jinyoung hums happily, “I can’t wait either.” He can just imagine Jinyoung biting his lip like he does when he wants to be really affectionate but is holding himself back. Oh, these 15 hours of flight time is going to be hell. He wants to be with his baby right now. “I need to hurry up and get tickets for everyone. Hopefully we can get a plane out today if we’re lucky enough.” Jinyoung chuckles lightly, “I’m sure you’ll think of something. I’ll be here waiting and Jackson…” Jackson waits with bated breath, “Thank you for still loving me...for not moving on.” Jackson’s expression grows soft. “Always, Jinyoung. It’ll always be you.” Jinyoung is no doubt beaming on the other side of the phone. “Be sure to text me. I’ll talk to you later.” Jackson says the same back but neither hang up the phone right away. It’s not until Jaebum comes to take the phone from Jackson, “You gotta hang up or he’ll still be sitting here years from now.” Jinyoung sasses back at Jaebum, Jaebum shaking his head fondly before the call finally ends and he hands the phone back to Jackson. “Jimin got us tickets so we should be able to head out after lunch.” Jackson looks like he could cry, launching himself at Jaebum. “Thank you! Thank you!” Jaebum is caught off guard, standing there awkwardly for a few seconds before he smiles softly and hugs Jackson back, “No thank you for taking care of Mark these past two years.” They pull back, Jaebum patting Jackson’s shoulder. No more words need to be said, the two heading into the kitchen where Mark is setting up the food and the twins are waiting patiently. Meanwhile, Jinyoung is smiling away as the call finally ended. He’s now looking at the photo Jaebum sent him and can’t help his heart skipping a beat at it. Jackson looks like he’s talking to someone so precious and that someone is him. Jaebum even made gross kissy faces that he’ll let slide this time. His fingers move, saving the photo and holding it close to his heart. He never wants his memories to be taken away again. Not memories like this.

“Jackson, you can part with your car for a few days,” Jaebum says as Jackson is laid over the roof and petting it sweetly, “Shh, he’s a meanie, don’t listen to him. When I get you back, you’ll be deep cleaned and no traces of their nasty deeds will be seen again!” Mark giggles at his brother’s antics. “Gaga’s silly,” Kyo says as Lilly pulls on Jackson’s hand, “Come on, Gaga.” Jackson sighs as he hands the guy in charge of his car his keys. “Take good care of her.” The male nods, showing off a professional smile, “She’s in good hands Sir. Won’t be a scratch on her when she arrives in Korea.” Jackson gives a thumbs up, joining the others as they head toward the terminal. “We didn’t have to pack much,” Jaebum jokes, the twins finding it funny since this is the second time in such a short period of having to travel. Jackson comes round to Mark’s other side, bumping shoulders to get his attention, “You still good?” he asks in Chinese. Mark is full of a lot of mixed emotions right now. “I’m scared.” Jackson pulls Mark into his side, “This is a big step. One that’ll change everything. But we both know that we wouldn’t have been able to hide forever. We would’ve ran into the pack eventually. Not to mention, we got really lucky. Besides, didn’t you say this was our second chance and we should take it?” Mark nods, letting the words sink in. “Just like how Jaebum wants to be stronger, we can be too. We learn from our mistakes and strive to be better. We won’t let what happened two years ago happen twice.” Mark looks at Jackson’s hopeful face. “I promise you,” Jackson’s voice didn’t waver, holding such determination. “But you can’t promise something like that.” Jackson makes a face, “I haven’t gone back on my promises yet have I?” Mark finds himself truly believing in Jackson’s words. He may be scared but he has the pack. They’ll get better. They’ll get stronger too. Together they’ll get through anything. Jaebum’s hand finds Mark, fingers intertwining and gaining his attention. “I don’t know what you two said but you’re not allowed to run off without me this time. I’ll chase you down if I have to, don’t tempt me.” Jaebum looks worried Mark is going to run. “He even thought of kidnapping you the last time,” Jackson states and Mark’s eyebrow raises. “I didn’t though!” Jackson laughs, “Only because you thought me and him were dating.” Mark’s eyes go wide now, “You thought Jiaer and I were together?” Jaebum flushes, pout on his face, “With all the skinship and how close you two were I just assumed you two were a thing...wait, you’re not upset over the kidnapping thing?” Mark shakes his head, “It wouldn’t of been kidnapping since I wanted to go too. I wanted to go with you so badly that if you would’ve attempted it, I would’ve gave in.” Jaebum whines, “So much time I could’ve spent loving you already!” Jaebum was just adorable that Mark couldn’t resist giving him a sweet kiss. “You’ll just have to love me every second of the day.” Jaebum dives in for another kiss, “Every millisecond.” Jackson groans in fake disgust, eyes fond of the scene before him. Things get interrupted as they show their tickets and go through security and everything. It isn’t long before they’re boarding the plane. Kyo looks out the window with Mark next to him, Lilly on Mark’s other side and Jaebum behind with Jackson. “You’re so far away. Another moment I can’t love you.” Jackson leans on his elbow, “Join the club pal. I have to wait many hours till I can even see mine.” Jaebum is restless though, leg bouncing as he waits for the plane to take off. It looks like it’s going to take a while since they still have to load everyone in. Mark turns around, “Jiaer, watch the twins for a sec.” Jackson nods, watching as Mark gets up, before Mark holds a hand out for Jaebum. Jaebum takes it without asking, Jackson knowing instantly now what he’s doing. “Are you for real? Right now? Before we even take off?” But Mark leads Jaebum away and straight to the bathroom, the sign going straight to occupied. Jackson is left speechless, the twins peeking over the back of the seats in glee. “I think our plan worked,” Lilly beams. Kyo is just as happy, “Mommy is coming home.” Jackson’s expression softens. It finally settled in. They’re going home. “You two have to tell me everything that’s happened while we were away.” The two nod, “Where should we start?” Kyo looks to Lilly. “How bout that time Youngjae exploded from being hangry?” Kyo nods, “That was scary yet cool.” The twins start explaining the story. They get side tracked along the way and never end up finishing the story about Youngjae as they get onto the topic of Yugyeom getting scared after watching a horror movie that he ended up dragging all of them to sleep with him that night. Jackson was all for it though, enjoying the twins talking about pack. It’s twenty minutes later when Mark and Jaebum come back. Jaebum is in a daze, grin all over his face as he plops back into his seat. His hair is still messy, love bites littering his neck. You could tell they got intimate from that alone and if you needed an extra clue, Jaebum’s shirt isn’t even tucked in all the way anymore along with some buttons still undone. “You not only reek but your face gives away everything.” Mark has a smug look on his face, hair twice as messy. It had been run through, pulled and not even fixed back like it was when he came onto the plane earlier. “I helped him calm down.” Calm down my ass, Jackson thought. You gave him a blowjob. Jackson takes another whiff, “Did you rub your stuff into his skin too?” Jackson whispers harshly in Chinese. He wanted to say cum but just in case a poor soul that happened to know Chinese ended up being around- “I did it so that bitch next row to you would take the hint that Jaebum’s not on the market. She’d been ogling him since we got on.” Jackson subtly looks to find a woman sneering. She was no doubt an omega hybrid of some kind and was clearly upset she couldn’t snag Jaebum. Huffing, she looks the other way, fixing her shirt so her cleavage wasn’t showing off anymore. Ah, he should’ve known. No wonder Mark gave zero fucks about doing it while being on a plane. When he’s jealous or angry, everything goes out the window. “Gaga, what does ‘bitch’ mean?” Lilly asks, repeating the Chinese word. Oh, here we go again...

“Uh-” Jaebum doesn’t get to finish his sentence as Mark shoves him into the bathroom before shutting the door and locking it. Mark is on him the next second, kissing him breathless. Jaebum’s not complaining, keeping Mark close as the kiss grows heated fast. His shirt comes unbuttoned, Mark’s hands feeling him up and lighting his body on fire. “That stupid bitch thinks she can try and have you…” Mark mutters when they pull back, Jaebum now confused before Mark attacks his neck. Jaebum groans at a particular bite, Mark growling, “You’re mine.” Oh. Someone’s jealous and getting worked up over it. What lady was he talking about? He hadn’t been paying attention for his sole focus was on Mark since they got on the plane. His thoughts were cut off as Mark cups him through his pants, his cock getting hard fast. Mark was definitely worked up. He didn’t like that he had to sit without Jaebum next to him for one, but the plane didn’t hold four seats in a row and they did get last minute tickets. Second, this bitch from across the row hadn’t stopped staring at Jaebum. You could see the lust burning in her eyes as she kept trying to get his attention. From showing off some cleavage to releasing her scent. Anything to get him to look that way. Mark wanted to claw her alive. How dare she think she can make a move on him. Can she not smell his scent on him? Well, he’ll just have to remark him so she’ll know or a cat fight will go down on this motherfucking plane. “Sh-Mark!” Mark preens at the artwork of love bites littered on Jaebum’s neck and collarbone before he drops to his knees. He wanted to spend more time marking Jaebum and going further but they are on an airplane with limited time before take off. Hands make quick work of Jaebum’s belt, fly going down and Jaebum’s cock springing free. Jaebum’s head is tilted back, mouth parted as eyelashes flutter from Mark wrapping a hand around him while stroking up and down. Mark flattens his tongue along the fat head, feeling Jaebum twitch, hips almost jerking forward. When Mark dives down, Jaebum groans loudly, hands coming to rest in Mark’s hair. Mark moans at that, taking Jaebum in further before moving his head back slowly, eyes coming to lock with Jaebum’s. Mark’s gaze is just as heated, fully enjoying sucking Jaebum’s cock. Mark licks the slit, precum beading on his tongue. “God, you look so divine sucking my cock.” Mark makes a noise, his own cock twitching and rock hard in his pants. “This is mine too,” Mark clarifies and Jaebum hums in agreement, “All yours baby.” Mark purrs at that, placing a kiss at the head before taking Jaebum back in his mouth. There was no way Jaebum was going to last with Mark doing this. The way he was sucking his cock like it was a fine meal. The way it was giving Mark pleasure from just having his cock in his mouth. Mark was straining his pants, the outline clear as day and if he didn’t take his cock out soon, the precum and slick were going to stain through. Jaebum’s hips thrust forward, unable to stop himself when Mark takes him all the way to the back of his throat. He can feel Mark’s throat constrict around him, his fingertips sprawling out against Mark’s jawline and throat. Mark doesn’t give him time to recover as he bobs his head up and down, taking all of Jaebum each time. His thighs tremble with pleasure, groans escaping as his eyes never look away from Mark. It was so hot and sexy to watch him suck his cock. He whines when Mark fumbles with his own pants, shoving them down to let his cock out. Mark’s hands are back on his hips, tapping them and Jaebum knows what he wants him to do. Both ride on instincts, Jaebum’s one hand pulls Mark’s hair, tilting his head back and making Mark moan just as loud before angling his mouth back on his cock. “Just like that...fuck...baby, so good.” The other hand caresses his face as his hips snap back and forth. Mark just keeps moaning. The vibrations adding to the constant pleasure around his cock. Mark can feel him pulsing, can feel him nearing the edge. “Look at me,” Jaebum commands and Mark opens his eyes. Those blue eyes staring up at him, fully trusting and loving. Possessive and just as passionate. Begging for him to cum in his mouth. It was all that was needed to tip over the edge. His hips stutter three more thrusts before he holds Mark down on his cock and cums. Mark swallows each rope of cum, Jaebum hunching over with Mark’s name on his lips. It takes a moment for him to come down, the restlessness of not being able to touch Mark gone and now replaced with renewed energy. His eyes open when Mark pulls back and moans. Taking in Mark looking wrecked as he strokes himself. Jaebum instantly reaches out, stopping Mark before pulling him up. He cuts off Mark’s whine with a kiss, his hand taking a hold of Mark’s cock. Mark’s constantly moaning in between kisses, hips jerking into Jaebum’s fist. “Come on baby, I can feel you’re close. You liked sucking me off that much?” Mark nods, whimpering as the pleasure keeps building. “Jae!” Jaebum swallows Mark’s next moan, sliding his tongue in and tasting himself. The kiss gets heated, Mark clinging as Jaebum tightens his grip while two fingers slide to Mark’s hole. Mark’s so wet, dripping slick as Jaebum slides in a finger before adding the other. Mark shakes, Jaebum just hitting his sweet spot once before he cries out, Jaebum muffling it with another kiss. He helps Mark ride out his orgasm before they just remain standing there basking in each other. Mark nuzzles against Jaebum’s chest for a moment before he pulls back some, “Mine.” Jaebum chuckles, seeing Mark’s tail has come out now and is swishing back and forth. And then Mark takes his cum and slick that’s covered in Jaebum’s hand and starts to rub it along Jaebum’s neck, cock and back up to his chest. His eyes landing on Jaebum, “All done.” Mark looked way too satisfied with his work. And way too adorable right now. Jaebum can’t help his chest swell with more emotions. He’s so happy to have Mark back in his life again.

True to his word, Jackson texts back and forth with Jinyoung. Just sweet little texts as they get reacquainted. Asking how their life has been during the two years apart. It seemed to always go back to wanting to see the other. To how they couldn’t wait. Mark ended up asleep with the twins at one point to Jaebum switching and taking over so Mark could sleep more. Then Jackson ended up with the twins and hoo boy, he didn’t forget that conversation he had with Lilly. She just had to pick up on the ‘bitch’ word. Even said it perfectly in Chinese. He could’ve lied and said it was another word but then she might keep using it so of course he had to explain. Which was not simple. Scrounging his head, Mark had come to his rescue and about time too since he had to explain the word fuck to the twins two years ago. That was all Mark’s fault too. With the crisis averted and the twins now knowing that bitch is a bad word adults use when they don’t like someone, Jackson could rest easy. He ended up dosing off a couple of times too, coming to and finding Mark and Jaebum cuddling behind him as the twins talked away to each other while in their parents lap. He snorts before rubbing sleep out of his eye when the sound of the flight attendant comes on and announces they’ll be arriving soon. An excited noise escapes him, scaring half the people on the plane before they glare at him. “S-sorry,” Jackson is quick to apologize, bowing in respect. He then sinks in his seat, big grin on his face. He’s going to see Jinyoung soon. 

“They’re here!” Youngjae screams as he rushes out the dorm. Yugyeom and Bam are fighting to get out the door next when Jinyoung shoves both through. “Wait Youngjae!” The two call out as Youngjae rounds the corner in excitement. They’re all giddy with excitement. Not only is their leader and the twins coming back, but so is Jackson and Mark. They may not remember them but they know they were pack and that they would love them instantly. “Come on!” Youngjae shouts back, all of them crowding into the elevator and Jinyoung hits the button to take them down. 

Mark feels a lot of emotions when he walks the familiar soil. The BTS base coming into view. This place held so many memories. So many thoughts and feelings. It held his loved ones. His friends, his pack; family. It became his home and he honestly never thought he’d be back here. “Mark!” Mark looks away from the building to the entrance where he sees BTS coming out. They’re all geared up and ready to go on a mission. Jungkook is first to hug him tight. Mark laughs, wrapping his arms around him. “It’s good to see you too, Jungkook.” My, Jungkook has changed as well. His hair is longer and he even has tattoos along his arms. “My turn!” Jimin hugs his side while Taehyung just hugs Mark from behind Jungkook. It soon grew with Jhope on the other side before Suga growls and they part to let Suga have his hug. “Welcome home,” Suga’s voice goes back to being sweet. Mark finds himself tearing up but holds back as happiness fills his chest. “Thank you for helping me realize.” Suga shakes his head, “I just gave a little push is all. Nothing spectacular.” Suga’s giving him that one of kind smile. “Mark, we’re so happy you’re back!” Jin says, arms wide open that Mark goes into. “I’m sorry that the welcoming back is short. Something urgent came up last second,” Jin says as they pull back and he pats Mark’s shoulders. “No, it’s ok. Everything happened last second as well. I’m sure they’ll be plenty of time to catch up.” Namjoon steps forth, “You know it. Pack, let’s go. We don’t want to lose the target.” They nod, each of them giving one last wave and touch before they take off. Jaebum waiting patiently for him and finally moving forward, wrapping his arms around Mark from behind. “You’re home, baby. Are you ready?” Mark relaxes in Jaebum’s hold. He is home...and he’s more than ready to be back with the pack again.

The second Jackson saw the BTS building, he didn’t stop moving. The twins had ran past, already heading inside with Jackson close behind. The bag with the book inside remained close to his chest as his nerves were thrumming through his body. He was so excited and nervous that he thought he was going to throw up. His legs kept him moving forward, all instincts leading him closer to Jinyoung. Closer to home. Stepping inside, everything is just like it was when he last left. It struck him with so many memories and emotions but what caught his breath was the person standing before him. Park Jinyoung. The twins were heard greeting the others, their voices and laughter filling Jackson with pieces he’s been missing. And Jinyoung, Jinyoung was the one that made him feel whole again from just looking at him alone. “Jinyoung-” Jackson couldn’t get out another word as Jinyoung suddenly rushes forth, Jackson bracing himself for Jinyoung leaps into the air. Jackson catches him, the bag dropping to the ground as Jackson now has arms full of Jinyoung. His lips are crushed against Jinyoung’s, both making a noise at the instant flame bursting through them. Pulling back, Jackson looks up and sees Jinyoung give him a breathtaking smile, eyes scrunching up. Jackson feels his heart skip a beat and his breath catch in his throat. This is his lover. His mate. “I missed you,” Jackson says, tears welling up. “So much.” Jinyoung feels his own eyes water as Jackson puts him back on his feet and he’s quick to hug him. “I’m sorry,” Jinyoung says. “Why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong.” Jinyoung shakes his head, burying his face further into the crook of Jackson’s neck. “I remember briefly before you...left...that we were arguing over something. I should’ve fixed it when I had the chance. Should’ve talked or done something...I don’t ever want to leave on a bad note again. Not like that.” Jackson closes his eyes, feeling his heart ache. “Let’s go somewhere private where we can talk, ok?” Jinyoung nods, pulling away so they could move. They see the pack welcoming back Jaebum and then greeting Mark. Yugyeom was blushing all shy like as Youngjae was all for hugs. “Damn, pictures don’t do you justice at all,” Bam states, appreciating what he sees. “I so want to dress you. Please tell me you’ll let me dress you.” Jaebum huffs but Mark ends up pulling Bam into a sudden hug. “Uh...help?” Bam is unsure what’s going on but he eventually hugs Mark back. “I want a hug too!” Yugyeom whines and hugs Mark from behind. “No fair! What about me?!” Youngjae is now glomping all three and the twins join around their legs. “How bout we hug Mark inside the dorm and not in the middle of the entranceway?” Jaebum suggests in amusement. “Yes! This way!” Youngjae takes Mark’s hand as the pack head toward the elevator. Jinyoung and Jackson are there first. Yugyeom and Bam both give one another a look before they come out of nowhere and push Jinyoung and Jackson inside. “Hey!” Jinyoung scolds but Bam says, “You’ll thank me later!” And Yugyeom pushes the button. The elevator doors close before the two can get out. Jaebum rubs his temples, “Namjoon is gonna be pissed again.” Bam scoffs, “There’s no rule of not having sex on the elevator...as long as you don’t get caught.” Mark gives a look of amusement as Jaebum growls and Bam is quick to retort, “We still had our clothes on! I was just getting to the part of unzipping Yugyeom’s pants and Namjoon threw a fit!” Youngjae is dying at watching Jaebum’s stern expression get worse from each word that came out of Bam’s mouth. “You knows its gonna happen. Whether it be on the elevator or not. This gives them the perfect chance and you know it.” Jaebum can’t argue with that. “Look,” Yugyeom points out and they see that the elevator hadn’t even made it to the first floor. They’re totally gonna fuck on the elevator now. A grin forms and Jaebum isn’t fast enough to hide it. “Ha!” Jaebum goes after Bam, Bam yelping as Jaebum puts him in a light headlock and ruffles his hair. “Come, we’re taking the other elevator and the dorm better be cleaned up.” Bam smiles from Jaebum’s affection, “It is! Well, except all of Jinyoung’s presents.” Jaebum frowns, “Jinyoung’s what?” 

Jackson takes the chance he’s given to do it now. Cause if not now, when? Something else could happen or interrupt. So he hits the emergency stop button. “Jackson?” Jinyoung asks, looking and seeing Jackson’s expression so raw and vulnerable. “I should’ve been honest from the start. That whole argument we had back then was because of me. I kept a huge part of me from you. Not because I didn’t trust you but because it isn’t pretty. It’s an ugly side of me that will forever be a part of me. Something that scared you and I...I was afraid of that. Afraid that if you knew that side of me you wouldn’t want me anymore. You would find out all about the darkness within me and you’d leave. And you should because...you deserve so much more than loving a mad beast.” Jinyoung doesn’t understand what Jackson’s talking about until he says mad beast. It’s like the magic words that unlock another memory. Where it flashes before his eyes. The image of the beast he never knew was hidden deep within Jackson. A demon wolf. Jackson can tell Jinyoung remembers it by the look in his eyes. The moment of fear and the unknown coming forth but Jackson doesn’t move forward. No matter how much he wants to comfort Jinyoung, he stands still. He doesn’t want to scare him further. To make him want to flee. Jackson looks ready to break when Jinyoung gets out, “That’s why you didn’t want me to claim you back.” The alpha before him looks nothing like a mad beast. He looks like a wounded animal. A male that will shatter any moment as Jinyoung holds everything in his hands. “I...I killed so many people, Jinyoung. Before I met you, if it hadn’t been for Mark...I wouldn’t be the man standing before you today. I’d still be out there killing, hurting others...being the exact thing we take down on the daily. This whole time I was scared of you hating me. Or not being good enough. I’m not a great alpha…” Jackson looks ready to cry, hands shaking as Jinyoung hasn’t said anything else, his expression unreadable. Each second that passes and Jackson’s fear and anxieties are growing. But what he doesn’t know is that Jinyoung thought it was because he wasn’t good enough for Jackson. They each shared the same fear and anxiety. They each just wanted to be the one for one another. To reveal everything and have the other be there to catch them; to love all of them. Jackson clenches his hands into fists, “I want you to claim me.” This shocks Jinyoung even more. Jackson says it so boldly, so determined even as he stands there scared and vulnerable at the same time. “I don’t want to keep anything from you ever again. With this chance, I want to do it right. I don’t want to waste another moment. Let’s create a new bond...I give my everything to you, Jinyoung.” Jinyoung’s tears fall first but they move at the same time. Meeting halfway, they pull the other closer, lips touching. Hearts beat fast, emotions overwhelming as they hold one another. Hands moving, practically ripping clothes off as they can’t stop kissing. Touching. Feeling. Fangs nip and pull, moans and groans filling the elevator as their arousal is smelt in the air. Jinyoung’s back is against the wall, leg hiked up, “Fuck me, Jackson. Hurry.” Jackson growls, cock rubbing against Jinyoung’s hole. “Need to prep you first.” But Jinyoung keeps him close, pulling him in for another kiss. “I already prepped myself earlier...please…” Jackson finds Jinyoung cupping his face, eyes full of such tender love and emotion, “I accept you. No matter what you were going to tell me, I had already deemed you my alpha. All the baggage and darkness that comes with it too. I want all of it.” Jackson’s tears fall next, the sob cut off as Jinyoung’s lips touch his. Hands map out each other’s bodies, the strong urge to get closer, to connect overwhelming everything else. The next moment, Jinyoung’s breath stutters, a drawn out moan coming out as Jackson enters him. “Sh...I can’t…” Jackson cums as soon as he enters. He’s been worked up, emotions making everything hypersensitive. Jinyoung moans at feeling Jackson fill him up, cumming himself and it splatters against Jackson’s chest and stomach. It doesn’t stop them though, their bodies moving as they need more. Jackson lifts Jinyoung up, holding him up against the wall. It makes his cock go deeper, both groaning at the sensation. “More…” Jinyoung begs and Jackson gives him what he wants. The pace is fast, Jinyoung screaming out as Jackson hits his sweet spot head on. You could hear skin slapping on skin. The squelching noises from Jackson’s cum as Jackson fucks him nice and hard. Their second orgasm is approaching, breaths mixing between noises before Jackson moans out, “Bite me...do it now.” Jinyoung whines with emotion when he sees Jackson tilt his neck. Jinyoung is overtaken with the strong urge to bite, leaning forward at the same time Jackson does and they both bite. Jinyoung pierces through Jackson’s skin, tasting the blood as he cries out with Jackson doing the same over his old bite. The change is instant, the bond hitting all at once that it triggers their second orgasm. Jinyoung feels so many things happening. Like an out of body experience, body convulsing as he feels the connection reopening, the bond magically reforming when it hits him. Every moment. Every thought and feeling. Every memory ever spent with Jackson comes back to him along with the rest. It’s too much yet welcomed all the same. He’s crying, the noise catching in his throat as he comes down from his high and kisses Jackson. “You’re a fucking idiot!” Jinyoung can’t stop crying. “But so am I...but if you ever pull something like that again I’ll make sure you never rest easy, Jiaer Liu wu.” Jackson is letting out a hitched noise next, letting out everything. Jinyoung is back. His Jinyoung is back along with their bond that’s even stronger now that both have a bite. He’s so fucking happy, burying his face into Jinyoung’s chest and sobbing. Jinyoung holds him gently as Jackson can feel all of Jinyoung’s emotions. Can feel that Jinyoung loves all of him. This is how it should’ve went and Jackson will be forever grateful for getting this second chance. Jinyoung needs to thank Bam later.

Back with the others, they arrive back at the dorm, Jaebum opening the front door and moving down the hall before he enters the living room. Eyes going wide in shock as the twins gasp in awe. Shit was everywhere and the more he looked, the more Jaebum’s expression grew in shock. Talking red and pink galore. Confetti and balloons and just everywhere! But what really takes the cake is the giant ass teddy bear that is like a couch itself. “There’s no way in hell we’re keeping that!” Jaebum points to it, looking right at the three who laugh nervously. Jaebum doesn’t even know how they got it up here and in the dorm! How were they gonna get it out?! He looks back at it, ready to tear it apart when he finds Mark has curled up on it. “It’s so FLUFFFY!!!!” And soft. So, so soft. Mark is purring, shifting to his cat form to sprawl out till he’s comfortable. Well, shit. Looks like they’re keeping it.

A male walks down a hotel hallway, fully geared up attire as he heads to his destination. He’s not happy, determination on his face as he strides to the door. Knocking, it’s not long before he’s let in, the door closing behind as he takes in the ransacked room. There’s a few other men, both dressed in similar attire and bowing to him when he enters. “Jaehyun Sir!” Jaehyun raises his hand, and they stand back up. “Anything?” he asks and they shake their heads. “They cleared the room of everything. No traces left behind. Seems they left sometime in the afternoon.” Jaehyun frowns, not happy at all. “The question is where. Find out and report everything back to me. You will not stop until we find him, do you understand?” They all stand at attention, “Yes Sir!” He waves his hand, “Dismissed.” They are quick to return to their duties, Jaehyun leaving the hotel room and moving back down the hallway. He will stop at nothing until he brings in the angel of life. The scar along his shoulder blade burns, making Jaehyun hiss in anger, “Jin…you better not be involved.” Cause not even God will help you now. “Traitor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does this mean? Who is Jaehyun?! What does he want with Mark? And he knows Jin? Hmmm....
> 
> Also, sorry if this sucked. Depression and anxiety are hard on me right now. Add on my friend moving to another country today made this a sad day. I hope you guys enjoyed though, kept going so I could try and make someone happy since I can't be today apparently.


	12. Chapter 12

Yugyeom’s tail is wagging back and forth in happiness. He’s shifted and curled up on the giant teddy bear while Jaebum stands there all grumpy. “Yugyeom, you can’t stay like this all day.” Yugyeom isn’t deterred though, tongue hanging out as Mark is still in his cat form and snuggled in between his two front legs. Mark had fallen asleep and was taking a cat nap when Yugyeom joined right in the moment no one was looking. Jaebum had left the room to put the book that had fallen at the entrance in Jinyoung’s room. After that, the twins distracted him and wanted to play before they ended up getting hungry. It’s when he was in the kitchen with the twins eating away happily that he realizes it was quiet. Too quiet. And it could just be because Mark was sleeping and he needed it. He hadn’t been getting sleep for a long time now so no one was going to disrupt that but still, Jaebum had a suspicious feeling. So when he went to check on Mark, he found Yugyeom curled up with him and he refused to give him back. “Yugyeom,” Jaebum is stern this time, eyebrow raising as Yugyeom started grooming Mark’s face. Yugyeom looks to Jaebum but doesn’t stop grooming. Jaebum grumbles cause that’s intimate! Yugyeom gets in one more lick before Jaebum comes forth and Yugyeom is quick to lay his head down so only Mark’s head is peeking out. Mark is waking up by this point, eyes opening sleepily. Yugyeom whines, Jaebum huffing with his hands on his hips, “What about Bam? Won’t he get jealous?” As if on cue, Bam’s head pops out from underneath Yugyeom’s belly. Bam had apparently shifted into his snake a long time ago as well. “You’ve got to be kidding...don’t tell me Youngjae is in there too.” Youngjae’s head pops out next in his bat form beside Bam. By this point, Jaebum can’t help but smile cause the pack was already in love with Mark even without their memories. But Jaebum’s already missing out on Mark’s touch and crouches down, arms out, “Mark, come here.” Mark instantly perks up, mewling before he wiggles his way out of Yugyeom’s hold. He runs right at Jaebum, jumping with ease and straight into his arms. Mark’s mewling away, eventually turning into a loud purr as Jaebum pets him and keeps him curled up in the crook of his arm. Mark nuzzles against Jaebum’s right peck, little paws kneading away. “Ugh! It’s not fair!” Yugyeom whines, shifting back. His eyes go wide as Youngjae shifts back too, knocking him off the teddy bear. “He’s so cute! Um, oops. Sorry Yugyeom,” Youngjae laughs. Bam doesn’t shift back but he moves and slithers his way up Yugyeom’s shirt for warmth. “You’ve had Mark hyung for too long,” Yugyeom pouts, arms crossed like a little kid. “Gotta make him smell like pack.” Mark starts to wiggle in Jaebum’s hold so Jaebum puts him down and watches as Mark rushes toward Yugyeom before curling up in his lap. Yugyeom gets all happy again, hands petting away on Mark’s face and back. It’s not long before you see Youngjae plop down on the floor next to Yugyeom and pets under Mark’s chin while Bam slithers himself around Mark’s neck and back carefully. Oh jeez. He snorts, feeling his chest swell with emotion. If you can’t beat them, might as well join them, right? Youngjae’s body is suddenly moved, yelping from surprise until a big black furred body squeezes in between. Youngjae cackles, seeing Jaebum is in his panther form and wanting to join in. “Us too!” Lilly and Kyo exclaim as they shift in mid jump and fly until one lands on Yugyeom’s shoulders and the other on Youngjae’s side. It was nice as they stayed like that for a while, though something was missing. Two somethings in fact. Speaking of the two, the front door of the dorm opens, muffled noises heard before they could smell the strong scent of two things. Jackson’s rut and fresh blood. Mark and Jaebum shift back, grabbing the twins and heading to the kitchen. The twins had shifted back and were giggling as their parents held their hands over their ears. With them out of sight, Jackson and Jinyoung appear and boy is it a scene. Jackson’s partially shifted, hands all over Jinyoung as Jinyoung is trying to get Jackson back to his room. “Jiaer, wait! Let’s get to the bedroom...ah!” Jinyoung moans as Jackson nips at his neck, Jackson almost taking Jinyoung to the floor. The three can see the two mating bites clear as day now, Youngjae feels Yugyeom clamp a hand over his eyes as Jackson ruts against Jinyoung as they heavily make out. Bam shifts back now, smirking, “Now this is a show I can watch.” Yugyeom clamps his other hand over Bam’s eyes and Bam whines in response. “Hyungs!” Yugyeom shouts, flushing away at the scene. Jinyoung manages to push Jackson back, breathing harshly. “Bedroom now,” Jinyoung growls out in demand and Jackson’s eyes flash at that. The next second he knows, he’s thrown over Jackson’s shoulder and being manhandled up the stairs and then the sound of the door slamming shut. Silence fills the air before Youngjae bursts out in happiness, “They’re bonded again!” He flings himself backwards and starts doing a floor angel, “Ah! The newly bonded sex fest.” Bam tries to interrupt Youngjae’s floor angel and ends up being pulled into Youngjae’s arms, “Those two won’t be out for days,” Bam states from his position. Youngjae now has him in a weird hug where his legs and arms are wrapped around him. “Was it just me or did you smell Jackson’s scent being different? Like more demonic?” Yugyeom asks while he watches Bam flail to get out of Youngjae’s hold and ends up giving up and accepting his fate. “I couldn’t tell over the strong smell of sex and Jackson’s rut,” Bam sighs out. “Me either. I could taste his blood later and tell you though,” Youngjae offers. “Well, at least we don’t have to worry about those two now,” Jaebum says as he comes back from the kitchen with Mark and the twins. “Mommy, why did we run away?” Lilly asks. She clung to Jaebum’s shoulder while looking at Mark. He leans over, pressing little kisses to her cheek and making her laugh and smile. Kyo then whined in jealousy and he had to press kisses to his face too. “Because they were wrestling too hard and ended up ripping clothes.” Jaebum laughs as Mark looks so serious and the twins are eating it up. “Why did you cover our ears though?” Kyo wonders. “Cause of bad words.” Oh. They nod in understanding, Jaebum trying to hold back his laughter and Mark playfully smacks his free arm. “Didn’t mean you had to cover my eyes! I could’ve enjoyed a free show!” Bam bickers with Yugyeom. The two are now wrestling on the floor, Kyo pointing, “Do we need to go back into the kitchen again?” Mark sighs fondly, Youngjae being the referee between the two. Mark not knowing Jaebum was staring at him. His laughter dying out as a thought comes to his mind. He hasn’t gotten the chance to look at his old mating bite. Looking now, nothing is there, meaning Mark is wearing an invisible collar. Was it that painful for him he had to hide it? He wanted to make it better. Wanted to remark him. Somehow it was possible between Jackson and Jinyoung. Does that mean it could be for them too?

A few days past and the mission was a success with no issues as they were already on their way back. Suga was originally gonna ride with Jhope and the others but he needed to speak to Jin. He’s been acting distant and weird lately and he doesn’t like it. Something’s up. So when he slides into the backseat, Namjoon and Jin look at him in surprise. “Just drive,” Suga says and Jin does. The vehicle fills with silence. Suga thinks of what it could possibly be unless this was about Mark coming back. Which shouldn’t be a problem. “Don’t look like you’re ready to murder, Suga. I have nothing against Mark coming back,” Jin says. “I’m actually just as happy as all of you for him to come back.” Namjoon smiles softly, “Don’t think we didn’t notice your plan either. I know if there was ever a time you’d go against me it would be for Mark.” Suga huffs, crossing his arms, “Then what is it? You’ve started acting like this around the same time Jaebum and Mark met.” Namjoon looks over to Jin, who tries to focus on the road. “You don’t have to tell them if you’re not ready,” he tells him but Jin shakes his head. Grip on the steering wheel tightening. “It’s better if another knows in case things go wrong. We’re gonna need to do a meeting soon on this anyway.” Namjoon places a hand on his lover’s thigh letting him know he’s here every step of the way. “Don’t tell me Mark and Jackson’s father has magically come back into the picture cause that’ll be bullshit-” Jin sighs, “No, but it’s just as bad,” Jin cuts him off. Suga stops, expression falling. What does he mean? “What do you know about knight angels, Suga?” Namjoon asks. Suga’s eyes go wide, breath hitching, “You’ve got to be shitting me. How? Mark’s been wearing a collar that hides his angel and he hasn’t used his angel once since that day. How could they know? Or even track him?” This was bad. Very bad. You don’t just see angels. They’re higher beings working for a God that claims to be all for the greater good. But he’s not a real god. He’s really just some King that gets off on being called a God. And knight angels, those are his soldiers. His warriors, and if you ever see them, it’s not for anything good. They’re there to kill you. To bring salvation. “That’s what we’re trying to figure out. Out of the two years, they haven’t made a move till now meaning they only know recently and it’s around the same time Mark and Jaebum met again.” Shit. “I don’t think they want to kill him. I think they want to bring him back. Their God could use Mark for many things since he’s the angel of life,” Namjoon continues. Jin hasn’t said much more, thoughts taking over his mind. “So they were spotted in America?” Namjoon nods, “They tore apart the first place too late but the second place...they almost caught them in time. They were only an hour apart, Mark already luckily on the plane but still. If Mark’s angel comes out a third time, it could be extremely dangerous.” Suga clicks his tongue, looking away as he tries to control his anger. This isn’t how it should be. Mark had been afraid of coming back but they all reassured him and now this? If Mark finds out about this, he’ll be devastated. He might run again on top of that. And the pack, with their memories all over the place, they’re in no shape to fight against knight angels. They’re not strong enough. “Drop me off in the forest,” Suga says. “Hm?” Namjoon is curious as Suga looks determined. “We need allies. We need all the help we can get. I’m not letting what happened two years ago, happen again.” Jin finds himself smiling sadly, thoughts going to Jaehyun. “Be careful. Sometimes even your allies can turn on you, Suga.” Suga nods in understanding. The car comes to a stop in the middle of the forest, Suga touching the door handle. “I killed my father with my own two hands, Jin so believe me, I know. You can run as hard as you want, but your demons will come back and you will have to face them. That’s including your brother.” Suga shuts the door behind him at the same time as Jin goes to hit the steering wheel. Namjoon grabs his hand before impact, feeling Jin’s hand shake and his breathing pick up. “Jin-” Jin cuts his mate off, “I know!” Namjoon goes quiet and lets Jin calm down. When Jin grips Namjoon’s hand, Namjoon is quick to intertwine their fingers, “This will be my fault, Joon. If they get their hands on Mark…” Namjoon tilts Jin’s chin to look at him. “You went back to the place you left behind. You brought back your sword to save Mark. In that moment you risked it all in order to try and save Mark. In no way is it your fault for letting them know. If we didn’t do what we did, things would’ve been so much different. What you did was give Mark more time. Now, we use that time to our advantage. Like Suga, we need to get stronger. We need to do our research and prepare so what happened back then doesn’t happen again.” Jin nods, bottom lip trembling, “I have to reopen that side of me again…” Namjoon gives a sad smile of his own, “You got me. I won’t let you fall twice.” 

Jackson is past out asleep fully naked beside him. His rut had ended a few hours ago and he’s finally catching up on the sleep he needs. Jinyoung smiles softly, fingers caressing Jackson’s face and fixing his messy hair. Jackson hasn’t shaved for a minute since his rut but it just adds to his charm. His body aches, love marks and bites cover his body from their passionate love making. Jackson is in the same boat but it’s about time for some rest. So Jinyoung places a kiss to the top of Jackson’s head, only getting up to use the bathroom. When he comes back, he notices something on the bedside table. It was a bag of some kind. Fingers pull it apart, opening it to look down inside and his heart thumps loudly with so much love. He now holds the book delicately, running over the cover. It’s his favorite book he never got to finish. Where two lovers ended up being forced to separate and he didn’t get the chance to find out if they could be together again. His copy had gotten destroyed and there wasn’t another left but Jackson somehow managed to find it. He smiles wide as he takes the book back to bed with him. Hours go by as Jinyoung lays in bed, propped up and reading where he left off. So many emotions go through him but tears only fall when the ending is finally near and done. They’re happy tears too...for the two lovers are able to be together again. Just like how he and Jackson were able to find their way back to each other. And he never wants to part from him so he’ll get stronger so he can keep it from ever happening again.

It’s early morning and everyone is still asleep but Jaebum’s been awake for a while now. Every since a few days ago, he can’t get the thought of the mating bite off his mind. He hasn’t had the right chance to bring it up either and it’s been getting harder and harder to not think about. And Mark is lying before him fast asleep where Jaebum can take a look. Surely, it wouldn’t hurt to take the collar off for a second right? His fingers twitch as that’s what he wants to do so badly. After debating with himself for several more minutes he throws caution to the wind and carefully leans forward. Making sure not to wake Mark, he does the pattern against Mark’s neck to release the collar. He’d gotten the pattern from silently watching Mark the other day when he thought Jaebum was still in the shower. He wishes he had seen it then but unfortunately you have to do the pattern to lock the collar in place and make it go invisible, so the collar was already put on by the time Jaebum was coming out of the bathroom. Staring at the collar releasing into two pieces now, he can feel his heart picking up pace. His fingers ghost over the side of Mark’s neck, taking a moment to make sure Mark remains peacefully asleep before gently tilting his head to the side. His breath hitches, heart catching in his throat at seeing the mating bite all scarred and faded looking. It makes him sad with the strong urge to reclaim growing deep within. He moves instinctively, pressing a kiss to the back of the mating bite in which Mark reacts to. He lets out a little breath, back arching before his eyelashes fluttered open. Jaebum presses another kiss, licking a fat stripe. “Bummie…” Mark feels weird. He feels free yet out of control. Feels like something wants to come out, wants to connect with the feline in him. Wants to connect with Jaebum very badly. “Please say I can do it. Let me do it, Mark,” Jaebum begs, pressing kisses and mapping out the old bite with his lips and tongue. Mark’s body is lighting up on fire, nerves jolting as his mouth parts in countless moans. An itching sensation starts at his shoulder blades and is growing with every touch of Jaebum. His hands are driving Mark further up the wall, his mind fogging in pure bliss until Jaebum’s fangs scrape along the back of his neck. He can feel his wings wanting to come out and it snaps him back to reality of what Jaebum is doing. “NO!” He shoves Jaebum hard, making him fall on his butt off the bed. Jaebum is shocked back to his senses, taking in Mark hunching over in pain. His wings are right there at the surface but he fights against it. “Shit. I’m sorry. Mark, what’s wrong? Baby?” Jaebum moves back to Mark’s side as Mark cries out. “Can’t...the collar…need the collar…” The collar? What does the collar do other than hide the mating bite? He scrambles to find it on the edge of the bed. Mark cries out again, his shoulder blades breaking painfully as he forces them to not come out. “Jaebum!” He pleads and Jaebum is quick to put the collar back on, his fingers moving fast to form the pattern and it locks into place. Mark pants harshly, knuckles white as the pain is slowly going away. His angel being locked back inside him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t...I just wanted to see the mating bite.” Jaebum feels like shit for he had no idea. He goes to touch Mark and he jerks, “Sorry, it still hurts,” Mark says so Jaebum doesn’t think he’s rejecting his touch. Jaebum waits until Mark can move again before gently taking him in his arms. “It’s not your fault, Bummie.” Jaebum whines, “But it is. I should’ve asked first.” Mark takes Jaebum’s hand in his, “You would’ve known if you had your memories so it's honestly my fault since I had them taken away by Jimin.” Jaebum wishes his memories would come back. He didn’t want to fuck up again. “Jimin huh? I should’ve known. He’s a pixie fairy. He already takes and changes people’s memories of the innocent caught in the crossfire...Do you think he can reverse the damage?” Mark shakes his head, “No, it’s supposed to be impossible for once they’re gone, they’re gone. At least he can’t do it anyway. But something has to be working since you and Jinyoung have been getting parts of your memory back.” Jaebum hums, rocking them back and forth soothingly. “Doesn’t love heal all things?” Mark finds himself smiling at that, “Are you telling me your love for me is so strong nothing can stop it?” Jaebum kisses the top of Mark’s head, “Damn right I am. Nothing can keep me from you. No matter how long it takes, I will come back to you.” He needs to get stronger. “Is this...the reason you left?” His fingers move along Mark’s neck to where the mating bite should be. Mark doesn’t answer right away that he thinks he’s not going to get an answer when a tiny voice says, “Yes...because of what I am…” Jaebum doesn’t ask any further, Mark looking ready to break down. Instead, he just holds him, making a promise to get stronger soon. And he’s going to start doing that by learning how to control his teleportation.

Jade stomps her way down the hallway. She’s had enough of this bullshit. This run around game for two years. Really this has been going on for many years but at least back then, she was by her side. Stopping in front of the wall, her hands move in a pattern, the red symbol showing before the wall moves and she walks through. She took Shannon in back when she was a young adult. They were actually close in age and they met when Jade had to take over for her parents. Her parents had wanted Shannon killed right away because she wasn’t fully a fox tailed. She had succubus in her and they deemed her not a pure blood. A traitor, but Jade was taking over and stopped Shannon from being executed. She honestly couldn’t tell you why. At least not at that time. Maybe it was because she was upset she had to be forced down this path so she wanted someone else to suffer with her. Maybe it was because she couldn’t be with her mate so she didn’t want to be lonely. Whatever it was, it didn’t matter anymore. Shannon became like an apprentice at first. She went wherever she went. She was there during her pregnancy. She was there during Jinyoung’s birth. To helping raise the two brats Jinyoung and Jaebum. She was there when Vivian died. When she would watch over Jaebum all the way to kicking Jinyoung out and beyond. Every step of the way, Shannon has been there. Over the years she turned into a friend before becoming a person dear to her. And though shit went down two years ago, she couldn’t find it in herself to end her life once again. But it’s for a reason she won’t speak out loud. Instead, she set her free, told her to never set foot in the palace again and yet she knew Shannon went to her hideout spot. Knew she was scheming with Suga to get the pack back together. Jade acted nonchalant about the whole thing but it’s been too long. She misses Shannon, more than she thought she would. Stopping in front of the room, she crosses her arms, tapping her foot, “Shannon.” Shannon was sprawled out on a bed, flipping through a magazine. “Took you long enough to come to me. I thought you’d come sooner.” Jade huffs, leaning against the door frame, “Nice to see you too.” Shannon smirks, throwing the magazine off the bed. “I can sense someone has been missing me.” She kicks her legs back and forth like a little kid. “You know what, I change my mind,” Jade starts and goes to leave but Shannon is quick on her feet, taking her arm and pulling her inside. “Nonsense. Come, sit and enjoy a glass of wine or two with me. Or, we could do something else. It’s been way too long since I last fed.” Jade rolls her eyes, “I’ve never been your sex food nor am I gonna start now. Besides, we’re two omegas. I’ve seen you with all those alphas.” Shannon’s smirk just grows, suddenly pushing Jade up against the wall. Hands on each side of Jade’s face as she stares at Shannon in surprise. “Now, now, Jade have you really not looked into me? I’m a succubus and I can play the part any man wants of me. I can even shape shift to look like their perfect female fantasy, omega and all. But if we’re just looking at me, the fox me...I’m actually an alpha.” Jade is shocked by this information, Shannon letting her tails come forth for the first time. It’s then that Jade can smell the alpha strongly. “You sly bitch. No wonder you never shifted to your fox form,” Jade says after her shock. Shannon cackles, “My father said my fox side wasn’t needed and would only deter them so I never showed it. But if you would’ve asked long ago, I would’ve...I would do so much for you,” she whispers the last part, eyes showing with emotion, “Just like how you couldn’t kill me, I couldn’t bare to part from you…but you would never see me in the same light as Vivian.” Shannon actually looks vulnerable, looking so different from her usual sassy and confident self. “I mean look at me. An alpha omega. I’m a freak and a whore-” Jade slaps her, taking Shannon by surprise, her own hand coming up to touch her face. Jade looks pissed. “Don’t ever say shit like that about yourself again. You’re a beautifully strong woman who only wanted love and a purpose in life and if I have to remind you that every day for the rest of my life, than I will.” Shannon’s eyes start to sparkle with emotion, “Are you...giving me my position back?” Jade shakes her head fondly, “You idiot, it will always be yours to have.” Shannon cups Jade’s face and kisses her. It’s soft and sweet as well as slow. Jade gets lost in it before Shannon pulls back, licking her lips, “I think I could get my fill from your kisses alone,” Shannon flirts and Jade yanked her back in for another kiss. It starts to get heated when there’s a sudden cough, “Ahem.” The two pull back to see Suga standing there, eyebrows raised, “Not that I want to interrupt this shocking moment between you two that no one saw coming, but an emergency matter has come up.” The two women grow serious, “It’s not my father is it?” Shannon is worried her father might’ve gotten someone to do his dirty work which is a possibility. “Worse. Knight angels are looking for Mark.” Shannon curses as Jade growls, “Tell me everything you know.” It’s time to get down to business.

Jinyoung felt he waited long enough. Surely he wouldn’t interrupt something by heading to their room at nine in the morning. Maybe he should just wait till everyone was awake but he really wanted to see him. He didn’t get to greet him back home properly and now that his memories are back...god, he missed Mark. He gets up, throwing on one of Jackson’s shirts with pants of his own before heading out the door. If he interrupts something so be it, Jaebum can get over it. He does knock though before opening the bedroom door to find Jaebum giving Mark a sweet kiss. “Sorry not sorry for interrupting!” The two look to find Jinyoung standing there. His voice held sassiness but his eyes show he really wanted to get closer but was waiting for permission. “Jinyoungie!” Mark calls out and Jinyoung makes grabby hands wanting a hug. Mark opens his arms and Jinyoung races forth to complete the hug. Mark’s smile speaks a thousand words and Jinyoung feels warmth seep into him. “I missed you,” he whispers into Mark’s ear so only he could hear it. It takes a few seconds for it to sink in but then he knows. Jinyoung remembers. Mark is quick to bury his face into the crook of Jinyoung’s neck, crushing him tighter against him. “Do I not get a hug?” Jaebum whines. “No, don’t ruin the Markjin moment,” Jinyoung says, lifting his leg to keep Jaebum back. “In fact, shouldn’t you be doing something? Like learning to teleport?” Jaebum’s eyes go wide, “Namjoon should be back by now!” Jaebum gets all determined as he puffs out his chest, “I’m going to learn it this time and I won’t stop till I do!” Jinyoung might’ve started something he shouldn’t have as Jaebum leans over to kiss the top of Mark’s head. “I’ll be back!” He races off, Jinyoung furrowing his brows cause Jaebum was just in his boxers. A few seconds later, Jaebum flies back into the room and straight into the closet. Mark peeks his head over Jinyoung’s shoulder, giggling at his lover. Jaebum flies back out, shirt barely tucked in and stumbling over his pants leg before he’s out the door again. “That man I swear…” Jinyoung sighs out fondly, looking down to see Mark smiling happily. “I didn’t interrupt anything did I?” He’d feel bad if it had been important. Mark shakes his head. “No, we were just cuddling.” Jinyoung gently pushes Mark back down on the bed. “Good. Now it’s our turn to cuddle.” Mark turns his head to look at Jinyoung beside him. “We’ve got a lot of catching up to do,” Jinyoung says and Mark nods. “Mark...thank you. Doing what you did...it was the right thing to do and now I’m able to be with Jackson again. We got over our fears and that stupid argument and I...I’m so fucking happy you don’t even know it. I still got to thank Bam later too.” Jinyoung is radiating happiness and how thankful he is for Mark. He thought Jinyoung would be angry or upset but this, this made Mark feel a little bit better about what he did. “I know you’re blaming yourself but you couldn’t help what your father was doing and yet you still went above and beyond for us. I’m glad you came back to us.” Tears well up in Mark’s eyes but he tries to hold it together. Jinyoung just smiles, kissing Mark’s cheek. “Welcome home, Mark.” The tears fall and Mark clings, Jinyoung holding him as Mark lets it out. It’s thirty minutes later that the twins and Jackson come to find Jinyoung and Mark had fallen asleep spooning with hands still intertwined.

“Jaehyun.” Jaehyun stands on top of a random rooftop, letting the breeze flow through him when someone calls his name. “Wonho, I thought you were still on that mission?” Wonho chuckles, “I finished it but even if I didn’t, you know I can’t stay away from you for too long.” Jaehyun turns around, his back to the ground that would greet him if he took one step backwards. The demon steps forward, standing before Jaehyun now. “You found something?” Wonho nods, “I was finishing up my mission when there was a random spike. The power was unstable and gone as soon as it came, but it’s definitely one of your kind. I can’t tell you the exact location but he’s in Korea.” Jaehyun eyes sparkle, fingers trailing up Wonho’s chest as he tilts his head to the side, “Send me the coordinates and radius.” Wonho smirks, “Not until you pay up first. You know how this goes.” Jaehyun feels his heart beating faster. This was wrong. It was forbidden, but Jaehyun can’t resist when Wonho cups his face and presses lips against his. How his body lit up on fire and his nerves coming to life. Jaehyun snaps out of it, breaking the kiss, gasping in air, “You’ve gotten your payment, now send it to me.” With that, Jaehyun steps back, Wonho watching as Jaehyun falls backwards down before disappearing below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you never saw that pairing coming! Or the one at the end. I'm just full of surprises! I'm just throwing in all sorts of characters too. This part of the series has a long way to go so hold onto your butts! And I hope you guys continue to like it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to clarify that Jade may be old but she looks like she's in her thirties. lol Like one of those anime woman you hear that are thousands of years old but look so young still. She's also around the same age as Shannon so yes Shannon is old too but looks to be in her late twenties, early thirties. Also, I wanted Jade to be able to find love again. Alright, onto the story.

Jaebum stops in front of the meeting room door. He found out that BTS had come back but ended up in a meeting soon after. He couldn’t interrupt that just because he wanted to attempt teleporting again. So he waited. And waited. He really doesn’t know how long this meeting could last so he debates if he should come back when the door finally opens. “For crying out loud Jaebum! How long are you going to stand there?!” Jade hollers. “Oh? What are you doing here?” Jade smacks his chest, “Don’t ignore my question boy!” Jaebum rubs where Jade hit him, “I came to see Namjoon. I need help with something.” Taehyung moves past them, chuckling, “He’s probably come back to learn how to teleport.” Jaebum glares, “It’s not easy!” Taehyung waves his hand, not wanting to fight with the panther. “Hyung, be nice!” Jungkook says as he comes out next, hopping onto Taehyung’s back. “He means well, he’s just jealous that he can’t teleport,” Jimin states as he’s next in line. He gives his happy smile with Jhope being loud behind him, “Bro! How’s it been?” Jhope does his bro hug, fist bumping before turning and waiting for Suga. Speaking of Suga, he’s right there. “You actually want to learn this time?” Namjoon places his hands onto Suga’s shoulders, helping him out of the room, “Play nice, Suga.” Suga huffs, not waiting for Jaebum to reply as he walks away, Jhope close behind him. “What’s his deal?” Jaebum wonders and Jade gives a little smile, “Are they back at the dorm?” Jaebum nods, “Good. It’s been a while, I’ll go drop by. Try not to cause too much damage to yourself. We need you in one piece.” Jade looks over her shoulder, “Shannon?” Shannon appears, throwing herself at Jaebum, “Long time no see!” Jaebum groans in annoyance. “Not you again.” She laughs loudly, “I know you missed my constant teasing! And hey, I could help you learn!” Jaebum shakes his head, “No thank you to both. I definitely don’t need your old hag flirting.” She huffs, “It was teasing! It’s in my nature. It would’ve been a whole lot different if I was serious. Besides, you didn’t even give me a chance! I bet I can teach you how to teleport faster than him.” Jade grabs Shannon’s arm, “Come. We have places to be.” Shannon sticks her tongue out at Jaebum, “Trust me, you’ll be asking for my help!” Jaebum flicks her the bird, Namjoon crossing his arms in front of him, “Are you really here to learn how to teleport, Jaebum?” Jaebum is quick to straighten up, before nodding. “I am.” Namjoon doesn’t look too happy. “Didn’t you get all hot headed the last time though? Shouting and giving up after breaking part of my property?” Jaebum winces at that. He hunches forward, bowing, “I really do apologize about that time but I need to learn. There’s so much at stake now.” Jin leaves the room last, coming to lean against Namjoon’s arm, “The poor boy has found his love again. I say give him another chance.” Namjoon lets out a breath, anger turning into a soft grin, “Alright. We’ll try this again.” 

“You need to remain calm!” Namjoon directs but Jaebum is reaching his limit for the day. They’re been at it for hours now and Jaebum is beyond frustrated. He’s pushed and pushed and has gotten nowhere. Not even an inch. “It’s not going to just happen. You have to go from within in order to move throughout.” What kind of Obi Wan shit was this? “That doesn’t make any sense. I’m just supposed to feel it and it’ll happen? All I feel is pissed off right now.” Namjoon rubs his temples, “We should take a break and come back at another time.” Jaebum groans, flopping back against the floor, “But I need to learn now.” Namjoon extends his hand out for Jaebum to take, “In due time, Jaebum. Go clear your head. I heard your pack is out in the forest for a run.” Jaebum perks up at that as Namjoon helps him to stand. “What?! Without me?!” Jaebum can feel the itch to run and get rid of all the built up energy. “Come back to me when you’re done and we’ll try again.” Jaebum nods, thanking him before taking off. 

“Godma!” Lilly and Kyo rush forth to hug Jade. “Well hello you two! You never did say goodbye to me properly that time you teleported away.” Kyo and Lilly gasp, “We forgot! We’re sorry!” They hug her extra tight to make up for it. Mark had come from the kitchen, leaning against the door frame as he watched the twins interact with Jade. “Mom,” Jinyoung comes down from the stairs and greets his Mother, the two hugging. “Ah! It’s your mom!” Bam squeals in excitement as he races down the stairs. Lilly and Kyo move to the side and notice Shannon hidden behind. They make eye contact before the two freak out, “Bad woman!” They point and growl, baring fangs right away. Mark’s breath hitches while Yugyeom and Youngjae come running. “You tried to take Mommy away!” Lilly looks ready to attack when Mark comes forth, hugging the two from behind and stopping the two from doing anything. They’re surprised, turning in their Mother’s hold to see Mark looking at them with so much love. “You two remember…” Kyo and Lilly go wide eyed as Oops! Their cover is blown. Their bottom lip trembles, tears welling up. “Please don’t be mad,” Kyo begs. “You won’t leave again now that we remember will you?” Lilly asks in fear. Mark shakes his head, “No, I’m not going to leave...I’m sorry I had to go in the first place.” Lilly and Kyo nuzzle against him, “You did it out of love,” Kyo says. “To protect us,” Lilly adds. She leans into Mark’s ear, whispering away how she first knew from back then to how her and Kyo got their memories back. Mark pulls back at the end in awe before he’s beaming, “You have no idea how proud I am of you baby. You’re such a smart girl.” Lilly beams right back. “Gaga even helped with our plan, especially Sugie too!” Kyo claims with his arms moving about. Mark raises an eyebrow to that when it clicks. His fingers move to the dog tags. He hadn’t even realized Suga might’ve been scheming. His eyes move to land on Shannon, who looks at him with such a vulnerable expression. “You’re the one who started it.” He had thought about the photo the twins had ended up with. For a second, he thought it could’ve been Jade but then he recalls Jaebum telling him about losing the photo back in the library where Shannon had went back into to place the book. Mark stands up, everyone remaining silent as Mark suddenly moves forth. Shannon braces herself when she finds arms wrapping around her instead. “I can never thank you enough.” Out of all the words and actions to take place, it was not what she had envisioned. Mark wasn’t yelling or angry. He didn’t try to skin her alive with a knife or just his claws. He was hugging her with care and affection. “No, don’t thank me...please don’t…” This was her fault. She should’ve intervened long ago. She should’ve went against her father back then, not at the last minute. Helping to get their memories back and Mark with the pack again...it was the least she could do. “I wish I could do more.” Mark hums softly, “But this is all I could ever want. Being able to be with the pack again. To be with Jaebum and my children. You gave me the best gift in the world. Thanks, Sis.” Shannon bites her lip to stop it from trembling, pulling back to look Mark in the face, “Did you just…” Mark smiles warmly, showing off his two little canines. “Welcome to the family. I do have to warn that it’s very chaotic, but I think you’ll fit right in.” Tears automatically start to fall. Family. She has family that wants her. “Ugh! Why is it that you’re the only one that’s gotten me to cry and twice now?!” She’s steadily wiping at her eyes but more tears fall. “I can totally see why everyone adores you and loves you so much...Now my makeup is smudging!” Bam finally speaks, “No worries. I can fix you right up, Sister. So just let it all out.” She sees the others giving her a kind smile before landing on Jade who is so happy for her. All Shannon ever wanted was love and a family. Shannon starts to wail. “There’s too much love in the air!” She clings to Mark, almost taking them both off balance but he steadies them both and holds her. “I want to show my brotherly love too!” Jackson states, not even waiting for a reply as he hugs her too. Jinyoung snorts, “Funny how Mark wanted to kill her the first time he saw her and now she’s part of the family.” Bam, Yugyeom and Youngjae instantly look at him, “What do you mean the first time?” Jinyoung’s eyes go wide cause Oh snap! Yugyeom points his finger and gasps, “You remember too?!” Jinyoung tries to deny it but it’s too late, “He totally does!” Bam clarifies. Youngjae huffs, jutting out his bottom lip, “How come you get to remember? I want to remember.” They all start to bicker, Jade face palming. Jinyoung barely manages to get away as he takes to hiding behind Jackson and Mark. “It just happened I swear!” Yugyeom growls, “Tell us how!” Youngjae stops in front of Jackson, Jinyoung moving Jackson so Youngjae can’t reach him. “The bite-” Youngjae perks up at that, “I need to bite him?” Youngjae suddenly grabs Mark, catching them all by surprise as he bites into Mark’s wrist. “No you fool!” Jinyoung yells but it’s too late. Mark feels two ticklish pokes in his skin as Youngjae gets a taste, lifting his head soon after and whining, “But you said bite-” Youngjae doesn’t finish his sentence as he suddenly collapses and they’re all freaking out. Bam goes to help when Yugyeom stops him by a tug on his arm, Bam is in mid turn when he sees Yugyeom is pale and breathing heavy. “Yugs?” Bam asked in worry. Currently Yugyeom can picture in his head the chaos of everything happening at once. From the moment he saw Youngjae collapse it hit him. There was such a bright light and then Jimin touched Youngjae’s forehead to Jungkook keeping him from reaching out to help as Youngjae collapsed. He had panicked, ready to fight Jungkook but then Jimin was reaching out to touch him and Yugyeom could recall that he was pleading to not let it end like this. But instead of it going blank like it did when Jimin first touched him, Jimin’s words, ‘The end will be the beginning,’ it all went in reverse. It goes super fast, everything coming to him at the speed of light. All the memories. Emotions. Feelings. It’s all so much that Yugyeom is collapsing next, “YUGYEOM!” Bam cries out, catching him as he falls to his knees and in this moment, an image comes to his mind. Of Yugyeom collapsing after Jimin and Jungkook get to him. How he rushed forth to catch him just to be pulled back, arms trapped as he struggles to get to Yugyeom when Jimin is touching him, ‘This moment will seem like deja vu and you’ll understand.’ Bam is left confused and then it’s hitting him all at once. Bam’s body gives out, landing beside Yugyeom. Memories. Feelings. Everything as he stares at Yugyeom until he ends up passing out himself. “Oh my god! You killed them!” Jackson hollers at Jinyoung. “I didn’t do anything! How could the other two be affected by Youngjae?!” Jinyoung is freaking out just as bad. Jade checks Youngjae’s vitals, “He’s just passed out. The other two as well. It was like a chain reaction of some sort.” Before anyone else can say or do anything, Youngjae shoots up, “MARK!” His head turns till he finds Mark kneeled by his side, looking at him all worried. “Your blood is still the best.” It’s one sentence, followed by Youngjae’s sunshine smile. But it has Mark’s breath hitching, happiness radiating from him. “He remembers?!” Jackson shouts in awe. Yugyeom shoots up next, eyes looking frantically until he spots Mark and then he launches himself. “HYUNG!” Yugyeom’s full on crying, trying to get out more words but he can’t. Bam is last to wake up and he wakes up pissed off, “Jimin took our memories!” His chest is heaving, Mark having Youngjae and Yugyeom entangled against him as Bam looks ready to break soon after, “He took them because you asked...but he also set it up where we’d remember in case...in case you made it in the end…” It seems everyone of BTS had a scheme up their sleeve. Everyone wanted him to stay. To come back home. Mark holds an arm out and Bam slams himself against him, smooshing the other two. “Well that was easy,” Shannon states, back to regular herself. Jinyoung can’t help but smile too, “Though it happened dramatically, I’m glad it went this way.” Jackson frowns, “I don’t even know how else it could’ve gone.” Jade has had enough chaotic energy for the day. “I wouldn’t let Jaebum know yet. There’s no telling what he’ll do if he finds out that he’s the last to remember.” Poor Jaebum, all of them think. Mark now has a lap full of the three as they shifted into their animal forms. Yugyeom sprawled out over his knees. Bam wrapped around his waist and Youngjae on his shoulder. “It’s good to see your back to keep everyone in line, Mark,” Jade says with a gentleness in her voice. She pats his head, Mark closing his eyes at the touch. “I must head back now. There’s many things to be done.” Shannon is quick to go to Jade’s side, “Let me walk you out my lady. I’ll be right back guys!” You could see the tender moment between the two women. Something...loving… “What the fu-” Jinyoung is so shocked that he about curses until Jackson cuts in, “I think this calls for some pack bonding!” The pack all look right at Jackson for that. “What do you have in mind?” Mark asks and Jackson gets all smug, “I’m glad you asked.” 

The twins squeal away as they ride on Jackson’s back. Jackson holds a steady pace, paws moving along the forest floor with ease. A loud yip is heard and Yugyeom darts past and zig zags as Bam hollers on his back, arms out in the air before laughing in happiness. Jackson looks back, seeing Jinyoung coming up on the rear with Youngjae on his back. Youngjae is just sunshine all the way, humming as he enjoys the ride. Jackson yips himself, chest swelling with pride as Jinyoung runs beside him. Jinyoung even flirts, his long tails brushing against Jackson’s side. “Where’s Mommy?” The twins ask. Jackson and Jinyoung come back out of their little world and instantly stop. “Wow!” Youngjae has to hold on tight so he doesn’t fall off as Jinyoung and Jackson are looking around frantically. Mark was with them a moment ago. They weren't running that fast and held a good pace that they know Mark could handle. They hear Yugyeom call out some distance away, heading back as he notices the others have stopped. And then they sense it. Mark suddenly darts up and over Jackson and Jinyoung before another big dark figure is seen. A black panther. The twins are back to squealing in delight as they watch their parents play cat and mouse. Yugyeom comes to sit by them and watch, Bam snorting as he gets off, “Mark’s teasing him.” Mark keeps showing his butt to Jaebum, getting Jaebum all riled up before Mark will dart out of the way last second. Now, Mark’s up in a tree that Jaebum is trying to get up into. Yugyeom shifts his wolf back down to normal size as does Jackson and Jinyoung. Mark is using the trees to move back and forth before going further till they reach a big open clearing. Mark is now weaving through the huge field of flowers as Jaebum chases after in hunt for his prey. The rest of the pack reach the clearing, ready to join in on the fun when something comes flying from above. It’s an arrow and it’s moving fast and directly to Mark. The pack are too far away and Jaebum isn’t even close enough. “MARK!” Youngjae and Bam shout as the others take off to reach him. Mark notices the arrow too late, the arrow about to make contact when Jaebum shifts mid form and poofs into the air. The next second Mark is grabbed and he’s rolling to a sudden stop. Claws dig into a chest, heart beating fast. He’s mewling from being scared but then hands are petting through his fur, “Shh, I got you.” It was Jaebum. Mark’s now curled up in Jaebum’s arms as he calms down. The pack are speechless before they’re all jumping for joy. The other’s shift back into their normal forms and run with Youngjae and Bam over to Jaebum and Mark. “You did it!!!!!!” Jaebum lifts his head, seeing the pack’s excitement and not understanding until they all dog pile him. “You were so cool!” Everyone was talking at the same time. “You moved so fast!” “It happened in a blink of an eye!” “You teleported bro!” “You saved Mommy!” “You finally teleported!” He what? There’s loud laughter as Shannon appears from the trees with Jade. Jade holds the bow on her shoulder as Shannon smirks away, “I told you that you’d need my help. Came up with the idea myself thank you.” Holy shit. Jaebum lets it run through his mind. He had been too far from Mark and seeing him about to get hit, reminded him of when Mark was right in front of him and got stabbed with the sword. He didn’t want that to ever happen again. Everything in him screamed to get to Mark and the next thing he knew, he was there. It had happened so fast for him as well that it didn’t even feel like he teleported. “I did it!” Jaebum looked so happy as a grin appeared on his face like he was a little kid. Mark shifts back, cupping his face and kissed him sweetly, “I knew you could do it.” What?! “You were in on this?!” Mark nods, “Well, not right away. When we were running earlier, I spotted Shannon. Everyone else was distracted so they took that chance to tell me before disappearing back into the forest trees. Then I sensed you and it just went from there.” Jaebum whines, “What if I had failed?! You would’ve gotten hurt!” Mark smiles fondly, “I trust you, Bummie.” Jaebum’s chest filled with emotions before he pushes Mark back against the flower bed. Mark giggles as Jaebum starts pressing kisses all over his face and caging him in. Jaebum producing noise with how happy and in love with Mark he is. Mark purrs back, keeping Jaebum close to him. “Alright, now I’m leaving for real. Shannon can help with the rest,” Jade states. “I didn’t know your mom could use a bow!” Yugyeom exclaims. Jade smirks, taking her exit as Jinyoung says, “She learnt from a famous hunter.” the pack all coo in awe at that knowing it had been Jaebum’s Mother. Shannon comes to stand before them. “Ok, save the lovey dovey stuff for later. It’s time to play keep Mark from Jaebum! Shift, Mark!” Mark shifts and Shannon is quick to grab Mark before Jaebum could. “Mine!” Jaebum growls, eyes flashing as Shannon cackles. The pack pick up on what Shannon wants to do and is all for it. They all take turns, working together to keep Mark from Jaebum. It’s working till Jaebum starts teleporting. He could only do short distances at first but it isn’t long that he starts moving faster and further. It’s to the point that Yugyeom is running in his wolf form with Mark in his mouth deep in the forest when Jaebum suddenly appears before him. Yugyeom slides into Jaebum’s legs, unable to stop himself in time as Jaebum makes a noise of triumph at getting Mark back in his arms. “My Mark.” Mark nuzzles against his face, giving kitten licks in congratulations. Yugyeom yips in happiness for all the pack as they had fun and were glad they could help their leader. Mark ends up shifting back once more and koala hugging Jaebum’s front. His tail is still out, swishing in happiness. “So proud of you, Bummie.” Jaebum leans their foreheads together, both closing their eyes to bask in the other, “Nothing will take you away from me now. Never again.” Mark’s smile grows before he purrs, “Alpha.” Jaebum hums in response, eyes opening to see Mark looking at him with so much love and desire, Mark’s fingers thread through Jaebum’s hair, stilling at the back of his nape. “My alpha.” Jaebum smirks, “Only yours.” He leans in, sharing another sweet kiss when they hear a loud thumping behind them. They pull back, seeing Yugyeom’s tail thumping away at the ground as his tongue is out in glee. They both laugh, reaching out to pet the top of his head. “Let’s head back to the others shall we?” Mark brings up and the two agree.

Everyone in the pack was heading back to meet in the center of the flower fields. Youngjae and Bam were still with Jinyoung, leaving Jackson with the twins. Jackson wasn’t going to panic. He could sense the twins and they were fine, just a little bit ahead of him. They had all been excited and really into the game that the twins ended up shifting halfway through and flying about. Jackson offered to go get the twins really fast while the others waited. No biggie, just that for some reason the twins suddenly veered off and headed to the wrong area. The area where the cliff was by the giant tree. What if they fall off the cliff and into the Underworld?! Jackson picks up his pace. Why were they heading that way?!

The twins fly about each other, darting through trees as they made sure not to go up higher than that so others can’t see them. They knew the game was over when they heard the whistle to come back. And that’s what they were doing until they heard a cry. Stilling, the two stopped on a branch, listening out when they heard it again. It sounded like a little girl crying. It was coming from a direction away from the others. They thought of ignoring it but the little girl sounded so sad. Heading toward the cry, they wanted to make sure no one needed help. They could sneak their way closer and if it was bad, they’d fly away quickly. Approaching the noise, they hide in the bushes below, looking out to see a cliff and a giant tree. By the tree was indeed a little girl, her head down as she’s curled into herself. White silverish hair shines in the shade of the setting sun. Her clothes are ragged and she looks hurt, burn marks are along her uncovered skin. Lilly shifted back, “Stay here,” she whispers to her brother who had also shifted. He nods, watching as she quietly left the bush to get closer to the little girl. Lilly is halfway to her when the girl stops crying all of a sudden, head whipping up. Her eyes are demonic, fangs peeking out as she stares at Lilly. She looks to be the same age as Lilly and Kyo. “Are you ok?” Lilly asks. She tries to take another step forward but the girl growls, backing up further against the tree. She was terrified of Lilly. “I’m not going to hurt you,” She attempts to calm the girl. “Everyone hurts me!” The girl shouts back. “Just like my world, this world isn’t kind...it already hurts me,” she looks down at her uncovered arms. The sunlight was not kind to her at all. Lilly used that distraction to get closer. It takes the girl by surprise, jolting back before Lilly could touch her. Lilly stills, keeping her hand out, “You touch me. See if it hurts.” Lilly gives her a kind smile, waiting patiently. The girl stares at Lilly’s hand before back at her face, “I don’t know…” the girl is unsure but Lilly doesn’t mind. “I’m a dragon just like my Daddy. I have the same blood as you.” The girl makes a noise out of awe, “I’m a wolf.” She lifts her hand, slowly reaching it out to touch Lilly’s. The moment their fingers touch, a jolt goes through bodies. It makes them gasp, jerking away but it wasn’t painful. Lilly doesn’t understand what it means but the girl isn’t sad anymore, eyes shining as she stares at Lilly. “Again.” Lilly holds her hand out and this time the girl takes it without hesitation. Their fingers intertwined and the girl seems happy and content. “Lilly!” Lilly’s head snaps up at hearing Jackson’s voice. She sees Jackson holding onto Kyo as he steps out from the bushes. The girl pulls Lilly down to her side, fear coming back. Lilly can feel her shaking against her, but the girl tries to remain strong, “Please don’t take her from me! She’s my friend!” the girl cries out. Jackson finally notices the hurt girl, his eyes instantly going soft. “She’s hurt,” Kyo frowns against Jackson. “I’m not here to take anyone away, sweetie.” Jackson doesn’t move any closer, his voice going soft. “That’s Gaga. He’s a wolf too!” Lilly tries to ease the girl next to her. Jackson can feel his heart ache for this little girl. She can’t be any older than six as she looks so scared and hurt. “My kind doesn’t like me!” She doesn’t want Jackson to get anywhere near her. “They left me...pushed me into this world to die…” Fresh tears fall as the sun sets and the moonlight is soon taking over. “My kind didn’t like me either.” The girl hiccups, biting her bottom lip as she stares at Jackson. “Though I was the same, they still picked on me cause I was different.” Jackson can recall those memories but then Mark comes to mind. “I was saved by someone very dear to me now. He brought me into a world I could never have imagined.” Lilly beams beside her, “My Mommy!” Jackson nods and Lilly squeezes her hand, “My pack is full of all kinds of breeds. We may not all be blood family but we’re still a family.” You could see the girl mouthing the words, pack and family. You could see her expression changing as she became filled with curiosity and wonder. With the urge to get closer but still held that last hesitation. “You know, I have a mate who would fall in love with you. What do you say you come back with us? Let us be your pack.” She wants to, she really wants to, “But who would be my Mom and Dad?” Jackson doesn’t even hesitate, “I’ve always wanted a daughter.” Those words hit her and she wails. No one had wanted her. Not her family. Not her pack. Not her parents. But this stranger wanted to be her father, looking at her with affection she could never get from her blood parents. Jackson doesn’t wait any longer, moving forward and picking her up in his arms. “I know sweetie, I’m so sorry.” He didn’t care if he was making a rash decision. He wasn’t about to leave a little girl to die in the forest. She was even a demonic wolf like him. She deserved a chance just like he was given. “What’s your name?” Jackson asks after waiting for her to calm down. She rubs at her eyes, curling into Jackson, “Sheena.” It was a perfect name. 

“Mark and Jinyoung look ready to combust on the spot,” Youngjae whispers. The pack had all met back up in the field except Jackson and the twins. Jackson had reassured Jinyoung he’d be back soon but even when the others had returned and Shannon left long ago, Jackson had yet to appear. When Mark arrived just a moment ago to find Jackson nor the twins were back yet, he was about to go berserk. Jaebum had to pull him into his arms to help calm him. “Breathe, Mark. You can feel them and they’re not in danger.” Mark follows Jaebum’s instructions, calming under his touch and scent. “Then why isn’t he back yet?” Jinyoung is about to tear his hair out in worry. “I can go check,” Yugyeom suggests but it seems they didn’t have to as they could sense them coming now. But someone else was with them. The twins come out first, “MOMMY! DADDY!” Mark and Jaebum rush forward, picking up the twins. Even Jaebum was letting out a sigh of relief. Jackson comes out next, Sheena in his arms. “Who is that?” Bam asks. Jinyoung’s eyes were already zeroed in on the two, his body moving forward. “Jinyoung-” Jackson goes to say but Jinyoung makes a pained noise, “You poor thing,” he’s looking at Sheena and at her arms. “The twins found her in the forest. Her pack shoved her into this world to die.” The pack all gasp in shock. A little girl?! Their chests ached for her. Sheena curls into Jackson more as Jinyoung stood close. She makes a noise of being scared but Jackson gently rocks her, “It’s ok. It’s my pack I told you about. And this beautiful person here is my mate, Jinyoung.” Her eyes go wide then, her fear going away as she makes grabby hands. Jinyoung feels so many emotions in that moment, eyes softening to his eye smile. “I love her already.” Jackson passes her to Jinyoung, “I knew you would.” Jinyoung is careful with her, checking over her arms. “We’re gonna take you back to the dorm and patch you up so you’ll feel all better.” She nuzzles in close to Jinyoung as he talks away with her. The others move closer, all wanting to know about her. Mark and Jaebum stand off to the side, enjoying the scene before turning to Jackson who wants to ask something. He looks nervous but Jaebum beats him to it, “I allow it.” They swear Jackson should’ve had whiplash from how fast he jerked his head up from the ground to look at Jaebum. “But you didn’t even hear what I was going to ask.” Jaebum shakes his head, a fond smile on his face, “I could tell the moment you came out with her what you wanted, Jackson.” Mark moves forward, hugging his brother, “Congrats. You’ll be a great parent, Jiaer.” Jackson hugs Mark back, happiness radiating from him. “And you better believe I’m going to spoil her just like you spoil my kids.” They pull back and they see Jinyoung being so adorable with Sheena. “He always wished to have a child,” Jackson breathes out. Kyo and Lilly gasp, “He must’ve wished upon the same butterfly!” Butterfly? Jackson gasps himself, recalling how he had seen a butterfly and wished on it...his wish came true. To be able to reunite with Jinyoung again. Mark frowns as he hasn’t seen this butterfly as the twins describe it in detail. Jaebum stands there, feeling the warmth all around. His pack getting bigger. Stronger. Looking down at his left wrist for a moment ,he takes in the tattoo with the same butterfly. Even in death, pack remained together. ‘Thank you, Danny…’ A howl is heard, making everyone stop. It was so loud and sounded like it surrounded them. It was before that moment, Youngjae had seen the butterfly and from hearing the twins and Jackson talk about making a wish, he makes one. ‘I wish the pack can all be together and remain together forever.’ 

The pack are heading back to the dorm, Namjoon finding out Jaebum learned how to teleport so he wanted to congratulate him. He greets them all, Jaebum and him hugging as words are spoken. He even waves at Sheena as they all end up passing by. It isn’t until the pack turn the corner when Namjoon’s eyes pop open from his eye smile, mouth falling in shock. He turns quick on his heel, making his way to their dorm, “WHY DO YOU HAVE A LITTLE GIRL?!” The pack starts to run, all laughing and smiling as they get into the dorm, Mark waving at an angry Namjoon, “Sorry, couldn’t hear you. Have a great night, Joonie!” And slams the door. Namjoon slumps against the wall, feeling a headache coming on. That pack was sure chaotic. He ended up smirking anyway. “I’ll let it slide until tomorrow.” They’re lucky. He could’ve moved through the shadows and stopped them easily. Instead, he starts to make his way back to Jin the old fashion way. Walking. A walk will do him good. He passes by one of the tall windows, something catching his eye from the moonlight. A wolf sat there at the forest line, eyes looking right at him. Namjoon blinks again and the wolf is gone. On second thought, Namjoon needs sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TA DA! Sheena is now apart of the pack! I hope you guys like her! She's a big goof ball like Jackson I swear, just you wait! And Youngjae went and wished big. XD Careful what you wish for Youngjae! Wink Wink Wink.....please tell me you guys got the hints. Yes? No? My anxiety says this whole story is going downhill but hopefully it is not! And hot dog! Jaebum can finally fucking teleport properly! Leave it to Shannon to figure it out for him. Just gotta put ol Markiepooh in danger and wala! Teleportation! Trying to think of anything else I need to say....I think that's it. Oh, Jinyoung and Jackson being parents....makes my heart warm.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late delay! Been having some hard times. Even deleted and rewrote cause my brain said no! Hopefully this isn't boring and makes sense. Enjoy!

Youngjae buries his face further into the furry blanket. He hums in satisfaction as he’s all nice and warm. He almost drifts back off to sleep, except he doesn’t own a fur blanket. Eyes open sleepily, taking a moment to be able to function in the real world. Maybe Yugyeom or Jackson was cuddling with him. Youngjae does tend to fall asleep when he cuddles at random times. But as his mind comes back to him, he’s in his bedroom for once and the fur is pure white. His eyes stare because last time he checked, Jackson and Yugyeom did not have white fur. “Um, hello?” The wolf opens its eyes, lifting its head while staring right back at Youngjae. It’s tail starts to move back and forth slightly in a welcoming hello. Well, he seems friendly enough. It is a he right? Youngjae lifts its leg, the wolf letting him and yep...it’s definitely a boy. Beta too if he just went by the scent alone. Why didn’t he just go by the scent? Now he just embarrassed himself, hiding his face down in the pillow. The wolf finds this all amusing, nosing till he can boop Youngjae in the face. “Yah! Your nose is cold!” Just who was this wolf and why the hell is it in his bedroom? Better yet, how did he even get in?!

If you could put a neon sign over the culprit that did it, Sheena would have multiple pointing right at her. She’s been up before everyone else, just floating about. Yep, you read that right. Floating. She can levitate. She wanted to be quiet so she just floats around, checking out her new home. She was ready to go out the front door as curiosity was getting the best of her, but as soon as she opened the front door, a wolf sat on the front doorstep. She almost makes a noise but the wolf just moves past her and heads off toward the bedrooms. Now her curiosity was on this wolf so she follows after. Finding the wolf standing outside a door wanting to get in. Sheena doesn’t know all of the pack members yet and this could very well be another. He seems like he knows the place. The wolf waits patiently, looking at Sheena and then to the door, pawing at it twice. Hmm...she thinks about it for two seconds before she opens the door with her mind and the wolf slides in with ease. She giggles, peeking in to find the wolf curling up beside Youngjae. Smiling to herself she finds she wants to cuddle too. Shutting the door, she goes off in search for Lilly. 

The wolf starts to move toward Youngjae more who moves back at the same time. Youngjae forgets he’s on the bed and starts to fall off when the wolf grabs his arm as gently as he can and pulls him back. Youngjae’s heart is beating so fast from the scare of the fall. He grips his chest, huffing out a, “Thanks. That was close.” The wolf let’s go and yips. Youngjae makes a face, “Who are you?” The wolf whines in reply. Youngjae expects the wolf to shift back to explain but they’re just left staring at one another. “OK...well I need to use the bathroom so…” He gets up slowly, the wolf watching his every move as he heads to the door. “Imma head out!” But when he opens the door, the wolf darts out before him. “Alrighty then.” Youngjae peeks his head out the door and finds the wolf heading down the hall. “Where is he going?” Youngjae follows, making it to the stairs as he sees the wolf go down. That’s when he hears sounds coming from the kitchen along with two voices. He picks up his pace, especially when the wolf darts off toward the kitchen. Oh no. Wait, wait, “GUYS!” Youngjae calls out as the wolf disappears into the kitchen where Mark and Jackson are. Youngjae is almost to the kitchen when he hears a loud gasp followed by glass shattering and a loud growl. Gripping the door frame, Youngjae peers in, heart beating fast before he takes in the sight before him. Mark is hugging the wolf. In fact, he’s balling his eyes out but they’re not of sadness. “It really is you…” Mark’s voice wavers as he pulls back some to touch the wolf’s face, looking right into the wolf’s eyes. Jackson is just as confused, his fangs and claws ready to go until Mark had rushed forth to his knees before the wolf. You can hear the others come running from upstairs, Jaebum teleporting into the kitchen first. Everyone lost, scared at what could be happening, to being ready to throw down until they take in the scene themselves. And then it all becomes clear when Jaebum looks like he’s seen a ghost, “Danny?” The wolf yips happily, tag wagging away. The pack all begin to freak out. “You’re lying?!” “How?! Just how?!” “This is Danny?!” “Danny died! He died many many years ago!” Mark doesn’t let go of Danny, arms wrapping back around his neck again as Danny nuzzles back. “It smells just like him.” Jaebum gets closer, hand coming to pet along Danny’s head. Even Jaebum has tears falling as Danny leans into him. “Your fur wasn’t white back then, but it’s you.” Jackson is pointing, looking at Jinyoung as he points, “Please tell me you can explain this.” Jinyoung can’t. “Well, nothing is impossible anymore. I mean, you and Mark died and came back to life so really, this seems normal.” Well, he’s got a point there. “Why doesn’t he shift back?” Yugyeom wonders. Danny makes a noise, whining. Mark wipes at his tears as Jaebum helps him up. “What did he say?” Bam looks to Yugyeom and Jackson. “He can’t,” Jackson replies. “He hasn’t been able to figure it out yet.” Youngjae sighs in relief, “That explains a lot.” So this wasn’t just some creepy wolf. Danny makes more noise and Yugyeom’s eyes go wide. “For that long?” He lifts his head to look at the others, “He says he woke up in the forest two years ago in his new wolf form but hasn’t been able to leave the forest until last night.” Jaebum frowns, “So you’re not the one doing the butterfly thing?” Danny paws at the ground as he replies in wolf. “No, you got it right. He is the one behind the butterflies…says he’s one with nature.” Mark smiles sadly, “I put your ashes in the forest…” They all look to Mark. “I didn’t want you to be just another body count. Another nameless grave so I took your ashes with me. When Suga found me and took me to this facility, I did a proper burial. I spread your ashes in the clearing during the moonlight.” Jinyoung perks up at that. “So the many different flowers...they’re from Danny’s ashes?” Mark nods and Danny gets excited at that, yipping away. Yugyeom’s eyes well with tears and Jackson juts out his lips cause my god, his response is heartwarming. “What did he say?” Bam wants to know. “He said he could feel Mark was taking his death hard and wanted to make him smile so he wanted to bring forth as many flowers he could,” Yugyeom cries. Mark’s bottom lip trembles, a noise coming forth as Jaebum rocks him gently back and forth. Danny continues with more barks and noises. Jackson has to cough to control his own emotions, “Apparently when you cried the moment he was dying, you attached his soul to yours so he’s been following you ever since. At least until you let him go at his grave where you left the dog tags back then.” Mark recalls that day. It was after he could remain with Jaebum and they faked their deaths from the secret service to go work beside BTS. Danny keeps going and then waits patiently for the two to translate for him. He’s anxious to get everything out so they understand. “But then you died briefly during the childbirth and he grew worried at seeing you so soon and as you were going back to the real world, he saw your father...and he reattached himself to you to try and save you before it was too late.” Jaebum looks confused. “What? Wait, you’re telling me you really did die during childbirth?” The pack all try to keep neutral expressions, not wanting to give off that they already had their memories back. “And your father?” Danny tilts his head in confusion, not understanding why Jaebum wouldn’t know. He was there. He keeps going though. “But your father ended up blocking him out though he couldn’t completely get rid of him so he still remained attached to you. He then tried with the twins but he wasn’t successful since you ended up dying in the process and it was during that process when you healed yourself and Jackson that you ended up bringing him back too...at least, that’s how he sees it,” Yugyeom finishes, finally getting all of it out. That explains so much too. “You healed yourself?” Jaebum is getting more lost by the second and Mark is letting every word sink in. He brought Danny back to life. Not just himself or Jackson. But Danny. He was able to bring back the person that never should’ve died in the first place. “Danny…” more tears fall and Danny lifts himself up carefully. Mark holds his weight and feels Danny lick at his tears before nudging his head against his. Mark didn’t need words to understand. He smiles, releasing a breath as his chest fills up with warmth. “Why is no one else freaking out like I am?” Jaebum is growing frustrated at not being able to remember. The pack all scramble to get out words but luckily Mark is quick to save the day. Danny gets down and Mark turns to kiss his cheek. “It’s ok, Bummie. It’s a lot to take in. I can explain on the way to get the twins. I’m sure they’re awake by now.” Mark takes his arm, leading him toward the door. “Jiaer, to answer your question from earlier, I’ll go with you. And Danny,” Danny perks up as Mark gives him a two canined smile, “Welcome home. I hope you like your new pack.” Danny yips back, the others watching as Mark leads a grumpy Jaebum out of the kitchen. “Where are you going?” Jinyoung raises an eyebrow as Jackson gives him a good morning kiss. “Was going to go out shopping for some things for Sheena. Figured you might want to spend some bonding time with her while I did.” Jinyoung’s expression goes soft. “You know me too well.” Jackson chuckles lightly, “I am your mate. We won’t be long trust me. The way things are looking, Jaebum might not even let Mark leave the dorm.” Yugyeom shifts and starts playing with Danny. Bam joins in on the fun as he runs about the kitchen with the two wolves as Youngjae watches from the kitchen table. Jinyoung can’t even get out a reply before there’s a loud crash. The two look, Youngjae beating the table in laughter as Bam and the wolves fell over the chairs and ended up in tangled limbs. “If this keeps up, no one is gonna be able to leave the dorms.” The two wolves pop right back up, Bam waving his arm in the air like he has a white flag, “I give! I give!” Everyone ends up with a smile on their face. This was pack.

“So you’ve died twice now!” Jaebum is not a happy camper. What else has happened that he doesn’t know about? Why couldn’t he regain another memory? He can finally learn to teleport and now there’s something else he can’t obtain no matter how hard he tries. “Hey, look at me.” Mark stops Jaebum in the middle of the hallway. Jaebum let’s him, looking into those beautiful blue eyes and finding himself calming down. “You don’t need to remember to have me. We can start all over and I’ll lead you every step of the way. Just know that you got me. Memory or no memory.” Jaebum feels Mark’s fingers running along his body soothingly. He can feel his warmth and aura surround him and anchor him. His scent calming him further. “What if we both end up losing our memory?” Mark doesn’t waver, expression still soft, “From what I’ve gathered it seems nothing can keep us apart. No two worlds. Not from running or hiding. You always seem to find me and I know that even if we both lost our memories, you’d still end up finding me one way or another.” Jaebum feels his soul light up, fingers itching to touch so he does. Cupping Mark’s face before leaning forward and kissing him softly. Mark sighs contently into the kiss, eyes closing as he lets Jaebum have his way with him. It ends up with Jaebum crowding Mark up against the wall, kissing turning heated with lips biting and tongues intertwining. Till they hear giggling. Pulling apart they find Sheena peeking out from the twin’s bedroom. You hear a quick, “Shh, Sheena, they’ll hear us,” that came from Lilly. Sheena makes a gasping noise when she connects eyes with Mark and Jaebum before darting back into the room. “Aww, man, we’re busted,” Kyo whines. Jaebum and Mark try to contain their laughter before moving toward the room and jumping in front of the door. The kids squeal at the sudden appearance. “Mommy! Daddy!” The twins cling, hugging their parents. “We’re sorry for interrupting!” Sheena says, looking down at her foot that’s drawing circles in the carpet. “It’s ok, sweetie. In fact, you did good by interrupting for it’s time for the pack to make breakfast together!” Mark states. Sheena whips her head up, dark eyes going wide. “You guys eat together?!” Jaebum can’t help but smile at her jumping up and down in excitement. “Yes, shall we go to the kitchen?” He holds out his hand and Sheena takes it, making sure to grab a hold of Lilly’s hand too. Lilly grabs Kyo and Kyo grabs Mark’s. They all go down the hallway hand in hand.

“There’s my little girl,” Jackson beams when he sees Sheena enter the kitchen. The pack had started to gather things they needed to make breakfast when the rest had arrived. Sheena sees Jackson and Jinyoung before racing off to hug them. Jackson picks her up with ease, Sheena basking in the warmth and affection as Jinyoung presses kisses to her cheek and Jackson pushes stray hair from her face. “Did you not sleep well with us?” Jinyoung asks. Sheena shakes her head. “I slept good. Wanted to explore and then wanted to cuddle with Lilly.” She moves her arms around as well as her whole body when she talks. It reminds them of Jackson. “You really like Lilly huh,” Jackson says and Sheena nods enthusiastically. “She’s my mate.” A loud noise is heard as Jaebum about drops the flour and ends up hitting the bowl off the edge of the counter. “Excuse me?” His children are way too young to even be thinking about them grown up, much less dating! Mark is eating it up though, leaning forward, “What makes you say that?” Sheena touches her hands together, “When we touched hands! I felt it. She felt it too!” Mark runs hand through Lilly’s hair, fixing it up into a ponytail so she can help make breakfast as Kyo is already helping Youngjae. “Did you feel it too?” he asks Lilly and she nods, “I felt a jolt of something but nothing bad. I don’t know what it was really.” Jaebum groans, “Can we please not talk about this? I’m not ready for this discussion ever.” Jinyoung tries to hide the smirk behind his hand. Jaebum was being such a dad right now. “I agree. Many many years till they can even think about dating,” Jackson states. Jaebum agrees, “In fact, make it never. They have to stay with us forever.” These two men. Lilly and Kyo both make a face, “Daddy, we’d never leave you or the pack. Especially Mommy,” Lilly clarifies. “Especially Mommy,” Kyo double clarifies. The whole pack cracks up at that, Danny laying nearby as he watches. It wasn’t long before Bam and Yugyeom got into a flour and batter fight that ended up with everyone joining and a huge mess soon followed. But the room filled up with laughter and warmth along with another fond memory. Danny finds he already loves this chaotic bunch.

Lilly sits in front of the mirror, expression full of love as she watches her Mother brush through her hair. Mark catches her expression, his own mirroring hers. “It’s been a while since I’ve done this, huh.” Lilly nods, “It’s one of my favorite moments.” Mark adjusts the bow in her hair, leaning forward to kiss the top of her head, “I hope it continues to be one of your favorite moments between us.” Lilly glances up, “I’ll never get tired of it even if I’m in my thirties.” Mark raises his eyebrow, “Just till your in your thirties?” Lilly shakes her head. “No! Longer. Til...um...how long do dragons live for?” Now that was a good question. “Legends did say dragons live passed a thousand in human years.” The two look to the door where Jaebum was coming in with Kyo all wrapped up in a towel. “Really?! I can have Mom brush my hair for that long?!” As soon as Kyo is set down, he runs to Mark’s side. “Mommy! My turn!” Mark leads Kyo to the closet to pick out his clothes next. Jaebum hums in response as he thinks about it, “Only if you promise to stay with us.” You could instantly hear Mark, “Jaebum!” Mark comes back out, Kyo dressed. Jaebum pouts as Mark walks closer, “But...they’re our babies.” Mark’s expression grows fond, “I know. They’ll forever be our babies tiny or big. With the pack or finding their own pack.” Jaebum huffs, looking like a little kid. Mark tries hard to not laugh. “You’re being really cute right now.” Jaebum makes a face, “I’m not cute. I’m sexy.” The twins start to chant. “Sexy!” Jaebum puffs his chest out, full smug, “Thanks you two.” They giggle, clinging to their father’s leg. “Alright, Mr. Sexy. I’m going to take a shower, so hold the fort down.” Mark shakes his head fondly as he walks past, swaying his hips teasingly. “You sure you don’t need help cleaning?” Jaebum definitely notices what Mark is doing. Mark stops by the doorway, smirk on his face, “I could use a hand or two,” Mark winks before disappearing down the hall. Jaebum growls, stalking after his prey and the twins peek around the door, seeing Jaebum picking up a giggling Mark bridal style before heading to the bathroom.

“I know we talked about this over breakfast, but do we really not know what to do about Danny?” Youngjae asks. The three are cleaning up after breakfast as they lost in rock, paper, scissors. Danny was resting nearby in the sunlight just living his best life. Yugyeom accidentally drops a bowl in the water, causing suds to hit Bam. “Hey! Watch it you goof!” Yugyeom ends up booping Bam’s nose with bubbles, all smug at his work as Bam glares. “I mean, I never had any issue with shifting before. It just comes naturally from within. Usually if you can’t shift back its due to either a special bind, weapon, or a person’s power even.” Bam gets excited, “Maybe he had a spell put on him. Like you read in those romance novels and the only way he can return to normal is if he has his true love’s kiss.” Bam puckers his lips for extra affect and Yugyeom takes that chance to kiss him. Bam snorts, indulging Yugyeom by providing another kiss and then another. “Focus guys!” Youngjae lightly smacks them with a towel. The two separate. “Oops, our bad,” Bam cackles. “We could get Jinyoung to do a full test on him. He did come back from the dead, like literally from ashes.” Yugyeom nods, “He did say he was one with nature too...wouldn’t that make him like a spiritual wolf then?” Bam furrows his brows, “How do spiritual animals come to be anyway?” The two shrug as Jinyoung walks in, “I already have my Mother looking into it. She thinks it’s due to the fact that he was bound to the forest until just recently. And somehow he was able to break free of it but he must be attached to something or someone else now.” All four of them think of Mark instantly. “It would make sense since Mark accidentally attached Danny’s soul to him before and then Danny attaching himself years later,” Youngjae says out loud. But then why did the wolf come to snuggle with him and not Mark this morning? And right now, he’s not near Mark. “We should just take it day by day. Danny is still happy and content right?” Jinyoung looks to Yugyeom to clarify. He nods, “No complaints so far.” They smile, happy that they were able to finally meet Danny even if it wasn’t in the way they envisioned. And he’s alive too! Youngjae opens the fridge, putting up the last of the food when he notices he’s out of blood boxes, “Ugh! Jinyoung! I ran out again!” Jinyoung crosses his arms over his chest, “You had three left in there this morning Youngjae. What happened to them.” Youngjae looks so cute with his apologetic face, “I got happy?” Yugyeom and Bam couldn’t keep a straight face and Jinyoung can’t be mad at that. “I’ll get you some more.” Youngjae cheers, hugging Jinyoung tight. “Thank you!”

“You have to eventually let him go,” Jackson deadpans. Mark had been ready to go for a while now but Jaebum is not ready to let Mark go. Mark finds all of this amusing as Jaebum back hugs him, head on Mark’s shoulder. “Gotta soak up on Mark energy.” Jinyoung comes out of the walk in closet ready for the day. “You got plenty of that when you helped ‘clean’ Mark in the shower. In fact, if I recall, I had to wait thirty more minutes cause somebody wanted round two.” Jaebum doesn’t even deny it, the smug look on his face saying everything. “It’ll only be for a few hours,” Jackson says while trying to pry Mark from Jaebum. “But we’ve been separated for two years!” Oh, Jaebum is just too cute. “Jaebum, let me have my brother!” Mark is now caught in between the two alphas grumbling at one another. It seems this never grew old from two years apart. Mark turns in Jaebum’s hold, whispering something that has those wild eyes flickering dangerously. “You did not just dirty talk in front of me,” Jackson makes a disgusted face. Jinyoung laughs cause Mark totally did and takes that as his cue to leave the room. Jaebum reluctantly lets go of Mark but not until he showered him in lots of kisses. “I’ll be fine, Bummie,” Mark reassures. Jaebum steals one last kiss, “If anything happens, say my name and I’ll be there.” Jaebum searches Mark’s eyes to make sure Mark understands and he does. “I will.” Jackson watches the heartwarming scene before him and when Jaebum goes in for another hug, Jackson lets him. Even with Jaebum not having all his memories, he’s still the same around Mark...he’ll give them five more minutes.

They’ve been out for a good while now. It was a beautiful day out too. People bustling about the busy shopping center. Jackson and Mark had already dropped everything back off at the car one time cause Jackson got a whole bunch of stuff. Like trunk and backseat were jam packed with clothing, toys, stuffed animals, etc. Everything you could think of and what he couldn’t fit in his car, he would have BTS help him get it to the dorm. They already had a few spare rooms so Sheena’s room would be finished in no time. And Jackson looked so happy. They went and grabbed something light to eat to curb their appetite for later. The whole time Jackson couldn’t stop talking about Sheena and how him and Jinyoung are so happy to have her. The way he was radiating reminded him of himself and Jaebum when they first had the twins. He can still remember waking up in the middle of the night cause the twins needed to feed to find Jaebum already holding them so preciously in his arms. Singing away to them with such a big smile on his face. Jackson kept going, so animated that Mark sat there happily listening away. “You’re doing just fine, Jiaer,” Mark says. They were heading back to the parking garage to go home now. Jackson’s happiness is still there, he’s just anxious too. What if he screws up? What if he’s not good enough? All the what if this happens or that? He wants to be the best father he can be for her. “You’ve literally helped Jaebum and me raise the twins. You’ve got this.” Jackson groans, “I know but I’ve got more responsibility. She hasn’t had a good family until now and I want to make sure she gets everything she should’ve gotten with her blood family.” Mark lightly bumps into Jackson’s side, “Breathe.” Jackson does just that, taking a moment to breath in his nose and out his mouth. “Good. Now, who said anything about you doing this alone? You not only have Jinyoung but you have me and the entire pack. Hell, you have BTS too just like i have them. She’s going to be just fine like you’re going to be fine.” Jackson feels better knowing that. “She has demonic wolf in her though. I don’t know what else she is but I know it’ll be hard for her to control in the future and right now, she can’t go out in the sun...she has to stay inside.” Mark feels for him, especially since he was there to help Jackson through the exact same thing. “We’ll do the same thing I did with you but have Jinyoung do it with Sheena. He’s already texted me about it after you two fell asleep last night.” Jackson’s heart filled with emotions. “We got this. It’s not our first rodeo.” Jackson beams, bumping back into Mark. “Thank you. For everything Yien.” Mark smiles shyly, looking down. “I didn’t do anything though.” That’s bullshit and he knows it. “You brought me into this world. A world I could only dream of being in and I found my mate...a daughter...the pack...my home. I even get to drive my dream car!” Jackson only said that last part to get Mark to laugh and it works. “The pack will agree with me. You’ve done so much for us and continue on doing so. We’d be nothing without you Yien. Please don’t ever forget that.” Mark stares into Jackson’s eyes, seeing all the love and affection there. But then his eyes glance up to Jackson’s sunglasses sitting on top of his head and he sees something out of the corner coming in fast. Oh no. He’s quick to move, shoving Jackson to the ground as he grabs a hold of the sword, crying out in pain as it slices through his hand but he manages to stop it from going any further. Jackson’s eyes go wide as the sword is inches from his face now where it should’ve went right through his chest. The person wielding the sword is wearing a mask with black geared up attire. “You should learn to put them down before they go feral,” the masked person states before moving. The masked man flips backwards as Mark goes to attack. He lands back on his feet, several more masked men appearing around the vehicles in the underground parking garage. They all wore the same plain white masks and were surrounding them. Jackson stands up, keeping his eyes on the enemy. “You ok?” he asks Mark who nods, holding his hand as blood drips down before it starts to close up from the healing process. “Who are they?” Jackson honestly doesn’t know. When Jackson goes to touch him, one growls out, “Don’t put your filthy paws on him!” Jackson’s hand stops in mid air, shocked by this. What? “What do you want?” Mark asks, having enough of this small chit chat. There’s one person that walks forward in front of the rest and Mark deems that one the leader. “For you…our angel of life.” Jackson and Mark’s breath hitches at the same time before fear starts to settle in. The men before them show off their wings, telling them more than they needed to know. It’s in that moment that Mark just realized his biggest enemy wasn’t just his father anymore...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That cliffhanger though....XD Don't hate me guys. There's gonna be action in the next chapter for sure as well as more stuff goes down! And Danny! He's back, but stuck in his new wolf form. How will he be able to shift back? Why did Danny go to Youngjae first? Hmm...there's a hint there if you squint. Sheena is also going to be so much fun to write in this story. She's a goofball like Jackson. Ah! If only I could write faster! Until next time...
> 
> P.S. I forgot to put in the notes last chapter that in my story, the hybrids can change their animal size to a certain point. Hence why the pack could ride on them to get around when normally they wouldn't be that big. It's only with certain hybrids/breeds too. Like Youngjae and Mark can't do it and of course the twins cause they're still babies learning. Bam can go from itty bitty snake to a boa type if he wanted to but he likes to just be able to fit around Yugyeom's arm. It's comfy.


	15. Chapter 15

“More!” Sheena exclaims as she snuggled into Jinyoung’s side while he held a book in his hands. The book Jackson gave him. Sheena had been playing with the twins earlier when Jinyoung asked if they wanted to read with him. That ended up with all of them on the couch as he read more than two chapters. The children were so entranced they wanted him to keep going. “We can’t stop there! We need to know what happens next!” Kyo adds. “YEAH!” Yugyeom and Bam shout. They were even invested and they had just been simply walking by. Just listening for two minutes and the two found themselves lounging on the carpet as Jinyoung continued the story till where they are now. “Where’s Youngjae? He didn’t leave with Jaebum did he?” Lilly points to the kitchen, “He went to grab some snacks.” Danny appeared to have followed him too for he wasn’t curled up with the twins anymore either. “Jinyoung!” There’s a loud noise followed by Youngjae running back out of the kitchen, empty tube in his hand. “Whose blood was this?” Jinyoung furrows his brows as his eyes zero in on the test tube. “Did you really just drink out of that?! That was to test later, not drink!” Oh. Oops. “But it was looking at me! Just sitting there nicely in the fridge calling out my name!” Yugyeom and Bam snatch the snacks Youngjae was holding in his other arm. “Just like these oreos that are calling mine!” Bam snickers and tears open the container. “That was Danny’s blood,” Jinyoung sighs out. Youngjae looks down at Danny who is right by Youngjae’s side, all happy as can be. “Yours?” He’s confused. “I don’t remember wolf blood tasting this good before...It tastes a lot like Mark’s but...better.” Yugyeom about chokes on a chip. “What?! Nothing is better than Mark’s!” Youngjae pouts “I know! But now that I have a taste, I want more!” Lilly eats a bite of her oreo, “You can’t just have one.” Kyo concentrates as he takes his oreo apart carefully to get an even coating of white goo on each cookie part. “Well you’re going to have to wait till dinner,” Jinyoung says and Youngjae flops onto the floor like a kid throwing a tantrum. Danny plops down next to him, booping him with his nose to get him to pet him. How could Youngjae resist the cuteness?! Sheena is just engulfing everything she can get her little hands on. “In fact, all of you need to stop now or you won’t eat your dinner.” Jinyoung’s mother mode was on, all of them groaning but stop eating the snacks. Jinyoung is glad they listened and is about to get back to the story when he catches something out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head he finds several more snacks are floating in the air out of the kitchen and to the couch. Bam and Yugyeom’s eyes bug out as Jinyoung snatches the snacks before Sheena can get her hands on it. “I see you have some tricks up your sleeve,” he states as he looks to Sheena. She giggles, looking all innocent, “Can I have one more?” She throws in her puppy eyes and Jinyoung can’t stop the smile from forming, “Jackson’s already rubbing off on you.” Jinyoung’s hand shoots up and grabs the cookie above his head and Sheena pouts. “He has eyes in the back of his head I swear!” Yugyeom states. Bam tries to sneak in another cookie but gets his hand slapped by Jinyoung. “If you guys eat all of your vegetables you can have more cookies later.” The children all cheer while the three pout. “We’re adults! You’re not our Mother!” The two whine but when Jinyoung gives them that look, they’re all shutting up and nodding, “All the veggies. Yes, Sir!” Youngjae is back to being all sunshine cause he’s not suffering alone. Everyone gets settled down again as Jinyoung reads another chapter. It’s twenty minutes later when an alarm goes off. Everyone jerks, the children looking scared. “What is that?” Lilly asks. “It’s so loud!” Kyo has to cover his ears. Sheena clings to Jinyoung while trying to find the source of the alarm. “Isn’t that the alarm for an emergency?” Bam has to yell to be heard and Jinyoung nods. It means either an intruder or someone powerful like an Underworld leader or such is where they shouldn’t be...it could also mean someone is in extreme danger.

Jaebum wanted to go for a walk to clear his head. His thoughts kept going to the thoughts he didn’t have. The memories and feelings he wanted back. Surely there had to be a way! If Jimin could play around with memories and such, then there should be a way to reverse it. Nothing was impossible right? It seems his legs took him to where Jimin was as he enters the intel center. He finds Jimin isn’t alone though as Taehyung and Jungkook are with him. “Hey Jaebum!” Jimin smiles brightly in greeting as he tinkers with the intel center’s main system. “What brings you here?” Jungkook is curious. “I’m surprised you left Mark’s side,” Taehyung adds. Jaebum instantly pouts and all three know that meant Mark went somewhere without him or he wasn’t allowed to be with Mark at the moment. “Oh, his face is priceless,” Taehyung gives his box smile after laughing. It soon falls as he sees Jaebum’s expression goes serious. “Is there really no way to get all my memories back?” People are moving about around them, the noise drowning out how vulnerable Jaebum’s voice sounded just then. Jimin sets down his tools, Jungkook’s legs stopped swinging as well. “With yours its different.” Taehyung is quick to tell Jimin to hush while Jungkook looks worried. “It’s ok, Taetae.” Jimin then looks Jaebum in the eye, “Yours was one of the hardest to take and in doing so I had to go to desperate measures. I know you got some pieces but you won’t fully unlock them unless one thing happens.” Jaebum can feel his heart beating faster. Is this it? Jimin is going to give him the answer and he can truly get his memories back?! “How? What do I need to do?” Jimin waits a heart beat before he starts, “You have to-” an alarm suddenly goes off. It’s loud and brings a gripping sensation of fear and angst. “Shit. Please don’t be them,” Jimin is worried, almost hysterical as his hands move along the keyboard. “Whose them?” Jaebum yells over the alarm but the three ignore him, all eyes looking at the giant screen before them. “Oh no,” Jungkook breaths out and grabs Taehyung’s hand. Taehyung intertwines their fingers, looking just as worried. The doors swing open, Jin and Namjoon appearing. “Give me the update now!” Namjoon orders. Jaebum looks to the screen, seeing they’ve locked onto something or someone. “We found them. Where they were in America before, they somehow made their way to Korea,” Jimin states. “How? There was no way to trace back to Korea. Someone had to of tipped them off, but who?” Jin is trying to rack his brain for that answer but Jimin interrupts. “Whoever did it, they’re almost right on the money cause they’re only a few miles from here.” Jaebum starts to pale. “Where?” Suga and Jhope suddenly appear after running to get here. “Is it those knight angels?” Jhope asked in worry. Jaebum feels the fear gripping him more, “Where?!” Jimin zooms in on the screen, the flashing dot getting bigger. “The market district.” That’s where Mark and Jackson went. Jaebum’s expression gave it away and Suga curses. “You’ve got to be kidding me, who approved to let Mark leave the area?! I thought we agreed to keep him here at base!” Suga yells. They knew? People were after Mark? “You know how sneaky Mark is. Besides, we didn’t exactly tell them to not leave. We only discussed everything shortly ago,” Taehyung fires back. “Enough! Right now, our main priority is getting to Mark. Gear up!” Namjoon orders and the pack nod, ready to take off when they hear, “I can’t teleport to him…” They stop, looking to Jaebum. “Something’s blocking me from teleporting…” He looks at Namjoon, who is shocked by hearing this. Jin curses, “Dammit Jaehyun! He’s going to such lengths!” It’ll force them to take the longest way possible to him and that could be too late. They might already be too late…

“Left!” Mark shouts in Chinese and Jackson dodges the enemy coming on the left as he was already dealing with one enemy in front. Mark grabs one masked figure’s hand to stop the sword before punching the guy hard. Things kept moving so fast. You take one down or push another back and before you can blink, another takes their place. It’s not long before Mark and Jackson are back to back. Jackson doesn’t look too good with one deep slash on his right shoulder. He’s breathing heavy and sweating. “Jiaer-” but Jackson cuts him off, “I’m fine.” He’s not fine. These weapons were meant to kill those of tainted blood. His right arm was throbbing nor was it healing. “We need to buy time,” Jackson whispers to him in Chinese. “Time? They won’t even let us have a moment to let the others know.” Jackson glances to the multiple vehicles. “Then we cause a reason for BTS to come looking.” Mark sees what Jackson has in plan and braces himself. They count in their heads and right as the knights come at them, they duck and roll. Jackson grunts, pushing himself up and fast as he races to the vehicles. Mark is doing the same on the other side, the row of cars left between them. The knights are on their tail, branching off. Jackson curses for of course the majority would go for Mark since he’s the one they’re after. One suddenly appears before him, Jackson twisting before using a car to flip up and over. Mark slides underneath at the same time before he’s up and moving down another row. Jackson can only hope Mark will remain alright as these knight angels don’t like to give you a moment to breathe. Jackson kicks one back, bracing for another. He’s had enough of this shit to be honest, fangs and claws coming out as he partially shifts. No one else had appeared in the garage which is weird. He’s starting to think they set up a barrier of some kind like with that one demon he faced off against back in the Underworld. He grabs two, slamming them down to the ground before throwing the third. Gunshots are heard, Jackson knowing Mark used his gun, his head snapping toward the direction to see Mark aimed for the vehicles. He ducks to be flat on his belly as the explosion happens fast, the warmth from the fire felt as several vehicles exploded in a line. It took out some of the angels but they were still godly outnumbered. Sure enough, when Jackson notices the damage didn’t go any higher or further than a certain point, he knows the parking garage is in some kind of realm. But whose? And how do they get out of it? Does that mean no one else can get in it? He hears Mark cry out in pain, pushing himself up to find Mark is slammed on top of a car. The car crushes in by the sheer force. Mark hits the guy, the mask flying off as the person hits back, trying to keep Mark down. “Why are you hiding your true self? You need to let it out.” Jaehyun is revealed as Mark grits his teeth, kicking the guy back, baring fangs. “I’m not like you!” His eyes flash as he stands, raring to go. “You’re nothing like them. They’re tainted.” Mark growls, “They’re my pack! My family!” Jaehyun clicks his tongue, “You’ve been brainwashed.” Mark stands his ground, the two having a stare off. “Maybe you’re the one whose been fed lies,” Mark states, beckoning Jaehyun to come at him. Jaehyun rushes forth, wings disappearing as Jaehyun twists super fast and comes at him with his sword. Mark manages to grab it but Jaehyun uses that chance to sneak out his knife. Mark couldn't dodge it but he’s able to move his body last second so it cuts along his arm instead of stabbing him. From then it’s a constant moving battle. The two going at it, as they try to gain the upper hand. One point, Mark knocks the sword out of Jaehyun’s hand and they’re just having a knife to knife fight. Jackson tries to keep the other knights busy. It’s all going fine and dandy until more just appear out of nowhere. They take Jackson by surprise, one getting him good across the back. Jackson yelps in pain at the multiple slashes. It takes away from Mark’s concentration and it’s all that’s needed for Jaehyun to stab Mark in the thigh. Jaehyun drags the knife down, Mark crying out, getting Jaehyun away from him before he’s removing the knife. He cries out some more, blood splattering as he clamps a hand down. It’s deep and moving is too painful. He has to lean against a vehicle, trying to grit through the pain. He has to keep going. If he stops now Jackson...Shit! He looks over and sees Jackson unable to get up and the knights are getting closer to him. “It’s useless. I don’t even know why you’re fighting against us,” Jaehyun says as he starts to walk over to him. He thinks he’s won this fight. “We’re taking you back with us and that mad beast can be put down before he can even think of being unleashed again.” Mark’s vision is blurring. He’s losing too much blood and there is something in Jaehyun’s knife that is keeping him from healing. But his angel might be able to. Does he want to chance that though? He hears Jackson cry out and Mark reaches out to his collar but Jaehyun grabs his hand, twisting it back painfully and snapping it out of socket. “So now you’re willing to go to desperate measures? You were so adamant on keeping your angel locked up but for someone so tainted…” Mark growls through the pain, “He’s my brother!” Those words struck a chord through Jaehyun. Jaehyun knees the back of Mark’s hurt leg, forcing Mark to land heavily on his knees, jerking his hurt leg. Yanking the back of Mark’s head, Mark is forced to look up at Jaehyun’s angry expression, “Shut up! Even family will betray you!” Another cry from Jackson and Mark is scrounging hard for another option. He can’t do this alone. Not in this condition. Shifting will get him nowhere and any moment he’ll most likely pass out. BTS should’ve been here by now. His pack should’ve been here. Something’s stopping them from coming and he doesn’t have time to figure it out. “Look at you, you’re struggling to think of options aren’t you? Trying to find a way to save him?” Jaehyun toys with him, smirk on his face as he lightly drags his knife along Mark’s face. “No one can break through my barrier. No one can go in or out unless I allow it.” That’s it. Mark ends up smirking, throwing Jaehyun for a loop. “Why are you looking like you found a way?” Mark’s eyes hold a burning fire, those blue eyes fierce. “Because you have no clue about one hot headed alpha that’ll do anything to get to me.” Jaehyun’s expression is faltering, “There’s no way he can break through.” But Mark is confident, trusting in his alpha. His mate. “Maybe you’ve heard of him. He’s actually growing quite a reputation among the Underworld...Lim Jaebeom.” Jaehyun stresses a bit, bracing himself for the sudden appearance of this person just for no one to show. He ends up laughing, letting go of Mark. “I’ll admit, I was falling for it a moment there-” he stops, eyes going wide. Mark did say Jaebum’s name. But there’s another thing Jaehyun doesn’t know. He doesn’t have to say Jaebum’s name out loud for Jaebum to hear him and that’s a proven fact. Something Jaehyun realizes too late. Jaehyun’s breath hitches, sword placed right against his neck. “Guess who.” There’s a loud roar from nearby and a very powerful dark aura that’s growing unstable by the second. Mark smirks, taking in Jaebum going at it with the rest of BTS. Jimin and Jungkook are moving Jackson away from the fight as the knight angels try to take on the others. Mark’s vision is blurring more, his breathing harsh but he tries to stay awake, fingers shaking against his wound. Meanwhile, Jaehyun can’t believe this. That bastard made it through! And he brought BTS with them. He brought…”Jaehyun.” Jaehyun feels so many emotions from hearing his name being called from the person he loathes the most. The person he used to love the most. Used to look up to. Who used to be family...his brother. “I should’ve known you’d fall even further...Jin.” Jin can feel the venom with his name being said. “Falling had opened my eyes. Something you need to do!” Jaehyun sneers, the two moving at once. Jaehyun feels the cut along his collarbone to his shoulder. Where before Jin had hesitated to hurt him, it seems that’s not the case now. With a few moves, Jaehyun manages to get away, but it puts him further from Mark. Jin stands between them now. Jaehyun’s hand twitches, his shoulder blade burning. Jin looks just like he did all those years ago, just older, more mature. “Why are you always doing this to me?! What more could you possibly want? You took our parents. You broke my wing! You took everything and now you’re trying to keep the angel of life from us? You know his purpose!” Jin stood his ground, “Last time I checked, the so called ‘God’ couldn’t even create what Mark is. So this so called purpose can be shoved right up his ass too.” Jaehyun looks ready to go into battle but looking at the chaos around him, it was too great. His knights were becoming badly injured, some actually dead and Jaehyun can’t hold this big of a barrier with this much going on for much longer. Not like he used to be able to. The best option was to retreat for now. Gather more intel and do a better approach. Jaehyun was all for obtaining the angel of life but he’s not about harming the innocent in the process. Clicking his tongue, he glares, “This isn’t over.” Jin’s expression remains neutral, “But I will put an end to it.” With that, Jaehyun lets his wings come back out. His scarred shoulder ached terribly, burning as his one wing remained limp while his other spread wide. One second Jaehyun was there, the next he was gone, along with the knight angels and the barrier. People scream, some jumping on their cars as the pack suddenly appeared back in the real world. Jimin is already taking care of it as Taehyung and Jhope help to even the weight of lifting a passed out Jackson. “Mark.” Jin catches Mark as he starts to fall, holding him close as he starts to heal him. Jaebum’s eyes land on Mark the moment the threat is over. Fear and worry grip him as he teleports over to him, going down to his knees. “Baby,” his eyes look over the damage and he doesn’t like what he sees. Mark is barely awake, eyes weakly looking at him as he gave a weak smile as well. “Bummie…” Mark tries to lift his hand, Jaebum beating him to it and intertwining their fingers. “I’m here. You called for me and I came just like I said I would.” Mark leans against Jaebum, pants coming and going. Jaebum notices the blood isn’t stopping. Why isn’t it stopping? “Why isn’t he healing?” Jin tries for another second before he grows frustrated. “I can’t heal wounds inflicted by angels anymore….” Jin looks up, devastated before he looks out to find Namjoon. “Joon! We need to take him back to the medical bay now!” Namjoon grows worried, “Jaebum needs to take Jackson too.” Suga takes over for Taehyung, helping Jhope get Jackson over to Jaebum faster. “Let’s go. We can’t waste anymore time.” Jaebum goes to teleport, Suga touching Jin as Jaebum keeps his hands intertwined with Mark. Things move fast, one blink and the next thing you know, they’re back at base. Back at the intel center, where Got7 stood, eyes taking in their wounded pack members…


	16. Chapter 16

“Apply pressure here!” Jaebum does as told, keeping his hand over Mark’s thigh as Jin rushes about the room. Jinyoung is by the bed next to them, ordering Yugyeom and Bam around as he tries to stop Jackson’s wounds from bleeding. Neither are able to heal from the angelic weapons and have to do it the old fashion way. “Youngjae-” Jin finds Youngjae already there, putting his hand along with Jaebum’s. “On the count of three, you’re gonna move your hands and I’m going to fasten this tourniquet around his thigh.” The two nod, listening as Jin moves the tourniquet and slides it up around his leg. “One...two...three!” The two move their hands and Jin starts to strap it on, Youngjae helping to keep Mark’s leg steady. “He’s going to need blood. His vitals are getting too low.” Youngjae doesn’t even hesitate, “Take mine. I’ve drunken plenty of his blood it should be fine.” Jin nods, the two working together to start a blood transfusion. “What we need to do is take off his collar,” Suga states. “His angel can heal the wounds easily.” Mark looks so pale, leaning heavily against Jaebum with his eyes closed. Jackson is just as bad but his wounds are getting patched up. He’d heal hella slow but he’ll survive. “He’s kept his angel locked in for so long, it could cause more damage then help at this point,” Jin counters, watching Youngjae’s blood go into Mark’s arm. He started to prepare to close Mark’s wound up when Jaebum comments, “I...took his collar off the other day and it was really painful for him.” Suga growls, instantly growing pissed as he tries to launch himself at him. Jhope is quick to keep him back, “Suga-” Suga struggles to get out of his hold, “It was you! You’re the one that alerted to Mark’s location in Korea. Did you take off his collar too back in those hotels as well?! Why don’t you just shoot a fucking neon sign in the sky for everyone to know!” Jaebum is stunned, not knowing what he did was wrong. “He doesn’t remember so don’t blame this on him! You guys took our memories! How were we supposed to know Mark had angel in him? And when were you going to tell us about these apparent knight angels that have been after him, huh? That would’ve been nice to know so I didn’t have to send my mate out there to get fucking mauled!” Jinyoung snaps. Seeing Jackson this bad. Where anything could’ve became much worse. Suga clicks his tongue, looking away. “You’re right. We should’ve told you guys. All of this had happened fast. We literally had a meeting on this and were thinking of the best course of action to take. We didn’t want to overwhelm you guys since you wouldn’t know due to your memories being taken. Still, we should’ve said something,” Jhope admits. The tension in the room cooled a bit but it was still high. No one wanted this to happen to Mark or Jackson and emotions were haywire. Jackson starts to come to, groaning in pain. Eyes flash and his body jerks before a growl is heard. “Shit, this is bad!” Suga and Jhope brace themselves. “What do you mean?” Bam asks, finding Yugyeom moving him back and standing in front of him to keep him safe. Claws and fangs come forth, Jackson’s growling continuing. “He’s losing control...why?” Jinyoung mutters in disbelief. “When an angelic weapon is used, its meant to kill those of tainted blood. It also brings out everything from within and right now, Jackson’s other side is trying to come forth,” Jin says, trying to weigh his options. Jackson suddenly moves, Jinyoung’s eyes going wide as Jackson is in mid attack. “Dammit! Move!” Suga shouts, shoving Jinyoung out of the way and Suga gets hit instead. “Suga!” Jhope yells, knocking Jackson back onto the bed. Jackson groans in pain but still tries to attack. Jhope struggles to keep him down. Yugyeom and Bam move forth once more, trying to help use the special binds but it’ll only buy them some time. Jinyoung is left on the floor unharmed as he stares at the fresh slash marks all down Suga’s side. That would’ve been him. Jinyoung moves to Suga’s side, already starting the healing process to the unconscious male. “It’s not going to hold him back for long,” Jin states. “Don’t hurt him!” Jinyoung pleads. He doesn’t want to lose Jackson again. He can’t. Jaebum is torn on what to do. If Jackson ends up losing control he could kill someone but if he tries to hurt Jackson it could kill him. “Take...it...off…” Mark’s voice is small but it’s heard. Eyes looking to him. “You’re in no state-” Youngjae tries to warn him but Mark is already trying to lift his hand to the collar. “I...can...stop...him…” Jackson’s growling is getting louder and louder. He’s already snapping out of one bind. His aura is unstable and the darkness is doing damage to things nearby. Jin moves to separate Youngjae and Mark, Youngjae whining, “No, he still needs more!” Jaebum takes a hold of Mark’s hand, “Bummie…” Jaebum lets out a deep breath as he helps lead Mark’s hand to his collar and starting to do the pattern. “If you’re going to do this, we’re doing this together.” Mark smiles weakly as he closes his eyes. The collar makes a noise as it comes apart and Jaebum takes the two separate pieces to put them on the side table before keeping Mark steady against him. The moment is instant. His angel right there on the surface but Mark doesn’t fight it. He lets it overtake him and feels it run through his veins. Eyes open, his blue even brighter as they land on Jackson. He can see the darkness surrounding him. Can see the beast trying to come forth in this world. Youngjae is blown away, taking in Mark’s wounds healing before his eyes as well as a light blue aura surrounding Mark. Mark seems to be in some sort of trance, body moving forward and toward Jackson. The others watch, Jinyoung waiting with baited breath. Yugyeom and Bam are moved back as Jhope can’t hold Jackson down anymore and makes sure the two don’t get injured in the process. Jackson breaks the last of the binds, eyes landed on Mark and ready to attack when Mark says his name, “Jiaer.” Jackson stills instantly, eyes moving to Mark’s chest to listen to his heartbeat. The beast within recognizes him and calms, letting Mark get closer. Mark holds out his hand and Jackson takes it, breath hitching as Mark’s blue aura latches onto Jackson’s dark one. It mixes and blends as the others see Jackson’s wounds are healing as well. No one moves or dares speak, afraid it would disrupt the moment between them. Mark’s spare hand moves to touch Jackson’s chest, right over his heart. Fingers move in a pattern, the spelling of Jackson’s name in Chinese before Mark starts speaking in angelic, “With our bond I grant you full permission to use my energy as a gateway between both worlds. For as long as my heart beats, it’ll remain your anchor. My soul guidance for you to follow. Flow through my body as I do yours, my brother.” The blue light radiates underneath Mark’s palm as he flattens it over Jackson’s heart. Jackson cries out, the light growing bright that the others have to shield their eyes. When the light fades, their eyes open and they all gasp, taking in the sight of Jackson’s newly shifted form. It’s of his demonic wolf but more evolved. All black fur with a human like body structure that’s bare along his chest and shoulders. They hold engravings etched into his skin that are ancient and the same blue as Mark’s aura. The head of a wolf baring fangs that could easily tear you to shreds. He’s huge, an upside down crescent moon in the middle of his forehead that’s lit up blue. He still holds the same demonic aura that radiates off of his body as well. It’s even more powerful than before. And somehow, he’s able to shift into this form in the real world thanks to Mark...and he’s not going on a killing spree. It’s impossible and yet happening before them. A mad beast that’s been tamed yet still wild. “Did he just…” Jinyoung can’t even get out the rest as he’s still in awe. Mark suddenly starts to pass out, Jaebum fast to catch him before he hits the ground. Jackson’s doing the same thing, shifting back to normal before passing out and being caught by Yugyeom and Bam. Mark just did something amazing. Something his father had wanted him to do and it just had them realizing that Mark is one powerful motherfucker. “He’s not just the angel of light and life…” Jin gets out. The process was never completed. Mark was meant to be so much more. Something that could truly blend the two worlds together into a whole new one. “He’s supposed to be the angel of life and death...of light and darkness…” and Mark just proved that by making it to where Jackson can now freely shift to his demonic wolf at any time he’s around.

Jaehyun walked his way through the open walkway. Nature surrounded him as he made his way down the long open area to the King’s room. Where their God waits for him. Jaehyun had barely any time as he stepped foot back into the palace before he was being summoned. His wound along his collarbone and shoulder throbbed, the blood drying as a makeshift bandage was placed on it. Jin had laced it to make it hurt. To make the pain last and hold as a reminder of what he was dealing with. Gritting his teeth, he goes up the huge steps as God will not be pleased. He must already know what went down. That Mark was not brought back to him and he had ended up hurting Mark more than he should’ve. He knows Mark won’t die. They would’ve been stupid to not let Mark’s angel out so he could heal. Now, he just had to get through this and figure out his next approach. His eyes glanced up, taking in more knight angels as they open the big double doors to let him inside. 

“Jaehyun.” The tone was authoritative even from behind the mask. The mask in which he never takes off. No one has seen his face underneath, but no one is mighty enough to get that privilege. Jaehyun bows down, taking a knee. “I apologize your majesty. I have failed you.” He braces himself for the anger that comes forth. “You did more than just fail me my boy! What were you thinking in wounding him like that?!” Jaehyun feels his majesty get up off his throne to stand before him. He doesn’t look up, waiting for permission. When his majesty tilts his face up he looks up to the mask. “This is about Jin isn’t it? It’s been years and yet it still plagues you.” Jaehyun’s expression falters and it’s all the king needed to know. “Instead of letting your anger toward your parents killer aid you in your mission, you let it fuel the hatred into sinning, Jaehyun.” His majesty lets go of his face, stepping away for a moment. His long rich robes lightly drug against the ground. “I have Sire.” He won’t deny it but he swears he can overcome it. “But if you give me another chance, I will bring him to you, my lord. I won’t stop till I bring back the angel of light to us. They have him brainwashed, thinking he belongs with those that are tainted.” Just like how his own brother brainwashed him. Pretending to love him. To watch over and mentor him. It was all a lie. A fabricated world. He just needs to see the truth. A sudden slap brings Jaehyun out of his thoughts, breath unsteady while the sting settles in. “You think you’re worthy to do it again? I gave you your chance! Victor will be leading it from now on and you’ll answer to him.” Jaehyun feels like his words are a bigger blow than the slap was. He has no one to blame but himself. He got knight angels killed and many seriously injured. All because he didn’t take into account of Lim Jaebeom. “Jaehyun.” Jaehyun finally looks at his majesty again. “Don’t let this discourage you. I should’ve had Victor on it before since we didn’t know everyone we were up against. Besides, working with your mate will make you two stronger.” Jaehyun winces at the word, ‘mate’. He never once got to choose nor does he feel anything for his said chosen mate. He bites his tongue. If it would help him obtain the angel of life than so be it. “I understand Sire. Thank you for keeping me on this mission.” His majesty goes back to his throne, “You’re dismissed. The next time I see you, I better have him or there will be consequences.” Jaehyun stands, bowing once more before leaving.  
“Who pissed on your parade?” Jaehyun tries to ignore this person, taking another sip of his drink. Wonho isn’t dettered, sliding onto the bar stool beside him. He leans on his arm, just staring at Jaehyun. “I can tell it didn’t go well by the wound. You know you should really take care of that. Or...I can help you.” Wonho goes to touch but Jaehyun grabs his hand before he could, glaring from the side. “I’m trying to do business here.” Wonho snorts, letting his hand drop, “You look like you’re trying to drown your sorrows. Changkyun gave you one of the strongest liquors too.” Jaehyun wants to curse this demon back to hell. Why does he have to point out everything? To know him so well by just looking at him? The look in his eyes right now tells him he already knows why he’s here...and he’s right. He didn’t come for business. He didn’t come for intel or to hunt down anyone. He came to get away. To forget for a moment and there’s only one person who can do that for him. “Just say it and I’m yours, babe. You came here to get drunk. Came here specifically for me to find you. For Changkyun or the other pack members to alert me. And I know for you to come to me personally, it has to do with that douchebag of a mate.” Wonho lifts his hand, fingers trailing along Jaehyun’s face with such delicacy. How could a demon be so gentle? It had to be fake. Another game for him to play. Jaehyun should’ve stopped playing long ago. He couldn’t even tell you how it ended up like this but Jaehyun doesn’t know if he could stop. Jaehyun feels his heart beating faster as Wonho leans in, eyes boring into his before glancing down to his lips. “You’re safe here, Jaehyun.” Jaehyun really wants to believe those words and maybe if he was sober he would fight against it like he’s supposed to. But he can’t really blame it on the alcohol either when he’s only had two sips of it. He’s totally sober, wrapped up around this demon’s finger. “I need…” he whines the last part, stopping himself from letting out the rest. The omega in him thrums with need for the alpha before him. Wonho smirks before taking Jaehyun’s lips against his. “Your wish is my command.” One more time can’t hurt, right?

“How long do we have to wait?” Sheena asks. It’s been a while now, the three told to stay in the dorms with Danny. Danny’s been keeping a good eye on them while the others went to check on what was going on. They were told all the precautions and what to do in case of emergency. Sheena was all for this hide and seek game and remaining quiet...for five minutes. She wanted to explore and do things. To make noise and she’s loud. Very loud. “Till they come back,” Kyo states. They ended up going to the playroom to pass more time. Sheena could tell Kyo and Lilly wanted to be out there too. Wanted to be with their parents and pack members. “You can sense them can’t you?” They nod. “Mommy especially. He’s hurt…” Lilly says, expression dropping. Kyo clenches his fists together to keep himself from teleporting. He didn’t want to make it worse and knows his father can teleport now so he’ll help his Mother. Still, just sitting back and doing nothing hurt. “Do you guys have powers?” Kyo huffs, “I can teleport to Mommy.” Lilly leans into her twin, “I can fling people back with my power but it’s unstable. Same with being able to tell things by touching someone.” Sheena gets excited. “I can levitate! I can also do this!” She ends up making a funny face she learned from Jackson that has the other two laughing. “That’s not a power though!” Kyo says but Sheena disagrees. “Jackson says making people laugh and smile is a great power!” Sheena starts to frown, “I miss them.” The twins feel for Sheena. She already cared for them so much just like they did for her. They each take one of her hands. “Pack. Together forever.” Sheena perks up at that. Danny barks in agreement. “They’re gonna be hungry when they get back! It’ll be dinner time!” Sheena exclaims. She remembers when Jinyoung told her when dinner would be and from looking at the clock on the wall it would be any time now. “We should make them something!” Kyo states and Lilly nods. “Yeah, let’s go!” The three get up, Danny quickly following after them so they don’t get hurt.

Jackson slowly opens his eyes to the feeling of someone touching his face. Eyelashes fluttering, he finds Jinyoung sitting on the edge of the bed and looking down at him with a soft expression. “Hey,” Jackson says, voice rough from sleep. He gives a sleepy grin that makes Jinyoung’s heart swell with love. “How are you feeling?” Jinyoung asks. Jackson hums, “Good. Great even. Why?” He starts to sit up, Jinyoung helping just in case. “You don’t remember?” Jackson finds they’re in the medical bay with damage done all over the walls and such. The pack members are in between the two beds, wanting to provide comfort for both as Mark is still asleep in Jaebum’s arms. When his eyes land on Mark, all prior events come to him. His eyes go wide, looking back to Jinyoung, “Oh my god! I’m so sorry that I tried to hurt you! I swear I couldn’t control myself!” Jinyoung gives him a warm smile, “I know. It’s ok.” Jackson whines, eyes searching Jinyoung’s body, “Are you really ok though? I didn’t actually hurt you did I?!” Jinyoung ends up hugging Jackson, taking him off guard. “Jinyoung?” Jinyoung squeezes him tighter, burying his face in the crook of Jackson’s neck. “You’re back home to me…” Jinyoung had been beyond worried. When they went to the intel center, Jaebum and BTS had teleported away, leaving them clueless. Yugyeom hacked into the mainframe and they were able to find where they went to which was to the market district. Right where Mark and Jackson were. From there it had been a waiting game, deciding it was better than trying to get there just to have them coming back at the same time. He hoped they would all come back unscathed so seeing Jackson and Mark hurt, it was a huge blow to his heart. “I’m sorry for worrying you. I really just wanted to go shopping this time. Seems like I can’t stay out of trouble.” Jackson hugs Jinyoung back tightly. They stay like that for a few moments, “How’s Yien?” Jinyoung pulls back to run fingers through his hair, “He’s fully healed and just resting to make up for the blood loss and power he just used on your ass. We put the collar back on just in case too.” Jackson sighs in relief, listening to Mark’s steady heartbeat. “I didn’t know Mark could do that though,” Jinyoung adds. “I don’t think Yien knew either. I feel like he did it instinctively. Just like he did when he helped me way back then to even be a part of this world,” Jackson replies, holding Jinyoung close to him. “Who knows what else he could do,” Jinyoung says while watching Jaebum look at Mark so preciously. The door opens and everyone looks to find Namjoon coming in with Jin. “It’s about time someone came to explain!” Bam hisses. They were still upset. Jaebum gives Bam a look that eases him a bit, knowing his leader feels the same way. “I could spend hours apologizing but I know it’s the truth you want so I’m going to cut to the chase,” Namjoon starts. “The only reason we can track knight angels in the first place is because of Jin and that’s because he used to be part of the knight angels.” Jin doesn’t look happy talking about this but he knows it's necessary. “When Mark left two years ago, we wanted to keep an eye out in case the knight angels might make a move on him. With me taking my sword back, it would alert the angels to something, especially when it was used on Mark during the exorcism.” Jin and Namjoon look to the pack, who all know that look. A look that alerted the pack that they found out they had gotten their memories back from earlier, probably from Jinyoung’s statement. Well, everyone except Jaebum. “Exorcism?” The pack all get nervous, trying not to make eye contact with Jaebum as it clicks, “You guys know? But that means your memories...WHEN?!” He’s growing furious. In fact, he’d be raising hell if he didn’t have Mark in his arms right now. Bam and Yugyeom pull Youngjae back as all three lean toward Jackson and Jinyoung’s side of the bed. “Just recently!” The three exclaim. “Jinyoung remembered first!” Youngjae points right at him and Jaebum’s glare is directed at him. Jinyoung is shocked at the sudden betrayal as Jackson puts his arms around Jinyoung to keep him safe and protected. “It happened when he bit me and I bit him.” Bite...the bite! Why didn’t Jaebum think of that?! “Down boy,” Jinyoung says, not wanting Jaebum to get any ideas at the moment. Namjoon coughs to regain their attention, “You guys can sort that out later or do you not want me to continue?” He waits and with no further objections he continues. “But Mark got the collar that sealed his angel away so the knight angels didn’t make any moves. We thought after two years it was safe to say Mark got by before they could know but it appears they were just waiting for Mark to reveal himself...and he did back in the hotel in America. The same time Jaebum met Mark after two years.” Jaebum frowns, “His angel didn’t come out though. He ran from me and…” Jaebum recalls how they went back to Jade’s palace and to the library where he ended up teleporting to Mark subconsciously. “It had to of been when I was sleepwalking...teleporting? Whatever you want to call it ok. Cause I don’t recall his angel coming out unless it happened then.” Namjoon and Jin soak up the information and Namjoon face palms as Jin mutters, “Why didn’t we think of that?” They share a look before Namjoon sighs, “Did you end up sleeping with Mark again at another hotel too?” Jaebum nods, “It was in Jackson’s car in the parking garage of the hotel but yeah, why?” That explains it. “It’s you, Jaebum. Even with the collar, you were able to bring out Mark’s angel. In doing so, the knight angels were able to locate him.” Jaebum gasps. Then Suga yelling at him earlier about how it was all his fault actually was true. He lead the angels to Mark. He’s the reason this all happened. “Don’t blame yourself, Jaebum,” Jin tries but Jaebum cuts him off. “If I didn’t undo his collar this wouldn’t have happened though.” Namjoon raises an eyebrow, “But everyone is safe and fine now aren’t they? In fact, it was good this happened.” The pack give confused looks. “If this didn’t happen, Jackson wouldn’t be able to do what he can now. With his new form and ability, your pack just became much stronger.” They haven’t even thought of that. With this, they could eventually fight against Mark and Jackson’s father. Hell, they could stand a chance against the angels. “Alright, don’t hop out of your seats yet. You guys aren’t in any shape to go fight them today,” Namjoon is quick to let them know as they had all gotten excited and raring to go. “When Mark wakes up, we should talk to him and figure out how he wants to go about his angel. He’s been trying to get rid of it so I’m not sure he’s going to want to try and let it out fully,” Jin says. “Why not though? Why was he so adamant on keeping it sealed?” Jaebum asks. The pack’s expressions go sad as Namjoon couldn’t keep a neutral expression either. “Because his angel was the entire reason you two had to part.” 

Jaebum remained in the medical bay. The others went back to check on the kids, Jaebum promising he’d be back shortly with Mark. He just...he needed a moment. After what was told to him. After Namjoon explained further about Mark’s angel...it was a lot to take in. He didn’t need his memories to know they must’ve went through so much hell. How much it must’ve tortured Mark to know because of what he was, he couldn’t stay with the love of his life. Because of the bond between them was used to tear them apart...Great sorrow runs through his body, a pain coming forth to the front of his mind. The sorrow only grows along with the pain of holding back. Of having to walk away when he didn’t want to. Standing before a similar room as to the one he was in now. And before him, was Mark. A glass separating the two. Where all Jaebum wanted to do was to touch and hold him but he wasn’t allowed. He had to fight everything in him to walk away. Even with Mark banging against the glass. Even with him screaming and pleading. Calling out his name again and again. All before he teleported. Jaebum’s breath hitches as the memory fades and he’s brought back to reality. He can feel those emotions from back then still running through him. He doesn’t even realize tears are falling until someone is wiping them away. He finds Mark has woken up, looking at him with a sad expression. More tears keep falling as he can’t help but think they couldn’t be together. “Does that mean if I were to bite you...we’d have to part again?” Mark goes to say something but his voice shakes so he closes his mouth and nods. “All the memories I won’t have...the bond between us…” He won’t ever get those back. “Our bond...opened the gateway for my father. If not him, it could be for another for I’m a vessel...” Mark can eventually say. He’s just as much of a wreck of emotions as he is. “The exorcism happened at the same time Jiaer and I were stabbed…” Jaebum makes a hurt noise as he realizes where Mark was going with that and it breaks Mark heart. Knowing what the outcome had lead to. What it meant if they were to bond again. “But what you did with Jackson-” Mark shakes his head, “It was done instinctively but it’s also different because I wasn’t making a bond between mates...I can’t...I don’t have a fated mate, Jaebum. I was a creation by my father.” He hated to say it but he needed Jaebum to understand. Jaebum grows upset, “No! You’re my mate! I know you’re my mate!” Everything screams in him that Mark is his fated one. The one made just for him. He would never want anyone else. “So why...why couldn’t I be made for you too?” His voice cracks before a sob comes forth and Mark is quick to pull Jaebum into his embrace. Why couldn’t he be stronger? Why couldn’t he be the one in place of Mark’s father or another? Then Mark would have nothing to worry about. Nothing to fear. No pain. They could be together then, fully together. It hurt, god it hurt knowing he couldn’t. Mark’s own cry comes forth as well as he feels Jaebum shake in his hold. “I wish you were...I wish I wasn’t me...then we could be together fully...I’m sorry...I’m so sorry, Jaebum.” Is this how Jade felt when she realized she could never fully be with the one she loved? The one she knew with all her heart and soul that was her mate? Does that mean Jaebum’s actual mate is out there somewhere? Mark doesn’t want to think about it, his heart clenched at the thought of not being with Jaebum. Of Jaebum loving someone else in the end. He didn’t know he had said parts of this out loud. “Never. I’ll never love another. It’ll hurt to not connect with you fully but I’ll do anything to keep you by my side.” Jaebum cups his face, their eyes looking deep into the other. “I’m your alpha and you’re my omega,” Jaebum says through tears. “That’ll never change.” Overwhelmed with emotion, the two both lean forward to kiss. A silent promise to the other that they’ll always be together. That they’ll defy all laws and even fate. They’ll do whatever it takes to be able to have the other. So be it if it was forbidden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah my heart hurts knowing those two can't bond or shit could go down like it did in the past! T-T Alas, but there must be a way right? Especially since Jaebum can bring out Mark's angel...what does that mean then? *gasp* 
> 
> P.S. Yes, Victor is indeed a douche bag. Second, Jackson can now shift freely in this world only if Mark is there nearby! 
> 
> P.S.S. I got how Jackson looks in his shifted form from artwork I saw years ago. I tried to see where I got it from but I can't find the source. *pouts* 
> 
> I hope everything made sense and you guys enjoyed. Until next time...


	17. Chapter 17

“Anyone else feel like shit or is it just me?” Bam asks as they’re walking back to the dorms. It’s been quiet and Bam can’t take it anymore as his thoughts are getting the best of him. Yugyeom wraps Bam up from behind, the two now walking slower so they could remain close. “I think everyone’s on the same page,” Yugyeom admits. He couldn’t help but think back to Jaebum finding out what happened between Mark and his bond. How with Mark being an angel, they couldn’t do another bond or it could be another gateway for evil. Seeing how hard it hit Jaebum. To how much it tore him apart...and yet here his pack is with mate bonds from both ends. Yugyeom thinks its stupid how biology can work and how omegas can’t stake claims like an alpha and beta can. They should be able to claim back their mate like everyone else. Maybe then, they could still have a bond. Or would that just backfire on them too? “Do you think he’ll get his memories back at least or will that be another thing he can’t have?” Youngjae voices and the others feel their hearts aching more. “Those two are strong. They won’t let this break them,” Jackson replies. “But it would be a constant reminder being around us,” Bam frowns. “We need to not think like this,” Jinyoung starts, “They wouldn’t want us to feel guilt for it’ll only hurt them more. Instead, we’ll be there for them.” Jackson agrees, “Besides, there’s gotta be a way,” he looks to Yugyeom as he says this, “We just have to keep looking for one together.” Yugyeom smiles at him, remembering back to when him and Jackson had that big fight and the talk they had afterwards. They weren't going to just give up this time. Even if it was impossible, they’ll keep defying all odds. Opening the door to the dorms, they find it’s oddly quiet. “Sheena?” Jinyoung calls out. “Lilly!” “Kyo!” the others call out. Still no reply. Ok...they sense them in the living room and start to make their way to them. As soon as they get to the living room, their eyes go wide as they take in the three kids covered in all sorts of a mess. What looked like mashed potatoes in Kyo’s hair to jelly in Sheena’s. “Is that peanut butter?” Jackson asks as Lilly’s whole foot seems to be covered somehow. All three kids look guilty, “We’re sorry! We were trying to make dinner!” Oh… “What’s burning?” Yugyeom asks. Oh god! Jinyoung rushes forth to the kitchen, a noise of distress is heard loud and clear. The kids expressions fell even more as they waited for the scolding to happen. Jinyoung soon comes back out, leading Danny who is covered from head to toe in a mess as well. Danny ends up next to the kids as Jinyoung stands before them. “You three do know why I’m upset right?” They nod, “Cause we made a mess?” Sheena asks but Lilly and Kyo shake their heads, “Cause we used the stove without permission.” Jinyoung squats down, “Yes, because you could’ve burned yourselves or gotten hurt another way. You need an adult to help make sure you don’t burn the place down as well.” Sheena flails her arms , “But we made a mess!” Jinyoung smiles softly like the rest of the pack, “You were trying to help make us dinner. I think it was very thoughtful of you guys to try and make it for us.” Bam laughs, “We really need to take a picture of this and send it to Jaebum and Mark.” They’d get a kick out of this for sure. “Oh! Let me take the picture!” Youngjae fumbles to get his phone out. The kids get excited, crowding in with Danny to take the perfect photo with a big smile and all. “There! All sent!” Jinyoung sighs softly, “How bout we get you guys cleaned up first yeah?” Jackson helps Jinyoung by grabbing the twins as Jinyoung picks up Sheena. “Yugyeom and Bam, you’re on kitchen clean up! Youngjae, you got Danny!” Jinyoung calls out and the two bicker. “WHAT?! Again?! Who decided this?!” Yugyeom takes that chance to peek into the kitchen, “Oh my god…” It was like a bomb went off. It was going to take forever to clean. Bam peeks in next to Yugyeom after hearing the noise that came out of his mouth. Bam doesn’t even notice the mess, his eyes zeroing in on the open fridge where food had fallen out onto the floor. “Ah! Not the strawberries and whipped cream!” Meanwhile, Youngjae stares down Danny in the bathroom. “How’d you even get bubblegum in your fur? And chocolate syrup?” Youngjae is going to have fun trying to get Danny’s fur back white. “Alright, into the tub you go!” Youngjae rolls up his sleeves before pointing to the tub but Danny just sits there all happy. “Please?” Youngjae tries again and he swears there’s a glint in Danny’s eye. Youngjae groans, “It’s going to be like this huh? Well, alrighty then. Two can play this game!” He goes to lift Danny but Danny darts out of the way. “Come on Danny!” Luckily this bathroom had enough room to dart back and forth. Five minutes goes by and they’re not getting anywhere other than making the bathroom dirty now. Flinging his jacket off, Youngjae grows serious. “In now!” He makes Danny think he’s going one way and then the last second he counters and picks Danny up. Danny yelps in surprise, going limp as Youngjae places him into the tub full of water. Danny instantly pouts as he lost the game and Youngjae bellows out a laugh. It’s soon turned into a spluttered laugh as Danny splashed water all over his face. “Yah!” Youngjae exclaims while Danny laughs in a high pitched noise before a tongue tries to lick off the water from Youngjae’s face. “Oh, now you want to be compliant.” Danny gets vocal but Youngjae has no idea what he’s trying to say. He starts to clean Danny off as Danny lets him. Danny actually looks to be enjoying it way too much as Youngjae’s fingers move through his fur. Suds form and the food dirties the water. “Someone’s happy.” Danny gives a yip in agreement. He was definitely enjoying himself and when Youngjae starts to hum, Danny found himself relaxing fully. He almost drifts off to sleep when Youngjae says, “All done!” Danny’s eyes open, seeing Youngjae looking proudly at his work. Danny feels playful again. “Oh no. I know that look, don’t you even think-” Too late as Danny shakes, the water going everywhere. Danny doesn’t even wait, jumping out of the tub and right onto Youngjae. “Oof!” Youngjae was soaked now but at least Danny was clean. Six towels, one blow dryer later and Danny is all dry and fluffy. Youngjae cleans up the bathroom before heading to his room to get spare clothes just to find Danny rolling around on his bed. “Really?” Danny stops when he’s caught, only for a moment before he continues rolling to make sure he gets Youngjae’s scent on him as well as his own scent on Youngjae’s bed. Youngjae sighs fondly, finding Danny to be adorable. “You’re lucky you’re cute.” Youngjae heads into the walk in closet, about to get undressed when he finds Danny suddenly there. “Yah! You perv!” Youngjae throws his shirt over Danny’s face but Danny isn’t deterred as his tail wagged happily.

“I’m exhausted!” Yugyeom plops down on the floor of the kitchen before Bam drapes himself over him. “I never want to clean again!” Yugyeom agrees with a tired noise. “They better order takeout or go to the cafeteria or so help them when I get my hands on them!” Bam demands. “Jaebum can just teleport and pick up takeout. In fact, I want meat! Lots and lots of meat!” Two feet come into their vision, their heads tilting to look up at Jaebum, “Meat huh? Anything else?” The two perk up, “Really?! You’ll go get takeout for us?!” Jaebum smiles and nods, “It’s the least I can do for you two helping to clean up the twins’ mess.” They flip themselves over and cling to Jaebum’s legs, “Oh! Our leader truly loves us!” They cry happy tears. Noises could be heard, Yugyeom and Bam peering through Jaebum’s legs to find the twins running to hug Mark. “MOMMY!” The moment is so adorable that it melts their hearts. And then floats by a naked Sheena. “Um…” Jackson is seen running past the door. “Sheena get back here!” Sheena giggles away, finding amusement in all of this before Mark waits till she’s distracted and catches her. Jackson is then able to get her into the towel and fully covered. “And I thought the twins were hard to catch,” Jackson pants out as he catches his breath. Mark kisses his cheek, “You’re doing just fine.” Sheena sees the interaction and mimics it. “You did great!” Jackson’s expression goes so fond at that. “These moments are too much! I’m going to throw up!” Bam hollers. “We need food! And movies!” Yugyeom shouts next. The children all get excited and start chanting the same thing. Ah, what lively pack.

The pack curl up on the made mattress forts in the living room. Mark has been awake for a while now. There was a lot on his mind so he watched the others sleep. It was peaceful for the moment, just listening to their breathing and seeing their relaxed expressions. He had tried to get up at one point, but they all moved closer instinctively as if sensing Mark’s troubled mind even when deep asleep and wanted to provide comfort. Jaebum clung to his side, head resting in his lap as the twins clung to the other side. Danny was asleep on Youngjae’s lower half, Yugyeom and Bam a tangled mess of limbs nearby. Sheena remained in between Jackson and Jinyoung, clinging to both with her tiny hands. This was pack. His home. The clock on the wall lets him know the sun will be up soon and the light will pour in from the window. Ah, now would be a good time as any. He’s careful as he leans over, reaching toward Sheena and Jinyoung. With them connected like this, it’ll make the process easier. He undoes his collar, only planning on taking a second. With his angel thrumming along the surface, Mark’s fingers make quick work, forming the bond between Jinyoung and Sheena using his power instinctively. His blue aura surrounds Jinyoung and Sheena before seeping into them, completing the process. Putting his collar back on, he lets out a little breath. Though the descion was hard to make, Mark knows he has to do it. With the knight angels surely going to make another move again, he would need to be fully prepared. He would protect his family even if that meant using his angel when he had wanted to get rid of it. It put him at great risk as well as bringing out more of his angel meant getting rid of it would be even harder in the future. He may not even be able to get rid of it at all. Eyes land on Jaebum and his heart aches. It would have to be a sacrifice he must take. He may not be able to fully bond with Jaebum again but at least he can have both Jaebum and the pack this way. He just has to try really hard not to let any other evil in, especially his father. He just has to remind himself that this time will be different. It has to be…

Sheena feels warmth against her skin. It starts on her arm before slowly making its way up to her face. It feels nice, something she can’t quite describe other than what it feels like to be loved. It makes her eyelashes flutter as she starts to wake. She has to close her eyes as the light is bright, her arm coming to shield from the sunlight coming through the window. Sunlight? She gasps, jolting up and moving away to get away from the sun’s rays in fear of being burned again. Her heart beats fast, eyes looking down at her arms and that to find no burns. Confused, she looks to the sunlight landing on her spot where she had been laying down. Carefully, she sticks her fingers toward the sunlight, ready to take them back out if the burning starts...but there’s nothing but warmth. Her eyes go wide in awe, fingers dancing about in the sunlight. She can touch it. She can feel it. She makes a loud happy noise, jolting the others awake. She runs over to the window to open the blinds, fear hitting the others, “Wait, sweetie, no!” But she lifts the blinds and more sunlight comes in. Sheena basks in it, smile growing wide before she’s dancing in glee. “I can touch it! I can touch it! It doesn’t hurt me!” The others are shocked before they all come to one conclusion. Mark. He must’ve done it when they were sleeping. Speaking of Mark, where was he? “Mark?” They call out. Sheena giggles, pointing to the window. “He’s outside with Danny!” They crowd around the window to see Mark looking up at the sky with Danny standing beside him.

Mark held his eyes closed, letting the breeze flow around him. Letting nature’s sounds fill him with a sense of calm. Danny had brought him out here, knowing when Mark needed to clear his head, nature did the trick. Danny nudges Mark’s hand, making Mark opens his eyes. He takes in a butterfly flying about. The same one his pack had been talking about. “I’m supposed to make a wish right?” he voices to the butterfly. “I wish I could be Jaebum’s fated mate and he could be mine,” he whispers. It’s a foolish wish, something he knows can’t happen and yet he wishes for it with all his heart. The butterfly flies up higher, the sunlight masking the butterfly before it disappears like it was never there. “MARK!” Mark perks up at hearing his name being called by multiple people, turning to find them racing toward him. Jaebum teleports right in front of him, a big grin on his face before pulling Mark into his arms. He feels a kiss on his forehead and he basks in Jaebum’s warmth and love. Oh, how nice it would be to feel the bond between them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe that cleared up any questions. Sorry it's short. Had things come up so I had to cut it off at the end. I know many have questions on Youngjae that will be answered next chapter hopefully. Hope you guys enjoyed.


	18. Chapter 18

“You should be resting!” the pack was bickering in worry. Claiming he didn’t get enough rest and shouldn’t be moving around, especially without them. His pack was adorable, Jaebum even carried him the rest of the way back, making sure he didn’t teleport ahead of the others because the others had an ear full to say about Mark’s sudden disappearance. Then Jinyoung demanded he stay seated as he made breakfast. The twins even snuggled so he wouldn’t get up. Yugyeom and Bam were being watch dogs even though Jaebum was literally right there holding Mark in his arms. Jackson had gone to help Jinyoung along with Sheena. “Bam, can you take Youngjae his blood box?” Jinyoung calls from the kitchen. Bam makes eye contact with Mark and did gestures that he better not get up and that he was watching him. Mark giggles, curling up further in Jaebum’s arms as the twins clung to him. “Make sure he doesn’t move, Yugs!” Yugyeom salutes to Bam on his way by. Youngjae had went to his room to get something so he’d be right back but everyone knows how cranky Youngjae can get if he’s hungry and that is not a good thing. “Youngjae! I brought the blood!” He goes into Youngjae’s room to find him sitting on the edge of the bed. “Hey, are you alright?” Youngjae was hunched forward, hugging his knees. Youngjae lifts his head and he looks pale. “I’m...fine...just feel a little off.” He actually felt off last night halfway through the movie. He doesn’t know what it was. His thoughts went to the last blood box he had for dinner which was Jinyoung’s blood. They didn’t want to chance taking anymore of Mark’s blood and it’s not like he had to have it. He was fine with any of the pack’s blood. It just had to be something else, right? It’s not like he’s immune to getting sick. Especially if Jinyoung was coming down with something, he could get it from drinking his blood. Bam sits down next to him, “Maybe drinking more blood will help?” He pushes back Youngjae’s sweaty bangs as Youngjae nods and takes the offered blood box. “It’s Jackson’s blood this time.” That should be alright then. Having any sweeter blood might not agree with him right now. Bam helps put the straw in and with a nod of thanks he leans in and takes a sip. But the moment he swallows, he instantly coughs, and the next moment he throws it back up. Bam jerks back in shock because Youngjae has never thrown up blood before, at least not in front of him. He flails to catch the blood box as Youngjae lets it go. Youngjae grips the edge of the bed, groaning in pain. “Youngjae?” Bam sets the blood box down, reaching to help steady Youngjae. “Don’t feel good…” Youngjae gets out before he suddenly passes out, eyes rolling in the back of his head and Bam freaks out. “YOUNGJAE!” 

The others hear Bam’s cry, fear gripping them as they run toward the bedrooms. Jaebum teleports in first before the others, taking in Bam in tears as he leans over a passed out Youngjae. “What happened?” Jaebum rushes forth as Bam backs up some to give him room. “I...I don’t know! He didn’t look good when I came in and when he drank from the blood box he threw it back up and then passed out!” Jaebum can see Youngjae’s sweating, groaning in pain even when passed out as breaths come out in pants. The others make it into the room, seeing the thrown up blood and a passed out Youngjae. Danny paces back and forth in worry. “Did my blood kill him?!” Jackson panics as Jinyoung appears by Jaebum’s side. “He’s burning up,” Jaebum tells Jinyoung who curses. “It should’ve been fine. Besides, Bam said he was showing signs before he drank your blood,” Jaebum replies. “Is he sick again?” Yugyeom asked in worry. Youngjae rarely gets sick but it’s happened before. It was actually Yugyeom’s blood that gotten him sick because Yugyeom had the flu that time but didn’t know it until later. “But it was my blood he had prior to this. I feel perfectly fine,” Jinyoung says, not understanding either. “Wait, he did give Mark a lot of his blood yesterday,” Bam says and Mark’s eyes go wide as it clicks. Mark suddenly runs out of the room, confusing the others. The twins and Sheena peeking around the door frame into the room at Youngjae looking so pitiful. Mark goes into Jinyoung’s room, throwing open the bedside table drawer. Flinging contents around until he finds what he’s looking for and grabs the empty syringe and vial. He rushes back, handing Jinyoung the supplies. “He needs my blood.” The pack look to him, “What? Baby, no, you lost so much yesterday and-” Jaebum tries but Mark cuts him off, “He can’t have just anyone’s blood now.” This confuses them more and when Youngjae groans out again, Jinyoung grits his teeth and rips a part of his shirt. He wraps it tight around Mark’s arm as Mark holds it out for him to take blood from him. “This doesn’t make any sense!” Jackson says as he watches the blood being drawn. “Why can’t he now and not from back then?” Jaebum keeps Mark close, not liking this. “Because my angel wasn’t fully out back then. By the time my wings first came out, I wasn’t giving Youngjae my blood anymore. But when I came back two years later, I started giving him my blood again.” Jinyoung has drawn enough blood, taking the needle out as he goes to inject it into Youngjae’s arm. “So what does that mean?” Yugyeom is trying to wrap his mind around it. “Well think about it. Youngjae is a vampire and yet he’s able to be in the sunlight,” Jinyoung states. He watches as Youngjae lets out a sigh, the panting slowing down a bit. “I mean yeah, but like I figured certain vampires could,” Bam says back. “You’re right. Certain ones but not normal ones,” Jaebum adds. “That still doesn’t explain this,” Jackson points to Youngjae. “I think he’s much more but I don’t know all of his past. Like his parents for instance, does anyone know if they were both vampires?” Mark insists before asking the question. “Now that you mention it, I really only know about his brother. He talked about him a few times,” Bam answers. Then it hits them, “You think one of his parents were an angel?!” Mark shakes his head, “Were an angel. It’s rare but a fallen angel could be converted to being a vampire. And if this happened while Youngjae was in his Mother’s womb, the traits could’ve passed onto him.” All eyes land on Youngjae, “I just assumed they were all pure bloods,” Jaebum admits honestly. But it would make sense. Having Mark’s angelic blood now would trigger those traits and make them react. “A vampire angel huh...man we’re a weird pack,” Bam gets out. “So Youngjae will change or remain the same?” Yugyeom wasn’t sure. “That I can’t tell you. I don’t even know much about angels myself,” Mark clarifies. “This was just what I could think of that made sense...or at least instinctively.” Jinyoung sighs in relief as Youngjae’s fever was breaking, “Jin would know.” 

“Well what do you know, Mark was right. Youngjae did had traits of angelic blood in him but now they’re expanding due to having Mark’s blood. They’ve now taken up half his blood and the two have combined into something new.” Jin was fascinated by this. Another impossible thing has been done. “Is that bad or good?” Jackson wants to know. “It’s good. Normally if a vampire drank pure blood, it would just mix before the tainted blood took back over. Just like with food, it’s basically digested where you get the nutrients and that’s it.” This takes the pack by surprise once more. “So it’s not because it’s angel blood?” Bam grips his head. “You guys had a good guess but no, it’s because it’s specifically Mark’s blood. His is entirely different than normal angel blood and pure blood. It’s something entirely new.” Mind blown. “And with Youngjae having Mark’s blood over time as well as Mark’s blood turning into its true form when his angel got fully unleashed, he transformed Youngjae into a one of a kind, pure blooded creature.” Mark’s power is truly amazing. “He turned Youngjae with just his blood!” Yugyeom and Bam think this is the coolest thing. “What else can he do?!” Mark on the other hand is freaking out. He hadn’t meant to change Youngjae at all. “It’s going to be ok, you didn’t know,” Jaebum tries to comfort. Mark buries his face into Jaebum’s chest and makes a noise. What else is he going to do instinctively?! “Really, you helped Youngjae, Mark. His powers have grown and he’ll be a lot stronger once he finishes the transformation. The only downside is that he’ll only be able to feed from your blood but from what I gathered from Danny, it could be his blood as well.” Mark frowns, “What do you mean?” Jin points to Danny. “When you brought Danny back to life, you used your own flesh and blood in a way. How? It’s impossible but I’m not surprised anymore nor am I going to fight against the facts in front of me.” The pack start to freak out, “Wait, hold on...I need a minute!” Mark says and everyone stops. He looks right at Danny who yips happily, “Are you saying that I birthed Danny in a way?” Jin nods, “Congrats, it’s a boy.” Mark can’t believe it. That meant Danny was his son now. Mark looks to Jaebum, who is just as shocked before Jaebum starts to grin, “He was always like our son when you think about it. And you never did like him calling you Hyung.” Mark smacks his chest, not finding it funny but he has to admit, Jaebum wasn’t wrong. They now had another son. This was a lot to take in. 

Youngjae suddenly yawns loudly, like he had just taken a nap. Sitting up, he finds Danny curled by his side, tail wagging in excitement to see Youngjae awake now. Youngjae pats his head, fingers scratching behind Danny’s ear. “Why do I get the feeling something big happened while I slept?” Youngjae recalls not feeling good and Bam being there but that’s about it. Now he feels just fine. His eyes catch sight of a small bandage wrapped around Danny’s leg. “Why do you have this?” He can smell dried blood but like a pinprick of it. Danny barks and Youngjae whines, “Why can’t I speak wolf?!” Suddenly, someone peeks their head through the crack in the bedroom door, “He says he gave you his blood to make up for all the blood you gave to Mark.” It was Yugyeom, eyes shining with glee at seeing Youngjae was back to his normal self. The door is flung open, Yugyeom scrambling to not fall as Bam rushes forth, launching himself on Youngjae. “Our Youngjae is back!” Yugyeom is soon on the bed too with a big grin on his face. “How long have I been out for?” Bam is crying away in happy tears, sniffling, “Two days.” Youngjae’s eyes go wide, “Wha?! Was I really that sick?” Bam sits back, wiping his eyes before Yugyeom offers his shirt for Bam to wipe his face on. Yugyeom wraps an arm around Bam’s shoulder as he does so, “You weren't sick exactly. Drinking their blood kind of did but that’s because you were in the process of transforming.” Youngjae’s face gave away that he had no idea what the fuck he was talking about. So Yugyeom and Bam spent the next fifteen minutes explaining everything down to the last detail. It goes quiet by the end, the two waiting for Youngjae’s reaction as it’s neutral right now. Then Youngjae gasps, “I’m a cool rare being now! I can kick more ass!” The two burst out into laughter cause of course that’s how Youngjae would be. He’s always full of sunshine. Danny yips in the same excitement, getting closer to boop him with his nose. Youngjae grabs Danny’s face, moving to place a kiss on his nose cause he’s just too cute when poof! There was no longer a wolf before him but a man and lips ending up connecting. As soon as Youngjae feels soft lips, he freaks out, moving backwards with a lot of noise being made in the process. Bam and Yugyeom both gasp cause holy shit! And Danny, Danny just smiled goofily, eyes opening slowly to stare at Youngjae. No words were said as everyone just stared. Yugyeom and Bam had to admit Danny was pretty fine with tan skin, tall, with short dark brunette hair that was almost black and dark blue eyes. He even had multiple piercings in both ears. Wow. Jin wasn’t kidding when he said Mark rebirthed Danny with his own flesh and blood for this guy definitely holds some of Mark’s traits. Bam gasps again, smacking Yugyeom in the chest, “Oh my god! It really did happen! True love’s kiss broke the spell!” This has Youngjae spluttering, face going beet red cause no, no no! This wasn’t happening. He didn’t do mates. He didn’t do sex. He felt no attraction to anyone...but then what was that when he accidentally kissed Danny? Nope! Gonna put a stop to that right now! He grabbed a pillow and screams into it, the three raising eyebrows at Youngjae’s mini breakdown. This causes the rest of the pack to come running, the others almost getting stuck in the doorway as they all tried to rush in at the same time. “What’s wrong?!” “Is Youngjae awake?!” “Is he having a nightmare?!” “Otter!” They all stop as Danny turns his head. Now all of them were staring. Jackson even points which is something he really should stop doing cause it’s rude but hey, he’s in shock and awe right now, “Yien, you and nature really created a child.” This was literally said by Jin days ago but it didn’t really settle in until actually seeing Danny in his normal form. Jaebum pouts, “Stop, you’re making it sound like Mark cheated on me.” Jinyoung is pretty impressed, “You gotta admit though…” Jaebum growls, Jinyoung smirking to tease him more. Danny goes to open his mouth but Mark beats him to it, “Don’t. Don’t call me that word.” Mark is still in denial but if Danny calls him hyung while looking like him… “Mom.” Um...why did that feel so right and hit him with so many feels? Mark feels tears well up but dammit, he’s not going to cry! Danny grins, “I’ve actually always wanted to call you by that but I thought it would be weird. Plus Jaebum hyung was very adamant on bringing some of his culture into the american secret service and I didn’t want to disappoint him.” Oh. That makes Mark’s heart melt even more. Mark doesn’t hesitate to go over and hug Danny. “I’ll admit, it felt like I was losing more than a brother that day. And if you really want to, I can be your Mother...it would be an honor.” Danny starts to tear up, biting his bottom lip before hugging Mark back. Mark holds him as he cries tears of happiness. The moment was very heartwarming, even Youngjae calming down from his mini breakdown by it. Until Jackson goes, “Ok, two things. One, are we going to let it slide that Danny called Mark Mom, but Jaebum is still Hyung? And two, how in the hell did he change back?” Bam and Yugyeom point to Youngjae, “They kissed.” Oh, well that was simple. Jackson nods like everything’s ok now until his eyes bug out cause what?! And now the pack was freaking out all over again, the hyung thing left forgotten at the moment because this was big news.

“My Youngjae is growing up!” Jaebum cries, moping in bed full of pouts. After the chaos, they held a small celebration for Danny returning to his normal form. Danny was exactly the same. He remained full of sunshine and the pack adored him even more. He truly fit in too and that made Jaebum and Mark happy seeing that. Mark was still getting used to the fact that he rebirthed Danny but it wasn’t bad. It’s just when you think about it, rebirthing someone you knew from the past and they’re suddenly carrying your traits would be a lot for anyone to take in. He doesn’t regret it though. Danny looks so happy being alive again and being surrounded by pack. And throughout dinner, he could see Danny kept glancing at Youngjae from across the table. And how Youngjae kept blushing before looking away cause he was definitely looking too. And this is how Mark finds Jaebum in their bedroom after he put the kids into the bathtub. Mark sits down on the bed, rubbing Jaebum’s back, “I didn’t know you birthed a child too.” Jaebum rolls over, looking up into Mark’s pretty eyes. “I think I’d make a good mother.” Mark snorts at Jaebum trying to joke. “Yeah? Well like it or not, Momma bird, Youngjae needs to spread his wings too.” Jaebum huffs, “But I’m worried for him. He’s never shown interest before and I can tell this is affecting him greatly.” Mark sighs softly, running fingers through Jaebum’s hair, “I agree. Youngjae must be so confused. And here I thought he’d be upset at me accidentally changing him but he’s all for that.” Mark’s glad Youngjae didn’t hate him for what he’s done and actually came to love Mark more for it. Even said that it meant they get to bond more and that he was made special by Mark. Youngjae was really too sweet. “This is something Youngjae will have to go through. He’ll need to figure out what he’s feeling and we’ll let him know we’ll all be there every step of the way for him, no matter what may happen.” Jaebum finds himself calming, “I just want him happy. However it may be.” Mark smiles softly, “We all want that and since we both know Danny, he wouldn’t pressure him into anything he didn’t want or wasn’t ready for.” Jaebum snorts, “You’re right, he’ll just follow Youngjae around like a puppy.” Jaebum feels a little bit better. He’ll definitely have a talk with Youngjae to make sure he’s comfortable and not stressed. But now… “I can’t believe you rebirthed a son with nature and not me.” Mark whines in response, “I didn’t do it on purpose! I was dying and then dead when I apparently did this as well as bringing myself and Jiaer back. It’s not like nature fucked me.” Jaebum grumbles as he pulls Mark down to curl up in his arms, “Nature better not! Or I’ll fight it too!” Mark giggles, finding Jaebum to be adorable with his possessive nature. “Only yours, Bummie.” Jaebum hums in approval, those wild eyes holding such love and passion toward Mark. Fingers come to trail along Mark’s face. Mark’s eyes shine brighter with love as he leans into the touch, “What are you doing?” Jaebum’s eyes are looking at all of Mark, his fingers mapping out his features, “I’m making sure I don’t forget this time. I want to remember every last detail.” Mark’s heart swells and he leans forward to kiss him. It’s soft and sweet, the moment slow as they start to get lost in one another. “Why is there water in the hallway?” Bam’s voice is heard and both Mark and Jaebum gasp. “Shit, shit, shit!” You could hear giggles and high pitched laughter coming from the bathroom. 

Youngjae isn’t stressed but his mind is full of many thoughts. He’s confused with all these new emotions. He’s not used to having his heart beating faster from just looking at someone. From how he instinctively finds himself drawn to Danny. He’s not even sure what these emotions are. When he first met Danny, he thought he was cute and adorable. He likes to snuggle with him and be around him. They bonded a lot just being beside the other. Danny could also be funny even without speaking. And his personality matched his. It was almost like Danny was his companion. Like one would be if they had a pet. But then the kiss and Danny actually being able to talk and do more things. With Danny just existing in his normal form it has Youngjae’s whole world turned upside down. Did that mean he was wrong about himself? Did he actually want a lover? A mate? Groaning, Youngjae curls up into a burrito on his bed. And what about Danny? Did he even like him like that? If he did, he would probably want something like that and that would mean sex would happen...right? He wouldn’t know, he never had a relationship like that before but from seeing the other pack members, they had lots of sex. Youngjae doesn’t know how he feels about that either. He was never interested in that before but with Danny...ugh! This was overwhelming! Ok, breathe, Youngjae. He takes deep breaths. He’s a rare new breed! He can do this! “Youngjae-” Youngjae makes a loud noise, jerking and falling off the bed at hearing his name being called from Danny. Danny is quick to go to the side of the bed to find Youngjae tangled up in the cover. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to spook you.” Ah, Youngjae still can’t handle looking Danny in the face. Who just goes around being that handsome?! “No, you didn’t, I mean you did, I…” Youngjae has to cover his face for he can’t even get his words out right. Danny doesn’t mind though, sitting on the bed so Youngjae can gather himself. It’s quiet for a while, Danny ending up sprawling out on Youngjae’s bed, “Would it help if I shifted back? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Youngjae feels himself calming at that. “No, you don’t make me uncomfortable.” Youngjae takes another breath. His heart is still beating fast but it’s not as erratic. “I just...I’ve never felt this way before. What I thought I was or if I’m still that way...it’s confusing right now. And it’s not just the kiss, it’s you entirely. I swear it’s not bad...I just don’t know what it means.” Youngjae felt hands slowly pull his own arms away to reveal his face. He sees Danny’s soft expression. “You don’t have to do anything, Youngjae. I know Bam said it was due to true love’s kiss that I was able to shift back but it could’ve been other factors we don’t know about. And even if it was, that doesn’t mean you have to be forced into anything. I just want to be beside you. Whether that be as a friend, a companion, or a lover. Whatever you’re comfortable with. I don’t want you to change anything about you and your feelings are important to me.” Youngjae doesn’t resist when he feels Danny pull him out of the covers and onto the bed before him. There mere inches apart, knees touching as Youngjae flushes. His heart is beating fast again but he doesn’t run away this time. “Does that mean you have feelings for me too?” he asks. Danny gives a confident smile, “I do. When you came into the forest that day, it was love at first sight for me. I kept thinking how lucky I was to be alive again and then to finally find you. I had so many thoughts when I was younger on how the one for me would be and you’re beyond perfect in every way. And younger me would’ve probably gone crazy with instant courting but now that I’m older, I’m only going to do it with your permission. That would be the proper way.” Danny talks like he’s so much older when really he probably just hit twenty. Still, it was very sweet and endearing. And when he really thinks about it, he starts to laugh. “What’s funny?” Danny asks. He’s not offended and actually really curious. “Just when you think about it, we’d be one weird couple. A new vampire breed and a spiritual wolf.” Danny finds himself laughing along with Youngjae. He loved seeing him smile and his laugh was music to his ears. Danny lightly touches his hand but doesn’t move any further, wanting Youngjae to be as comfortable as possible. “I um...I don’t know if that would be what I want. I also don’t want to accidentally lead you on in any way…” Youngjae gets out shyly, “That’s ok. We can take it one day at a time. Like I said, I’m just happy you let me be beside you.” The smile Youngjae gives is breathtaking and it makes Danny’s heart swell. “You have that look in your eye,” Youngjae says and Danny doesn’t look away, “What look is that?” Youngjae blushes some more, “Like you want to kiss me.” He’s seen how the pack members get with each other. Danny bites his bottom lip. “I won’t lie but I’m not going to do it unless you want me to.” Youngjae thinks about it, eyes glancing down to Danny’s lips, “Can we try once? Like, really short and small. Nothing big-” Youngjae starts rambling but Danny cups his face and presses a small, short kiss to his lips. Just a brief touch like what happened the first time they accidentally kissed. It shuts Youngjae up, breath hitching as his lips tingle. Danny pulls back, remaining close. “Was that ok?” Youngjae nods, “Yeah…” It was a lot and Danny could see that, “Can I hug you?” Youngjae nods again, not trusting his voice from stuttering. Danny slowly wraps arms around him and Youngjae instinctively relaxes as he leans into his embrace. “Is this good?” Youngjae has to bite his lip from smiling. Danny was too sweet. “We can hug more often...and cuddling, but only in your shifted form for the time being.” He could only imagine if he woke up spooning with Danny in his normal form and he wasn’t ready for that yet. Danny hums in agreement, fully content in just having Youngjae in his arms. And Youngjae, he may still be confused and needing to figure out what he truly feels but it’s not as scary anymore or overwhelming. He’ll take this one step at a time to relearn himself and he knows he’ll have the love and support of his pack every step of the way.

The next morning, 

Jin was in his office when there’s a knock on the door. “Come in.” He doesn’t glance up, still looking down at the files and information he entered into the system as the person enters and moves toward him. A few seconds go by before the person sits in the chair in front of him, leaning forward with their hands on the desk to gain Jin’s full attention. “I had a feeling you’d come to me eventually,” Jin says, looking away from the screen to land on Mark before him. “Tell me everything I need to know.” Mark’s expression is serious, eyes fierce. He’s come to a decision, something he won’t be turning back from. “You’re going to go through it then...you’re going to let your angel out instead of get rid of it?” Mark nods, “I’ll do anything for my loved ones.” Jin sighs, leaning back in his seat, “There’s no going back from this.” Mark doesn’t even hesitate, “I know.” And Jin expects what comes out of Mark’s mouth next, “You’ll have to face your past.” Jin doesn’t hesitate either, “I know.” It goes quiet, both staring at the other. They’ve been friends for so long and yet there were still so many things they had to learn about the other. Jin sighs, preparing himself to go back down this dark road of memories. “Where do I even begin?” He was about to tell Mark his past that not many know. And some things, not even his brother, Jaehyun knew about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a lot to take in for sure! I had to reread many times and adjust some things so I hope it makes sense. So yes, Danny is now Mark's son from the rebirth. Youngjae is a new vampire creature. He's also figuring out himself. We all adapt and grow. Things happen. Things change. Sometimes you have to go back just to find yourself all over again even if that meant nothing changed in the end. It's a constant thing through our lives. Everyone's feelings and thoughts, emotions, all of it is valid. I hope you guys enjoyed. The next chapter will not be so happy with Jin's past being revealed! Until next time...


	19. Chapter 19

“Please! Have mercy!” A woman begs. She’s backed up against a brick wall after having ran, when her lover had been slaughtered in front of her by masked men. Now, one had her blocked in, the clear white mask giving away nothing on who they were or why they had attacked in the first place. “Please...I don’t know what you want...but the twins...please..” Hands cover her stomach as she’s heavily pregnant, tears rolling down her face out of fear and the loss of her lover. “You’re carrying tainted blood,” the masked male says. The woman was merely a human while her lover had been a werewolf. She sees the sword come forth, the blade shining in the moonlight and she knew what was going to happen. “Please...they’re innocent...they’re not monsters!” The male steps closer, sword raised and the woman’s scream cuts off when the male grabs her before a hand clamps over her mouth. “Now, listen very carefully to me. You’re not going to make another noise. I’m going to put a bracelet on you that you won’t take off for it’s going to keep you safe and hidden and then you’re going to go out this way,” he points down the back alley, “And hide behind the trash bin. I want you to count to exactly five minutes before you even think about leaving and then you’re on your own. My suggestion is you leave town and don’t look back and lady…” the male pulls back from whispering into her ear, putting his sword back in its sheath before wrapping a small bracelet around her wrist, “I’m sorry about your lover. It was either him or you.” The lady is confused but she nods. The male lets his hand drop and turns away abruptly. He was different than the others. The others were merciless. They didn’t even speak. They were like heartless killers but this male...there was something about him. This male was helping her for some reason. He stops, looking back over his shoulder and the woman hurries to do what she was told. When she’s out of sight, he returns to the others who surrounded the mauled body. They went overboard. A simple stab through the heart would’ve done the trick but of course they wanted the poor male to suffer. He didn’t even do anything other than simply existing. But because the male fell in love with a human and got her pregnant, ‘God’ deemed it a huge sin that must be punished by death. “Jin.” Jin raises his head to look at the other knights. “Did you get her?” Victor asks. “Yes. It’s not like we need to take back the body. So if you’re done wasting my time here, shall we leave?” Jin sasses and it makes Victor growl. Jin never liked Victor and Victor never liked him but God wanted them to be on a team together and Jin was the leader of the knight angels so what he says, goes.

Arriving back at the palace, Jin takes off his mask, throwing it down on the spare desk. “Really, what is your fucking problem?” Victor growls out, still pissed from what Jin said back there in front of the others. Victor snatches off his mask, throwing it to land next to Jin’s. Where Jin’s held no blood, Victor’s was covered in it. The alpha got right up in Jin’s face, demanding an answer. Jin remained calm, not scared of Victor in the slightest and he would be foolish to actually start a fight. “It’s how I am, Victor. You’ve been on my team for a long time now.” Victor clicks his tongue, “Yeah, but something’s changed about you. Is this because you found out our lord gave his blessing for me to take Jaehyun as my mate?” Jin’s anger flashes in his eyes, gripping a part of Victor’s vest to hold him right there, “You think I don’t know about your playboy moments? You practically slept with every woman in this harem and you want Jaehyun? I think you did that to exactly piss me off.” Victor smirks. “Who knows? Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t. Besides, Jaehyun is a priceless jewel that I snatched up before anyone else could and there’s nothing you can do about it.” Oh, how Victor was petty that he didn’t get to be leader when it was chosen back then. Jin let go of Victor’s vest, “This is why our lord didn’t chose you as leader cause you’re so childish.” Jin brushes past Victor, hitting his shoulder to physically move him back some. “The only reason he picked you is because you’re the most heartless out of us all and not because you’re stronger than me!” Victor calls out as Jin walks away. Heartless. It’s what he wishes he could be. He played the part so well though. 

Jin’s parents were two of the best knight angels to ever exist. They took down legendary creatures to the cruelest demon out there. Everyone looked up to them. Everyone loved and adored them. Even their God saw those two as his precious knights. Jin fell for it too. Their charm. Their loving smiles and structured ways. They were so kind and caring. They showered him and Jaehyun with love and raised them like any doting parents would. Jin wanted to be just like them. He wanted to keep the world safe. To help the innocent and keep the darkness away. From a young age he was raised to be a knight angel and though Jaehyun didn’t have to be, he wanted to be one too. Both boys were close the moment Jaehyun had been born. Jaehyun looked up to Jin, following him around and doing what he did. And Jin vowed to always protect him. But when their parents ended up with tainted blood, that’s when everything started to fall apart. It happened suddenly too. No one knows if it had been contracted during a mission or if they just ended up with the curse. A curse that can happen to those with pure blood. It’s like a cancer and spreads till you’re completely full of tainted blood. It made you a fallen angel. And just like that, his parents who were once loved and adored, were treated like shit. Treated like they were monsters. They gave them no mercy, for God didn’t want the tainted blood to spread to the others so before Jin’s eyes, he watched his parents be beheaded at the young age of eleven. 

From age eleven, he was thrown into intensive training and learning for God deemed him worthy of leading the knight angels. All because Jin broke after his parent’s death and slaughtered an entire army of demons by himself with just a sword. Jin didn’t smile anymore. He didn’t laugh or talk much either. He raised Jaehyun but their relationship was becoming strained and they rarely saw one another. Jaehyun was also four years younger, being seven and not understanding how horrible the world could truly be. But then when Jin was thirteen, he found out he had tainted blood as well. He was practicing medical routine on himself with drawing blood and running it through the system and such when he spotted it. He didn’t know how long it had been there or if it had always been there. He was quick to destroy the evidence, lucky that he did this in his own home and not with others around. He couldn’t be killed or that would leave Jaehyun alone. Jaehyun...It was then, he realized that he had completely shut himself off from everything, including the one person he cared for the most. “Hyung?” Jin jerks, looking to the door of his bedroom to find Jaehyun there. “Are you ok? I could sense you were distressed and I know you’re busy...but then I got closer and smelt blood…” Jaehyun seemed hesitant to come in when he used to just burst into the room like he owned it. When was the last time Jaehyun was by his side? “I’m fine.” Jaehyun’s shoulders drop, eyes looking down, “Oh...ok, well I’ll go then…” he goes to turn when he hears a, “Wait.” Jaehyun finds Jin looking at him with a vulnerable expression, “Don’t go.” Jaehyun’s eyes shine with hope, getting excited when Jin pats for him to come sit next to him. Jaehyun runs over, plopping down next to Jin with a soft smile on his face, “I missed this...I missed you,” Jaehyun says and Jin feels his heart thawing. Where he had blamed the darkness for his parents death. Where he thought he needed to kill every last one that was tainted, he was losing himself. In trying to avenge his parent’s death, he almost lost his little brother too. Jin lightly bumps Jaehyun’s shoulder, “I’m sorry. Hyung will make it up to you.” Jaehyun beams at that, leaning into Jin, “Forever right?” Jin matches Jaehyun’s smile, “Forever.”

Jin still held the nickname heartless but everyone knew he held his heart only for Jaehyun. Anyone else got short and to the point responses. Others got nothing. Only watching his back as he took on creatures you would think would be out of his league but he would end up in victory each time. He kept the secret of him having tainted blood, though he kept a watch on it. Surely it would spread more and more till it covered his entire body right? But it didn’t. Jin was reaching to seventeen and he held the same amount of tainted blood he had back when he first saw it and was thirteen. God lied. He said his parents held a disease that would spread. That they’d contaminate the rest so they had to be killed. They could’ve lived. He did his own research and it’s then that he started to realize that everything he’s been taught and learned was a lie. The main reason that made him realize this was when he searched his parent’s bedroom and found a hidden latch underneath the carpet. Lifting it up, he found a book written by his father. Inside was a journal his father wrote of his days. From his first ever mission down to falling in love with his Mother and having him and then his brother. But then the most recent ones and one of the last of his days, he wrote something that completely changed Jin’s life. Tainted blood was not bad blood. That the recent mission they had and when they ran into trouble, one of tainted blood saved them and nursed them back to health. They had a whole family too, kids that were just kids. A family just like the rest and all they wanted was what they wanted. To live in peace and harmony. To keep their children safe and for everyone to be happy and healthy. They weren't monsters. They weren't some contagious disease full of only sin. They were just different but yet just like them. His father talked about regretting everything he’s ever done. What he thought had been right was only something branded into his mind from their ‘God’. That this ‘God’ wasn’t a real God, he couldn’t be, for God would love all creatures and wouldn’t want this. His very last journal, read the date before he was killed and it read, ‘The truth must be heard and this ‘God’ must be taken down.’ 

Jin kept that secret too. It was a lot to take in but it opened up his eyes. For when you think about it, from the moment they were born, you’re taught that anyone that didn’t have pure blood was bad. That they were killers who didn’t have a heart or soul and had to be put down. That they could spread their disease and taint others. No one questioned it or went up against God. Everyone thought it was right, that there could be no wrong. They were all fools. They were all murderers. And he was exactly what he never wanted to be. And Jaehyun...he was heading down the same path as him as he already begun training and such like he once had. He wanted to join the team to be with his big brother. Jin had to stop this. Somehow, someway. But how do you take down a God? 

Every since his eyes had been open, he sees things in a new light. He sees when those tainted are killed how they’re innocent almost every single time. Because they exist. Because they fell in love. Because they ended up at the wrong place at the wrong time. The innocent were mixed in with those that were bad but no one cared. When did it start to become like that? Why did they let it continue? But if Jin spoke about it, surely they’ll be suspicious and Jin can’t fuck up or he’ll lose Jaehyun. That didn’t mean he was going to go along with everything completely. Any chance he could, he tried to save the innocent ones. Some he failed but he had gotten better over the course of the year. By eighteen, he found devices like a small bracelet that could hide heartbeats and scents. He even found some people that wanted to take down the King and he would meet them in secret and through secret chats. Jin saved many lives that were deemed ‘killed’ by his own hand. Who would go against that? When Jin used to kill first, ask questions later. He’s heartless remember? He would never care about another unless it was Jaehyun. That’s how it was supposed to continue going. Just like this until he could find a way to take down the fake God. He only made it to nineteen... 

Jin sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at a sleeping Jaehyun. The covers had slipped along with part of Jaehyun’s shirt. It fell off his shoulder revealing the bruises and cuts welted into his skin. Jin knows it’s from Victor. Knows that Jaehyun doesn’t like Victor but he doesn’t want to go against God or make a fuss when he wants to be in the team with his brother. Which his first day would be today. Jaehyun is fifteen now, his birthday hitting an hour ago but Jin doesn’t have the heart to wake him yet. He’s not ready to watch Jaehyun become what he once was. He doesn’t want Jaehyun to be heartless. His fingers move to fix his shirt, pulling the covers up to cover his body before removing stray hair from his face. “Forgive me for what I’m about to do. I hope you know that it’s all for you though. Hyung will protect you. I’ll save you from this Hell.” He doesn’t know how he’ll do it. But he’ll take him down. He’ll make things right. Getting up, he sets his birthday gift on Jaehyun’s bedside table with a note that says, ‘I love you, Jaehyun. Please remember that when you think of me.’ 

Walking toward the palace, Jin was fully geared up, weapons at the ready. It was super early into the morning and not many people about. It was as perfect a time as any. His phone goes off and he sees the replied text of, ‘Attack at Dawn’. Existing out of the text, he smashes his phone, eyes looking off to the side to see Dawn would be here in two minutes. This was it. There was no going back now…

There was fire everywhere. Nothing went as planned. Those Jin trusted didn’t care about him at all or what his goal was. They didn’t trust an angel and Jin realized he’d been played and that his chance was gone. Standing in the destruction, he sees many dead bodies, knight angels sprawled about along with innocent women and children. Houses were destroyed and the King had yet to be killed which was his only goal. Instead of ending all the killing and violence, he just created more. His sword dripping with blood, having killed those that were supposed to help him but it was too late. He had lead them in and many had seen it. The one person he had hoped would be still sleeping even through all the screaming and yelling, was the one standing before him now, sword in hand and looking at him with such a hurt expression. “WHY?!” Jaehyun screams through the open flames that surrounded them. Jaehyun had seen all the destruction. All those that shouldn’t have died. This looks all wrong. He’s exactly what they took down and when he finds out he’s tainted, it’ll completely seal the deal. “Jaehyun-” Jin tries but Jaehyun cuts him off, “No! I don’t want to hear your bullshit! I didn’t just hear what you did, Jin, I can see it with my own two eyes! Just look around you!” Victor stood off to the side along with the rest of the knight angels and God standing on the top steps. The rest of the people watching the scene of the two brothers. Jin knows there’s nothing he can say that’ll make Jaehyun see. The damage is done and with that, Jin knows what he must do. With one last shot, he attempts to go after the King. Using his wings and sword, he fights against every knight angel that tries to interfere. He doesn’t kill them, just hurting them enough to move them out of the way before another would come. He was getting closer to the King but of course fate would be cruel to him and his brother is the one standing between him and the King. “Jin! You should stop now while you’re ahead! This is obviously futile,” The King says. His voice is neutral, not caring about anything that’s going on here. Where is his emotions?! His heart for caring about the people?! Jin stands his ground, eyes landing on his brother who braces himself as well. He’s no longer looking at his brother though, he’s looking at a stranger who holds hatred toward him. Time moves slowly even though things move fast. Jaehyun comes at him and if this was any other time, Jin would be so proud of how strong Jaehyun has gotten. Swords cling against the other, Jaehyun’s face mere inches from his, “You traitor! I’ll never forgive you!” They move again, Jaehyun trying to kill but Jin doesn’t want to hurt him. Jin takes hits, his chance slipping and he can’t go down like this without finishing what he tried so hard to do in the first place. What would be the point anymore if Jaehyun is already becoming what he tried to stop from happening? There was no way he’d kill the King now. He’d have to get through Victor next and there’s already more angel knights arriving to the King’s aid though they’re not many. Jin’s resolve was breaking, just watching Jaehyun become more and more like the monster he once was. He had to stop him. He had to kill his brother. Jin hits back, taking Jaehyun by surprise as he actually attacks instead of just blocking. Jaehyun was in no league for his brother and Jin overpowered him in seconds. Jaehyun’s sword is flung off to the side as Jaehyun is grabbed. The others can’t get to Jaehyun for he held up a barrier that was for making sure Jin didn’t escape but really it was hindering him now. There’s so many words that want to come out. Jin wants to tell him everything but there’s no time. He wants to be heartfelt but Jaehyun won’t hear it. Not with all the hatred and anger at the surface. So biting his lip, he punches Jaehyun, watching him go to the ground, his back to him and it was the perfect time to kill him right then and there. Where Jaehyun wasn’t looking, where his expression was so vulnerable and his hand shook. But Jin slipped up for how could he kill his little brother he loved so much? Instead, his sword only cuts deeply into his shoulder blade, clipping a part of his wing and Jaehyun’s scream rings out. The barrier doesn’t hold anymore and Jin closes his eyes, knowing he failed. Victor attacks along with the rest of the knight angels and Jin lets it happen. He accepts death with open arms, sheathing his sword and standing there as he takes hit after hit. But death never comes. He’s on his knees, Victor’s sword against his neck. He’s barely able to hold his head up from all the blows and hits but his eyes take in the others helping Jaehyun onto a stretcher. “Just kill me already,” Jin finally voices, eyes fierce as he looks up at the King now standing before him. “That would be an easy punishment for you, Jin. What you’ve done deserves a much harsher punishment. Your parents would be so disappointed in you. They went out accepting their fate but you, you acted on your tainted blood.” Jin’s eyes go wide. How did he know? People from all around gasped in shock. “He tried to hide it but it spread and corrupted him and now look! This is what happens when your blood is tainted! This is why we do what we do!” Jin can feel his heart breaking. No. no, no, please no. This just fuels the fire. Just adds in more hate and fear against the tainted. Jin struggles, wanting to tear the King limb from limb at all the lies he’s spreading. Victor kicks him, knocking him forward. The King grabs his chin, yanking his head back as the King gets right up into his face, the mask looking menacing before the King leaned in to whisper into his ear, “Those that defy me get punished, Jin. I knew your parents had tainted blood from the beginning but then they had to go against me so I killed them. And you, you just had to go and be just like them. I should’ve killed you the moment you were born, but I must thank you, you just made them love me even more. For that, I’ll let you in on another secret. You want to know how your parents got tainted blood in the first place? That would be because of me. I wanted to make perfect weapons, but don’t worry, I’ll just try again with Jaehyun.” Jin feels his heart shatter, his stomach drop as his blood runs cold. The King pulls back, Jin’s raw expression filling the King with such happiness behind the mask. “Since Jin wants to be one of the tainted, we’ll fulfill his dream. His punishment will be him sent to the Underworld. We’ll let his ‘brethren’ take care of him there.” Fallen angel or not, angels don’t survive the Underworld for long and not by them self and hurt. Jin was too stunned to form words. He didn’t even feel himself being moved or hear the others cheering. He can only hear the King’s word running over and over in his head. The King killed his parents on purpose. The King tainted their blood so he could use them as weapons. And now Jaehyun… “JAEHYUN!” Jin shouts, but there’s too much going on. He can’t see Jaehyun from all the people and fire. From all the cheering and the King eating it up. He tried to struggle but it was too late, Victor hitting him on the back of the head and Jin’s last thoughts being of Jaehyun and how he broke his promise in protecting him and saving him from this Hell.

Jin has to take a moment to stop. He relives these moments in his dreams almost every night. He has tried to move on from it, tried to tell himself there’s nothing he can do. That King had gotten so strong over the years while Jin was in the Underworld. Where Jin had eventually met Namjoon and then the others. And then life happened but Jin never forgot. He never moved on. But Jaehyun hates him. And the knight angels are thriving. It’s not like Jin can go back for he tried. Being a fallen angel, he can’t enter the realm unless someone lets him in and no one would let in a ‘traitor’ like him. He also had buried his sword deep within the Underworld of Namjoon’s old home before he had left with Namjoon into this world they live in now. A hand comes to cover his own, bringing Jin from his thoughts, “I know you don’t want to hear those two words so I won’t say it but know I mean them.” Jin thanks him softly, squeezing Mark’s hand back, “With that being said, I want you to teach me everything I need to know because we’re going to take that bastard down.” Jin’s eyes go wide, “Mark, you can’t be serious-” Mark’s eyes are fierce though, a fire full of determination. “Jin, you’ve helped me how many times now? We’re not just allies or strangers. We’re family. And even if you tell me no, that isn’t going to stop that guy from coming after me. Now, I just have a better reason to tear him apart. He is not touching my loved ones and I’ll be damned if I let him keep corrupting others and killing the innocent.” Jin sighs in defeat, slumping back against his chair, “This is why I didn’t want to tell my pack much less you. I know you’re not going to take no for an answer either.” Not like he’d deny him. He knows the knight angels won’t stop, especially since his brother is leading it too. Now is as good as time as any to really make things right. “This time though, you have your pack and us,” Mark says and Jin can’t help but feed off Mark’s fire. This time, he’ll make things right for sure. “You want to start now don’t you?” Jin asks and Mark smiles, showing off his two little canines, “Yes. I need to kick his ass as soon as possible so he can suffer as much as he made you suffer. And for hurting Jiaer.” Mark was truly something. They both stand, the light reflecting off of something on Jin’s hand. It causes Jin to still for a moment, taking that time to look at the ring he always wears on his right hand. It was supposed to symbolize his and Jaehyun’s brotherly love. A matching gift he had given Jaehyun for his birthday but Jaehyun hadn’t worn any rings when he saw him again after so long. It hurt, but Jin was ready to face his past this time. He was ready to face Jaehyun and to do what he tried to do all those years ago. “You good?” Mark asks, touching Jin to provide comfort. Jin meets Mark’s encouraging smile, “Yeah...I will be.” 

Wonho watched Jaehyun sleeping peacefully next to him. His naked chest was littered in love bites and marks, the covers revealing down to his waist. It was a breathtaking view that he was soaking up in memory for surely Jaehyun will leave once he wakes and who knows when the next time he’ll be able to get Jaehyun back in his bed again. His eyes catch sight of the broken chain left on the bedside table. Jaehyun mentioned it broke when it was cut in battle, hence why he had the wound along his collarbone and shoulder. He refused to say more about it but he held it so preciously and didn’t want Wonho to touch it. But it confused him. What was on the chain was a ring and rings should be worn right? Was it too big? Too small? Putting caution to the wind, he picks up the chain and slides the ring off. There are words etched on the inside that say, ‘Brothers forever, love Hyung’. Wonho didn’t know Jaehyun had a brother and it makes him wonder if his brother died or something. Carefully, he takes Jaehyun’s right hand and slides the ring on his ring finger. It fits perfectly and he hums in satisfaction. Jaehyun makes a little noise, curling his hand back to his chest, a small smile forming on his face. Wonho coos in response. He ends up falling back asleep cuddled with Jaehyun and it’s a while later that Jaehyun wakes up. The first thing he notices is the ring around his finger and instead of anger, there’s just sadness for he had seen Jin wearing the same ring still. The ring that Jaehyun had thought was so cool back then and wanted one too but Jin joked that he wasn’t old enough for one yet. Jin never knew how happy it made him to receive that on his fifteenth birthday. At least before everything completely fell apart. Jaehyun didn’t have the heart to get rid of it though. It held the good memories, the times that may be fake, but they were part of his happiest. His heart ached and in that moment all he wanted was to go back to those happy times. And even with the anger and hatred, Jaehyun still holds love deep down inside for his brother. “Hyung…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to do and I hope I explained it well. I'm also sorry that it was mostly about Jin and Jaehyun. I figured to get it out all in one chapter! So now we know Jin's backstory. Where a King had a whole group of people thinking those with tainted blood were monsters. Making them kill them before even getting to know them. What a truly monstrous man. And poor Jin, he tried hard to make things right and even after being expelled to the Underworld he tried to go back but he couldn't get in. By then it was too late and he tried to move onward but his past kept being a constant reminder. Now though, Mark will make sure Jin can do what he wanted to do and that starts with Jin teaching him about his angel. Ah, next chapter will be full of many things. Until next time...


	20. Chapter 20

“Oh my baby! She survived!” Jackson literally kisses the hood of his car as Jhope and Suga hop out of it. Jhope throws the keys and Jinyoung catches them. “Thanks guys.” Jhope smiles, “No problem!” Suga grumbles, “It’s the least I can do since I exploded…” Jinyoung smiles softly, pulling Suga into a sudden hug. Suga starts to freak out. “No, no! No hugging! Ah! Affection and feelings! No! Jhope!” Jhope thinks it’s adorable as Jinyoung hugs Suga even tighter. “You’re really just a big softie, aren't you?” Jinyoung teases as Suga pouts in defeat. “Everything is still in here! She’s going to be so excited when she sees all of this!” Jackson states, seeing the car is still packed full of stuff. “Don’t you think you went a little overboard babe?” Jinyoung pulls away from Suga to see all the things Jackson bought. “No. I actually have more I just couldn’t fit it all in the car. Jimin and Taehyung are supposed to help me get the rest.” Suga frowns, “How big do you think the dorm is? And isn’t that giant teddy bear in her room now too?” Jackson huffs, “We’ll just get a bigger dorm then.” Jhope laughs, “You guys keep having a running streak of getting a new dorm almost every year now.” Jinyoung sighs, “We almost had to get one this year because Bam left the straightener plugged in while we were on a mission.” Jackson can just imagine Jaebum chewing Bam’s ass for that one. “Man, it’s good to be back.” The three smile at Jackson before Suga says, “Alright, let's get this shit inside before she wakes up to ruin the surprise.” 

Jaebum laid in bed for a moment just reminiscing his time with Mark this morning before he went to go see Jin. Just holding Mark in his arms had him fully content. Staring into those blue eyes that always captivate him. Feeling his warmth and aura with their scents mixing...it was paradise. Everything screamed in him that Mark was his mate. That he was the one. And he’s so head over heels in love with him, memories or not. Whoever deemed Jaebum another fated ‘mate’ could suck it because he wanted Mark or no one at all. No one could even come close. This morning he wanted to say it. To say those three words. Was it technically too early? No, they had been together for many years so he could say them...but he felt it had to be really special. Did they have a certain saying? A certain action? Man, he wanted to remember so badly. He kept scrounging his head, trying hard with everything in him to remember something but all that would come to him was when Lilly said those three words in Chinese...That’s it! He’s watched Mark and he knows that Mark only speaks Chinese with Jackson. Though, sometimes he’ll teach the kids words and phrases, he never once would say I love you in Chinese unless it’s to Jackson. He’d say it in Korean. It just felt right. Like he’s supposed to say it in Chinese and then Mark will reply in Korean. Because they both came from two different worlds and yet they still wanted to be together. Wanted to learn the other and speak their language of love. Shit, he wanted to tell him. He wanted to tell him right now! Jaebum hops out of bed, rushing to throw on some clothes.  
“Fuck! Ow!” You could hear a loud noise before this and then followed by loud gasping and then, “Ooo, Daddy said a bad word!” That’s how Youngjae found himself waking up. The door had been cracked from last night. He blinks slowly, making a little noise as he rubs his eyes, “Wha?” His hand touches fur and finds Danny had been snuggling with him. He blushes as his thoughts immediately go to the kiss from last night to their talk. “Are you ok, Daddy?” Kyo asks. Youngjae is pulled back to reality, getting up as Danny jumps off the bed in mid shift. Stretching, he follows Youngjae out to find the kids are in Jaebum’s room and Jaebum is rubbing the top of his head. “Yeah, I’m fine, was in too much of a hurry to remember there’s a shelf above in the closet.” Youngjae snorts, finally taking in Jaebum’s attire. His shirt is halfway tucked in, buttons not done all the way and the collar is messed up. One pant leg is down while the other is up part of the way, belt not in all the right loops and only one sock on. “Am I missing something here?” Danny asks. Not to mention Jaebum’s hair is all over the place. “No...yes...Ah! I’m a mess!” Jaebum throws his hands into the air. “What is it? Can we help?” Youngjae is next to ask. Jaebum whines, “I want to tell Mark I love him but I want it to be perfect...but nothing is going right. This outfit and I keep hurting myself. Add onto the fact I don’t even know what his favorite flowers are!” Jaebum really wanted this to be romantic. This is his baby he’s talking about. He deserves the best! Sheena grows curious, “Flowers?” Jaebum nods, “You give flowers to your loved ones to make them happy.” Sheena’s eyes shine in awe at that. Lilly comes forth with a big grin on her face. “That’s easy, Daddy. I’m named after his favorite flower.” Jaebum eyes go wide, “Really?” Lilly nods, “You used to tell us the story of how you and Mommy met and the first kiss you two shared, it was surrounded by lilies that fell out of the vase on the desk.” Jaebum’s expression grows curious, “Wait, you two remember that story?” Kyo gets excited and claps, “Yes! You would tell us every night for bedtime!” Jaebum sits down on the edge of the bed. He runs a hand through his hair, fixing his hair instantly like it was never a mess and he’s back to being sexy again and not just cute. He then pats each side of the bed and the twins hurry to sit next to him. “Tell me this story.” Danny even sits immediately as he wants to hear it. “It all started,” Kyo begins, “When a black panther and a black cat first met…” Lilly chimes in. The twins take turns telling the story as they finish the other's sentences. Sheena is so invested in the story, that she doesn’t even notice four people moving things about to her bedroom. Youngjae is sitting with his legs crossed with Danny snuggled in his side and watching Jaebum’s expressions. You can see the love in his eyes. How he adores the twins and hearing about his love story with Mark, making him smile so fondly. So that’s how he met Mark. He’s sure, his past self changed some parts around cause it sure sounded like Mark and him had done some ‘loving’ when they first met. And he does recall Mark mentioning something like that back in the hotel. But it was sweet. Danny sighs, “Ah! I remember those days! You two were so adorably in love. There was even a time when you refused to let me touch his bed because you wanted to make sure your scent remained on it. But like halfway through the year, he ended up just sleeping in your bed anyway. You guys wouldn’t even part either until you ended up with some solo missions but you two were stuck together like glue!” Jaebum perks up at this, “Tell me more!” He looked like a little kid. He really wanted to know more. Hell, why hadn’t he thought of this? Just because he couldn’t remember, he could see it through the member’s eyes. He could obtain his memory that way! Danny gets so excited in telling his side of the story that his tail comes out that Youngjae thinks is too cute. Jaebum sits there and soaks up every word as the children make noises here and there, even stopping to ask questions, especially Kyo. By the end of it, Yugyeom and Bam ended up in the room, Yugyeom carrying a box in while Bam cracked the door behind him so the others could finish up Sheena’s room. “Look what I found!” Yugyeom exclaims. He sets the box down in front of Jaebum. “Jungkook was supposed to get rid of the photos and such from two years ago but he kept them in the back of his closet.” Taking the lid off the box, you can see many photos of Mark and Jackson with the pack and just the two by themselves and such. Jaebum takes a hold of each picture carefully, his expression radiating love and happiness as he stares at each photo. “Look! It’s us with Mommy!” Lilly points out. It was when the twins were first born. Mark is asleep propped up with the twins in their itty bitty dragon forms just curled up in his arms. “And this one! Mommy is sleeping on your chest, Daddy!” Kyo picks up another photo. Jaebum is sprawled out on the couch with Mark in his cat form just happy as can be laying on his chest. “What’s this?” Sheena asks, pulling out an old black hoodie. Yugyeom’s smile softens so much, “That right there, is the prized famous hoodie between them.” Danny takes a hold of it, “I can’t believe you guys still have it too!” Sheena wanted to know more, “Another story?” Bam laughs, “Oh boy is there one. You should start it off, Yugs,” Bam nudges Yugyeom. “It began when I first met Mark which was during my first solo mission…” Hours go by as everyone took turns telling their story of Mark coming back into Jaebum’s life after the secret service to joining the pack. Youngjae even joined in and they ended up talking about the moments leading up to how the twins came to be. Jaebum can’t believe he went through so much with Mark. So many trials and such and Mark wanted to stay by his side through each one. How their love just got stronger and stronger for one another. But then Mark’s father came back into the picture and through their bond… “Those times...when the nightmares started and Mark was being taken over by his father-” the door opens more to reveal Jackson and Jinyoung, “Those were one of the hardest times for you and Mark but you two remained so strong despite everything,” Jinyoung interrupts. “You both sacrificed so much for the other, even for the pack. You two always think about the pack,” Jackson adds. “I wasn’t strong enough back then…” Jaebum sighs in defeat. “No one was ready for that,” Suga’s voice is heard, Jackson and Jinyoung moving to the side to reveal him. “You’re talking about one of the strongest Underworld leaders to ever exist. Not even Namjoon would be able to take him on by himself.” The others agree. They were lucky with how it ended up being even though it kept them apart for two years. “But together, we ended up severely wounding him that he had to go off the grid,” Jhope states. “So for not being strong enough, we did something no one else had ever been able to accomplish before.” The pack get closer, putting a hand onto Jaebum, “And now, we’re getting stronger,” Jackson speaks up. “Together, we’ll keep getting stronger,” Jinyoung adds. “And with you leading us, we’ll keep Mark with us this time,” Youngjae exclaims. Yugyeom and Bam grin along with the kids making noise of agreement. Jaebum looks at each and every one of them and feels his chest swell with emotion. He loved his pack so damn much. “Now, go get him Panther! Well dragon too,” Danny encourages. The pack make noise, “Yeah! Wait, what is Jaebum doing?” Jackson asks. “He’s going to go tell Mark he loves him,” Youngjae replies. Suga smirks fondly from the doorway. “Dressed like that?” Jinyoung questions. Bam clicks his tongue, “Oh no. I’m giving you a makeover.” “Don’t forget the flowers!” Sheena reminds. “He’s gonna say it in Chinese right?” Yugyeom looks to Jackson, “Ah! We need to go over it to make sure you say it right!” The pack gets excited, all pitching in on wanting to help Jaebum making this perfect. It was going to be spectacular.

Jin stands in one of the big empty rooms used for training. Like the quarantined rooms, it should hold Mark’s power no matter how he uses it, Thanks to the material and who made the room it should just absorb and withstand. But just in case, Namjoon is there to counteract. “Whenever you’re ready, you take off the collar,” Jin advises. “Don’t worry about holding back either. You’re safe in this base and the forest,” Namjoon adds. Mark takes a deep breath. He admits, he’s afraid. Having his angel brought so much chaos and it almost completely tore his pack apart. But it also healed them and made them stronger. His fingers trail into the familiar pattern, eyes still closed as the collar separates into two pieces. Jin takes the collar, keeping it close on him in case he needed to put it back on. The two could feel the shift in power instantly and when Mark opens his eyes, the blue is so much brighter. “His power has grown since the last time,” Namjoon states. For it being sealed away it should’ve remained the same but from Mark strengthening the bond with Jackson and then bringing forth Danny as well as bonding Jinyoung and Sheena together and making Youngjae a new creature; his power skyrocketed. Mark’s gaze lands on Namjoon and for a brief moment Namjoon thought Mark was going to attack him before he reigned it back in. Jin had noticed the same thing, “His angel isn’t fully attached yet since he sealed it away so it might clash with his feline.” Namjoon agrees. Mark’s father did interfere right as Mark’s angel was unleashed fully and all through the process of forcing his wings out. It wouldn’t surprise Namjoon if Mark attacked strong beings of tainted blood instinctively. “Do you know how to bring your wings forth?” Jin asks to try and direct Mark back on track. Mark shows Jin he can by bringing his wings forth. The light that shines off of them is so bright and there’s a blue aura like fire taking place. “Good. Now retract them.” It takes Mark a few seconds but he’s able to do so. “Your wings act like an extra pair of limbs so how you instinctively would raise your arm, your wings react in the same manner. If you want to fly, you’ll fly. If you want to spread them out or retract, it works the same way,” Jin explains. “What about a weapon?” Jin raises an eyebrow at that. “Weapon? You mean my sword? That was given to me by a higher power. It didn’t just suddenly appear…” Jin stops as Mark moves his hand from his body and a long sword just magically appears. It also radiates blue aura. “I really should stop being so surprised,” Jin finishes, amazed that Mark continues to do things one could only imagine. “He did bring people back from the dead,” Namjoon says. He’s got a point there. “Alright, enough chit chat,” Jin states before he takes out his own sword. Time for action.

Mark slides back, sword blocking the blow from Jin before Jin is moving and Namjoon is attacking next. Mark counters, moving quickly as Jin is trying to come on his blindside. Hitting both back, Mark stands there panting. They’ve been going at it for a while now. This was better than teaching with words for Mark reacted instinctively. Namjoon and Jin stand side by side in the same boat. No one held back and Mark can’t believe he can take on both Namjoon and Jin together. Given, they weren't using all of their power. If Namjoon shifted or let out more of his power, it would be harder but this was just the beginning stage. Still, those two were powerful and together it was more so. “We should take a break,” Namjoon states and Jin agrees. “There’s really not more I can teach you. Your angel and mine are different. You also spoke in angelic tongue the other day so you have the language down pat as well it seems.” Mark’s attention is suddenly taking away as he looks toward the door. Jin and Namjoon turn to see Jaebum standing there. He has a bouquet of lilies in his hand and looking shy and nervous. The two try to keep straight faces as they can sense the pack is behind the window waiting on the scene to unfold. Jaebum looks damn fine too. His hair is done and his attire suits him well. He gives that little grin that has Mark’s heart skipping a beat and a noise comes forth. “Bummie…” Mark takes a step forward as Jaebum takes one toward him. “Hey...I hope I’m not interrupting much.” Mark takes another step as does Jaebum until they’re standing in front of the other. “No, you’re fine,” Mark replies as his eyes check out Jaebum before meeting his gaze again. Mark can feel this urge to connect, to keep Jaebum close that his hand reaches up to touch him but Jaebum takes a hold of it and intertwines their fingers. “Um...shit, I don’t know why I’m so nervous. We’ve been together for so long, even if I don’t have my memories of it...the pack helped paint the picture though.” Jaebum takes a moment to take another breath, staring at Mark’s breathtaking beauty that he wants to continue staring at for the rest of his life. “Memory or no memory, I want to continue making new memories with you. And I know you’ve already heard this from me but it’ll be like the first time for me and I want it to be perfect...god, I’m rambling.” Jaebum flushes, making Mark smile at how adorably handsome he was. Jaebum coughs, eyes glancing up at Mark from under his eyelashes. There’s that fire in those wild and dangerous eyes, that look Jaebum would give him every day, “I love you,” he says it in Chinese. Three words that strike Mark with so many emotions. So many memories of every time Jaebum would say it to him all the way from the very beginning till now. It would affect him no matter how many times it was said because it came from Jaebum. It came from his heart and soul. Tears fall, Mark’s expression showing love and how much he missed hearing it come from Jaebum. “I love you,” Mark gets out in Korean. Jaebum feels those words hit him too. Going right to his heart and soul, wrapping around and holding him tightly. He feels so many things at once and suddenly every time Mark has said ‘I love you’ comes to him. But it’s not just that. It’s every moment. Every emotion. Every thought and feeling. Every memory...all of it leading up to each moment Mark says it back to him. To every moment leading up to where they stand now. The flowers fall, Mark looking worried now as Jaebum had gripped his head. “Jaebum-” But then Jaebum is surging forward, grabbing a hold of Mark and crashing his lips with his. He remembers. All of it. He didn’t need the bite to remember. Not the bond to bring them forth. He just needed to feel Mark’s love, to hear it and to get his own across for it to be unleashed. Mark is left breathless when Jaebum pulls back slightly, looking into his eyes before Jaebum starts humming a song. More tears are instantly falling, his breath hitching when Jaebum starts to put words to that song. The song he sang to him last before they had to part. It meant he remembered, those eyes shining with all the love he held from back then and even more now as it continues to grow every day. Mark doesn’t mean to cut him off in mid sing but he can’t contain it anymore. Their lips touch again and Jaebum meets him with just as much passion. Hands keep the other close as their lips kept meeting. Kept writing out the words of love they held for one another. The fire was ablaze, nerves thrumming with the strong need to express their love even further. They don’t even realize that Mark’s wings had come back out and that Jaebum’s dragon wings are out as well. Not until their wings brush and Mark shudders in delight, Jaebum growling in response. He’s starting to partially shift more, Mark moaning at seeing how much he’s affecting him. “Wanna make love to you, Yien,” Jaebum’s breath is hot against his ear, more shivers running through his body. Jaebum gives kisses and little bites along Mark’s neck, riling up Mark more as he becomes a moaning mess. “Need you…” Mark gets out and it’s all Jaebum needs to pull Mark up. Mark instantly jumps to wrap his legs around Jaebum, lips meeting the other as Jaebum teleports them away to their bedroom. The pack are no doubt cheering and making a racket behind the window. Jin meets Namjoon’s gaze, a silent conversation going down as Jin touched the collar. Namjoon shakes his head, taking Jin’s hand, “Let it be.” Jin feels Namjoon pulling him closer to him. “Can I take you on a stroll through our lovely home?” Namjoon asks with a grin on his face. Jin chuckles, “Seeing that has you becoming a sap on me now?” Namjoon laughs, “I’ve always been a sap.” Jin’s smile grows, their lips almost touching, “I know. I was the one who found all those poetry letters you wrote to me that you thought you kept hidden.” Namjoon hums, “I could write more poetry for you now across your body if you’d let me.” That pick up line worked very well on Jin as it shows in his eyes. “Let’s skip the stroll for later then. I wanna feel those words deep within my body.” 

Clothes didn’t even last the moment they touched the bed. They had to stop only momentarily to retract their wings before mouths reattached and hands roamed the other’s body. So many words were said through action. Hands digging and clawing them deep into their skin. Mouths sucking and biting a story of everlasting love. It had them singing in moans and noises. Had their hearts beating fast and bodies wanting more. Their souls needing more of the other’s love. “Sh-Jaebum!” Mark shakes, hands gripping Jaebum’s bicep as Jaebum shoved his cock deep inside him. He’s dripping so much, it leaking down his thighs as he squeezes down on Jaebum’s cock. Jaebum groans, gripping Mark’s thighs as he pulls him closer, diving deeper and sets a brutal pace. “Yien...Mark...mine...my omega…” Jaebum is losing control. Getting everything back, he’s overwhelmed with his strong love for Mark. Knowing he almost lost Mark forever, that they had parted for two years...everything they’ve been through, after all this time, they came together again. He got Mark back. His Mark. His everything. Mark pulls him forward, Jaebum bracing himself on his elbows as he slams in and out of Mark. “Yours...Bummie...alpha!” Mark cries out, arms wrapping around him and keeping him close as he’s just as overwhelmed. His Jaebum is back. His one and only. “Wanna bite you so bad...wanna claim you over and over again!” Jaebum growls out, his fangs just itching to puncture into his old mating bite. “Want you too...but we can’t…” Mark whines, it getting cut off as Jaebum hits his sweet spot again and again. They’re both right there, about to tip over. “Bite me then. As hard as you can. I want it to last for days. Wanna be your alpha. Your mate…” Mark feels the strong urge to do it too. It had been growing and being so close to Jaebum’s neck, feeling his pulse thumping loudly, just calling out for him to do it. “My alpha...my mate…” Mark groans out, instincts taking over. His feline comes forth with his angel, the two mixing together. Claws dig in to tilt Jaebum’s head more to the side and fangs scrape along Jaebum’s pulse point until he reaches the back of his neck, “Fuck...do it, Mark...gonna cum...make me yours...please!” Yes, his. Jaebum is all his. No one else is allowed to have him. With that, Mark doesn’t hesitate, biting down hard. Jaebum’s breath stutters, hips jerking wildly a few more times before he’s cumming deep inside Mark, blacking out from the bite and the pleasure. Mark moans, tasting Jaebum’s blood against his tongue before he cums himself, pulling his head back some as he shakes through his orgasm. Mark keeps Jaebum close, the two slowly coming down. Mark’s fingers slip through Jaebum’s blood, mapping out his bite that Jaebum makes a noise of approval. It has Jaebum hard again in seconds, loving the thought of carrying Mark’s bite. If only he really could. The two know it’ll heal and fade in a matter of days but for now, they can pretend. They can feel how much the other wants it to be real. Lips find the other’s again, bodies moving to show the other how much they affect them. How much they love each other.

Wonho sighed. He had woken up to find Jaehyun took off just like he always does hours ago. He was now back in the bar, sipping on a drink when Changkyun suddenly slapped it out of his hands. It shatters on the floor, the noise echoing in the bar. Luckily the bar wasn’t open yet for it would’ve caused a big scene but Changkyun wouldn’t care right now. He was pissed. “You fucking bastard!” Oh. Changkyun must’ve found out that Wonho gave Jaehyun the coordinates to the angel of life. It isn’t really a big deal other than the fact that he took them from Changkyun when he wasn’t looking so he can see why he’d be upset with him. “I’m sorry. He’d been on that mission for a while now and I wanted to help.” Changkyun yanks the front of Wonho’s shirt, fangs bared, “You shouldn’t have given him anything! Do you not realize what you have done?!” Wonho frowns, “I don’t understand why you’re this upset. You nor the others have had a problem with Jaehyun before. In fact, you guys even said you liked him!” He’s getting angry now. They all had encouraged him when he told them he had fallen in love and now Changkyun wants to start shit? It’s been years! Why now?! “No you dumbass! The angel of life, do you even know who that person is?” No. Not like he gave a shit. Changkyun sees Wonho really didn’t and lets go before letting out a huge noise of frustration. He smashes more glasses, breathing heavily, “Of course you wouldn’t...I didn’t either...we had no clue that it was him until recently.” Changkyun didn’t mean to get so angry at Wonho but he knows what this entails. He knows the damage has already been done and he fears what’ll happen next. “Changkyun, come on, tell me. I really didn’t mean to go out of line.” He didn’t like seeing Changkyun this upset and he wanted to make it better. “You can’t...it’s too late.” Wonho looks at him in confusion before Changkyun meets his gaze, sadness showing, “It’s Yien. You lead the enemy straight to Yien...and now to us.” Wonho feels like he’s been stabbed right in the gut at hearing that. He betrayed a dear friend accidentally. And in doing so, it also led his pack right into a trap. “So this is the fellow whose been fucking you.” The hair on the back of Wonho’s neck stands up. Changkyun doesn’t even flinch as he knew this was coming. Wonho turns around, looking right at an alpha holding Jaehyun roughly to him, knife against his throat as part of his shirt is torn to reveal the love marks Wonho left last night. “Come on, Jaehyun, don’t be shy now. Why don’t you introduce your mate to this boy toy? Surely, you two have been acquainted for quite some time now.” He digs the knife in, Jaehyun crying out as it cuts into his wound from Jin’s. Victor looks ready to kill. “Or how bout we skip to the chase. You tell me where the angel of life is and I’ll let Jaehyun live.” The knife digs deeper, Jaehyun whining as blood drips out. He looks so pale and weak. Just what did Victor do to him?! Wonho growls, wanting to attack but Changkyun grabs him as Victor digs the knife deeper, “Nuh uh. One move and I’ll slit his throat. Or maybe I’ll start somewhere else. You don’t seem like the fatherly type.” Both gasp, Jaehyun crying out, “No...not the child…” Jaehyun’s pregnant?! Victor laughs, “Oh? Looks like Jaehyun’s been keeping secrets from you too. Found out this morning as I caught him throwing up in the bathroom. He was just as shocked as I was but yet he was so adamant on keeping it, fought hard against me so I wouldn’t hurt it. I can’t believe he fell for such filth. Tainted himself with carrying your sin. He used to be such a precious jewel but he means nothing to me now. You have one minute to decide. Clock is ticking…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! The plot thickens! Shit is happening! It's going down! What will Wonho do?! Jaebum's memories are back baby! He's back to himself! And Suga can only handle so much love and affection in one day. lol He's really like a cat. Oh, did I mention Jaehyun is pregnant? Like literally he even found out that morning that he was and it just had to be at the same time Victor found him. Poor thing. For Jaehyun to protect the child, he holds some deep feelings for the father. AH! I wish I could write more but I must go to work. Until next time...


	21. Chapter 21

The pack knew Mark and Jaebum would be a while so they decided to get some things done while they waited. Jade wanted to see Sheena so Jackson and Jinyoung went over to her palace. Yugyeom and Bam went with Jungkook and Taehyung to get the rest of Sheena’s stuff so they could finish up Sheena’s room to do the big reveal! That left Youngjae and Danny with the twins. What could they be up to...

“Onward!” Kyo shouts in glee as he waves his foam sword around in the air and riding on the back of Danny. Danny takes off in his wolf form, Kyo shouting as he has to hold on while Danny darts here and there around the living room. “Rawr!” Lilly makes noise as she pops up in her dragon form from behind the couch. She lets her wings spread and flies high before swooping down in an attempt to ‘attack’ Kyo and Danny. Youngjae remains in the corner, crown on his head as he enjoys the scene before him. He wears a name tag that deems him the prince of the living room and Danny along with Kyo must defeat the dragon in order to save him! Danny ducks and Lilly flies over the coffee table as Kyo jumps off onto the couch. “Hah!” Kyo laughs mockingly, “Is that all you got?” Lilly is quick to flip in mid flight and Kyo yelps in shock as Lilly picks him up before carefully placing him in Youngjae’s lap. “Darn. Now we’re both trapped,” Kyo pouts.” Youngjae wraps his arms around him, “That just means we need to cheer Danny on.” Kyo perks up at that. “Go Danny!” 

Mark finds himself waking up slowly. Him and Jaebum had ended up taking a nap after going several more rounds. Mark also wasn’t able to resist Jaebum when he got all sleepy after cleaning both them off and pulled him close, asking him to stay like this for five more minutes.That ended with both falling asleep. Mark felt energized now and hungry. Not to mention, he’s curious to know what the twins and the pack are up to. Looking over he finds Jaebum is still asleep. He looked too cute to disturb so he’ll let him sleep for a little bit longer. Getting up, he puts on some clothes and heads out of the bedroom. Doors to the other rooms are open except for Sheena and Mark can tell some of the pack must be out and about. He hears squeals and laughter that leads him further down the hallway to the stairs. There he sees Danny and Lilly having a fierce ‘battle’ that ended up with Danny shifting with Lilly and a tickle fight was now happening. “I lose! I lose! No more!” Lilly manages to get out through her fit of giggles. “Yay! We’re free!” Kyo hops off of Youngjae’s lap and runs to hug Danny’s backside. Danny ruffles his hair as he helps Lilly sit up. “Phew! That was too much work of a prince if you ask me,” Youngjae jokes as he stands up and plays his part. “Wait! The knight has to get his kiss!” The twins start cheering, “Kiss, kiss, kiss!” Youngjae starts to get flustered and Danny tries to calm the two, “Not every fairy tale has to end in a kis-” He’s cut off as Youngjae appears by his side and plants a kiss on his cheek. It’s Danny’s turn to get all flustered and with Youngjae all beet red Mark couldn’t hold it in any longer and announced his presence with a cute giggle. All four look to see Mark by the end of the stairs, looking at them fondly. “Mark!” “Mommy!” They exclaim, Danny just smiling wide before the twins rush over. Mark picks them both up and they start talking a mile a minute. “You and Daddy are in love again!” “We saw the whole thing!” “We put the flowers in a vase in the kitchen.” “And then we ate this.” “And we did that.” “Danny was the knight as well as the horse! Though he’s a wolf…” “And I was myself! A dragon!” “You really smell like Daddy.” “Look at the love he left behind!” Lilly points to a spot on Mark’s neck from the collar being pulled down. “Where is Daddy?” Kyo asks curiously. Youngjae stares in awe for he has no idea how Mark heard and understood all of that but he did. “You two did a lot while I was with your father I see. And yes, you should see your father…” his smile grows as he thinks about it. “Your father will be up soon though. We ended up taking a nap and he’s still asleep. And speaking of you two eating, I’m starving. Surely you two worked up an appetite for a snack right?” The two get super excited, “SNACK!” Boy they were like Yugyeom and Bam. He sets the twins down and they take each of his hand, “You two want to join?” He asks as he heads toward the kitchen. 

It was Jaebum’s turn to wake up now. He groans lightly, feeling off. He goes to sit up and his head spins, having to stop to try and make it go away. God, why does he feel like he’s been hit by a truck? Surely he wasn’t getting sick...was he? He waits for another minute before attempting to get up. Maybe he just needed to get going to feel better. He manages to get on some clothes but that’s as far as he’s gotten. He had to stop and lean against the door frame as his body felt weak and he was starting to sweat. There was also a light throbbing on the back of his neck that was growing. Reaching his hand up to touch it, he suddenly finds his legs giving out and uses the door frame to soften his fall as he slides down. He surprisingly didn’t make any noise and ends up leaning his head against the wall. Something was wrong...weird? He doesn’t know but he can’t move. He whines lowly. He should’ve stayed in bed. He goes to call out but the words get stuck in his throat. His head is spinning more and he thinks he’s going to pass out soon. He hears a noise that sounds like a phone going off before many noises soon follow. Moving his head up slowly, his eyes take a moment to adjust before taking in a person standing before him…

“You’re stupid! Why?!” Jaehyun yells at him, raising his fist but he’s too weak to actually make the punch. From his body adapting to a child and from the last remnants of the drug slowly fading, he can’t function properly right now. Hands carefully hold him steady, bringing him closer to the solid body. Jaehyun whines but buries his face into the crook of Wonho’s neck as his scent helps calm him. “I didn’t have many options! And I wasn’t about to lose you...I can’t…” Changkyun is busy in the background, alerting the others through group chat before he’s trying to call Mark’s number. “Shit!” It rings several times but no one picks up. It could already be too late. “Yeah but you didn’t have to give away BTS’ location!” Changkyun shouts at him. “I panicked ok?! I don’t know what that bastard can and can’t do and Jaehyun’s life was on the line!” Changkyun growls, “Well now all our asses are on the line when BTS finds out!” Victor can teleport so he would be there in no time. But would he really attack this fast and by himself? He probably had back up waiting but attacking BTS base would be a ballsy move. Could he have another motive? Changkyun tries to call Mark again, his hand shaking as he had a bad feeling. A really bad feeling. “Wonho...please…” He needs to go after Victor. He’ll kill without hesitation. It’s what they’re trained to do. To kill the tainted before they can kill them or spread more disease but...it was wrong. It was wrong for so long and now carrying a child, one that is surely holding tainted blood...he can’t continue what he’s been taught to do. And who knows what people are at BTS’ base. What if they’re all not tainted? With Victor’s rampage he’ll harm innocent people. He can’t let that happen. Jaehyun finds himself being picked up, his arms clinging to Wonho’s shoulders to steady himself. “I know. Changkyun-” Wonho turns to see Changkyun sighing before pocketing his phone. “He’s not picking up. The others are coming though. We have to help Yien. What if the twins are there?!” Twins? “I know!” Wonho shouts. “You think I’m not worrying too?!” Jaehyun feels his blood run cold, zoning out the bickering. “What have I done?” he whispers…

Mark takes two pringles and makes a duck beak out of it, putting it into his mouth that makes the twins laugh. “Let me try!” Kyo states as he tries to follow in his Mother’s footsteps. Soon all of them join in, looking like a bunch of dorks before Youngjae spits his out, “Ew!” He makes a weird face at the taste and the others are laughing harder. “Our food must taste horrible for you but then again, blood tastes horrible to us,” Danny says. “I need blood to get the taste out of my mouth!” Youngjae whines and Mark hands him a blood box from the fridge. Youngjae perks up, taking it and slurping away before a sigh leaves his lips. “Much better.” Lilly takes another pringle from the can, “More for me!” Mark shakes his head fondly. He looks to the counter where Jaebum’s sandwich is still on the plate. Shouldn’t he be awake by now? “Looks like your father might sleep till dinner if I don’t get him up soon. I’ll be right back.” He gets up, smiling down at the two before heading toward the living room. Its when he’s in the doorway that the alarm starts to go off. It’s at the same time that he senses something from upstairs as well as something coming down the stairs fast. He ducks back into the kitchen, leaning against the wall. “That was fast-” Youngjae starts but stops when he looks into Mark’s eyes. All four still, Mark silently gesturing for Youngjae and Danny to take a twin. Mark counts the footsteps, hearing several. When they reach the doorway, Mark attacks. He grabs one, punching them hard as he sends the masked figure back into the others. One managed to dodge out of the way and launches himself at Mark with a sword. Mark leans back, the sword cutting against the doorway before Mark twists and sends him flying. The twins cry out, Mark heading into the living room to keep them away from the kitchen. “It’s going to be fine,” Youngjae tries to reassure. “But Mommy!” They cry out. One tries to come into the kitchen, Danny partially shifts, not hesitating to attack. He roars, pushing the knight angel back into the living room. Youngjae glances up above. Where was Jaebum? It’s then he senses something, cursing as he grabs both twins and shoves them underneath the table as the windows shatter from all sides with knight angels coming in. “Otter!” Youngjae keeps them down, “Stay there.” He gets up as the knight angels all stare at him. “Wow, this guy looks weak. We can get the twins and get out with no problem,” One says. Youngjae growls, baring fangs. “Don’t underestimate me.” Another laughs, “And what are you going to do-” the guy never finishes as Youngjae’s power comes forth, his force field shooting out and sending all the knight angels flying back out through the broken windows.

Mark takes a knight angel’s sword, impaling it through the owner and another at the same time before moving onto the next one. He even uses the coffee table to twirl and kick before flipping over the couch as Danny throws two across the room and clawing another. Mark is trying not to use his powers for it’ll cause a lot of damage and he doesn’t want his kids to be injured. He sticks to melee but grows worried when he hears loud noises from the kitchen. Apparently he didn’t have to worry with Youngjae’s force field shoots out and sends them flying back out but it wouldn’t keep them all away. “Danny!” Danny had just finished taking down another before meeting Mark’s eyes. “Help Youngjae.” Danny frowns, “But what about-” He’s interrupted as another attacks. These bastards just keep coming! “I have Jaebum! I’ll be fine!” But Jaebum still hasn’t come from upstairs. He hasn’t heard him at all. Danny feels like something is off but he nods and heads to help Youngjae as more knight angels try to go to the kitchen. Kneeing one hard, Mark slams another to the ground. “Jaebum!” Mark calls out. He’ll come. He always comes. But seconds are going by. Mark takes one down just for more and more to appear. And still no Jaebum. Fear grips Mark as his instincts scream at him to go upstairs. His power shoots forth, sending the knight angels flying. Something was wrong. Jaebum… Mark notices the angels that are left, stop coming at him. In fact, they start to take off up the stairs. “What the?” He can hear Youngjae and looking back toward the kitchen, the knight angels are leaving. Oh no. “Bummie.” Mark takes off, his heart beating faster as he rushes up the stairs. He can see the last of the angels going into a room, his and Jaebum’s bedroom. Gripping hold of the door frame, Mark makes it to the room, his breath hitching as he sees a huge hole in the wall where the window was. The knight angels have all flown out of it, all but one. And that one has a grip on Jaebum’s shoulder while Jaebum’s shoved on his knees. Jaebum looks ready to pass out, body weak and sword placed against his throat as he looks at Mark. The male smirks, clearly being Victor though Mark doesn’t know that, “Well well, if it isn’t the angel of life.” Mark tries to take a step but Victor takes a step back. Mark’s eyes shot up from Jaebum’s gaze to Victor. “What a fierce expression you have there. I think I like this better. I thought taking the twins would be the best bet but it seems fate was on my side and gave me him instead.” “I thought you guys were after me! He has nothing to do with this!” Victor laughs, “Nothing? This guy reeks of you. Plus, the way you’re reacting, clearly shows this filth means something to you.” Mark’s grip on the door frame cracks under his hand. “Let him go!” Mark was thinking of ways. Could he keep Victor talking till the others could come and help? Could he somehow attack and get Jaebum free without hurting him further? “I see you over there trying to come up with a way but it’s futile. I’m not stupid to come and attack BTS’ base and stay long. You want me to let him go, then come with me. It’s as simple as that.” Mark’s eyes meet Jaebum’s again and he can see Jaebum looking sorry. “Yien.” Mark shakes his head, knowing exactly what Jaebum is thinking. He tries to take another step but Victor digs the sword in, making Jaebum hiss in pain. “It’ll be ok, baby,” Jaebum states. “I trust you...I love you,” he says the last part in Chinese. Mark tries to keep a hold of his emotions. “I love you,” he replies back in Korean. Victor is taken aback when Jaebum suddenly moves, pushing them both back and out of the hole in the wall. “NO!” Mark cries, rushing forth to find the two plummeting down fast. He’s about to jump as well when he sees Victor’s wings come forth before the next second they’re gone. All the knight angels are gone and they took Jaebum with them.

Jaehyun is grabbed roughly by Jin. “Wait, don’t!” Wonho cries out. Jin’s sword is raised, anger in his eyes. All the damage done to the building. The casualties. His home was attacked and given away to the enemy and it was all Jaehyun’s fault. Got7 was arriving at the entrance of the scene unfolding. Jade and Shannon along with the rest of the fox clan coming too late as the knight angels were already gone. Monsta X and Jaehyun showed up right before Victor took off with Jaebum. And now, Monsta X was on their knees, bounded and wounded with the BTS members behind them waiting on their leader’s order. Namjoon stood off to the side as his mate was finally going to do what he couldn’t do all those years ago. The sword glints in the sunlight, Jaehyun’s reflection shining back at himself. The leader of Monsta X doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t have that right. Not anymore. One of his pack members betrayed BTS and this was the price to be paid. He held no words that would change Namjoon’s mind. And Jaehyun, it was like all those years ago but Jin held emotion now. So much emotion and though there was anger, he could see sorrow and pain. He could see regret and an emotion he swore had been fake. Love. His brother still held love for him even after all these years. When it shouldn’t have mattered anymore. He can see the sword shaking. Can hear his brother’s breath catching and those eyes that didn’t want it to end this way. “Hyung…” Jaehyun lets out. Jaehyun’s eyes had been fully opened. Since meeting Wonho. From hanging around Monsta X to his brother. They all held tainted blood. But they weren't like the monsters their King deemed them to be. If he had just stopped denying it long ago. If he hadn’t been a coward and stepped out of the structure he was forced to grow up in...maybe things would’ve ended up differently. He would’ve known the truth then. Yet, Jaehyun thinks this is right. He sinned. Not for loving a demon. Not for carrying a child of his lover. But for harming the innocent. For destroying lives he had no right in doing. He doesn’t deserve to live and to die by his brother’s hand is an honorable way to go. The sword is raised all the way and Jaehyun counts down the seconds as Jin starts to swing. Wonho’s pleas have been constant and Jaehyun wishes that he could’ve at least told him he loved him. Thanking him for helping to open his eyes. And he wishes he could’ve told his brother everything he truly wanted to say. Maybe when they meet again… Changkyun’s eyes go wide, the sword about to end Jaehyun’s life, “Wait! He’s pregnant!” he screams but it’s too late, closing his eyes for he can’t bare to watch any longer. There’s gasps and he can hear Wonho lean his head forward against the ground with tears running down his face along with a hitched sob before he hears Namjoon say, “Mark.” Wonho and Changkyun whip their heads up to find Mark had intervened. Jin meets Mark’s fierce expression with one of confusion, “Not like this,” Mark states. “Not for my sake.” Jin’s expression is faltering, the anger slipping away as the pain and sorrow come forth. Mark helps to ease Jin’s hand down, the sword falling to the ground. Mark’s expression softens. He should be full of anger at Jaebum being taken. Hysterical like the twins were when they found their father gone. He should be furious and wanting Jaehyun’s death along with Monsta X’s for the betrayal but instead, “I don’t need you to do this to know how much you guys care for me. I don’t want you doing something that would cause you so much pain. Yes, they did something unforgivable but under what circumstances?” Wonho pleads again, “I’m sorry! I really am! I didn’t know it was Yien! And then that bastard was going to kill Jaehyun! It’s all my fault! Please…” Mark squeezes Jin’s hand lightly, “And Jaehyun came here willingly with Monsta X to try and stop this didn’t they? They’re not the enemy.” Mark had forgiven them. The members of Monsta X stare in shock as Namjoon nods to BTS to let them go. Mark pulls Jin into his embrace as Jin falls apart in his arms. “It’s time to make things right. Your brother will listen now,” Mark whispers into his ear as Jin clings. Tears soak Mark’s shirt as Jin’s shoulders shake. “I’m sorry,” Jin cries out but Mark smiles softly, “Jaebum is alive. He trusts me and I trust him. They wouldn’t kill him, not until they got me anyway. So we have time.” Jin nods through the tears, “Thank you.” Mark doesn’t let go until Jin was ready.

Don’t get Mark wrong. He’s furious. He’s upset and wants to rage. Wants to raise hell to get to Jaebum right then and there. But he can’t just rush things. That would lead them to instant death. This King was not to be taken lightly. He had a whole army and knights that probably held more power than he’s seen yet. He needed a plan. He needed not only his pack but BTS and Monsta X. He needed Jade, Shannon and the fox clan. Mark moves to sit down next to Jin as Jaehyun sits across from them in the holding cell. Mark’s eyes connect with Jaehyun’s, “We have limited time so I would start talking.” He needed Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun couldn’t believe it. He was alive and all because of Mark. Because of the angel of life. When it would’ve been the right thing to kill him, instead he spared his life. “You took pity on me...was that because of the child I’m carrying?” Jaehyun asks. Mark doesn’t hesitate, “No. I kept you alive because you’re Wonho’s lover and Jin’s younger brother. Under any other circumstances I would’ve got what I wanted out of you and then took time in killing you. In case you’ve forgotten, my mate was taken from me.” Mark valued his loved ones, always putting them before himself. “Why now?” Jin asks. “The last time you were adamant on killing Jackson. On killing everything that’s tainted. What changed?” Jaehyun has to look away from his older brother’s eyes. They held too many emotions. “This child…” Jaehyun’s hand goes to his stomach instinctively. “Finding out I was pregnant, it completely opened my eyes. Before...I kept denying it. Kept saying it was wrong. That Wonho couldn’t possibly love me since he’s of tainted blood. But then I kept thinking back to you. Back to our parents…” He takes a moment to gather his thoughts. “I felt off for a while but this morning I had to know. So I ran a blood test first and that’s when I found out that I...I have tainted blood too on top of being pregnant.” He can recall exactly how he felt when he found out he had tainted blood. That he had been tainted all along. He killed others that were just like him. It made him feel sick. He felt an instant regret and hatred toward himself. “Victor found me throwing up along with the test results.” Jaehyun can’t help but laugh pathetically, “He knew that I was tainted already. It’s why he never bite me. It’s why he was so mad that you got to be leader and not him. He knew all along. Our lord wanted more children but Victor refused.” Victor laid it all on him after injecting the drug in him. From the King’s plans to his parents death. Victor probably figured Jaehyun would be killed off, who knows. Victor never cared for him from the start. “Everything I was taught since I was born…” Jin can see Jaehyun regrets everything, “Was a lie. A fabricated world our so called, ‘God’ created,” Jin speaks for him. Jaehyun meets his gaze then and struggles to keep his emotions together, “What you did back then, what you tried to do…” his breath hitches, “I believed what I saw. I believed in everyone else when I should’ve never wavered from you.” His mind fills with memories of that dreadful day. When everything fell completely apart. “I failed you,” Jin whispers but Jaehyun hears him. Can see it on his face, “I tried to get you out but I couldn’t kill the King. I wanted to keep you from being what I had been turning into and yet I became the reason you did. And I tried again...but it was too late. Getting out of the Underworld took years. And I was no match to take on the King much less get back in.” Jin takes a hold of Jaehyun’s hand and Jaehyun can feel Jin’s ring touch his skin, “There isn’t a day that goes by where I don’t regret getting you out. You always end up in my thoughts and dreams. I dreaded the day I would run into you, to see the hatred toward me that you would have.” Jaehyun places his other hand on top of Jin’s. Jin catches sight of the same ring, “I’m sorry. I can’t take back those days no matter how much I wish. But I too, regretted it every day. I kept your gift close to me at all times. There was a lot of hatred and anger but there was still love. You’re still my brother...and I hope it’s not too late for me to make up for it. I’ll do anything. I don’t care if it’s wrong. I just want to be by your side again. I want to atone for my sins. For Wonho too. He’s done so much for me.” No more words needed to be said. They both finally saw eye to eye. Jaehyun knew the truth and just like Jin he wanted to make things right. He wanted to take down the King. He wanted to help the innocent and stop the angels from just killing the tainted simply because they’re born that way. “Brothers forever, right?” The words come out of Jin’s mouth, Jaehyun finding Jin giving him that brotherly smile he loved so much. “Forever,” Jaehyun manages to get out before the tears fell. Jin gets up at the same time as Jaehyun, the two meeting for a tight hug. It felt good to have one another back again. “I can’t believe you’re part of BTS. And your mate is Namjoon to boot,” Jaehyun says in awe. Jin snorts, “And Wonho really? Remind me to kill him when this is all over. Can’t believe he touched my baby brother.” Jaehyun finds himself smiling at hearing Jin’s brotherly love toward him. It’s been a long time and he really missed his brother. A noise brings their attention back to hand as Namjoon comes in. “Monsta X is fully healed and everyone is ready to go.” Jaehyun looks to Mark, “I’ll tell you everything you need to know but I want to be a part of this.” Mark gets up, coming to stand before Jaehyun, “Let’s take down this bastard shall we?” 

This King was going to know Mark’s wrath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're coming! Mark is ready to kick some ass and get his Jaebum back! And what is going on with Jaebum? Is he sick? Something is up due to the bite it seems...hmm, what could it be?! The brothers reunite and are ready to take down the King. What will happen next?! Tune in...until next time...


	22. Chapter 22

Jaebum was dragged forward before being thrown to the ground. Victor pulls at Jaebum’s bounds, forcing him back to his knees. Jaebum grits his teeth as pain is running through his body. He’s been going in and out of consciousness and that’s not a good thing in enemy territory. But he trusts Mark. He knows Mark will come. He also trusts his pack to keep Mark safe. “Who is this?” A pissed off voice spats out. Jaebum manages to lift his head, taking in a throne before him as well as a tall masked figure dressed in robes. “It’s his lover, my lord.” Victor replies. “Everyone but Victor get out,” The King demands. The others bow, excusing themselves as they leave Victor and Jaebum alone with the King. The King takes a long look at Jaebum, “You brought me filth, Victor. You were supposed to get the twins.” Victor glares, “The only reason for the twins was to bring the angel of life here. He’ll get the job done just the same.” The King clenched his teeth behind the mask. You could feel his anger seeping from his pores, Victor doesn’t hesitate to speak his mind, “You won’t need to use the tainted anymore once we get the angel of life. The angel of life will get rid of all things tainted, like it should be.” You could feel the tension in the room. Wasn’t Victor the King’s best man? And they’re arguing. It was kind of funny that Jaebum can’t help but laugh. It draws attention to him, “You guys seem pretty pathetic.” Victor punches him, Jaebum spitting out blood but really the punch couldn’t do any more damage to the pain he was already in. “Why is he like this?” The King asked. “He looks ready to keel over any minute now.” Victor grumbles, “Like I know. He was like this when I found him.” Suddenly, the pain is unbearable, Jaebum hunching forward with a cry before he ends up passing out again. The King is still pissed but he doesn’t care as long as Mark comes to him. He can make better weapons then. “Chain him up on the wall and Victor, you better hope he comes.” Oh Mark is coming alright…

In fact, Mark is here. And he’s pissed as well. Jaehyun lead the way in, both wings spread out as Mark healed his scar and fixed his one wing. The moment they stepped in, Jaehyun moved toward the middle as Mark, Jin and Namjoon took the front. “Joon,” Jin calls out and Namjoon already knows, his dark aura letting loose. Namjoon puts his hand on the ground, his darkness spreading fast and causing the ground to crack and move. Knight angels are already coming but Namjoon’s darkness launches up from underneath the ground and wraps tightly around it’s victims, ending them in seconds. Jin takes off in the middle of it, his wings spreading wide as he flies straight into the chaos behind and starts causing more havoc. BTS joins in on the fight. “Woo! Time to kick some ass!” Taehyung shouts in excitement, Jungkook laughing in joy as Jimin is already doing flips and kicks. Jhope lets the fire come to his hands, “Full permission to light this place up?” Suga shakes his head fondly, twirling his knives, “Don’t let it harm the children. Remember that the King is our priority.” Jhope takes off, “Heard loud and clear.” Suga waits till some of the knight angels get closer, “Now, it’s time to get payback for what you guys did to Jin.” BTS doesn’t hold back.

It isn’t long before fire and destruction is taking place. It was like that day all those years ago but this time, it was being done right. Along with people Jin trusted. Jaehyun puts up a barrier around the safe houses, knowing the women and children would go there along with those that can’t fight. They weren't here to wipe out a population, they were here to take down a King. “Don’t go too crazy,” Jade tells Shannon. Shannon gives her a kiss on the cheek, “I got you. Take care of the injured. I’ll be back soon.” With that, she takes off with the fox clan. Monsta X awaits their turn as they make their way through the city. More angels were coming but Shownu held steady, “Wait.” Monsta X follows their leader and waits. It’s right when they’re about on them that he goes, “Now!” They spread out in all directions, launching themselves into the air and letting their darkness come forth. You could hear noises of weapons colliding with weapons and seeing the different dark auras taking one angel down to the next. Got7 move forward, Jaehyun watching as they head toward their destination. The castle was close and they’d be there at any moment now. He catches sight of Jin flying from above and Namjoon nearby. Those two wanting to cause as much chaos they can before making it to the King. Wonho appears by Jaehyun, taking out a knight that tried to attack. Wonho gives him a sexy smirk, “Gotta protect the bae.” Jaehyun smiles, yanking Wonho forward and kissing him. Wonho doesn’t even hear the chaos going around in that moment. It’s just the two of them and he’s left breathless when Jaehyun pulls back. “Wow...that was a first from you.” Jaehyun has this look in his eyes that makes Wonho feel like he’s on cloud nine. “I love you.” Wonho is taken aback by Jaehyun’s words before it sinks in that he actually said them. He finally admitted to his feelings that Wonho knew he held all along. It makes Wonho growl, pulling Jaehyun in for another kiss. Monsta X all look at the two fondly, Changkyun speaking eventually, “Get your ass moving, Wonho! You can get a room later when the King is dead!” Wonho gives one more peck, “Don’t overdo it now.” Jaehyun nods, gently pushing Wonho to go. “I won’t bring harm to our child. Now go.” Wonho takes off, Monsta X remaining nearby to make sure Jaehyun remains safe.

They’re in front of the castle now, Got7 itching to let loose and get their leader back. Mark’s blue aura comes forth, the pack’s reacting to it as they all showed an aura of their own mixed with Mark’s blue. They could feel Mark’s strength surround them. “Can we now? Please!” Bam is raring to go, Yugyeom just as revved up next to him. “Jiaer,” Mark calls and Jackson smirks, cracking his neck, “Let’s get it.” Jackson moves forth, one second he’s just standing there, the next he’s shifting and letting his demon wolf out. His loud roar shakes the ground and he takes off, crashing through the front gates of the castle. That was their signal and they holler out as they take off themselves. Yugyeom and Bam stick together, tag teaming as they make their way into the castle. Youngjae lets his wings come forth, one still of his vampire while the other is fully black feathered. He sends multiple flying back as they make their way in. Danny runs in his wolf form, tree roots and branches shooting in from windows and uprooting from underneath the ground as they disrupt the angel’s attacks and footing. Jinyoung uses the tree branches and roots to jump about and attack. He sees Mark fly past, the others keeping up pace as Mark is no doubt heading for Jaebum. And that’s where the King will be.

The King didn’t have to wait long. He could hear all the destruction and chaos taking place. One casualty after the next but he didn’t care. He could always rebuild. For once he got a hold of Mark, he would hold unimaginable power that he can do what he pleases with. Victor braces himself, sensing multiple strong auras before the huge doors to the throne room are ripped apart by a giant wolf man. Jackson roars, fangs ready to tear flesh apart but Mark speaks, “Down Jiaer.” Jackson stills, listening to Mark’s command as Mark steps forth, fingers brushing against Jackson’s fur in praise. “That’s impossible,” Victor speaks in awe. A mad beast in their world? How? The pack land around Mark in the middle, eyes fierce and glaring at the King. Mark’s eyes take in Jaebum passed out and chained up on the wall like some sort of sacrifice. Mark bares fangs, eyes flashing in anger as his power shoots forth and shakes the room. He doesn’t even wait for the King to speak as he attacks. Victor goes to intervene but someone suddenly appears. Swords clank together, Mark still moving to the King as Victor comes face to face with Jin. “Long time no see, Victor,” Jin grins, moving his sword to shove Victor back before he moves to go at him again. Victor has to slide back, dodging before moving his body to get out of the way of Jin’s attack. “You should’ve died back then,” Victor growls out. Jin twirls his sword, standing confidently before him. “Ah well, touche. But I do have to thank you for taking me to the Underworld. I found my true purpose down there.” Victor frowns in confusion until he sees something move so fast past him. The dark aura was hella strong, it’s power shooting off and cracking the floors and walls around it. “Who is-” Victor can’t even finish his words as Jin does for him. “That would be my mate. Kim Namjoon.” Mark and Namjoon are ready to land a blow at the same time when the King raises it’s hand. Power shoots forth, a force field like aura keeping their attacks from doing damage but Mark’s sword still punctures through just enough to knock the mask off before the King’s power sends them flying back. Namjoon skids back, Mark being caught by Youngjae. “No!” Victor shouts. “This can’t be!” He can’t believe it. It can’t be so. Not their King. This whole time… 

Jinyoung uses the distraction to get Jaebum down, Danny using nature to break through the throne room, tearing the walls down and away to reveal them. The angels all notice, gasping in shock at seeing the throne room be torn apart before it revealed the King. When the mask clatters to the ground, the truth finally comes out. One side of his face remains normal but the other side had a completely black eye with a morphed face and fangs. This was no God. This was no King. This was a Devil. “How does it feel knowing you were serving the exact thing you loathe so much?” Jin asks Victor. Victor is still in shock. The whole city is in shock. After all this time. The one they worshiped. The one they followed. What was even real anymore? Was was a lie? Who do they believe in now? “You’re no King, much less a God,” Namjoon states. The King laughs, “What do you know?! I’m a much better God than the real one! I didn’t abandon the people like he did! I created another realm of paradise. A haven for the angels that would’ve all been abandoned and turned into fallen ones since they had no one to lead them.” He wanted to create new angels. New beings that would be completely different than what God had intended. By this point, the knight angels came closer for it can’t be true right? But it is. “You’re nothing but a lie!” Victor shouts, moving into action along with some fellow knight angels. In a blink of an eye, the King kills all of them with just a small movement of his hand. You could see their souls be taken from their body and fly into the King’s. It shocks the pack, their eyes going wide. “Did he just-” Bam can’t even finish his sentence. Yugyeom pulls Bam back instinctively as the pack surround Mark. The dark aura is growing, sprouting out from the King as his body starts to morph. “You think I care?! I can make more of you! I can make tons and tons of weapons along with a new world! A world I’ll truly be a God in!” You can hear the bones cracking, the sickening noises as the darkness continues to spread and a giant pitch black monster stands before them now. “Oh, this is bad,” Danny mutters. Jinyoung curses, trying to heal Jaebum faster. They were going to need all the help they can get. The monster looks right at Mark. “My brother actually created something we all dreamed of obtaining. I’m so close now and I won’t stop till I make you mine!” He roars, moving fast. Youngjae produces a force field, the creature roared as it’s stopped but only momentarily. It was all Namjoon needed to make a move of his own. “Joon!” Jin calls out, knowing Namjoon was going to push past limits. The sudden burst of another darkness shoots forth, Namjoon shifting and there was now another pitch black creature. “Holy shit! Namjoon’s a devil too!” Yugyeom gets out before the powers clash and Youngjae whines as several cuts and wounds were appearing on his body from holding up the force field. The shield falters a bit but Youngjae holds steady. “Youngjae!” the pack shout and Jin rushes to his side to use his healing power. “Youngjae!” Mark cries out but Youngjae gave him a weak smile, “I can do this. We can do this.” Jinyoung looks down to Jaebum, “Come on, wake up! We need you!” People had to move back, BTS couldn’t even get closer as the two powers ripple. Mark needed to go out there. Too many would get hurt if this kept up. Mark stands, the pack looking right at him, “Mark!” “Yien!” He couldn’t lose his pack. Even if it would kill him, he’ll take down this King and keep everyone else alive. Feeling the other’s energy. Hearing their heartbeats and feeling their auras mixing with his, he takes off, out of the force field. Namjoon is thrown back. He’s strong but the King is stronger, wounding Namjoon though he still tries to keep going. Mark uses his wings, sword out and ready. He can hear the pack calling out for him but Mark can’t stop now. This had to be done. Gritting his teeth, he holds the weapon steady, the King roaring as it slams Namjoon down. Mark barely dodges the dark auras, weapon raised as he would attack from behind. But the King senses it, turning sharply at the same time and taking Mark by surprise. It grabs a hold of Mark, the sword falling to the ground as Mark screams out in pain. “NO!” The pack shout. The creature laughs, “I’ve finally caught you!” The darkness tries to seep into Mark’s skin, making Mark cry out even more. The pack are about to leave to help Mark when Jin and Namjoon sense something at the same time. Jin looks down to Jaebum opening his eyes and that’s when Namjoon pushes himself to attack. It makes the King loosen it’s hold on Mark and let him go. Mark starts to fall when Jaebum suddenly disappears. The others gasp as Jaebum catches Mark in his arms, his dragon wings landing them both safely back on the ground. Something was different about Jaebum. His aura was darker, his power more unstable. The pack can only stare as they watch Jaebum tilt Mark’s head to the side to reveal the old mating bite. “Mate…” Mark’s breath hitches, eyes opening when he feels fangs puncture the back of his neck. Jaebum keeps him still, making sure the bite was done properly. Mark feels the effects instantly, the connection between them racing through his body until it was a steady thrum like their heartbeat. He can feel Jaebum. His emotions, thoughts, feelings. He can feel his darkness coursing through him as his own light courses back, providing Jaebum with unimaginable power. Jaebum did it. He did what Mark’s father had tried to do for so long. Mark feels Jaebum nuzzle against him, his eyes slowly meeting Jaebum’s. “Bummie…” Jaebum’s fingers lightly graze Mark’s face, “Hey baby.” Jaebum gives him a heartwarming smile. “Can you feel how happy I am right now?” Mark nods, overwhelmed with feeling all of Jaebum, but most of all, what this means. “I can feel it...all of you.” Jaebum beams, “I’m your mate, Yien. You made me into your mate.” The process was complete as well as Jaebum’s transformation. Where Mark was supposed to be the angel of life and death. Of light and darkness, he gave Jaebum the power of holding the darkness as he’s the light. They feed off of each other. Like Yin and Yang. Defying all odds. “NO! That was mine! It should’ve been me!” The King roars. Mark is set on his feet, eyes still locked with Jaebum’s. “Together?” Mark asks and Jaebum smirks, “Wherever you go, I’m gonna be with you.” The King attempts to attack at the same time Jaebum and Mark kiss. Light shines forth, stopping the King in mid attack. When the light disappears, Jaebum is suddenly there in mid attack. His dragon form out in full. Namjoon is right behind, with Jackson on the other side. The King isn’t able to defend, taking all three head on at once. “Jin,” Mark calls out, catching his attention when he sees something come at him. He catches it with ease, finding it to be Mark’s sword. But why? His eyes go to Mark’s who looks at him with an encouraging expression. “You can do this.” Jin clenches the sword, feeling the energy coursing through it and takes off. Jin dodges and weaves with his wings through the multiple dark auras. Jackson lands a blow before falling back. Namjoon is next to land another blow before helping to propel Jin up further into the air as Jaebum and the King face off. The King is severely wounded, Jaebum tearing into him and holding him in place from going any higher. Jin feels his heart beating faster, knowing this was it. Landing on Jaebum’s tail, he runs along his back, the sword ready for impact. The King crying out in pain as he struggles to get free. With a leap up and over Jaebum’s head, Jin takes the sword in both hands, eyes fierce and ready to end this as he lets out a loud cry before stabbing the sword right into the King’s head. The King roars, the sword cutting through and light shining forth. The sword slices down as it kept cutting through until the King was cut completely in half. Light abrupts from the inside out, shooting forth and the King’s darkness explodes away into tiny light shards. Jin starts to fall downward, watching the tiny light shards fall softly toward the ground after him. Tears well up in his eyes. He did it. Jin’s caught by something in the air, looking up to find Jaehyun smiling down at him. “Thank you, Hyung.” Jin can only smile back, the tears falling in happiness. 

By the time Jaehyun sets Jin back onto his feet, he finds Jinyoung healing multiple with his power that he couldn’t do before. Jade was also healing the knight angels and anyone that might’ve been caught in the fray. His eyes land on Namjoon who limps over to him. He’s all beat up but smiling at him. “Joon.” Jin makes his way over to him, arms instantly wrapped around his neck as Namjoon leans into his embrace. “You did it, baby. I’m so proud of you.” Namjoon plants little kisses to the side of his face where he can reach. “Not without you though. Not without everyone and the pack.” Namjoon hums happily, “Don’t freak out but I might pass out now.” Jin pulls back slightly to find Namjoon’s dopey grin before Namjoon does indeed pass out. Jin is there to catch him, “Yah! You idiot! You pushed yourself too hard!” But then Jin is smiling softly as he started to nurse Namjoon back to health. “Youngjae! You were so brave!” The pack cheers, hugging him and Youngjae beams at the praise. Mark smiles at the scene before he feels something nudge his face. Turning his head, he finds Jaebum nuzzling against him. “Hey, big guy. You miss me already?” Jaebum huffs out a snort before a loud noise comes forth. Mark giggles, his fingers coming up to trace along the side of the dragon head. Mark leans his head forward, basking in everything that’s Jaebum. It causes him to purr, a heartwarming smile to form on his face, “My alpha...my mate.” His body starts to give out and Jaebum is quick to shift back and catching Mark before he can hit the ground. “I got you.” Mark whines but he’s too weak to put up much of a fight and he finds himself passing out in Jaebum’s arms. Everyone freaks out. “Oh my god! He better not be dead!” Yugyeom cries out. “Why?! This can’t end like this!” Youngjae is crying right along with him. Jaebum is quick to intervene before everyone combusts on the spot. “Calm down. He’s just asleep. If you haven’t noticed, I used his energy as did Jackson. Add in Jin using the sword, Mark will probably be sleeping for a while.” Everyone calms down at that. “Oh yeah, I knew that. Just slipped my mind,” Bam states. Jinyoung holds out his hands, “Gimmie.” Jaebum holds Mark closer though. “No.” Jinyoung growls as Jackson laughs at the two bickering. “Lim Jaebeom. You are not going to act like a child. Let me heal him dammit!” Jaebum groans, “But I just woke up and we just bounded again!” Danny ends up using his power to take Mark from the two bickering and bring him over to the others. Jade pats the top of Danny’s head. “Good boy,” before she starts the healing process. Jinyoung and Jaebum’s faces were priceless. 

The packs watch Mark fondly when they notice something out of the corner of their eye. All the angels were suddenly knelt before them. Well, more specifically Mark. “Oh hail our savior. We ask for forgiveness in all our wrong doing,” One knight angel speaks while they others agree out loud. Jaehyun moves forth to stand before them. “Just like you, I had my eyes opened. Just like Jin had his opened long ago. What’s done is done but what we can do is learn from this so it never happens again. We need to unteach ourselves the bad ways and learn the good ones. That’s including not killing the tainted just because they carry that type of blood. Many of them are just like you. They just want to live. To survive another day. To fall in love and build a home with a family. From this day forward, you rebuild and you only take down those that have done wrong and I mean truly done wrong.” They agree with Jaehyun, “We’ll change our ways. We’ll become what the true God would’ve wanted from us.” Got7 all exchange looks. Sounded good to them. Many started to apologize to Jin but Jin shakes his head, “We were all fooled. I take no offence and I’m happy where things are now. It lead me to a wonderful pack and mate and now everyone sees the light so I can’t complain.” The angels started asking more questions and talking amongst themselves. Got7 use that chance to start slowly moving away before poof! Jade notices, Shannon cackling beside her as the pack teleported back home. They would surely get an earful when everyone else got back home. And boy did they…

Two years later…

A little boy with a pacifier in his mouth starts walking. Jin gasps in awe, kneeling down to welcome the small boy into his arms. Jaehyun stands there by the BTS entrance way with a big smile on his face. “Look at how big you’re getting Jaiden!” Jin coos, making his way back over to Jaehyun. Jaiden instantly wants his momma back, clinging onto his shirt. It pulls to reveal more of Wonho’s mating bite before Jaehyun can fix his clothing. “Bite,” Jaiden points to it and runs his tiny finger along it. He loved touching it. “How have you been doing? Fitting in with Monsta X yet?” Jin asks him. Jaehyun laughs, “We literally talk on the daily and we just saw one another the other day. I fit in just fine, hyung. I knew them over the years so it was like I was part of their pack before...it feels like home.” Jin is glad. He had worried what Jaehyun would do. Namjoon told him he’d gladly take Jaehyun in if he wanted to be part of the pack but Jaehyun wanted to be with Wonho. Monsta X was close by and they got to see one another all the time so things worked out in the end. “What about Mark? How’s he doing?” Jaehyun owes Mark the world. He’s done so much for him that he could never repay him for. Mark even went above and beyond and answered all questions about his pregnancy. He was even there for the child birth because Jaehyun was freaking out. Given, Wonho and Jin had been freaking out that made him freak out even more but Mark talked him through it and is really a sweet angel. The kids love to play with Jaiden as well so they have many play dates. Jin thinks about it for a second, “He’s out on a mission with the others but should be back any time now.” As if on cue, the pack comes through the front entrance. “Jaebeom! Put me down!” Mark shouts, glaring at Jaebum who is carrying him. “No! You hurt yourself.” Mark growls, “I only stubbed my toe!” Jaebum still insists on carrying him, the pack smiling at the two bickering. Mark ends up making it difficult by shifting, his black cat coming forth and he starts clawing at Jaebum’s vest. Jaebum is still as happy as can be though, grinning away at Mark’s adorableness. Mark ends up smooshing his paws against Jaebum’s pecs, his eyes lighting up as he gets excited and is now purring away as he feels up those pecs. Bam is laughing out loud, Yugyeom ends up tripping him and Bam takes both of them down including Jackson. That just starts a chain reaction of loud noises and stuff clattering to the ground before more laughter ensues. Youngjae and Danny hold hands as they follow after their leader; Jinyoung only helping Jackson up because he was innocent in the making of this huge mess that he demands Yugyeom and Bam clean up. Bam and Yugyeom proceed to whine but do as they’re told but the moment Jinyoung turns away, they’re goofing off again. Jackson snorts, keeping Jinyoung distracted by giving him an eskimo kiss as they head to the elevator to meet the others. Yugyeom and Bam start to panic cause they don’t want to be left behind and hurry to clean up. “Hey wait for us!” They shout, rushing over the elevators. Jaebum makes sure the elevator doors don’t close on them and they all end up on it together. All of them smiling and happy. Ah, such a loud and chaotic pack. Jin and Jaehyun smile, “I say he’s doing just fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! That's the end of this part in the series! It was much longer than the last one! I hope it was just as good! I tried hard on the action scenes but holy cow, there was so much going on that it was a little overwhelming for me. I actually am a little stumped on what the next part of the series will be about. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed to the very end. Until next time!


End file.
